Mistake or fate?
by CBBW3words8letters
Summary: Her world was the perfect fairytale, queen of high school, a perfect boyfriend, loving father, until the Doctor said "you might be carrying Mr. and Mrs. Bass baby, you're pregnant Blair. Of course C&B AU.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: English isn't my first language, so forgive me my typos, and reviews are welcome.

Go ahead and enjoy. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my love for C&B

* * *

"Morning Miss Blair, you're late for breakfast" greeted a female voice with a strong accent.

"I'll be down in a minute Dorota. Is daddy still here?" asked Blair.

"No he already left, but he said you meet him for lunch." responded Dorota.

"Thanks Dorota that would be all" replied Blair.

* * *

Yes. Life couldn't be more perfect, she was queen of Constance the most prestige school for girls on the UES, she had two best friend Iz and Katy who absolutely adored her, I mean how could they not, they've had known each other practically their entire lives, she had minions who would do anything for her of course, yes Hazel, Nelly, Emma and yes even Little J would kiss the floor she treads, and also she had the most doting and loving exchanged student boyfriend every girl could ever ask for. And yes her mother was a very well-known fashion designer Eleanor and a father Harold Waldorf who loves her more than anything in the world who is also a prominent lawyer in Manhattan. Yes her life was perfect, that was what Blair was thinking while adjusting her headband over her fabulous chocolate curls in front of her mirror. She was 18, in her senior year, and the world was at her feet. Yes 3 more months at Constance, the summer break and then YALE, and her perfect fairytale would be complete. Then she applied some gloss over her cherry lips and head for school.

* * *

When she got to the steps at the Met all the girls were already waiting for her. So she took her spot at the top of them obviously.

"So, who is going to be our victim this year?" Iz asked.

"Who did you invite B?" asked Katy.

"Well if you must know, I invited Eloise this year to my Annual Soiree, I just hope is as funny as it was last year with that girl Amanda, was it?" said Blair.

"Oh yes, I remember" said Iz, and Katy added "Poor girl, she had a beautiful hair, well before it vanished, that was". Then all the girls burst into laughter.

"What happened with her anyway?" Jenny asked. "I think she moved to Vermont" Nelly Yuki whispered.

"Well she better, and that must be a reminder for any little slut who thinks can try to flirt with my boyfriend and get away with it." Said Blair with a fake smile on her face. "Enough with the talk, Iz, Katy let's go, girls I expect you 6 o'clock sharp" and with that B, I, and K left for Constance.

* * *

When the last bell rang that Friday announcing she was school free for the next couple of days, couldn't be happier. She went to her favorite Sushi restaurant to meet her father before he left for Washington for the weekend.

"Blairbear, here" said Harold waving his hand from a table on the back of the restaurant.

"Daddy" said Blair, while greeting him she asked "how are you? I didn't see you this morning".

"I'm fine dear; I went to the office early, just to make sure everything was ok before I left for the seminar on D.C." kissing Blair's cheek.

While they were finishing their meals, Harold asked "and what about you Blair, everything ready for your sleepover"

"Soiree daddy" said Blair "and yes everything is ready, thank you, although I can't believe this is my last Soiree at Constance, I can even feel that I'm in Yale already".

"Oh I know Blairbear, for me it was yesterday when you were my little princess and I used to read you fairytale stories every night to put you to sleep" said Harold taking one of Blair's hands in his.

"Daddy" in her sweetest voice said Blair "I'm always going to be your little princess".

Harold just laughed and then asked "And talking about princess how is that prince charming of yours?"

"He's not a prince daddy," Blair couldn't help but rolled her eyes, "he's a Lord and he's fine, his father is still doing business in here but the Duchess wants to go back to London and wants Marcus to go with her, but he's not going anywhere, at least until I say so" affirmed Blair.

"Yes princess I do believe that" said Harold.

Then Blair asked "So, do you want me to drive you to the airport daddy".

"No it's ok Blairbear, don't you have an appointment with Doctor Mayfair, I heard something Dorota said in the morning" asked Harold.

"Oh yes daddy, you're right, I totally forgot about it, I mean I had assignments and the Soiree, it slipped my mind completely. Ok so see you on Sunday night right?" asked Blair.

"Yes honey" assured Harold.

* * *

"Dorota, why are they taking so long? Where is Doctor Mayfair?" asked an angry Blair.

Dorota was re-entering the room and told Blair the news "They said Doctor Mayfair no here, but they're sending a new Doctor".

"What? No, I don't want a new Doctor Dorota, I mean Doctor Mayfair is the only one who has ever treated it me, and knows my clinical story and about my problem, well ex-problem, because I'm fine now" said Blair.

"Yes Miss Blair" whispered Dorota "I know".

"Well the find someone who can tell me why isn't here my Doctor" ordered Blair.

Dorota was on her way to the door again when a nurse came in and collides with Dorota and all the files the nurse had on her hands fall to the floor "I'm so sorry" said the nurse while Dorota and her collected the paper.

"Where is Doctor Mayfair?" asked Blair.

"I'm really sorry Miss Waldorf, but Doctor Mayfair had a decease in the family and she's not coming today, and we asked another Doctor to take over her previews appointments, I can assure you that Doctor Perruchoud is as good as Doctor Mayfair I even said better, just between us, I can tell you that a very powerful business man in Manhattan brought exclusively Doctor Perruchoud from Switzerland to treated his wife so is only the best" said the nurse.

"Well in that case who am I to refuse such generous opportunity, right?" said Blair thinking if this Doctor isn't from here anyway there shouldn't be a problem just one this time, and it's not like this Doctor would be telling everyone about her former condition, right?

* * *

"Hello, my name is Doctor Adele Perruchoud, how are you Miss Waldorf?" introduced herself Doctor P.

"Hello Doctor, I'm great, thank you, can we just hurry up, I have things to do before 6 o'clock and we already waste some precious time" said Blair.

"You're so young, you really sure about this?" asked the Doctor a little concerned.

"Of course, can we just do it" pleaded Blair.

"Ok, this might hurt just a little, but it's normal, after the procedure you have to rest in here for an hour ok Miss Waldorf, then you may go" the Doctor informed Blair.

Blair just nodded, and started thinking, a little pain, why? I mean it's not like I'm an expert on these things but it never hurt before, and then rest? It's just a simple check up. Why swisses have to complicate everything?

"Miss Waldorf, we finished, remember you have to lay down here for an hour is that understood? Just an hour the you can go, please come back in 15 days, just to make sure the procedure went fine, and if you feel something is wrong or if you don't feel ok call me please" said Doctor Perruchould.

"Thank you so much Doctor, but I think I'll wait for Doctor Mayfair returns for my next appointment though" Blair would rather wait than have Doctor P with that big needle even if she was the best Doctor.

"Don't worry Miss Waldorf, next time I won't use that needle, I promise" said Doctor P with a big smile in her countenance.

* * *

A week passed by and now Blair was in her room visiting the past. Her Annual Soiree last week was a successes as always and little Eloise only stood an hour all things Blair put her through.

"Miss Blair, Mister Marcus for you" said Dorota entering Blair's room.

"Oh Dorota, you scare me" responded Blair while putting in the box before her the headband she was wearing in a brunch 10 years ago. "Tell Marcus I'll be down in a minute, no wait, send him up please".

"Miss Blair" warn Dorota.

"What are you staring at, go polish something" said Blair.

Within two minutes Marcus was inside Blair's room.

"Hello beautiful, what are you doing?" asked Marcus watching Blair organizing a box on her walk-in closet.

"Hi, honey" said Blair putting her arms around Marcus neck and brushing her lips again his sweetly leading him to her bed.

When Marcus notice where things were heading he stopped Blair "Blair I told you that I want to wait, I want this to be special like you".

"Yes and so do I, but we're been dating like two years now, and I think is time to take it to the next level" said Blair in her most seductive voice.

"Me too, but right now it isn't happening" pulling Blair away of their embrace.

"Fine, let's go to the movies then" a resigned Blair said.

* * *

Next Friday was already here, Blair, Iz and Katy were at a bench in the middle of Constance courtyard chatting.

"Enough, yes or no B" asked Katy for the ten times.

"Yes B, you have to spill it, did you guys do it already?" said Iz.

"Ugh, I'm so not answering that" angrily Blair said.

"OMG, you did it" said Katy

"Of course not" replied Blair.

"Huh, I knew it!" said Iz.

"Well, I… ok, we want to wait and make it special, so I was planning something for prom, maybe something involving a suite at the Plaza" said Blair in a lower tone.

"Do tell" said Katy

That's when the bell rang announcing their next class was starting interrupting Blair's thoughts.

* * *

When Blair got to her penthouse felt something was wrong.

"Did some die?" asked concern, examining Eleanor and Harold who were sat one opposite to the other. Her mother was barely around home anymore, she was always traveling and it was too early for her father to be at home right now.

"Doctor Mayfair called this morning, and said that our presence is required, so go upstairs, change so we can attend other plans already scheduled" said Eleanor without looking into Blair's direction.

"Of course mother" looking at his father, and he only nodded.

God, she really hated that woman, she had been just two days in Manhattan after being absent for like a month, and everything was more important than spend some time with her family. Of course she had the fashion show in a week but right now she could be nicer with them, couldn't she?

"With pearls" said Dorota.

"What?" asked Blair when Dorota broke her rambling about her mother.

"This dress looks better with pearls" repeated Dorota.

"Thanks Dorota and please remind me to call Serena Van der Woodsen and her friend with the last details of the upcoming fashion show for Waldorf's Designs" said Blair.

"Yes Miss Blair" answered Dorota "Is she the blonde girl blue eyes?"

"Yes Dorota the one and only Serena Van der Woodsen" said Blair.

**6 months before…**

_"OMG, I can't believe this is our final university destination" said Iz._

_"Neither can I" said Katy._

_"I'm really going to miss you girls" said Blair. "I mean, we still be in touch, but you" pointing to Iz "are going to Princeton, and you" directing to Katy "are going to Harvard, and me going to Yale is going to be hard"._

_"I know, and me too, I'm really going to miss you so much" replied Iz._

_"Ok, stop it, you are going to make me cry, and I'm not gonna let that happen, so B, open the champagne so we can ride this properly" said Katy, and the three of them start laughing inside the limo._

_"So New Heaven, be ready, because here we come" affirmed Blair._

_The three inseparable friend went to Harvard and Princeton already to visit each other's new alma maters for the next 4 years, and now they were in Yale, Blair's dreams school, because she wanted to follow her father's footsteps by becoming a lawyer just like him and putting her plotting and scheming to good use she figured._

_"Now, what do we do? We already took a class, went to the library, OMG everything is excited, and I'm not even attending Yale next fall" said Iz._

_"Well, now we can go to grab something to eat, daddy said that there was a nice little café nearby" offered Blair._

_"Yes we should totally go I'm starving" said Katy._

_While they were on their way out, they ran into none other than Serena Van der Woodsen, the "it" girl, well according to Gossip Girl anyway._

_"OMG, you're Serena Van der Woodsen" said Katy, "I cannot believe I read everything about you on Gossip Girl"._

_"Ah, ok, is Gossip Girl still alive I stopped reading her when I graduated Constance and who are you?" asked Serena giggling._

_"I'm Katy Farkas, this is Isabel Coates and this is Blair Waldorf" answered Katy._

_"Nice to meeting you guys, OMG, you're Blair Waldorf, as an Waldorf's Designs?" said Serena._

_"Yeah, my mother" responded Blair, taking Serena's hand._

_"OMG, OMG, OMG, come you have to meet my roommate" said Serena pulling Blair with her and Iz and Katy in tow._

_Serena entered her dorm and said "I have a surprise for you… Poppy this is Blair Waldorf, Blair this is Poppy Lifton my roommate and best friend"._

_"Waldorf?" asked Poppy "OMG, Serena you did really surprise me. So why are you doing here?" directing to Blair._

_"Well, Iz and Katy came with me to visit Yale before I attend here next year" answered Blair._

_"OK, that's great Blair" said Poppy._

_"Yay, OMG, I have a great idea, why don't you guys come with us tonight, we have a party at a friend place, you should have the whole college experience" said Serena "this is our senior year here too, this deserved a celebration"._

_"Yes" said the three inseparable friend._

_"That would be great" repeated Blair. "Text us the address, and we will see you there"._

_"Ok, I already put my number on" said Serena handing Blair her cell phone back "you should totally meet our friend, you would look great together"._

_"Yeah, I don't think so; I have a boyfriend and a good one I might add" offered Blair._

_"It's ok Blair, it doesn't matter, just be there, this is going to be so much fun" responded Serena "oh, and maybe next time I come to Manhattan we should go out shopping"._

_"Yes, that sounds like a plan" Blair and Serena hug just like there were friends for life. "See you tonight Serena" and with that Blair, Iz and Katy went to the little café._

"Are you ready? We have an appointment remember?" asked Eleanor.

"Yes mother, we can go now" said Blair.

* * *

"Well, I don't even know how to even begin to explain this…" offered Doctor Mayfair.

"The beginning should be a start" said Eleanor.

"Eleanor", "Mother" said Harold and Blair at the same time.

"Hello Miss Waldorf, remember me Doctor Perruchoud, how have you been feeling?" asked Doctor P.

"I'm great, why?" answered Blair. "Is something wrong?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Waldorf" began Doctor Mayfair "Blair, I don't know how to say it, there's been a mistake, a horrible mistake, well horrible doesn't even describe this situation"

"What happened?" asked Eleanor.

"Is something wrong with my daughter?" asked Harold.

"I… well, we… we believe that Blair might be carrying Mr. and Mrs. Bass baby, we thing you're pregnant Blair." Said Doctor Mayfair.

All that Blair, Eleanor and Harold could say was "What".

* * *

What do you say? Should I give it a try? Should I continue?

Let me know what did you think?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: English isn't my first language, so forgive me my typos, and thank you so much to everyone who took the time to read my story also for you reviews you really made my day thank you, again reviews are welcome.

Go ahead and enjoy. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my love for C&B

* * *

**3 months early…**

"Miss Blair, Miss Van der Woodsen for you" announced Dorota.

"I'll be down in a minute" responded Blair.

"Oh S, you made it" said Blair.

"Of course, I told you over the phone the other day B" returned Serena hugging Blair.

"Where's Poppy? I thought she was coming along" asked Blair.

"She was, but Gabriel her boyfriend showed up in the last minute with plans for a trip to an exotic island she couldn't refuse, so here I am" offered Serena "they asked me though to come with them but I don't like feeling like the third wheel".

"You third wheel, why I find that so hard to imagine?" said Blair giggling, and whit that they climbed Serena's limo for their next destination Fifth Avenue.

Now they were loaded with bags from Chanel to YSL, and were having lunch at Blair's favorite sushi place.

"So, how is that you don't have a boyfriend S, I can't simple believe that" spoke Blair.

"Well I dated with a few guys but nothing serious really" said Serena.

"I remember something that Gossip girl published a few months ago, something with someone reviving the flame of love…" murmured Blair.

"Nate and I, oh no, we had a thing a long time ago, but now we're just friends, though we go out once in a while but that's it" offered Serena.

"Ah, so what's the real story behind the Van der Bilt heir and the it girl " said Blair trying to get something from Serena her new friend, after the party that night at Yale, they have been talking a lot, they bump into each other last month on the Sotheby's auction, and they agreed next time Serena came they would go out shopping, even if Serena was 4 years older than Blair they really found each other being comfortable around one another like they were meant to be friends one way or another.

"Well, long story short, Nathaniel Archibald is my eldest's brother best friend, they went together to UCLA, when Nate finished college he came back to the UES and we sort of hooked up on the Sheppard wedding and started dating, but his grandfather took him to Washington for his cousin Tripp's political campaign, two years later he was back in Manhattan his grandfather got him a position in the Major's office, but I had to go to Yale, one year later my brother become engaged and Nate was his best man I was the maid of honor so we spend a lot of time together helping my brother and sister-in-law with the planning and everything so we really become friends, at that time I was back and forth between Manhattan and New Heaven and I think he was seeing someone a Michael Moore wannabe from NYU…"

"Ewww" commented Blair.

Serena continued "then again in my brother's wedding we reconnected and we've been seeing each other every time I came but nothing serious though, I guess bad timing has always been our real problem".

"Wow, you really guys have a thing for weddings don't you" affirmed Blair.

"Yeah, I think you can say that or you can blame the amounts of alcohol" said Serena giggling.

"Yes, that a can picture it" replied Blair. Suddenly Serena's phone started ringing.

"Mom, I'm sorry I missed you this morning you weren't there when I woke up… OMG no I'm on my way, yes see you there in fifteen, yes I'll call Eric and Nate, don't worry mom everything is going to be ok, see you soon" said a worried Serena.

"I'm so sorry B, but my sister-in-law had an accident, she's in the hospital, I have to go" informed Serena.

"Oh, S, don't worry, it's ok, I hope everything is ok with her" murmured Blair.

"Thanks see you later B" responded Serena.

* * *

"Charles thank God you're here" said Lilly.

"How is she? What the hell happened?" asked Chuck

"I don't know, the Doctors are inside with her but no one has giving us any update" answered Lilly.

"What did she do? What was she thinking?" asked Chuck.

"I don't know Charles, but now you have to be strong for both of you" responded Lilly.

"Did you find her? What happened?" asked Chuck again.

"This morning I came to see your father, and when I was about to leave he asked to drop your wife this papers she left at the office, Bart said that those were very important to her and she needed them, so I went to the Penthouse to leave them, but no one answer the door I called the front desk and they said that she was inside, that she hadn't left The Palace, so I knocked at the door another 5 minutes but nothing, there wasn't an answer so I had the concierge opened the door, I went inside and I found her on the bed with a bottle of pills empty, just called 911, and here we are" explained Lilly.

"Oh God" said Chuck "I just hope it wasn't too late".

"Yeah, me too" said Lilly squeezing Chuck's shoulders.

"Did you call her parents?" whispered Chuck.

"Yes, their flight should be arriving anytime now" responded Lilly "Serena called Nathaniel and Eric; thank God she was around with a friend".

"Thanks, by the way, where are they? Where's Bart?" Chuck said.

"Well, Serena, Nathaniel and Eric are at the cafeteria, and Bart, you know him, he had a business meeting he couldn't avoid" offered Lilly.

"Of course, leave it to my father, his daughter-in-law is dying, and he couldn't cancel the damn meeting" hissed Chuck.

"Please Charles don't turn this into another fight, Bart and you are getting along now, he's a difficult man I know, but right now you need to focus on your wife's health" retorted Lilly.

"I'm so sorry Chuck, she's going to be fine I know so, she's a tough one" interrupted Serena hugging Chuck.

"Thanks little sis, I hope you're right" commented Chuck.

"Chuck, how are you?" asked Eric.

"Honestly, I don't know" responded Chuck.

"Man, I'm really sorry" said Nate.

"Thanks Nathaniel" returned Chuck.

"Have they said anything?" asked Serena.

"No, doctors are still inside" said Lilly.

"I can't believe she did this" murmured Serena "I know that trying to get pregnant have her really stressed but this, this is so much".

"Yes, I know" hissed Chuck leaving the waiting room.

"Chuck I didn't mean to…" Serena tried to stop Chuck. But Lilly pull Serena with her. "Give him some time alone Serena, this is difficult for him too". Pleaded Lilly.

* * *

"Hey, Chuck my man, her parents just arrived we should go back to the waiting room" said Nate.

"Have the Doctors said anything, something new?" asked Chuck.

"No, still nothing, I'm sorry" responded Nate.

"It's ok, we should go back" said Chuck.

"Chuck, you know, you're my best friend, my brother, you can talk to me, right?" offered Nate.

"Wow, Nathaniel after 28 years of friendship are you starting to get corny on me, aren't you?" Chuck tried to change the mood.

"Fine, jus let's go" returned Nate.

* * *

"This is your entire fault, since my daughter met you her life went down the drain, I shouldn't have let her marry you" said an angry Mona directing to Chuck.

"Mrs…" tried to speak Chuck.

"Mona, please, just calm down, this isn't the time or place" said Lilly "all of us are worry about your daughter".

"Calm down, just calm down, that's easy to say when is not your daughter the one who's on a hospital bed again" retorted Mona.

"Please Mona" said Lilly.

"No, I won't calm down, this is yours son's fault, everything is yours son's fault, Thailand, the baby and now she tried to kill herself, kill herself" Mona answered "I hope for everybody's sake she is fine" said Mona ignoring all the people in the waiting room.

"I…" tried to explained Chuck but was interrupted.

"Relatives of Mrs. Bass" asked the Doctor.

"Yes, I'm her husband" said Chuck.

"Well, Mrs. Bass has been transferred to a private room, we performance a stomach wash and her body it's complete free of any substance, now she's in recovery but need to rest, and she's asking for you" offered the Doctor.

* * *

"Why the hell did you just do that?" said Chuck "What the fuck were you thinking Georgina?"

"I… I... I don't know what I was thinking, I just wanted to sleep and took a couple of pills, but I couldn't then I took more and I don't know it just happened Chuck" explained Georgina.

"Wow, that's just great Georgina" hissed Chuck.

"Please, don't be mad at me, it was a mistake it won't happen again" offered Georgina "it's just I was looking for some papers that I needed and I couldn't find them, then I went to your office and look for them there, instead what I found was the ultrasound picture and…" Georgina burst into tears.

"Hey" Chuck sat next to Georgina on the bed and hugged her, "it's ok everything it's going to be ok".

"No Chuck, everything isn't ok, since we lost the baby we had tried every single treatment and I still can't get pregnant again, please at least you'll consider the new option" pleaded Georgina.

"Are you insane? I told you not, we are not going to pay someone to have our baby" responded Chuck.

"And I told you that might be our only chance to have a baby Chuck, remember what Doctor Mayfair said, after all the treatments I took and everything else we tried failed this is our last opportunity, please just promise me you're going to think about it" said Georgina.

"Fine I'll think about it, but I'm not promise you anything" answered Chuck.

"Thank you, that's all I wanted to hear" said Georgina.

* * *

After a week on the hospital Georgina was released from the hospital.

"Oh Georgie, I cannot believe what you did, how could you?" claimed Penelope.

"Penelope, if I didn't know you I'll swear you sound concern" said Georgina.

"G, we're best friends, of course I care about you, why did you do it anyway?" asked Penelope.

"Please, tell me you honestly thought that I would kill myself" responded Georgina.

"That's what I don't get, last time we talked you were searching for a new treatment to get pregnant again" commented Penelope "what happened?"

"I'm losing him P, or rather he's so lost, he has changed so much, since he came back from Australia he is not the Chuck Bass I met, he's not around anymore, always traveling, making excuses not to be with me, he used to be this egomaniac self-absorbed narcissistic ass and now that he has started resolving some daddy issues he's more relax even I'd dare to say seems happy, so I had to do something about it" affirmed Georgina.

"What are you talking about" asked Penelope "Chuck is still an ass".

"I know, but this is different, after we lose the baby everything changed between us, even our sex life, I feel like he doesn't want to touch me anymore, even with the surprise I brought him from Asia for the threesome, I tried whatever we use to do like when we met and nothing has improved, right now he's so far away from me" commented Georgina.

"Wow, only you can talk about your husband's twisted preferences" murmured Penelope.

"P, I know who I married, and he still bangs everything in his field of vision well at least the ones I approve, besides I like a little bit of fun myself the Norwegian from 3 months ago was a bomb I enjoyed myself very much" said Georgina laughing carefree.

"Ugh, thanks for the visual" replied Penelope "so as I was saying, what the hell was that about? Poor Lilly you should had seen her face when I got to the hospital, she was really worry about you and Serena"

"Don't mention that traitor; I have something in store for her, who the hell she thinks she is ditching me for that whore Poppy, but yes I was going to tell you, I didn´t mean for Lilly to find me she was just a casualty, I left some papers at Bart office that I needed for the deal with Mr. Hammamoto so I knew Bart would send those papers I just needed someone to find me, to be honest I never expected Lilly to be the one who showed up, I still like her" explained Georgina.

"And now, what do you expect to achieve?" asked Penelope.

"Now I have Chuck exactly where I wanted him, now he can't refuse the option I gave to him, and with that baby I'll have Bart eating of the palm of my hand, therefore Chuck would do whatever it takes to please Bart, Chuck isn´t stupid it took years Bart gave him his approval, so he wouldn't damage his relationship with Bart now" informed Georgina.

"So you have a plan already I assumed" replied Penelope.

"Of course, Doctor Mayfair explained me this method, I think is the best, the baby would be Chuck's, and thank God I won't have to put my body through a pregnancy, someone would get pay for that, so is a win-win situation for everybody" offered Georgina.

* * *

"I told you a month ago not Georgina; I don't understand why are you still insisting in this nonsense" said Chuck.

"Please Chuck, you said you will consider this option, please do this for me, for us, think about your dad, he wants a grandchild, you and I will be happy with the baby and your father with you, just said yes Chuck" pleaded Georgina.

"Are you hearing the words coming out of your mouth Georgina?" an angry Chuck said "this is crazy, I won't have a baby like this, maybe we can adopt one, like Lilly did with me 12 years ago now I do consider her a mother".

"But you know that your father would never accept him, it won't be your blood, this way the baby will be yours" offered Georgina.

"And what about you, the baby will be mine, it won't be yours" tried to reason Chuck.

"It doesn't matter, as long as is your baby it will be ours, I would love him no matter what Chuck, please" said Georgina with a broken voice.

"Fine Georgina, next week you can make an appointment with Doctor Mayfair again and only but only after I talk to her I would make a decision" returned Chuck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you" exclaimed Georgina "you'll see we are going to be very happy with our little family".

* * *

"So this is the whole procedure" asked Chuck.

"Yes Mr. Bass, we will bring the best OB-GYN from Switzerland they are the best in this kind of method, we have to run some test to the patient just to make sure everything it's ok, then we take your semen sample, and we can performance the Intracervical insemination, this is the easiest way to inseminate I can assure you Mr. and Mrs. Bass, we deposit the semen by injecting it high into the cervix with a needle syringe. This process closely replicates the natural way, then the patient have to rest for an hour then she can do as she pleases, after that we wait 15 days to see if the procedure was a success and nine months later you will have the baby in your arms" informed Doctor Mayfair.

"As simple as that" returned Chuck.

"Yes, the expecting mother has to have all of her appointments, take her prenatal vitamins, and do all the things a pregnant person have to do, so everything goes according to plan" explained Doctor Mayfair.

"Well then I guess is settle" said Georgina nonchalantly "do whatever you have to so we can do this as soon as possible".

"Georgina, I haven't make a decision, can we at least talk about it" protested Chuck.

"I'll give the two of you some time" said Doctor Mayfair in her way out of the room.

"What else is there to talk about, this is the perfect solution for us Chuck, I already contacted an agency they can provide us with names of women that have done this before already, she comes, gets pregnant and she gives us the baby when is born" explained Georgina.

"How can they do this? How can they give their babies up just like that?" asked Chuck.

"They need money Chuck and we have money, so this is just a transaction really and besides it's your baby our baby Chuck, please just say yes, think how happy Bart is going to be holding his little grandson or granddaughter" pleaded Georgina.

"Ok, you're right my father is going to ecstatic, fine let's do this" affirmed Chuck.

"Yes, thank you so much" said Georgina kissing Chuck's lips.

"So did you make a decision, Mr. and Mrs. Bass?" asked Doctor Mayfair re-entering the room.

"Yes, Doctor Mayfair we want to have a baby, so when can we do it?" said Georgina.

"Well this procedure takes time, but I think for next month everything will be arranged and we can give you the baby you want so much." Responded Doctor Mayfair.

"Thank you so much Doctor, we'll be in touch" said Georgina.

* * *

"Wow that was…" said Georgina panting.

"Yeah, I know" responded Chuck gasping for air.

"Yes, definitely, why don't we do this more often, like when we were in our tour in Europe and Asia, remember Amsterdam or Thailand, we did pretty crazy wild things back then" commented Georgina.

"Of course I remember, but we are not horny teenagers anymore Georgina, that was 8 years ago" said Chuck.

"True, but you're Chuck Bass" retorted Georgina.

"Touché, besides I've been busy with the last touches of Victrola and the project for the new restaurant and you have the deal with Mr. Hammamoto" murmured Chuck.

"Didn't I tell you? We did the deal and got the contract, I think I have to go to Japan for a couple of months, are you coming with me?" asked Georgina.

"I'd love to but I can't, my father informed me this morning he wants me to go to London to convince Mr. Nash to sell so Bass Industries can develop the new Castle Project, I leave tomorrow by the way" informed Chuck.

"Oh, you won't be home this Friday, Doctor Mayfair called this morning and said everything was settle to performance the insemination, she assured me that all the test they ran to Patricia were ok" said Georgina.

"You can handle that, right?" asked Chuck "they don't need me anymore, they already took the sample, but I'll be with you in the next appointment to see how that went, what was it 15 days later or so?" commented Chuck.

"That's correct, then we only have to wait for the baby to be born and we'll be a family" murmured Georgina.

* * *

A soft knock on the door woke up Chuck of his reminiscence.

"Are you ready?" asked Georgina "Doctor Mayfair is waiting for us"

"Yeah, just two minutes I needed to sign some papers" offered Chuck. When Georgina left his office he looked one last time at the strand of brown hair in his hand, set it in the enveloped and put it in the safe.

* * *

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Bass" said Doctor Mayfair.

"Morning, so where's Doctor Perruchoud? Patricia here have things to do and so do we" informed Georgina.

"She's… oh here she is" offered Doctor Mayfair while Doctor Perruchoud was crossing the door.

"Good morning everyone, ok let's get started, so where's the patient?" said Doctor P.

"Here, I'm ready" said Patricia. She's 23, she works as a waiter in a fast food chain, but her mother is sick and need a surgery, so through a friend she found an Agency for surrogate mothers and she was contacted by Mrs. Bass.

"No, where's the girl? I don't remember her name but she was around 17 no more than 19 years old, a very beautiful young girl if I may say" returned Doctor P.

"What girl, we hired Patricia? What the hell happened?" asked Chuck.

"Chuck calm down, let's the doctors explained" said Georgina.

"The day of the insemination a treated a young girl, that's what the file said" explained Doctor P.

"I cannot believe it, there must be a mistake, this can't be true" said Doctor Mayfair.

"What do you mean a girl? What girl?" asked Georgina.

"Please, let me check on the front desk, this has to be a mistake?" said Doctor Mayfair "I'm really sorry".

"Can we have a moment?" asked Chuck.

"Of course" responded Doctor Perruchoud, while she and Patricia left the room.

"I knew it, this was a mistake, now we're going to find that girl, she's having an abortion and we are never going to talk about this?" hissed Chuck.

"What? No Chuck, we can still talk to this girl and pay her" commented Georgina.

"Seriously Georgina, you think a girl who attends Doctor's Mayfair Private Practice on the UES, is going to accept money" retorted Chuck.

"We can offer her something else, whatever she wants Chuck" pleaded Georgina.

"No Georgina I said no, this was wrong since the beginning" answered Chuck.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bass, I've been informed that the person who was inseminated was Miss Waldorf, I'm so sorry, I don't even know how to apologize for this mistake, we have to informed Miss Waldorf about this as well" offered Doctor Mayfair.

"I expect at least you can arrange a meeting and informed Miss Waldorf we are going to have an abortion and she will be highly compensated for the inconvenient and her discretion" said Chuck leaving the room.

"Wait Chuck can we at least meet this girl and see if we convinced her, I promise if she said no I won't talk about this again" implored Georgina.

"Fine just make the arrangements and will see" said Chuck leaving Georgina behind.

* * *

I hope this clarify a little bit more the story, I'm not good at describing I just had this idea and I wanted out of my system and maybe there's few things you don't understand yet, so if you have doubts or questions feel free to PM, I'll try to answer, about C&G sex life I apologized if that was awkward I just wanted to explained they have a very open sex life or sort of and he's still a womanizer and G knows or allows it, I know there's a lot to explain still, I'm planning to.

Oh yes next chapter C/B interaction I promise.

So what did you think? So good so far?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: English isn't my first language, so forgive me my typos, and reviews are welcome. Thank you so much you guys for all of your support.

Before you go any further I have to explained that this idea/plot isn't mine I was inspired from a Mexican telenovela (soap opera) called "Mujer comprada" (bought woman) where a woman agrees to be inseminated for money because her mother or a relative needed an expensive surgery or something like that and the woman ends up in love with the father of the baby in vice versa (I'm not sure about the plot in that soap opera because I only watched the spots that was what gave me the idea) but in my story Blair is queen of the UES and for me the only way for B to get pregnant with Chuck's baby had to be a mistake or sort of. Now that's had been clarify here's the new chapter.

Oh someone said that it was difficult to imagine Chuck married to Georgina, I know it's for me too but I think Georgina is the perfect psycho-bitch we all can hate and in the show G already has issues with C/B/S therefore this should be easy. About Bart, I know Bart wanting a grandchild is a little bit OOC but I swear there's a reason.

Go ahead and enjoy. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: Like I said before I don't own anything, but my love for C&B

* * *

All that Blair, Eleanor and Harold could say was "What".

"How is that even possible? How the hell that happened?" asked Eleanor with incredulity.

"Am I pregnant? Pregnant?" Blair just couldn't believe what she just heard. Pregnant? No she couldn't be pregnant, that wasn't on her plans, well yes she had planned to get pregnant after she graduate Yale, then law school, then she'll marry Marcus her knight in shining armor after two years of happy marriage and her lawyer firm was successful she will have mini-Marcus just as handsome as his father and two years later she will have mini-Blair just as beautiful as her mother, not now when she was 18, she wasn't in Yale, she wasn't a very powerful lawyer, she wasn't married, no, no, no, this had to be a joke, she wouldn't let that happen, while Blair was far away trap in her thoughts Eleanor and Harold were arguing with Doctors Mayfair and Perruchoud. Just catching up with the last moments of the explanation.

"We believe that somehow the files got mixed and Miss Waldorf was inseminated instead of the woman Mr. and Mrs. Bass hired for this" explained Doctor Mayfair.

"So how do you plan to solve this?" asked Eleanor.

"Mother" said Blair.

"Don't mother me Blair, we are getting rid of this problem and it would be like if never happened" affirmed Eleanor.

"Eleanor we have to discuss things first" commented Harold.

"There's nothing to discuss as you put it, this is a nonsense Blair isn't even graduate high school, and I won't have people talking" hissed Eleanor.

"Before we made any decision Mr. and Mrs. Bass would like to have a meeting with all of you" commented Doctor Mayfair "they are in the next room, so is your decision".

Blair was contemplating all the adults talking about her and the new life growing inside her and couldn't help the urge to throw up, so she ran to the restroom, after that she burst into tears, when everything got so screwed up?

* * *

While she was splashing water to her face she took a deep breath and started re-planning her life, her new life, she had promise herself that when she had those two kids she will never be like her mother, she would be there for them, she would really love them, she would accept them just the way they were, she would never criticized them, she would be a better mother than Eleanor ever was, so how would she be a better mom if she get rid of the baby, her baby, yes her baby the word sink it for the first time, no she won't let them come near her, they wouldn't touch her baby, yes she made a decision and no one would convince her otherwise, she was a Waldorf and once she decides something she really puts her mind to it and no one would stop her. Then a soft knock on the door broke the spell.

"Blairbear, it's me, are you ok? Can I come in?" asked her father.

"Yes daddy please" responded Blair.

"How are you princess?" said Harold hugging her.

"Daddy I…" started Blair.

"No sweetie listen, I just want you to know that I'm right behind you, this is your choice, so whatever you decide that would be, I promise you Blairbear" offered Harold.

"Thanks daddy, I just really don't know what to think this is so much, I… I don't know if I can do this, daddy what do I do?" pleaded Blair.

"I'm really sorry sweetheart, in this situation I can't offer you advice but I think you already know what you want to do, you're just afraid, but don't worry I'm going to be there for you all the way always Blairbear" commented Harold.

"Mom is going to be so mad" answered Blair.

"Well then she would have to be happy again Blairbear, it's going to be ok" affirmed Harold.

"Thank you so much daddy, I just couldn't you know, I could never do that, end a life like that…" whispered Blair.

"I know princess, I know" responded Harold "come, we have to meet the Basses and inform them your decision".

"And mom" commented Blair nodding.

* * *

When Blair and Harold returned Eleanor had already been introduced to the Basses and now was Harold and Blair's turn, she first saw a redhead woman, green eyes, she seemed nice sort of a trophy wife but there was something in her that Blair couldn't put her finger on, and then she saw him, yes it had to be him, those eyes, that hair, yes it was him definitely and the moment he held her eyes she saw recognition, suddenly the air left her lungs, he was even more handsome than she remember him but it had to be the first time she met him was 10 years ago or so and he was a good-looking boy but now he looked like a sexy legitimate business man, and it appeared that everybody else in the room notice this their eyes never leaving each other's gaze until someone spoke.

"Do you two know each other?" asked the woman next to him.

And both answered "No" but their voices were a little bit more than a whisper.

"So as I was explaining to Mrs. Waldorf we're truly sorry your daughter has been affected by this unusual situation, of course she would be highly compensated and…" said him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Bass" interrupted Harold "but as I explained before to my wife we are going to respect our daughter's decision".

"No Harold I said…" tried to speak Eleanor.

A very upset Harold cut her off "No Eleanor this is Blair's life, so this is her choice and we are going to accept whatever she ends choosing and that is final".

This was the first time Blair saw her father really angry and speaking Eleanor this way, (her mother always made all the decision for them everything in this world was up to her but not anymore) that made her feel safe already, she knew she had Harold to back her up with this, to have her baby, to become a mother, yes she was going to be a mom.

Now Harold had returned his head to encourage Blair. "It's ok princess, tell us your decision".

Taking a deep breath to spoke the words that would change her life forever Blair said "I'm keeping the baby".

Blair heard her mother's voice and his exclaiming "What?"

Then the redhead spoke "See Chuck, she's going to have the baby then we can adopt him or her".

Blair just said "What?"

"Georgina" Chuck admonished.

Blair repeated "What? No you can't take the baby away from me, it's my baby, you can't".

"Miss Waldorf, Mr. Bass is the father of the baby and…" tried to explain Doctor Perruchoud.

"No, but I… I…I…" cried Blair and then everything went black.

* * *

Thank God her father was holding her when she faint, she felt so lost in that moment, she didn't want to think 30 minutes ago she had a brilliant future ahead of her then everything went to hell when she found out she was pregnant then again there was a little spark something frightening and amazing at the same time a new life inside of her and now there was someone trying to steal that from her, no this couldn't be happening to her, why? Slowly she started to sense movement around her and a voice calling for her, but she was so scared she wanted to go there to find a way to reach the voice but what if that meant losing the only miraculous thing that happened to her in her entire life that wasn't because of her mother, or because she got it plotting and scheming or because her father bought it for her, no this was the most astounding shocking experienced that occur to her and she would not allow anyone to snatch it from her.

"Blairbear, wake up, princess it's me daddy, please I won't let anything happen to you sweetheart, for me wake up" pleaded Harold.

When Blair opened her eyes she was in her father's embrace on the stretcher, "Daddy?" asked Blair.

"I'm here princess, everything it's going to be ok" assured her Harold and she nodded.

"Miss Waldorf, as I was talking to your parents we still need to take a blood sample to confirmed that you are indeed pregnant, I'm very positive that would be the result but even in this kind of procedure there's a 1% of error, so if would you like to follow me please" explained Doctor Perruchoud.

"Can you go by yourself? Do you want me to come with you?" asked Harold.

"No it's fine daddy, I can go, I'm fine I promise" responded Blair following Doctor Perruchoud.

"Then we have to wait 30 minutes to get the results from the lab" commented Doctor Mayfair.

* * *

Blair was conducted to a new room at the end of the hallway where a nurse took a blood sample, thoughts were running through her head, she had decided to keep the baby but she didn't think further than having the baby, what Doctor Perruchoud said was true the baby had a father and now probably the father wanted the baby what was she going to do now? Shared the baby? Cut him or her by half? Shared custody? What? God when life got so complicated? And suddenly it hit her OMG Marcus, Constance, Yale, Iz, Katy, Gossip girl, God what would people think now, well Marcus would understand right, wouldn't he? Iz and Katy would support her no matter what, Constance well she would be out of Constance in 3 months no one would have to know and spare her the public humiliation, but Yale now how would she go to Yale with a baby, maybe she could postpone Yale for a semester yes that's the right way she would finish Constance over the summer she could go to France deliver the baby and come back for Yale, and how to explained the baby, no a new idea she could say she wanted to give back to the world she would join the Peace Corps in a far far away country where she found this lovely baby who stole her heart and she had to bring him home with her like many celebrities, yes that would be the answer. Now the only question was how do you get rid of the father, how you remove the father of the equation? That should have to be easy is not like she needed him to get knocked up and wow why of all people had to be him the father of her baby, no she already had planned her life and he wasn't part of it and what about Marcus, would he want to be the baby's father and start their family a little early? Yes Marcus loves her more than anything in the world hence they would get marry and move to London and everything would be perfect. God what was she going to do now?

* * *

"Of course we'll take care of the expenses and anything that her daughter requires, and when she delivers the baby we can adopt him, so she can have the amazing future she has ahead of her I'm sure" explained Georgina to the Waldorfs while Chuck was still on shock.

Her, it had to be her, those eyes and that hair the same hair he was holding is his very hands this morning that little girl on the brunch ten years ago, yes it had to be her, why of all people had to be her the future mother of his baby, wow, how that happened? God why he has to destroy everything beautiful and innocent in his life, first his mother, then his baby and now that little girl's future the only untainted memory of his youth, unbelievable she's even more beautiful now those deep brown eyes, her perfect brown curls, her cherry lips, wow she's perfect. God he was doomed. Suddenly his phone started ringing.

"Excuse me I have to take this" explained Chuck. Georgina glared him and his only response was "Bart" leaving the room.

"Father, to what do I owe this pleasure?" asked Chuck standing in the hallway "yes that's quite right… of course… yes I'll tell her, say hi Lilly for me and see you tomorrow at diner" when he turned around to enter the room again he saw her sitting in a chair in the room at the end of the hallway she was crying well more like a tear running down cheek she looked like the little girl he met so many years ago and felt the same necessity to comfort her like the last time. Before he could react he was standing in front of her so he squatted and tenderly with his finger lifted her face and wiped away the tear with his thump.

"What happened princess?" asked her Chuck "I'm guessing this time has nothing to do with headbands"

"You, it really was you" said Blair.

* * *

I know is rather short this chapter but I wanted to end there, I promise next chapter more C&B.

Let me hear your thoughts, what do you think happened ten years ago?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: English isn't my first language, so forgive me my typos, sorry I've been busy but here's next chapter, you are amazing I'm so grateful for all your words, thank you so much.

Go ahead and enjoy. Let me know what you think

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my love for C&B.

* * *

**The beginning or ten years ago…**

_"But I don´t want to go, Iz and Katy are coming over to watch an Audrey movie like we do every Sunday" explained little 8 years old Blair to her mother._

_"Well you have to reschedule an old friend of mine invited us and after the deal with Bendel's I've been working a lot I can barely get to see her nowadays, so all of us are going to this Brunch and period" said Eleanor._

_"Daddy is going too?" asked Blair._

_"Of course dear" replied Eleanor "oh, asked Dorota to fix your hair seems so flat" leaving Blair's room._

* * *

_"…and this curls fit your bone structure, see now you look perfect" said Eleanor putting a locket around Blair's neck._

_"Like the girls that work for you" murmured Blair._

_"Yes dear" offered an annoyed Eleanor "now let's get going your father is already down stairs"_

_"Oh Blairbear you look wonderful" commented Harold._

_"Thank you daddy, do I look like a princess?" asked Blair._

_"No, you're a princess my little princess" confirmed Harold._

_"Are you my prince charming like in the stories you tell me at night?" requested Blair._

_"It's getting late, we have to go" interrupted Eleanor._

* * *

_"Chuck my boy, there's a poker game downtown do you wanna go and skip this awful and boring fete?" asked Nate._

_"Have to ask?" replied Chuck "see you in five at front"._

_"Father" said Chuck._

_"Charles, a word please" responded Bart._

_"Of course" replied Chuck._

_"I expect you to behave, this is important to Lilly and I won't have you ruin it, am I clear?" said Bart "and will you do me a favor, lose the scotch is barely noon" leaving Chuck standing alone._

_Chuck was on his way out when something caught his eye, sitting in a chair in the back of the ballroom was a beautiful little girl who seems to be about to cry, something inside him happened he didn't know what nor he wanted to understand it for some odd reason he felt the need to comfort this girl she was stunning like the dolls people used to collect, he felt like a magnet was pulling him to her and before he could react was in front of this girl he squatted to be at the same level and then tenderly lifted her face and asked her "What happened princess?" did I just say that? Thought Chuck._

_Those innocents brown eyes looked at him and she responded "A mean boy pull my hair and threw my headband to the floor and he was laughing at me" then the girl looking behind him said "Look that's the mean boy" pointing to a blond young boy running after another blond boy._

_"Well the reason he did that is because he thinks you're the most beautiful girl he's ever seen" explained Chuck taking the headband from her hands and placing it back over her brown chocolate curls "and he's doesn't have the guts to tell you"._

_"You think am the most beautiful girl?" inquired the little girl._

_"I think you're a princess" offered Chuck and he wasn't prepared for the response of the girl. She leaned forward and placed a butterfly kiss on his cheek and that send a shiver through his body._

_"Are you my prince charming?" asked Blair._

_Chuck let a little chuckle escaped his lips "Not today princess, maybe in the future… how old are you?"_

_"I'm 8 but daddy says am a very smart girl for my age" offered Blair._

_"I bet you are, well in that case why don't you look for me in ten years" commented Chuck and he heard a voice calling for him he turned around to the boy who was requesting Chuck's presence he nodded and looked at the girl again "sorry I have to go princess"._

_"Wait" responded the girl then she took the locket hanging from her neck and opened it inside was a photo of the girl when she was a baby girl and on the opposite side there was a picture of her parents on their wedding day and a lock of brown hair and she offered to him "you can give it to me when I found you in ten years"_

_Chuck only took the strand of hair with one of his hands, nodded to the girl and left for the blond boy waiting for him._

_"What's up little bro?" asked Chuck._

_"There's someone I want you to meet, she and her parents moved in from Texas recently…" explained the blond boy._

_"Eric I thought you weren't into women" cut him off Chuck._

_"Oh I'm not, but she's into you though" offered Eric._

_"Who isn't?" asked a cocky Chuck._

_"Good point, so as I was saying she's new to the city, she's going to attend Constance this years, she's junior like me and she found out you and I are brothers so she asked me to introduce you guys" commented Eric and they stop in front of a redhead girl._

_"So Georgina this is my brother Chuck Bass, Chuck this is Georgina Sparks a new class mate" said Eric._

_"Wow you're really are the infamous Chuck Bass" murmured Georgina._

_"Why, yes it's a pleasure to meet you" said Chuck with a smirked in his face kissing Georgina's knuckles._

_"Are you going to attend St. Judes next fall like Eric here?" asked Georgina. Chuck looked over her shoulder and saw the same young boy who upset the little girl and he was on his way to Chuck._

_"No actually next week a friend and I are going to California to prepare everything for UCLA" offered Chuck. While the little boy passes in front of Chuck he took his opportunity and lifted his foot and the young boy fell to the ground. Then he looked over where the little girl was and winked an eye to her and her response was a big smile in her face that did something to his stomach, he felt sick like something was fluttering; what's wrong with me? then Chuck returned his attention to the redhead girl in front of him._

_"Mmm, what a pity I'm sure Chuck Bass would enjoy giving me a ride through the city" retorted Georgina._

_"Well that can be arranged before I go" responded Chuck._

_"Ok, now Georgina why don't we go look for my little sister so you can meet her too" interrupted Eric._

_"Sure let's go" said Georgina winking an eye to Chuck._

* * *

… when he turned around to enter the room again he saw her sitting in a chair in the room at the end of the hallway she was crying well more like a tear running down her cheek she looked like the little girl he met so many years ago and felt the same necessity to comfort her like the last time. Before he could react he was standing in front of her so he squatted and tenderly with his finger lifted her face and wiped away the tear with his thump.

"What happened princess?" asked her Chuck "I'm guessing this time has nothing to do with headbands" oh her skin is so soft, what? I can be thinking this, focus. Then his hand fell to his side. Blair fell empty when his hand left her cheek.

"You, it really was you" said Blair. Why of all people have to be him, he the one who promise to be my prince charming one day is now more like the wicked witch of my story, what the hell am I thinking I have bigger problems now.

"Look…" murmured Chuck.

"Blair, I'm Blair Waldorf" offered Blair.

"Look Blair, you really don't have to this, you can…" replied Chuck. Blair felt a shiver running through her body when he said her name.

"Mr. Bass like I said before…" explained Blair.

"Chuck" commented Chuck.

"Mr. Bass I already explained to you and your wife I'm going to keep the baby, I don't know yet what I'm going to do after" informed Blair.

"You don't have to…" said Chuck.

"Like I said Mr. Bass I'm having this baby" retorted Blair our baby wanted to roll out of her tongue but she just couldn't voice that out loud.

"You sure?" asked Chuck.

Blair looked at him; those eyes she was sure they were trying to tell her something, their faces mere inches to each other she could feel his warm breath, her mind was blank all she could do was nod.

In that moment the nurse came back and interrupted them. "Miss Waldorf that was everything now you can go back to Doctor Mayfair's office and wait for the results".

"Thank you" said Blair. Meanwhile Chuck was pulling apart.

"I guess we should go back" murmured Chuck.

"Yes… I just have to go to the ladies room first" commented Blair before disappear again.

* * *

When Chuck returned to Doctor Mayfair's office Mr. and Mrs. Waldorf were on the back of the room having a silence battle, Georgina was sitting in a chair in front of the desk and went to her side.

"What happened? Did you talk to the girl? Is she giving us the baby?" asked Georgina standing up next to Chuck.

"I was talking to my father Georgina; by the way he and Lilly expect us tomorrow for dinner and the news" responded Chuck.

"Chuck we can convince her to give us the baby so she can have her future, besides I don´t think she or her boyfriend want to play house so soon" commented Georgina.

Boyfriend? Of course she has a boyfriend, what is wrong with me she's only a girl, a little girl, a beautiful little girl, God what is happening to me? "I don't know Georgina before jumping into conclusions we have to make sure she's pregnant and see what she wants to do with the baby" offered Chuck.

"You can't be serious, she can't have our baby, you know what will Bart say?" pointed Georgina.

"I don't know Georgina and right now I don't give a damn, we are going to wait and see what B… Miss Waldorf wants to do" retorted Chuck.

* * *

OMG, OMG, OMG now what am I going to do? What is wrong with me? I shouldn't have eat that cookie Iz gave me it made my stomach revolted, God what am I going to do? Mr. Bass more like a basstard ugh he just ruined my life, oh no what am I thinking? Protectively Blair put her hand over her flat stomach and started talking with her baby.

"Oh baby don't worry I won't let them to take you away from me, you're not a mistake baby you're my miracle, you're my everything now, don't worry auntie Iz and Katy are going to love you so much, grandpa Harold it's going to spoil you and even grandma Eleanor is going to make beautiful baby cloth for you you'll see and daddy Marcus" what Marcus? Why that doesn't feel right now? No it have to be daddy Marcus, he's my prince charming, he's the one I'm going to marry with I knew that the first time I saw him, why does that feel weird now? Stop it Blair, focus now you are going to be a mother and for mothers the baby is first priority. And for the thousand time Blair wonder what am I going to do now?

* * *

"Blairbear how are you?" asked her father when she was inside the room she went right to his side avoiding looking at the Basses and her mother and his father hugged her.

"Fine daddy, I'm still processing it but I'm ok" said Blair.

"Well, that's ok, the nurse should be here any minute now and we will have our answer" offered Harold.

Then the nurse that took her blood sample appeared bringing the lab results and hand them to Doctor Mayfair. Everyone in the room stood still until Doctor spoke again.

"Effectively Miss Waldorf you are pregnant" confirmed Doctor Mayfair.

Blair only nodded and a tear rode down her cheek and a big smile in her lips her father tighter closer to him and Chuck repressed the urge to hold her and only closed his fist, God he couldn't watch her cry this was all his fault.

"Mr. Waldorf may I speak to your daughter" murmured Chuck. Blair didn't look his way.

"Why don't we all take some time to process this and then we all can talk about this situation" offered Harold.

"Thank you Mr. Waldorf, we'll be in touch" intersected Georgina pulling Chuck with her out of the room.

* * *

"Miss Blair, what happened?" asked Dorota.

"I don't want to talk about it" responded Blair throwing herself on her queen size bed "I want to be alone" and the tears began to roll out of her eyes.

Saturday morning was already here last night was just a blur to Blair she didn't want to think about it, how that was possible? How could she be impregnate by some basshole that wanted to detach her of her baby the little thing growing inside of her, no this couldn't be happening to her. A soft knock on the door.

"Come in" mentioned Blair.

"Miss Blair, Mrs. Eleanor said you eat breakfast" told her Dorota.

"Thanks Dorota but right now I just want to take a long bath" expressed Blair.

While she was resting in her tub she was wondering what would be the best for the baby, now she was responsible for that little life within her, what do I do? What do you want baby? Do you want to go with your daddy? What if the best option was to give the baby up, she wasn't ready for this, and after all Mr. Bass was the father and he already had a wife, he had the resources to give the baby whatever it needs and more, her baby could have a family that she couldn't provide right now because being serious Marcus loves her but would he be willing to build a family with her now, just Marcus, the baby and her, no that didn't feel right.

* * *

"Blairbear it's me can I come in" asked her father.

"Yes daddy" answered Blair.

"Have you thought about what you want to do princess?" said Harold.

"Would you hate me daddy? Would he or she hate me?" commented Blair positioning her hands on her flat stomach "this is so unfair, this wasn't supposed to be this way, if I give him or her in adoption would you hate me?"

"No of course not sweetheart, no matter what you do I will always love you, I know this is something you don't get prepare for, even when your mother and I were married when you were born we didn't know what parenthood was about" offered Harold "so no one will judge you if you give the baby to its father, is that what you want to do Blair?"

"I only want what's best for the baby" replied Blair.

"You don't have to figure this out now Blairbear, you still have time and if in the end you don't want to give the baby up, we would find a way to work this out" announced Harold.

"Thank you daddy, how's mom?" said Blair.

"Don't worry about her, she'll come around eventually, right now your only worry is the baby, you have to eat healthy and take all the medicines the doctor told you to, and I think we should make an appointment with Dr. Ostroff just to check" mentioned Harold and Blair only nodded. A knock on the door.

"Miss Blair Mister Marcus on the phone for you" informed Dorota.

"Tell him I'm not here or whatever, I don't want to talk to anyone today Dorota" murmured Blair.

"Yes Miss Blair" whispered Dorota.

"Do you want me to explain everything to him?" offered Harold.

"No it's ok daddy I'll do it" responded Blair "just no today I can't even believe it myself".

Blair spent all day in her bed watching Audrey's movies and thinking about her future or rather their future.

* * *

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you ready? Your father and Lilly are expecting us and you are still here stuck in your office without even talking to me" asked an angry Georgina.

Chuck put in the safe the envelope and turned to Georgina "there's nothing to talk about until that girl doesn't take a decision we have nothing to talk about"

"You can't be serious; you are going to allow a son of yours is out there without you saying a thing in the matter" retorted Georgina.

"No of course not, but it's not like we can take the baby away from her she is the mother of the baby after all" the mother of my baby our baby were the words unspoken. Yes he's having a baby with her with the little princess once upon at time ten years ago oh God what if something happens to her like his mother no, no, no, this couldn't happen to her, he was going to make sure of it, she wasn't having it no if he could say so.

"Fine, we'll just have to find a way to convince her" offered Georgina or I can take care of that don't worry. "Just get ready they're waiting for us and I need to talk to Bart about the deal with Mr. Hammamoto"

"Georgina no work today you know how much Lilly hates work topics over dinner" commented Chuck.

* * *

"Charles it' so good to see you" said Lilly.

"The pleasure it's all mine Lilly" offered Chuck.

"Georgina how've you been?" asked Lilly.

"Wonderful Lilly, you look great as always" responded Georgina "Where is Bart? I need to speak with him before dinner"

"Thank you Georgina, he's in his office" mentioned Lilly. "So how are you Chuck? What happened with Patricia? Is everything ok with the baby?"

"Well the baby it's ok, though Patricia has nothing to do with it" answered Chuck.

"What do you mean?" asked Lilly. But they were interrupted by Serena.

"Chuck I'm glad you could make it this time it's been a while since I saw you big brother" expressed Serena.

"Well I'm glad to see you too little sis" responded Chuck.

"Now the whole family is here" informed Serena "come Nate is already here chatting with Elliot Eric's new hunky".

"Serena" admonished Lilly and Chuck just chuckled.

"What? He's hot" retorted Serena guiding Chuck to the living room.

* * *

"No I told you I can't; I have to be in Miami for a meeting next week…fine I'll go and don't you dare to call me again" said the man on the phone.

Georgina cleared her throat to announce her presence. The man turned to look at her.

"You wanted to talk to me about the deal with Mr. Hammamoto" murmured Georgina.

"Oh about that yes you leave next Saturday people in Tokyo would be waiting for you. So Georgina how went everything? Is Patricia pregnant?" asked the man.

"No Bart, Patricia isn't pregnant though someone else is and that might be a little problem" offered Georgina.

"How? What happened?" asked an annoyed Bart.

"Someone in the hospital got the files mixed and now a girl is carrying your grandchild and I'm not so sure she's willing to give the baby up, we have to do something" commented Georgina.

"No Georgina I'll have to do something" explained Bart "as always I only put you in charge of one simple thing and you couldn't even manage to do it right, don't worry I'll clean up your mess as always".

"But that…" tried to speak Georgina.

"Enough Georgina, Lilly is waiting for us" cut her off Bart leaving his office.

* * *

"So am I going to be a grandma in less than 9 months?" asked Lilly now after all of them had finished dinner, at the table were Lilly, Bart, Eric, Elliot, Serena, Nate, Georgina and Chuck.

"Yes son are we going to have to childproof our home anytime soon?" added Bart.

"Well not everything went according to plan like I was telling Lilly, but yes indeed someone is carrying the baby" informed Chuck at least for now he thought.

"Seriously man? Someone is carrying the devil's spawn? I cannot believe it? Congratulations man" offered Nate.

"Nate" Serena admonished "Omg, I'm going to be an aunt! I can't wait I have to go shopping I'm so going to spoil it"

"Please sis we all know you don't need an excuse to go shopping" said Chuck and everyone laugh.

"Chuck now how are you going to handle this? Is the new girl giving the baby up?" expressed Eric.

"We are going to wait and see what the girl wants and try to convince her we can give the baby the family it needs" responded Georgina.

"Of course Georgie if someone can convince people to do anything is you" murmured Serena sarcastically.

"Thank you, you know I do, so how's Poppy?" retorted Georgina.

"Fine, we are finishing Yale over two more months and then we will be free" answered Serena.

"Like I said, we are waiting for the girl's respond and then we'll proceed, and no one is convincing anyone about anything" said Chuck firmly glaring to Georgina and she looked over to Bart.

* * *

"Miss Blair, Miss Serena for you" announced Dorota Sunday morning.

"Oh crap, I totally forgot Serena and I had already made plans for today" responded Blair. "It's ok Dorota send her up please".

"B, you're not ready I thought we were going shopping?" said Serena stepping in the room.

"I don't feel like shopping today, would you mind if we stay in instead and watch a movie" articulated Blair.

"Have you been crying?" asked Serena taking a spot next to Blair on the bed, grabbed a pillow and indicated Blair to rest her head on it.

"No it's just an allergy" responded Blair.

"Ok but next week for your mom's fashion show you can't make any excuses, and later the after party at Marc Jacobs'" retorted Serena "I can't wait to go, Poppy and I have already matching outfits, what about you?"

"Don't worry your blond head with that I'm sure my mother already picked up something for me" informed Blair.

* * *

"Come on B, what happened to you? You haven't said a word all day?" asked Iz and Katy.

"It's nothing, I've just been busy helping my mom with her upcoming fashion show, that's all" commented Blair.

"So it has nothing to do with the fact that your being avoiding Marcus like the plague all day long" mentioned Iz.

"No I told you, I've been busy, speaking of which what are you going to wear?" asked Blair.

"Oh B, didn't I tell you? My mom wants my brother and I accompany her to visit my grandmother this weekend I won't be able to make it to the fashion show this year" responded Katy.

"Sorry B, my dad is making business with this investor from Morocco he's totally into family things so all of us are having dinner with them" murmured Iz.

"Fine I guess then Poppy, Serena and I would have the limo just for us" answered Blair walking in their classroom. When was lunch time and her English class was finished Blair was walking down the stairs to reach the gate of Constance in her way out when she noticed someone or rather him leaned on a limo looking at her.

"Mr. Bass what are you doing here?" asked Blair.

"Chuck, call me Chuck" retorted Chuck.

"Mr. Bass" repeated Blair.

"Chuck" insisted Chuck.

"Fine" expressed an annoyed Blair "Chuck what are you doing here? How do you even know where I was?

* * *

I hope I didn't disappoint you and was worth the wait for C&B.

So what do you think? Don't be shy and let me know your thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: English isn't my first language, so forgive me my typos, and reviews are welcome. Thank you so much for your reviews, story alert and favorite story and all. Special thanks to TriGemini and ronan03 I'm really grateful for your words and support.

Sorry for the low update, but I was shocked about the SF, God I'm so mad and sad, how can they did this to Blair? Seriously C hooking up with J? Was that really necessary?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

"Couldn't this Sunday be more boring?" expressed Nate.

"Nathaniel, we could be doing something more exciting right now but you insisted we played Basketball so now play, though I think this has something to do with a little sister of mine, doesn't it?"

"You're right man, I asked Serena out but she said she already had plans with a friend, so I guess I'm stuck with you now, aren't I?" responded Nate.

"Geez, thanks for…" started Chuck but his phone went off.

"Mike, what do you have for me?" answered Chuck.

* * *

"Ugh" expressed Chuck sending across the room the papers he was holding a minute ago, what is wrong with me I can't even freaking concentrate.

A beautiful deep brown eyes were haunting him now every night and each time they looked like they were about to cry or crying God he needed to see those eyes happy, he wanted to see her happy, he needed to see her…, talk to her, protect her, save her… she couldn't die just like his mother no that would be unfair to the world, to her family, was that the only reason? His phone started ringing.

"Yes Cindy" responded Chuck.

"It's almost lunch time Mr. Bass, what would you like today Italian or French?" asked his secretary.

"Mmm… you know what, today I'm going out" commented Chuck "get the limo ready in 10 minutes"

"Of course Mr. Bass" answered Cindy.

* * *

"Mr. Bass what are you doing here?" asked Blair.

"Chuck, call me Chuck" retorted Chuck.

"Mr. Bass" repeated Blair.

"Chuck" insisted Chuck.

"Fine" expressed an annoyed Blair "Chuck what are you doing here? How do you even know where I was?

"I… Can we talk… we need to talk" commented Chuck.

"I'm sorry, Marcus and I have already lunch plans, so if you excuse me" mentioned Blair.

"Oh yes Lord Beaton, so where's him? I don't see him around, do you?" retorted Chuck.

"That's because I'm going to meet him there and how do you know he's a Lord" responded Blair.

"I'm sorry Blair, I know what this might look like, but it's not, I'm not trying to convince you of anything, I just want to talk to you" offered Chuck.

"Ok" said Blair and Chuck helped her to climb the limo.

* * *

Now they were on their way to the Palm Court at The Plaza Hotel.

"Do you like French or we can go some other place?" asked Chuck.

"No it's ok, French it's my favorite" answered Blair.

After that neither of them knew what to do next trying to ignore the big elephant in the room or the limo, and she wanted to ask how do you find me? Did you read Gossip girl? Because that's what I did, but apparently her first blast was about Serena and an entire year supply of champagne in the middle of the Constance courtyard in her senior year but nothing about you though, then I googled you but the only interesting about you was the you were a success in Bass Industries Australia almost five years ago and you're repeating your good luck struck here in Manhattan.

"I just wanted to say that you don't…" started Chuck but was interrupted by his phone "sorry I have to take this, Mike what do you have for me now?" said Chuck to the other person on the phone.

"That's not why you get paid for, now is it? …so keep digging I needed that information by yesterday… yeah who's blocking me… for the night club… well then don't bother to call me again until you figure it out" concluded Chuck.

"Sorry about that, look Blair I don't want you to think you have to do this, I know you're young, you have plans, you have a boyfriend and this complicates everything, no one is going to judge you if you don't want this baby…" mentioned Chuck.

"I thought I made myself clear the other day Mr. Bass I'm having this baby and I was actually considering the adoption but I can see that is you who doesn't want this baby, so if you can pull over…" hissed Blair trying to get the door open but a hand stopped her leaving a tingling sensation where he touched her.

"No Blair, please, stop, stop, don't go, ok that's not was I was saying at all. All that I want is to know that you're ok, the baby it's ok and everything is fine" expressed Chuck.

"Why? Is there something wrong? Is there something you're not telling me?" asked Blair.

"No, no of course not, I get it now Blair, you're having this baby, our baby actually" commented Chuck. Both stared at each other not knowing what to do next or what to say next because it was true the baby was theirs it was their baby, Chuck spoke first.

"I know Doctor Mayfair said you have your first appointment in a couple a weeks, I… I want to be there only if it's ok with you" informed Chuck.

"I… I have to think about it and I let your wife and you know my answer" offered Blair.

"My wife… well she's flying out of the country this week, I can be there, I don't want this to be an imposition Blair I just want to make sure everything is fine with the baby" replied Chuck.

"Ok, I'll think about it" mentioned Blair.

* * *

"I'll have the Sweet Gem Caesar, thank you" ordered Blair.

"And you sir" asked the waiter.

"I'll have the Steak Frites and can you also bring the North Atlantic Fish" said Chuck winning a glare from Blair.

"Right away sir" confirmed the waiter.

"Bass, what do you think you're doing?" snapped Blair.

"Wow, Waldorf getting comfy I see" said an amuse Chuck "and just to answer your question you got to be joking if you think you can only eat salad to satisfy the baby"

"Well the baby and I would be quite satisfied with the salad, after all he's a Waldorf and Waldorfs just get along well with salads" retorted Blair.

"And he's a Bass too, so Bass men need real food to be plenty, so you're eating real food" informed Chuck.

"No I will not" contested Blair.

"Yes you will" pressed Chuck.

"No I will not" retorted Blair.

"Yes you will and end of the discussion" expressed Chuck.

"Ugh, you're so irritating" murmured Blair.

"Blair, please I just want to take care of you, I mean it, whatever you want or need, just tell me and you'll have it, I want to be there every step of the way for you and the baby" explained Chuck.

"Thank you I'll consider it though" whispered Blair.

"So what did Lord Beaton say about the baby?" asked Chuck and for the look Blair gave him added "Oh, you haven't told him, do you want me to explained that although the baby is mine I never touched you, I mean you didn't cheat on him with me".

"No I haven't told him, I hardly believe it myself, I mean we haven't even had…" stop Blair her rambling this was way too much personal information, changing the subject said " what I'm saying is I will tell him myself when I'm ready"

"Ah, so you're saying you're…" tried to speak Chuck but his phone rang again.

"Hello little sis, what can I do for you today?" said Chuck to the phone.

_"Chuck, tell Georgina to back off, her intents now are just pathetic and she's not even answering her phone" hissed Serena._

"What did she do to you now?" asked her Chuck.

_"This morning the Dean got an anonymous tip saying the Poppy was sleeping with one of the professors, she almost got expelled, thank God now everything is clear, but you and I know who is really behind this, Georgina just doesn't get it she and I are not friends anymore and I've been telling her since she came back from Utah, just tell her to leave me alone, I'm not the girl that used to hang out with her" explained the blond._

"It's ok sis, don't worry I handle this ok, so see you on Saturday for my…" mentioned Chuck.

_"Oh, I'm really sorry Chuck, I already have a party but maybe after I'll stop by" articulated Serena._

"I see, now I'm too old for you to want to hang out with me" commented Chuck.

_"Chuck you know that isn't true, I have plans that's all, maybe I can convince my friends to go to your place instead" expressed Serena_.

"Don't worry sis, it' ok, see you later" said Chuck.

_"Fine, see you later ok, bye" replied Serena._

While Chuck was on the phone, Blair was contemplating him, wow his jaw line is exquisite and his lips, mmm… what am I thinking?, stop it Blair, he's just the baby's father, besides Marcus and his accent is just so sexy, and he's a lord, focus Blair, the baby, baby, baby, baby, well Chuck looks like he really cares about her sister, maybe he's not so bad after all, and he's the baby's father perhaps I should allow him to be in the baby's life, well now if the baby could have his eyes and my bone structure I think he will be gorgeous. Her thoughts were interrupted when the waiter brought them their order. They started arguing about the food again, so they made a compromise, since the baby was half Waldorf and half Bass, she ate half the salad and half of the North Atlantic Fish to stop the fight and the looks people were given them, at the end she decided the Fish was rather good and it had been a while since she ate more than just salad.

"That was good" said Blair after the waiter clear the table.

"See I told you, now do you want some dessert?" asked Chuck.

"What? Are you insane? I can't eat anything more, I'm full" commented Blair.

"Fine, now let's get you home" retorted Chuck.

"Ok" whispered Blair.

* * *

"So you really care about your sister" affirmed Blair once they were on the limo on the way to her penthouse.

"Yes I truly care about her and her brother, now I do consider them my siblings" explained Chuck "my father married their mother when I was 16, at the beginning I used to do all kind of things just to annoyed them but now they really are my family, I guess"

"You're a good brother Chuck" expressed Blair and I think you'll be a great father too.

Chuck's response was a chuckle "if you say so"

"Thank you Chuck, and I will think about your offer and I'll let you know my answer" said Blair climbing off the limo.

"I mean it Blair, whatever you want and need please call me" assured her Chuck.

"Ok" answered Blair.

* * *

Wednesday morning was here and it wasn't a good one for Blair, she already had to go to the ladies room twice because apparently morning sickness as Doctor Mayfair explained her were part of the pregnancy and she was struggling with them now, she remember she needed to call Dr. Ostroff and move her annual checkup appointment as soon as possible to see how to handle now her new symptoms.

"Where were you yesterday? I tried to call you all morning but I couldn't reach you all day, what happened to you?" demanded Blair from her boyfriend.

"Blair, don't be mad, the duchess wanted to catch up and we had breakfast together then accompany her to the Club, but I did try to reach you, I called and Dorota said you were busy helping your mother so I told her not to disturb you" explained Marcus.

"Fine, so how's Catherine? Is she still trying to convince you to go back to London with her?" expressed Blair.

"Yes, she is, but you have nothing to worry about, I told you I'm not letting you go" offered Marcus "so what are the plans? Do you want me to go with you to your mother's fashion show this Saturday?"

"No, this is a girl's night out only" informed Blair.

"Fine I guess I'll have to find something else to entertain myself on a Saturday night" said Marcus when the bell rang and they have to go to their respective classrooms "see you later" added Marcus.

* * *

"What is wrong with you B" asked Iz.

"Yeah you look a little anxious" agreed Katy.

"Is nothing I just feel like eating chocolate you know" mentioned Blair.

"What?" exclaimed both Iz and Katy.

"Forget it" whispered Blair.

_911 craving Godiva hurry! **B**_

_As and chocolate? **CB**_

_Sorry, that text was meant for Dorota **B**_

_Allow me **CB**_

30 minutes later Blair had a Roasted almond truffle Godiva Gold Ballotin box in front of her.

_Thank you, btw it's my favorite, how did you know? **B**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Son, how are things with the new night Club?" asked Bart stepping in on Chuck's office.

"Dad, morning" responded Chuck "still no news, I have Mike and Tyler working on that now, seems like this person knows everything we're doing is always one step ahead of us, I'm waiting for an updated any minute now"

"Well, keep pushing, I think that is a good investment for Bass Industries, you had a good eye for business son"

"Thank you dad that really means something to me" expressed Chuck.

"This is your legacy Chuck, when I die, this is all for you" commented Bart.

"Dad, don't talk like that" whispered Chuck and his phone started ringing and Bart left the room.

"Yes" said Chuck.

"Mrs. Bass just returned from her meeting, Mr. Bass" commented Cindy his secretary.

"Tell her I need to speak to her" replied Chuck.

"Do you want to talk to me?" asked Georgina entering Chuck's office.

"Yes, Lilly requested all of us to go tonight for dinner, so is needless to say Serena is going to be there, you know I hate to repeat myself Georgina so listen carefully leave Serena the hell alone, your era of Savannah and Svetlana is over, it's time for you to grow up, this isn't Constance or Monaco, so back off, are we clear?" expressed Chuck.

"Of course Chuck, it was a joke you know Serena and I used to play like this, though you're right, now we have a bigger issue to deal with, I do believe we can convince the Waldorf girl to give us the baby, if we show her we are the family the baby needs" retorted Georgina.

"Georgina, if that girl gets to know our true selves, she would probably ask for a restraining order against us and we would never see her again or the baby" mentioned Chuck.

"You're probably right, so dinner you and me at the penthouse this Friday before I go, I leave this Saturday morning, remember?" said Georgina.

Chuck got a text on his phone while looking at the screen he could only managed to said "Yeah, you, me, dinner, Friday, The Palace"

Georgina left his office and then he texted back.

_As and chocolate? **CB**_

**

* * *

**

"Oh isn't Marcus a big romantic B" whispered Katy.

"Obviously, and he's totally in love with you, I mean he sent you your favorite brand of chocolate this morning and it's not even Valentine's, he's so sweet" declared Iz.

"Yes he's totally in love with me, but he didn't…" started Blair but the girls were interrupted.

"Miss Waldorf, may I have a word with you?" asked a female voice.

"Of course" said Blair dismissing her friend, "see you girls tomorrow"

"Mrs. Bass, what are you doing here?" murmured Blair.

* * *

"Miss Blair this arrive this morning for you" informed Dorota when Blair came back home.

"What is it? Oh I see a basket from Godiva's fineness truffles" commented Blair giggling "I'll be in my room"

"Mrs. Waldorf it's in her office, she requested your presence as soon as you arrived" mentioned Dorota.

"Mother, did you want to see me?" asked Blair.

"Oh yes Blair darling" responded Eleanor "I saw the present from the Lord, he really have a good taste"

"Is there something you wanted from me I'm rather exhausted I want to go to my room" expressed Blair.

"Yes, we need to settle a dinner with Marcus's parents next week before I go to Milan again and explain them this ridiculous situation" commented Eleanor "I'm sure this craziness must be from your father's side, I can't believe you and your father are really considering this nonsense, you don't know what are you getting into"

"Do you seriously rather I have an abortion mother?" asked Blair.

"I don't know Blair, all I know is this is very unique, I just hope Marcus and his parents accept this situation, you make such a lovely couple"

"Thank you mother, now if you excuse me" murmured Blair.

* * *

"Can I come in sweetheart?" asked Harold.

"Of course daddy, how are you?" said Blair.

"Shouldn't be me the one asking that? How have you been feeling? Did you take all your medicines Blairbear? Did you make an appointment with Doctor Ostroff" commented Harold.

"Yes daddy, I've been taking of the vitamins and I'm going to see Doctor Ostroff next Tuesday" replied Blair "would you mind?" Asked Blair pointing for Harold to help her put on a pearl necklace.

"You're going out? I should have guessed that, of course your going out on a Friday night, is Marcus picking you up?" murmured Harold.

"No daddy I'm not going out with Marcus" offered Blair.

"Did your mother tell you we have dinner with the Duke and Duchess next Wednesday night?" pointed Harold "you know we should schedule a dinner with the Basses before your appointment with Doctor Mayfair next Friday, if you want Blair"

"Yes mother informed me this morning, about the Basses… I don't know what to do about them, but I guess I'll have my answer sooner than I think" whispered Blair "so how do I look daddy?"

"Beautiful, you always look beautiful princess" responded Harold.

"Thanks daddy, I have to go, so lunch tomorrow before mom's fashion show?" said Blair.

"Of course Blairbear" assured Harold.

* * *

"Georgina I'm here" said Chuck entering his penthouse Friday night.

"Good, I have a surprise for you, but before" Georgina greeted him with a passionate kiss and his response wasn't with the same effort "we have a guess".

"Great, what is it this time Belgian?" pulling away from Georgina walking to the living room.

"Oh no, tonight just you and me" expressed Georgina following Chuck.

When he reached the next room he saw someone he would have never expected to see in his own place.

"Bl…Miss Waldorf what are you doing here?" said Chuck motionless.

"Hello Mr. Bass, Mrs. Bass invited me over" offered Blair.

"Blair darling I told you call me Georgie" said Georgina "so why don't we go to the dining room Larissa has dinner ready".

"Miss Waldorf, please make yourself as home, now if you excuse us, Georgina a word" commented Chuck pointing Georgina to his office.

"Of course" replied Georgina.

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing? I told you not to mess up with this Georgina" hissed Chuck.

"Chuck, don't you see, this is our opportunity to show that little girl we love each other and the baby will be better with us, we're ready for a family and she isn't" explained Georgina.

"Don't play dumb with me Georgina, I know you, you're always have a hidden agenda" an angry Chuck answered "what is this, you hope to find some skeletons in her close and blackmailed her, to dig for some big secret and exploit it, leave Blair alone I mean it" affirmed Chuck.

"Blair? Now is Blair? What is it you're not telling me?" retorted Georgina.

"Don't start Georgina, cut the crap, don't push your luck with me today" pissed Chuck said leaving his office.

* * *

Well, to say their taste was exquisite was an understatement, the penthouse was quite luxurious but Blair felt the place was cold, not a home really, at least not for a baby, though she didn't have a doubt that with a blink of an eye this place could have the perfect and biggest nursery room in Manhattan, but her baby would be really loved? Her baby deserves the best money can buy yes but they would love him like she would love him if she keeps it? Would she make a good decision if she hands the baby over to them? With those thoughts Blair started walking around the living room and she promised herself when she has a family in the future she would make sure they feel they can call their place home, feel the love she puts in everything that surround them, feel a warm environment, and every day know and experience the love she would feel for them no matter what, no like her childhood when she came back to an empty house because her mother wasn't home and her father worked almost all day and only Dorota was there to greet her, she would be a real mom. She notice in here you could find a vase from Tiffany's to an importated Italian leather couch but the only personal touches were a few frames over the chimney, one it was obviously of their wedding day, Georgina's gown was beautiful (but her mother would make her a beautiful princess wedding dress, no doubt) they seem happy but on the UES looks can be deceiving she new better, another one was probably of their honey moon in an exotic beach, the next was Georgina with her parents most likely, there was another with Chuck and a blond boy probably when they were in high school, another picture showed Georgina with a girl with black hair a friend perhaps, and in the last photo was the same blond boy, a blond girl (who looked eerily familiar), Chuck, Georgina, and another blond boy who seemed a few years younger than Chuck, they probably were in Monaco for the view on the background figured it out Blair. Then a voice claimed her attention.

"Miss Waldorf why don't I freshen up your drink?" offered Chuck.

* * *

"Oh, Blair, if you must know I was a Constance girl myself, is Ms. McAdams still the headmistress?" asked Georgina once they had finished dinner. Georgina was in the seat in front of her and Chuck was at Georgina's left side and Georgina had her left hand over Chuck's right.

"No, Ms. Queller is now the new headmistress of Constance Billiard she took over the position in my junior year" commented Blair avoiding looking at Chuck all moment and focusing on Georgina.

"Blair don't be shy, like I told you, I want all of us to get to know each other, so what do you want to know?" assured her Georgina.

"Mrs. Bass, I'm grateful for you invitation, and dinner was lovely, but I think is getting late, maybe next week…" mentioned Blair.

"Yes Georgina, Miss Waldorf is right is late and she should be getting home" agreed Chuck.

"Chuck is Friday and the night is still young, and Blair here is a high school girl I'm sure she already have plans maybe that's the reason she wants to go, isn't Blair?" retorted Georgina.

"Mrs. Bass, I…" started Blair.

"Georgie, please call me Georgie" insisted Georgina.

"Ok so Georgie, how do you two meet?" whispered Blair using her polite voice.

Georgina felt Chuck wasn't pleased with the conversation, she press her hand over Chuck's to prevent he pulls it away "Eric, Chuck's little brother" offered Georgina turning her head to look at Chuck "introduced us" Georgina returned to look at Blair "see Eric and I used to go to school together"

"Wow, you had known each other since you were kids?" commented Blair.

"No, no, no, for my junior year my family and I moved to the Manhattan, Chuck and I met just before he left for UCLA, and he showed me the city, let me tell you that was best…" clarified Georgina.

But was interrupted by Chuck "Then two years later, my best friend, Eric and I went to Europe for the summer, my little sister informed us that she was with Georgina in Monaco" glaring at Georgina.

Georgina cut him off "yes your sister and I used to pretend to be Savannah and Svetlana to get free shots, we were celebrating I had finished Constance, that was a good time until you boys appeared and kill all the fun"

"Of course Georgina, my sister was way too young to be drinking like that, Eric wanted to murderer you, so you see I saved you" responded Chuck.

"See Blair, my own hero, the baby couldn't be in better hands" said Georgina leaning to kiss Chuck when her phone rang.

"Excuse me, work" explained Georgina walking into Chuck's office "Yes Bart I'm looking for the contract…"

"I'm really sorry Blair I had no idea Georgina was planning this" offered Chuck looking for the first time at Blair that night.

"It's ok Mr. Bass, I can see Mrs. Bass is trying to work this out, do you really want to have a family?" declared Blair and her phone made a sound and read the text.

"I'm sorry Mr. Bass I really have to go, would you excuse me with your wife" pleaded Blair.

"Is something wrong Blair? Anything I can do for you?" asked Chuck real concerned.

"No, there's nothing wrong just a BFF's emergency" said Blair texting back ignoring Chuck on her way to the elevator.

"Where's Blair?" murmured Georgina coming back to the table.

"She had to go and I'm going to bed" offered Chuck leaving Georgina alone.

* * *

Minutes ago…

_Gosh, my grandma is so boring, I'm dying :( B literally **K**_

_You're so mean! **B**_

_**

* * *

**_

I'm trying to incorporate both sides of the story, so I hope is not confusing and makes sense how I'm telling the story, but if you have doubts or want me to clarify something please tell me and I'll try to answer the best I can. Also I've never been in NYC I only looked for French's restaurants (Because Blair loves France) on the web so I apologize if my info is incorrect I think pregnant women shouldn't be eating fish or rather a lot of things, but Blair loves it so that's way I chose it, well you can see G is out of the picture for now. Someone asked me about their ages; sorry if I wasn't clear enough, so I hope this helps a little

Chuck, Nate = 28

Eric, Georgina, Penelope = 26

Serena, Poppy = 22

Blair, Iz, Katy = 18

Thoughts?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: English isn't my first language, so forgive me my typos, and thank you so much for the reviews.

Go ahead and enjoy. Let me know what you think

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my love for C&B.

* * *

"Serena, Poppy, you're here already! I'm really sorry I had lunch with my dad, then we took a walk in Central Park, we were talking and feeding the ducks, and I totally lost track of time" offered Blair entering her room.

"Don't worry B, Dorota let us in, I hope you don't mind though" explained Serena.

"No of course not" retorted Blair.

"B, you're closet is amazing I wish I could be this organized, but as much as I try I just simple can't, right Serena?" commented Poppy.

"Now you can start to get ready while a take a quick shower" commented Blair.

* * *

"Chuck my man, thank you so much for agreed seeing me, I know you're busy with the whole Victrola thing" said Nate stepping inside Chuck's office at Victrola.

"Nathaniel you're right I have my hands full, but you know for you I'll make an exception" responded Chuck "and Georgina not being in here helps a lot, so what happened?"

"She left this morning right?" expressed Nate.

"Yes and for the next couple of months I'm going to be Georgina's drama free, so?" retorted Chuck.

"Grandfather" whispered Nate.

"Now what does he want?" asked Chuck.

"I'm grateful you know, after the fiasco with my dad, he really took care of my mom and me, that's what I couldn't said no to him when he asked my help for Tripp, but now I don't want to go back to Washington, I like this job at the mayor's office he got me, I don't want to be a Congress man, maybe that worked for Tripp but that's not what I want" explained Nate.

"What do you want to do now?" replied Chuck.

"I don't know man, I know I don't want to be a under his wing, I want to be here, to start something real with Serena she's almost over with Yale, now both can be in the same place at the same time, we've been circling around each other far too long, I want to be with her the that's all I know" informed Nate.

"Well, Nathaniel I think it's time you cut your leash" said Chuck and both men laugh.

"Thank you for hearing me out, man, I have to go but see you tonight" mentioned Nate.

"Ok, see you tonight here, don't be late" requested Chuck.

* * *

"OMG, I cannot believe it Blair, your mom completely rocked the runway, her designs are amazing, I want her entire collection" expressed Poppy.

"Yes B, her show was outstanding, unbelievable" complimented Serena.

"Thank you I'll let her know you two are her biggest fans" mentioned Blair, now they were inside the limo on their way to Marc Jacobs' after party when Poppy's phone went off.

"Hi sweetie… no we're going to… me too… I don't know… well let me asked them and I'll call you back" said Poppy over the phone.

"Poppy" admonished Serena.

"Busted, I know Serena" pleaded Poppy with puppy eyes "please"

"What? What happened?" asked Blair knowing she missed something.

"Gabriel wants to see me and he's going to your brother's opening night club, please can we go Serena, you can call Eric I haven't seen him in a while, and I bet Nate's gonna be there please" offered Poppy.

"If Blair it's ok with that then I don't mind" responded Serena.

"It's ok Serena, besides I think is time to meet the Van der Bilt heir once and for all" commented Blair.

"Yes you're right and my brothers too" murmured Serena.

* * *

"Miss where do you think you're going?" asked a big and tall man in the entrance to Blair, when they climbed out of the limo Poppy began to walk after her went Serena and Blair at last.

"Oh, she's with me, is there a problem?" said Serena coming back for her, then Serena took Blair's hand and guided her inside the Club.

"Of course not Miss Van der Woodsen" replied the man.

"Wow, talk about influence" mentioned Blair.

"It has its perks to be the owner's sister I guess" offered Serena.

"I supposed" whispered Blair.

"Come this way Blair I see my brother" commented Serena.

"Serena what are you doing here? Didn't you have some other plan?" asked a blond boy to Serena that reminding Blair of someone else, where have her seen that face? But before she could guess Serena spoke.

"Blair this is my brother Eric Van der Woodsen and this is Elliot his boyfriend" introduced them Serena taking a place between the boys facing Blair.

"Nice to meet you guys" murmured Blair.

"Nice to meet you too Blair" commented Eric shaking Blair's hand.

"Oh, there you are, the man of the hour" said Serena to someone behind Blair.

"Hello little sis I thought you weren't coming" mentioned the voice behind her, oh God I must be hallucinating, I can even imagine hearing his voice in all places, what it's wrong with me? Daddy was right this morning I should have more fun I'm so stressed.

"Well Poppy wanted to see Gabriel, so here we are, now let me introduce you to my new friend Blair Waldorf" now Serena was putting her arm over Blair's shoulders to turn her around to introduce her other brother "this is my older brother Chuck Bass"

Blair was speechless, before her was none other than Chuck Bass, OMG it was him, his voice, I didn't imagine, now the real issue was the two gorgeous blond women attached to each side of him, well most likely leeches the blonds were attacking his neck like theirs lives depended on it, and wow what was he doing with those sluts, ugh talk about tacky, and… wait isn't he married, what is he doing, where's Georgina? She could see in his eyes he was trying to figure this out too, none of them said a word to each other.

What is she doing here? With Serena? How the hell that happened? Ok he was grateful someone granted him his wish and she was now standing in front of him in one piece, since yesterday when she left in a hurry he was wondering if she was alright, he wanted to see her again just to make sure she was ok, right? He was tempt all morning with calling her, but that would be highly inappropriate, he didn't want to rush her to make any decision but he really wanted to know she was ok, everything was ok with her, for the baby's sake of course.

"So where's Nate?" asked Serena but neither of them heard her though.

"He isn't here yet" offered Eric noticing the gaze Chuck was given Serena's friend it was like something in Chuck's eyes was awakening again he only saw that same look a long time ago on –The lost weekend- before Chuck left for UCLA.

"Well come on Elliot I want to dance" expressed Serena walking to the dance floor ignoring the fact Blair and Chuck were in shock.

When Chuck was about to speak, someone interrupted him.

"Mr. Bass someone is requesting you on the VIP Longue" said a young man. Chuck only nodded unable to articulate still, and then he had to turn around leaving a clearly confused Blair and the blonds behind. God her face, her eyes were haunting him again, now she must think I'm discusting, she won't want to see me again, and for the first time in his live Chuck regretted his lifestyle.

"Come Blair, let's go to dance" Eric brought her back from her thoughts and something in Blair's shocked countenance told him she might as well had felt like Chuck minutes ago, perhaps was that glow in her eyes.

"OMG, I…" began Blair.

"Don't worry Blair, Chuck has that impression on most people, though I have to admit this is the first time he's the one speechless and something tells me this isn't the first time you see each other, am I right?" explained Eric guiding her through the same path Serena left.

"What? How do you…?" mumbled Blair.

"Let's say I know my brother and the way he looked at you" responded Eric "it's like you two shared a secret, close?"

"You can say that… yeah something like that. But how can he do that? Isn't he married?" said Blair still shocked.

"The girls? Probably Georgina's present" commented Eric amused "look Blair" added in a more serious tone "don't let Chuck's smock screens forbid you to see the real Chuck, I know you probably thinking I'm only saying this because he's my brother but the truth is he's a great man, eccentric yes, but you know he never judged me, he always supported me when I decided to come clean… so what do you think about Elliot?"

"He's… he's sexy" offered Blair.

"And Chuck?" asked Eric.

Blair blushed and didn't come up with anything to say in time and Eric continued.

"Look I know we have just met and I probably shouldn't say this to you but I get the feeling that l need to defend him… when my mom married Bart twelve years ago Chuck was so lost, he used to do a lot of things just to bother us, he just pushed people away, and he loved to piss his dad and I kinda understand that I mean after all this years and that man still scares me he only have one facial expression" laughing and then added "I know Chuck believes we adopted him but the truth is he adopted us, he let us in, he's changed so much for good, he's the best brother I could ever ask for, he didn't have a good childhood but c'mon who of us did right? Just give him a chance" Blair only nodded.

I have to go, I have to get out of here, but Serena… what am I going to say to her? She would want to know why I want to leave and what can I say –hey I'm carrying your brother's baby and he's an unfaithful cheating basstard and I don't want to see him ever again- God what am I going to do now? Does he really want this baby? Is this what he pretends to teach the baby? How to get laid and cheat on his wife? Damn that mother chucker! No she couldn't leave just like that, she would wait probably just to meet Nate so Serena doesn't get suspicious then she would leave like a bat out of hell. OMG Serena and Eric are going to be related to my baby; oh S is going to be my baby's aunt, how can this happen? Maybe I shouldn't be Serena's friend, why if she wants to take my baby away too? She must be friends with Georgina; maybe she'll prefer Georgina to be my baby's mom. God I have to get out of here. But I like S she's so nice, she always looks happy I don't want to stop being friends with her.

"Hey are you ok over there?" asked her Eric.

"Yes it's just too crewed in here, don't you think?" said Blair touching her hair and a strand of hair fell over her cheek.

"Your hair looks…" began Eric wondering where did I have seen that curl?

"Amazing, I know" cut him off Blair.

"No, that's not what I was going to say… never mind, but it does look amazing Blair" commented Eric.

"Thank you Eric, you're so kind, I see you really love your brother" mentioned Blair "maybe he should learn one or two things from you like say the truth for example".

"Well you probably can achieve that after two bottles of scotch" explained Eric giggling I know I did he thought.

"Yeah, well thanks for the info though" responded Blair.

Eric was probably like Serena, it was so easy to be around them even if you just had met them, they can make you feel like you were part of their family, maybe the baby would be happy if Eric and Serena were around him, Blair didn't have siblings though Iz and Katy were the closest to what a sister must be like, the Van der Woodsen siblings could be a great influence in her baby's life, but what about Chuck and Georgina? And Georgina how can she do this, shared her husband with some whores, why she allows this? Thank God Marcus could never do something like this to her, he loves her, he would never cheat on her.

"Blair, come here's Nate" yelled Serena to grab Blair's attention.

"So this is the famous Blair Waldorf, Serena is always talking about you" said Nate taking Blair's hand "Nathaniel Archibald, but you can call me Nate, so how are you?"

"Nice to meet you Nate, I'm fine thanks for asking" responded Blair.

"Where's Chuck? I didn't see him when I got in?" asked Nate eyeing Serena.

Oh crap, Chuck, what was she even still here? Thought Blair.

Eric responded "Someone was asking for him on the VIP area"

"Now if you excuse me, I have to visit the ladies room" mentioned Blair making a beeline to the restroom.

* * *

"So once again Congratulations on your successes Chuck" expressed a male voice.

"Thank you Mark, enjoy the rest of the evening and I'll see you later man" responded Chuck.

"Yeah, thanks man" retorted Mark when Chuck was leaving the VIP room.

Now I have to find her, explained her this isn't what it looks like though it is, God her face, those eyes, her beautiful brown eyes, God why was he such an ass and always make her unhappy, this was his fault again, maybe he should leave her alone, she has a boyfriend, he makes her happy, I only cause her pain, perhaps I have to let her go, but my baby what about him? No I can't be like Bart and only see him once a month or every time I came back to the states, no I need to… I want to be there for him, to hold him, so he knows I love him, to take him to the park, to be in his school's festivals, to be there for him to be with him. Chuck Bass would not be another Bart Bass, even though now Bart and I get along I can't forget everything I went through, how every time I knew Bart would be back from whatever country he had business to attend and I wanted to welcome him he already had a meeting he couldn't postpone to see his son. I have to find her. Chuck was looking for her on the dance floor, in the same spot they were before someone interrupted them. And he found her.

She's so beautiful, why have to be her? Is this some kind of punishment for all my years of boozing and womanizing? And she's talking to… Serena, Eric and Nate, do they know? Did she tell them? Is she leaving? No I have to talk to her.

* * *

Did someone say my name? Are hallucinations part of the pregnancy? Here's the rest… she was thinking when someone grabbed her forearm.

"Blair we need to talk" said Chuck.

"No I can't, I'm sorry I can't do this right now" responded Blair loosening her arm and going into the ladies room without even looking at him, God the morning sickness can't stay at the morning.

* * *

"Mr. Bass what can I give you sir" asked the man behind the bar.

"A bottle scotch" retorted Chuck "I'll be in my office and if anyone comes near that door is fire".

"Of course Mr. Bass" whispered the man.

* * *

Blair was washing her mouth after throwing up when she felt a hand over her shoulder and she turned around.

"Are you ok Blair?" asked her Poppy.

"Yes, why?" whispered Blair.

"You just look a little pale, you sure you're ok?" retorted Poppy.

"Yeah, but you know I feel I little tired I probably should go home" responded Blair.

"What? No you can't go, you have to meet Gabriel, I'm really sorry for my behavior earlier, when I got inside the club I just wanted to see him and I started to look for him, then I found him, and we haven't seen each other and days we start kissing and we forget about the world, you know" explained Poppy.

"Well then let's go to meet this famous boyfriend of your, shall we?" murmured Blair.

It had been awhile since last time she run into Chuck, now Blair was dancing well all of them were more like a dancing group Serena, Poppy, Nate, Eric, Elliot, Gabriel and Blair, everyone was having a good time until the music changed in a more calm rhythm like couples like, and Blair felt a little awkward because now Gabriel took Poppy from her waist and she put her arms around his neck, Nate did the same with Serena and even Eric and Elliot were standing a little bit closer than minutes preview, so she decided to give them some space.

"Blair you're leaving?" asked Serena when she noticed Blair stepped back.

"No S, I want some water, I'll be right back" offered Blair.

"Ok, unless a hot boy caught your eye, don't be shy" giggled Serena.

* * *

"Crap" mumbled Chuck when the empty bottle of scotch fell to the ground "I'll probably need another"

Yes definitely he needed a new bottle of scotch because he still couldn't numb his mind, those brown eyes were looking at him every time he closed his eyes and they weren't happy, what is wrong with me? I'm Chuck Bass, I'm Chuck fucking Bass, I do what I want and I give a damn about anything or anyone, then how the hell I can't stop thinking about her, her face, her hair, her lips, those cherry lips that were screaming at him to be… stop, stop, stop you can't be thinking this, she's just a girl, a little girl and yet the mother or your baby, and she has a boyfriend and you're married and… stop it, fuck I need more scotch.

* * *

"What can I get you miss?" asked the bartender.

"I bottle of water would be fine" responded Blair.

"Hey watch out you asshole" yelled some guy behind Blair and she turned around to see what was happening and she couldn't believe it, Chuck was stumbling and he had a bottle of liquor in his hand and she went to help him.

"Chuck, are you ok? What happened to you?" commented Blair.

"Blair" screamed Chuck "you're here, oh you're so beautiful" caressing her cheek.

"Chuck how much did you have to drink?" mentioned Blair all of him was impregnated of alcohol.

"A bottle or two of scotch, I didn't save you any though which is good because you can't drink the baby… oh shit, you're not going to let me see the baby, are you?" whispered Chuck.

_…say the truth for example…_

_… well you probably can achieve that after two bottles of scotch…_

"Chuck is there some place quiet we can discuss this" murmured Blair.

"Yeah come" offered Chuck taking Blair's hand guiding her through the crowd.

"Chuck where are you taking me?" expressed Blair.

"Hush, just follow me" retorted Chuck.

* * *

"Chuck what are we doing on the rooftop?" asked Blair.

Chuck answered her "I love to come here to think… usually alone but today I'm making an exception for you" while pointed her to a spot and let her leaned to the brick barrier where you can see NYC in all of its splendor.

"Wow this view is breathtaking" murmured Blair.

"It is, I couldn't agree more" offered Chuck eyeing her "Blair, I really want to explained everything" added Chuck coming near her but he was dizzy from all the alcohol and staggered Blair help him and they ended up twined in a embrace their faces just inches apart and Blair felt the warm radiating from both of their bodies and she wanted to stay like that but it was overwhelming at the same time so Blair moved her body lightly to not be facing Chuck but neither of them let the other go.

"Can you answer me something honestly?" whispered Blair trying not to break the magic of the moment.

"Yes" mumbled softly Chuck in her ear causing trembles throughout her body.

"Do you want this baby? Do you want me to have this baby?" asked Blair.

"No… yes… no… yes… crap" mumbled Chuck still near her ear.

"The other day, you said you wanted to know everything was fine with the baby and me, is there a reason? Is there something I should know?" commented Blair.

"Yes… no, yes, no" repeated Chuck.

"Please just tell me what are you so afraid of?" expressed Blair turning her face to see him in the eyes.

Looking her beautiful brown eyes pleading he couldn't help but answer her "of losing you, I kill everything, my mother, my baby and now you, I can't lose you"

"What? Baby, you said baby" screamed Blair then whispering "I thought you couldn't have kids therefore the procedure"

"You can't have this baby Blair it would kill you like I did with my mother" retorted Chuck.

"Chuck that wasn't your fault, things happens I'm sure your mom loved you very much and she wouldn't like to see you like this" said Blair.

"No Blair, you have to get rid of him before it's too late" answered Chuck.

"I told you Chuck I'm having our baby and nothing would happen to me, you'll see, I'm sure whatever happened to your mom it was an unfortunately event" offered Blair.

"No it wasn't Blair, everything is always my fault you should ask my father"

"I'm sure is not" repeated Blair.

"Yes if she wouldn't have had me she would still be here" answered Chuck.

"Chuck" said Blair taking Chuck's face between her hands "you're mom loved you so much Chuck she even gave her life for you, she would like to see your happy and not blaming yourself for it, and I know this because I would give my life for our baby too, so I forbid you to even mentioned this topic again, is that understood Bass?" asked Blair with a lightly tone.

He only nodded and gave her a kiss in her forehead. Whether or not she needed to ask him now, to know about his baby, so she mumbled "Did you ask Georgina to have an abortion too?"

"What?" a surprised Chuck yelled.

"You said you killed your baby, what happened?" muttered Blair.

"Lilly throws every years this Fund raiser on behave of Bass Industries so all of us have to be there, but that night after the gala I had a plane to catch to Prague before I had to go Georgina and I got into a huge fight I don't even remember what we were arguing about and then I left I didn't want to see her anymore I was pissed… so I called the limo and when I was reaching the airport I received a call from my brother telling something bad happened with Georgina, when I got to the hospital they told me that Georgina hailed a cab to follow me, the taxi driver skipped a red light and they were crashed by a truck by Georgina's side…" Chuck took a deep breath before continue "the most scary thought at that moment was that history was going to repeat itself and in this case I wasn't even get to know my baby, Georgina was almost 2 months pregnant, I knew the baby was too small to make it just a couple of week before the accident Georgina brought the ultrasound picture it was amazing… and she lost the baby, she was seriously injured, she required a sever surgery and it took her a couple of weeks to recover, we were newlyweds when the accident happened but since then she had been trying to get pregnant again, but everything has failed and you know the rest" offered Chuck but his mind was probably reliving the past.

"That was an accident Chuck it wasn't your fault either" commented Blair.

"But I feel it, I do believe is my fault, if I had stayed and fix things with Georgina, she wouldn't have taken that cab and none of this would have happened" retorted Chuck.

"Oh" that's all Blair could manage to say.

"What I meant… I… don't you see it all that I do is ruin people's life" snapped Chuck.

"No, Chuck that isn't true, ask Eric and Serena or Nate they really care about you the way I know you care about them, you would do anything for them, wouldn't you?" replied Blair.

"Yes I would do anything for them" affirmed Chuck.

"See, what happened to your mom and your baby those were unfortunately accidents, that's all, none of that is your fault, just things that happened to make us stronger, ok?" assured him Blair and Chuck only nodded.

"Promise me something" murmured Chuck.

"Of course" whispered Blair.

"You're going to take extra care Blair, you have to do everything the doctor says, and I want to know all things concerning the baby, and if you feel wrong or whatever you need please tell me and I'll figure it out, ok?" confessed Chuck.

"Don't worry Bass, I'm a Waldorf and I'm not going anywhere" replied Blair.

"I know, but your carrying the devil spawn, you don't forget that" retorted Chuck.

Blair looked at him in the eyes and said "You're not devil, maybe an enormously stubborn pain in the ass, but no… you're not devil"

Chuck chuckled and kissed her temple "Thank you" and that send a shiver through her spine and he noticed her shivering under their embrace.

"C'mon Waldorf you're getting cold, let's get you home" offered Chuck but she was feeling anything but cold.

* * *

"Blair" someone screamed behind them when they reach Victrola again.

"Serena" replied Blair and Serena was eyeing between her and Chuck.

"I thought you left, were where you?" asked Serena.

"Well little sis I ran into your lovely friend and I volunteer to show her Victrola" offered Chuck.

"Yes it's a great place I think it has franchise potential" added Blair.

"Ok, so Blair, Nate and I are leaving do you want us to drive you home? Poppy and Gabriel already left" mentioned Serena.

"Thanks Serena, but I think I can call my driver don't worry" articulated Blair.

"Nonsense, I can drive you home myself, after all I'm the host, aren't I?" expressed Chuck.

"Well thank you" responded Blair.

"Ok B, are you sure, Nate and I wouldn't mind at all to make a detour" answered Serena.

"No it's ok, your brother here is quite the gentleman" said Blair.

"Ok, see you later B" murmured Serena embracing Blair.

"See you later S" mumbled Blair.

"Chuck can I speak with you" pointed Serena.

"Why, of courses sis" responded Chuck.

* * *

"Chuck be very careful what you do, she's my friend, she's a good girl and I young one I might add, so don't mess this up" warned Serena.

"Take it easy sis, I'm just driving her home" said an appeased Chuck.

"Well I'm warning you, I don't like to say I told you so but I think you remember better than anyone else when I prevent you about Georgie in Monaco… do I need to remind you what happened after that and how everything ended, I'm not gonna let you to do the same to Blair, I care about her" retorted Serena.

"So do I" answered Chuck.

"What are you talking…" began Serena but they were interrupted.

"Hey man, see you later, Serena coming? I have to see grandfather tomorrow morning, remember?" mentioned Nate.

"Yes, sorry I was just saying good bye" offered Serena glaring at Chuck.

When Chuck and Blair were on their way out they found Eric and Elliot.

"Do you want a ride little bro?" asked Chuck.

"No, thanks Elliot and I are going to crash in his place… so was nice to meeting you Blair" offered Eric looking the way Chuck had his hand on Blair's back and they looked very comfortable.

"Likewise Eric, I hope I see you soon" answered Blair.

"Me too" muttered Eric.

* * *

"Thanks for the lift home" whispered Blair when they were outside her building.

"Don't mention it, I'm serious Blair, whatever you want or need just say the name" said Chuck coming near her face and she inhaled his essence, it was something strong like scotch mixed with Dior cologne and that make her dizzy and before their faces were to close she pulled away.

"Goodnight Chuck" mumbled Blair.

Chuck replied "Goodnight Blair"

* * *

In this story Victrola isn't a burlesque club just a night club, I've never been drunk in my life (at least not that drunk) so I don't really know if after a bottle or two of scotch you get pretty wasted but bear with me and pretend Chuck was highly intoxicated that he won't even remember anything the next day. I hope your still liking this story.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: English isn't my first language, so forgive me my typos and thank you so much for you reviews, about the preview chapter let all of us pretend for Chuck's liver sakes he drank a small bottle of scotch. So here is the next chapter go ahead and enjoy. Let me know what did you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my love for C&B.

* * *

It was Sunday afternoon; Blair had sweet dreams about princesses and princes charming like usual but this time her prince charming looked more like a certain business man and less of a particular British Lord. Blair and Iz were watching a movie in Blair's room when someone knocked the door.

"Come in" said Blair.

"I brought the croissants as usual" commented Katy.

"You made it" pointed Iz.

"Thank God I was starving" mentioned Blair, something must be wrong with me according to Doctor Mayfair the morning sickness and the cravings are normal but I'm not even a month pregnant this is too much, something isn't right, don't worry baby I'm going to fix it.

"Of course, I had to convinced my brother that he was dying of boredom, my mom have a soft spot for him, so she gave in and we returned this morning, so here I am" offered Katy taking a seat next to Blair on the bed.

* * *

They were watching Breakfast at Tiffany's (Blair's favorite Audrey movie) the film was at its end when Blair's eyes started watering then a single tear rolled out of her eye and Iz had to pause the movie for the third time this day, first Blair told them that something was wrong with her croissant it taste funny she said and had to go to throw up, the second time they had to stop the movie because Blair needed so urgently to pee, and now she was crying.

"B, what is wrong? We have seen this movie like for the hundred times and you never cried before, what's happening you can tell us everything you know?" pointed Iz.

Damn hormones, she never let her emotions show that was for weak people and Blair Waldorf wasn't weak, seriously something must be wrong with her, this isn't normal I can't be crying for this I even know the dialogues of the movie but this scene is so sad, God why am I so… hell I don't even know what I feel anymore.

"Yes B, what's going on?" repeated Katy.

Then she started to cry for real, now she had to face the truth and reality was sinking in her, she was pregnant, she was an unmarried teenager, she wasn't going to Yale next fall, and the father of the baby wasn't with her and he was married, what? Wow where the hell that came from? Now she has to say it out loud "I'm pregnant"

"What?" was the only response she got from Iz and Katy.

* * *

"Where's Nate? I thought he would be here, yesterday you looked you were glued to the hips" asked Eric to Serena now they had finished eating.

Lilly invited all of her kids over for brunch, like every Sunday because apparently this was the only time all of them could clear their agendas to be there together as a family, the three of them were always busy, Serena (her little girl wasn't around anymore she occasionally came home but always had plans with friends and parties, etc, etc,) was away in Yale, Eric now was a renown photographer and spent his little free time at Elliot's his new boyfriend (she was glad thought, the brake up with Jonathan was horrible to say the least and now she was happy Eric was happy again) and then Chuck (he wasn't her blood but he was her son in her heart she felt it that way and no one could convince her otherwise) he was now a successful business man and they barely got to see each other this days, so now she couldn't be more ecstatic about having a grandchild, her house felt so empty without them around.

"Well I could say the same about you and Elliot" retorted Serena sticking her tongue out.

"Please, don't fight you're not kids anymore" intervened Lilly.

"Where's my dad?" asked Chuck.

"He had to fly over seas yesterday morning" offered Lilly.

"Again? But I thought he had to meet with Mr. Campbell in Miami this weekend" replied Chuck.

"I don't know about that, but he left for France yesterday" mentioned Lilly.

"So Chuck, did you have sweet dreams?" inquired Eric "I mean… now that Georgina left?"

"Yes thank God I don't have to see her face today and for the next months" expressed Serena.

"Serena, don't say that she's your sister-in-law, and you used to be friends" admonished Lilly.

"You said it mom, used past tense" remarked Serena "now Georgina and I are very different and we just don't get along anymore"

"Talking about getting along, how's your friend Blair?" commented Eric eyeing Chuck again "she's a nice girl"

"Yes she is, did I tell you?, she's dating a Lord a real Lord, and they're very much in love" responded Serena looking at Chuck.

"Oh, well if she's lovely as you say you should invite her over, I want to meet her" apported Lilly.

"That's a great idea mom, you're going to love her, she's an amazing young lady, like Grace Kelly, I'd dare to say she's the daughter you always wanted" responded Serena.

"Serena, don't talk like that, I love you no matter what you do, but yes I would have prefer your behavior as a teenager hadn't had so much indiscretions" affirmed Lilly.

While Serena and Lilly were talking about Blair, he couldn't help but think about her, she was an incredible wom… girl, she was willing to give her own life to have their baby, wow their baby, now that doesn't sound so bad after all -their baby-, his only concern now was if at the end of this journey he would have both the baby and its mother, what? You can't have her; she isn't yours, why do you even care? Adding the thoughts running through Chuck's mind, her father, he needed to have a conversation with Mr. Waldorf and win his approval, but why? Is not like he ever care about what parents thought about him before, not even Georgina's or his own father for that matter, but he felt it was important to be in good terms with Blair's father, he seemed to be very supportive about this unlike her mother, Mrs. Waldorf appeared to have something in common with Bart -their parenting skills weren't the best ones-. Besides he needs to speak with her father and see how they are going to handle the news, the media, and now apparently Blair getting to know his family, that complicate things a little bit…

"Chuck, Chuck" yelled Serena.

"Yes Serena, what do you want?" answered Chuck.

"Mom was asking you about…" offered Serena.

"Charles, no need to worry, medicine this day has improved a lot, what happened with your mother…" commented Lilly.

"Thanks Lilly, I know, but that doesn't mean other things can't happen" interrupted her Chuck.

"You'll see, God will provide, and nothing would happen with this girl" assured Lilly.

"I really hope so" whispered Chuck.

"Have you talked to this girl? Is there something we can do to help? She must be terrified, poor girl; I can talk to her if you want or if she wants to. Oh, what am I saying? Her mother is probably already doing that, is her grandchild too after all" mentioned Lilly excited.

"I really appreciated that, I'll tell her next time I see her about your offer" answered Chuck.

* * *

"… so that's how it happened" commented Blair now in a more calm tone after the break down she had earlier.

"OMG, B you're pregnant" said Iz.

"I cannot believe it, you're going to be a mom" mentioned Katy.

"Yes and no one has to find out about it, is that clear? I haven't even told Marcus" ordered Blair.

"Of course B, don't worry we won't say a word, right Iz?" murmured Katy.

"Absolutely, OMG I'm gonna be an aunt" replied Iz.

"We are going to be aunts" corrected her Katy and the three of them hugged each other to show Blair their support.

* * *

"Now do you want me to drive you to your appointment for your school project?" offered Chuck when they finished lunch, he couldn't help himself and wanted to see her –just to make sure she was ok, eating healthy, and everything was fine with the baby, right?- the last time he saw her was Saturday night and now was Tuesday afternoon and he had felt anxious not knowing anything about her this past few days.

***FLASHBACK***

_"Mr. Bass" began Blair but the look Chuck was given her made her corrected herself "Chuck, why are you here? Isn't someone else you can stalk?" snapped Blair, damn hormones today she was feeling a bit irritated; a few hours ago she was having a good make-out session with her boyfriend but they were abruptly interrupted by Catherine's phone call and Marcus refused to ignored it and left her in the middle of said session unsatisfied, called it a hunch but she knew something was happening with Marcus, lately he had been acting weird, he wasn't around as he had been for the last 2 years they had been dating, now they see each other less, talk less and every time the duchess came up in any of their conversations things ended bad, she could tell something was wrong and she needed to find out what a.s.a.p. and to add to her mood now she had to face Chuck the last person she wanted to see in this moment, since Saturday after they heart-to-heart talk and the brief moment they shared in his limo she felt a little bit of dizzy, her body tingling and her stomach seemed to have a revolution on its own every time Chuck was near her._

_"A little feisty, aren't we?" retorted Chuck "what happened? Anything I can help?"_

_"Unless you're up for a bitch craft hunt" whispered Blair "but seriously don't you have a multibillion dollar company to run?"_

_"Yes I do, but we have to eat, don't we? So let's go" ordered Chuck pointing his limo._

_"Well I can't, I have an appointment… for a school project" commented Blair "now if you excuse me" trying to pass him but he stopped her blocking her with his body and all the feelings she was having towards him came rushing back and she couldn't help but concede._

_"Look Blair, you have to eat… and not low fat yogurt is hardly food and I suggest you get in the limo on your own unless you want to put on a show" affirmed Chuck._

_"If you wanted company, you should have called your friends they looked like they had a good time with you" said Blair coldly climbing the limo._

_"Please, I don't like to repeat myself" responded Chuck nonchalantly and blonds are no longer on the menu he wanted to add._

_"Eww, you're heinous" replied Blair and Chuck only chuckled._

***END FLASHBACK***

"It's ok I can walk, the place where I have the appointment for… the school project it's just a few blocks anyway" responded Blair wanting to get out of the restaurant as soon as possible because she had her appointment with Doctor Ostroff in less than 30 minutes, thank God she was one street a way anyway.

"Ok, but if you need anything... you'll call me?" expressed Chuck knowing she was hiding something her eyes weren't matching her mouth.

"Of course" offered Blair and left.

* * *

"…and nothing will happen with the baby" cleared Blair.

"That is correct Blair, like we talked about it, don't stress yourself over thinking it, just make sure when you want to throw up is because your own body is asking you and not as a response over an uncontrolled situation you might be experience at the moment" explained Doctor Donald Ostroff, he helped Blair with her recovery from her former eating disorder and now they saw each other annually to avoid a relapse.

"Thank you so much Doctor for all the information" replied Blair.

"Of course, don't worry Blair, and if anything happens or if you just want to talk about it please call me" offered Doctor Ostroff.

* * *

Blair was coming out of the Ostroff Center when she felt a limo coming behind her but she tried to ignore it until a very familiar voice said "Something I should know about"

Now they both were on a bench in front of a pond, Blair was looking at the ducks and Chuck was looking at her.

Chuck began "I know you don't want to talk about it, but I need to know Blair, whatever it is you can tell me" he added on a lightly tone "or a can bring a bottle of scotch to do the trick"

She chuckled "Doctor Ostroff said there's nothing to worry about, the baby is going to be fine" said Blair unanimated.

"And you?" asked Chuck really concerned, he didn't know why but in the little time he had known her, Blair was making her way into his life, his heart? Was it because she was the mother of his baby? Was it because she was a little girl and needed protection? Was it because he promised her to be her prince charming and apparently fate was making sure he didn't break the promise he made to her ten years ago? Why did he care about her? Why did he feel his stomach was sick when he was near her?

"You know my dad used to bring me here to feed the ducks when I was little, it became our tradition, I want to do that with my baby, this place is nice and quiet... when I'm here I… I don't have to pretend I'm someone else, just me, I don't have to be in control, I don't have to be perfect, the perfect daughter, the perfect student, the perfect girlfriend, I just.. I can think, and I can breath, I can be me…" whispered Blair lost somewhere in her past.

"Blair, you don't have to be perfect… you already are, you are just more than that you're this beautiful and amazing person who's willing to give her life for another, no all of us can do or say that, and I'm going to do everything in my power to see the two of you save, but I need to know what's happening to prevent it, to change it, to stop it if I have to…" expressed Chuck.

"Promise me…" started Blair.

"No" cut her off Chuck "I can't do that"

"Promise me" began Blair again.

"No" snapped Chuck "what you're asking it's too much, I can't, I'm not gonna do it"

"If at some point you have to, please promise me you're going to chose him over me, I need you to promise me that, is the least you can do" pleaded Blair.

"You know I can't Blair" confessed Chuck.

"Is the only thing I'm asking" repeat Blair.

"Why?" asked Chuck.

"Because this" offered Blair putting her hands over her abdomen "this is perfection without even trying"

"No" mumbled Chuck then he cupped her chin and turned her head and looked her in the eyes "this is perfection, just the way you are you don't need to change anything about you" Blair only nodded and looked at the ducks again.

"My dad and his partners were celebrating they had won a big case the time passed by fast and the rest of them left only Melanie, my dad and I were there, my mother was in Paris I think I was 12 I don't really remember, it was late so I went to bed leaving Melanie and daddy alone, I was having a good dream and suddenly I heard a lot noises from downstairs, when I got out of my room could hear all the things my mom was yelling, she was blaming my father of cheating on her on her own house so I went and told my mom that it wasn't true I was there with them but she didn't listen and she send me to my room, when I woke up next day daddy was gone, she kicked him out of the house and she didn't let me see him, I was so sad, I couldn't feel anything, I thought I was having a nightmare I just wanted to wake up, so I stop eating because I didn't feel like it I lost a few pounds and I think that was the first time my mother gave a compliment about my appearance she said I looked thin and perfect so I didn't eat anything for a couple a day but I was starving myself than I couldn't stop it and ate everything I could find in my field of vision when I realized what I have done felt this urge to puke all, that's how it started it was the only think I could control and it kept happening for a while but I guessed Dorota must figured out and told my mom and as always Eleanor dismissed her so she had to call daddy, he came back for me he faced mother she allowed him to come back home I think they worked things out after all and I went to therapy with Doctor Ostroff I never relapsed but I keep seeing him once at year just as a prevention he said the baby should be fine, nothing to worry about…" explained Blair.

"And you, how do you feel?" asked Chuck.

"I'm ok, and I'm going to be great, there's nothing to worry about Chuck, I just feel tired I want to go home" confessed Blair.

"Ok" said Chuck.

* * *

"Mr. Bass, what can I do for you?" asked Harold when Chuck stepped in his office.

"Please call me Chuck" offered Chuck.

"Ok, so Chuck, what brings you here?" replied Harold.

"Mr. Waldorf I just wanted to invite Mrs. Waldorf and you for dinner so we can talk things over… I just want to explain that I'm really committing to this situation and I'm going to take full responsibility" offered Chuck.

"Chuck, I understand you want to do this right or at the least as right as it gets, but like I told you this is Blair's decision so I'm going to consult this with her and we'll give you an answer" explained Harold.

"I'll wait for you call, and I think as soon as possible we see this through we can know how to handle the press and everything else"

"Well tonight might be impossible, we already have plans, but perhaps tomorrow would be a great opportunity for all of us to seat down and have a little chat before Blair's appointment with Doctor Mayfair on Friday" mentioned Harold.

"Thank you Mr. Waldorf…" began Chuck.

"Harold please, don't make me feel older than I already feel" expressed Harold.

"In that case Harold I hope we see each other soon" responded Chuck.

* * *

"Blairbear are you ready?" said Harold entering Blair's room "your mother is requesting our presence downstairs, anyway Marcus' parents must be here any minute now"

"Yeah daddy I'm ready it's just I don't know how to explain this to Marcus or his parents" confessed Blair.

"Well you don't have to I can do that" offered Harold.

"No it's ok daddy, I made my choice now I just have to face the consequences" mentioned Blair.

"Talking about consequences, Mr. Bass… I mean Chuck came this morning to my office, he wants us to talk about this pregnancy issue, I guess this can give you an opportunity to think what you want to do about this and see if you want the Basses involved in my grandchild's life" informed Harold.

"I think that would be a great idea daddy, but what about mom she's leaving tomorrow again?" asked Blair.

"Do we really need her?" pointed Harold.

"No I guess not" whispered Blair.

"Don't worry princess, I'm sure she just need time to join us in this ship, I mean is difficult for me too to think I'm going to be a grandfather very soon, you're my little girl but I guess you will always be" said Harold.

"Thank you dad, we should go downstairs or mother is going to kill us both" expressed Blair.

* * *

"Well I think now we can go to the living room for some drinks" offered Eleanor.

"That would be lovely Eleanor" expressed Catherine.

"Everything was exquisite Eleanor" mentioned the Duke.

"Why, thank you" responded Eleanor.

"Well I think is best if all of us take a seat and let Blair explain this" said Harold.

"What's the matter? Is there something wrong?" asked Catherine.

"Blair, what's going on?" spoke Marcus looking at Blair.

"I… well… a couple of weeks ago I went to Doctor Mayfair's clinic for my check up revision and apparently someone mixed the files and I got inseminated, I… I'm pregnant" responded Blair focusing on Marcus but she could feel all the gazes on her.

"What?" yelled Marcus.

"How this happened?" expressed the Duke.

"What are you going to do about this?" asked Catherine "People would think is Marcus' we have to avoid the scandal"

"I don't care what people think, we are going to respect Blair's choice" informed Harold.

"Well, what do you want to do?" whispered Marcus kneeling in front of Blair to see her face.

"I want to keep the baby, beside that I still I'm not so sure about the adoption, I don't know what I'm going to do" responded Blair.

"Don't worry Blair; I'm going to be here for you and the baby if that's what you want, you know I love you right" mentioned Marcus "maybe we can go to London after finishing High school you can have the baby there and see what are you going to do about it"

"Thank you Marcus" expressed Blair, why? Why did he have to say that? Yes at the beginning she wanted to go away and have her baby but now Chuck wanted this baby too, she couldn't do that separate her baby from his father right? neither of them deserve this, so she added "I have to think about your offer and I love you too"

"So that's it, you're having a little bastard and expect Marcus can answer for it" pointed Catherine angered.

"Catherine" admonished the Duke and Marcus at the same time.

"No one is saying that" protested Eleanor.

"Besides the father of the baby wants to adopt him or her when is born" offered Harold.

"Why don't we called it at night, take some time to think about this and see all the options we have, Marcus?" commented the Duke.

"Yes, I think is best if we let Blair to have some rest she must be exhausted, aren't you hun?" cooed Marcus.

"You're right, I want to go to bed, and tomorrow we have to go school early" informed Blair.

"Well see you tomorrow then" whispered Marcus placing a kiss in her cheek before following his father and his step-mother.

"I guess that wasn't that bad after all" said Eleanor "well I'm going to bed I have a flight to catch early morning"

"Night mom, and thanks for defending me I guess" responded Blair.

"Nonsense dear" contested Eleanor "I will not let anyone questioning your intentions even if they're royalty" and with she left the living room.

"Blairbear, what's wrong?" whispered Harold coming to hug her because she was crying.

"Daddy, I'm so confused I don't know what I want to do anymore" said Blair with a broken voice.

"It's ok to be confused princess, but you don't have to decide anything tonight, let's just take it one step at the time, first you need to consider what are you going to do this Friday, so we need to call Mr. Bass and invite them over for dinner tomorrow night so you can talk to them and see what are you going to do about it, is that ok for you Blairbear?" said Harold.

"Yes daddy I think that's the first thing I need to do, make my mind up about the Basses" responded Blair, yes what was she going to do about Chuck?

"Well I'll have my secretary to call him first thing in the morning" confirmed Harold helping Blair to go upstairs into her room.

* * *

"Hey, how are you? I haven't seen you in all day" commented Marcus.

"I'm fine thank you" offered Blair "so how took Catherine the news?"

"She's a little freak out, but don't worry about her, Blair what I told you last night still stands if you want to we can go to London and if you want to keep the baby I want to be there for you sweetheart" then he whispered "and Catherine can't do anything about it"

"Thank you Marcus, that's really sweet of you, but I have to think about what's best for the baby, and its father wants him too" explained Blair.

"Ok whatever you want to do, that's what we are going to do, I love you Blair I want to be there for you…" mentioned Marcus feeling guilty but Blair didn't notice then continue "so do you want us to go to the movies tonight or we can go to your favorite restaurant or watch an Audrey movie"

"No it's ok my dad and I are having dinner tonight, in fact I have to go I have a few things (shopping) to do before dinner… so see you tomorrow" responded Blair giving him a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Blair" whispered Marcus.

* * *

"You seem excited about this dinner" pointed Dorota helping Blair to finish her new attire for the night.

"What are you talking about?" tried to fake Blair not knowing what Dorota was implying "I just want to look perfect"

"Well you look perfect, actually more than that, Miss Blair you look glowing" repeated Dorota.

"Dorota I can see the after all this years of inhaling chemical products has damaged your brain" answered Blair.

"Now you look beautiful" whispered Dorota ignoring Blair's comment.

* * *

"Chuck so glad you're here, and no Mrs. Bass, I thought she was coming" welcomed Harold when Chuck climbed out of the elevator walking into the Waldorf penthouse for the first time.

"Thank you Harold, it is my pleasure after all, I brought this" responded Chuck giving to Harold the bottle of wine "and no my wife had to get out of the country for work"

"Oh thank you" mentioned Harold grabbing the wine "but you shouldn't have, I'm sorry she couldn't accompany us, well where are my manners, come let's have a seat Blair must be down here in a minute"

While Harold and Chuck were walking to the living room Blair was walking down the stairs and Chuck couldn't believe the sight before him, every time he saw Blair she looked even prettier than the last time and that was saying a lot she was like this porcelain dolls with silk skin, beautiful deep brown eyes, the perfect cherry lips now with a cape of red lipstick, and wonderful chocolate curls to him she looked more like a gorgeous woman and less like a high school girl, what? Focus, you're in her house, with her father, stop acting like a horny teenager, now if only he could control the things revolving in his stomach everything would be fine.

"Blairbear, you look amazing" stated Harold when Blair reached the foyer joining both men.

"Thank you daddy" replied Blair eyeing Chuck "Mr. Bass thank you for joining us"

"Chuck" corrected her Chuck.

"Dinner is ready" interrupted them Dorota.

"Shall we" said Harold guiding them to the dinner room.

Now they were eating dessert, Harold was at the head of the table Blair was at his right and Chuck was at his left in front of Blair, Harold couldn't be more pleased to watch Blair and Chuck getting along this could make the pregnancy and whatever come next easier, but he also notice something new in Blair's gaze, he couldn't put his finger on it but it seemed obvious that in this moments Blair was more at ease, relax she even was smiling, yesterday when Marcus proclaimed he was in love of her, she was missing that spark that you could see in her eyes right now when Blair was with Marcus she was so rigid, stressed almost acting like a robot just trying to be perfect because according to her that's how royalty must be like. For Harold it was easy to see why, Chuck assured him or rather them, that he was assuming totally responsibility about the pregnancy, that he really wanted to be part of this even if Blair didn't want to give the baby up at the end, he wanted to be there every step of the way and both men agreed to try to avoid the press unless it was strictly necessary to give that information away, if adoption was in order that could be avoid it, Blair could go some place have the baby hand him to the Basses then they could deal with it and leave Blair out of the public scrutiny and she could have her life back.

"Well that's very noble of him" said Chuck to Blair after she explained everything that Marcus told her about the baby "but if you want to go abroad and deliver the baby there we… I mean my family owns a house in Nice you can go there if you want to, I'm sure Lilly would be ecstatic about this"

"Thank you so much for the offer, but I'll think about it thought" expressed Blair, now she was feeling happy after the whole ordeal, Chuck promised her he wouldn't take her baby away if she didn't want to, and for now that was all she needed to hear.

"So Chuck, how are business?" asked Harold.

"Pretty well actually, recently we open a new night Club and it's doing fine" affirmed Chuck.

"Well as lovely as it was this dinner, thank God for Dorota, I think it's time for me to go to bed, tomorrow morning I have to get out of town but I will be back in time for your appointment princess, don't worry" added Harold seeing the poppy eyes Blair was giving him.

"Thank you daddy" said Blair when Harold was kissing her forehead, he was giving Blair the opportunity to make her mind about the baby and the father.

"Chuck, if you can excuse this old man" commented Harold.

"On contraire, thank you so much for having me tonight and giving me this opportunity" responded Chuck.

"Don't stay up too late you still have school tomorrow Blairbear" expressed Harold leaving the dining room.

"Yes daddy" whispered Blair.

Right, school, of course she is young girl Chuck a high school girl, don't you ever forget that.

"So do you want something to drink?" offered Blair pointing to the living room.

"Would you have scotch? I really need one right now but your father doesn't seem too much into it" said Chuck following her.

"Well he's more into French wines but I do believe we have something like that around here" mentioned Blair looking for the scotch in the mini-bar on the corner of the living room.

"How have you been feeling?" requested Chuck while Blair was filling the glass, then she hand it to him and take the seat next to him.

"Well the morning sickness had been hell but other than that I've been feeling ok" answered Blair.

"No more cravings" added Chuck.

"No… but even if I have craving for more Godiva I think the lovely basket I got last week is enough for a year" confessed Blair.

"Eric and Serena really like you" began Chuck "and Lilly wants to meet you too…"

"Serena" responded Blair.

"Yeah, Serena… so do you want me to tell her or do you want to tell her yourself?" questioned Chuck.

"I think is best if you let me handle Serena myself, she and I are friend I guess this should be easy" offered Blair.

"Ok is getting late" whispered Chuck looking at his watch "and your father is right you have to sleep well besides tomorrow is a big day at least for you… I mean"

"Yes I should go to bed, and it can be a big day for you too… I mean if you still want to go to the appointment with Doctor Mayfair, I think it would be great if you could join us, Iz and Katy insisted in coming with me which is totally helpful because if Gossip girl finds out we can still make something up" informed Blair.

"Thank you Blair, thank you so much, so see you tomorrow?" clarified Chuck.

"Yes Chuck, see you tomorrow" confirmed Blair while Chuck was taking one of her hands and placing a kiss in her knuckles that left a tingling sensation.

* * *

"Do you want me to call Iz or Katy to come in?" offered Chuck while they were waiting for Doctor Mayfair to be back with the ultrasound machine.

"No, no it's ok, daddy said he will be here, so he must be arriving any time soon, but he's not answering his phone though" retorted Blair.

"So you're fine… if doesn't have to be just the two of us, your friends can join us" repeated Chuck he was already there when Blair arrived with her friends, then Blair introduced them and a nurse called Blair's name, Doctor Mayfair asked her about how she had been feeling, Blair said that it looked like her symptoms were a little intense but other than that she was great, then Doctor Mayfair excused herself and went out of the room looking for the medical device.

"It's ok Chuck, I just hope daddy gets in here before Doctor Mayfair comes back" said Blair when the door open again and it wasn't Harold.

"So Blair, are you ready?" asked Doctor Mayfair.

"As ready as I'll ever be" whispered Blair feeling anxious she was moving her fingers over her knees (she was on the stretcher and Chuck was by her side), then Chuck took one of her hands in his showing support, Blair turned her head to look at Chuck and gave him a shy smile.

"This might feel a little cold" said Doctor Mayfair applying gel on Blair's flat abdomen adding "and now we can hear your baby's heart beat… oh"

"What? What happened?" expressed Chuck.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Blair.

"No, no, nothing you should be worry about, I've seen it before in this type of pregnancy and the way the semen was treated it's perfectly understandable" offered Doctor Mayfair.

"Then what is it?" mentioned Chuck.

"What's happening?" wanted to know Blair.

"Well you can hear the heart beat of your babies Blair" responded Doctor Mayfair.

"Babies" Blair whispered and Chuck screamed at the same time.

"As an twins" clarified Blair.

"No Blair, you can hear it here" said Doctor Mayfair positioning the transducer /1/ on Blair's left belly "in here" putting the transducer in the middle of her stomach "and in here" finished Doctor Mayfair pressing the transducer on Blair's right side of her belly.

"Triplets?" corrected Chuck.

* * *

/1/ The transducer is the most important part of an ultrasound machine. Is what makes the sound waves and receives the echoes they produce, is like the mouth and ears of the ultrasound.

About Blair's bulimia for me in this story was more like a phase, she didn't grow up being compared to Serena thought Blair compared herself to the models that worked for Eleanor and she didn't have a relapse because her daddy was there for her besides i don't know much about eating disorders.

Thoughts?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: English isn't my first language, so forgive me my typos, and thank you so much for your reviews. Triplets? Crazy I know but since this story is very odd I thought why not?

Go ahead and enjoy. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my love for C&B.

* * *

"Triplets?" corrected Chuck.

"Effectively Mr. Bass, Blair here is having triplets" confirmed Doctor Mayfair.

"I... I… I'm having triplets?" asked Blair whispering.

"Yes Blair that is correct" repeated Doctor Mayfair, in that moment was a soft knock on the door and Harold came in.

"Daddy" scream Blair, Chuck stepped aside to let Harold come near Blair then she hold him strongly and started to sob.

"What happened? Is there something wrong with the baby?" asked Harold to Doctor Mayfair.

"No of course not Mr. Waldorf is just that we find out Blair here is having a multiple pregnancy" responded Doctor Mayfair.

"Yes" offered Chuck and Harold turned around to look at him "we're having triplets"

"Triplets?" incredulous Harold said.

"Yes daddy" confirmed Blair.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" commented Harold.

"Yes, but I wanna go home" mentioned Blair.

"Blair I…" began Chuck.

"Chuck, can we talk later? Right know I just want to go home" pleaded Blair.

"Of course" relented Chuck.

* * *

Now Blair was in her bed thinking again about her future, if she was struggling with the idea of having one baby now knowing she was having three was a whole new issue, what was she going to do with three little babies?

When she came out of Doctor Mayfair's office she excused herself with Iz and Katy telling them she was feeling tired and wanted to go home, when they asked about the baby she only offered everything was ok and she'll see them on Monday.

What am I going to do now? Is not like I don't want them because I do (looking at the ultrasound picture Doctor Mayfair provided her), but I don't know what to do with one let alone three of them, sure if she needed help her dad would be there, and Dorota, Chuck, even Marcus but not her mother, right now she needed her, she needed someone who already went through this at least the pregnancy phase, she doubted anyone close to her knew anything about multiple pregnancy on the UES women only needed one baby to secure their status if they got divorce, Blair herself was an only child, and Iz and probably 95% of her class, hell like 90% of her school was an only child, in fact Katy and Serena were the only girls Blair knew had a brother or a sibling for that matter, God what was she going to do now? And speak of the devil and it dot appear, a mass of blonde hair materialized in front of her.

"Serena what are you doing here? I thought you'll still be on New Heaven or on your way here" said Blair hiding the ultrasound picture.

"Well I came home earlier, and I was talking with my mom and Eric, then out of the blue Chuck shows up and he started asking me about you, I don't know why but I felt like I needed to talk to you, I called you but I think your phone is off or dead because you never answer me so here I am, do you want me to go?" asked Serena.

"What? No of course not, is good to have you here right now, I guess I could use some company" retorted Blair.

"Ok, so what are you up to? Wanna watch a movie?" offered Serena.

"Yes, I movie would be fine" said Blair.

* * *

"Well boys, now if you excuse, I'll leave the two of you alone" mentioned Lilly leaving Eric and Chuck in her living room.

"Of course mom, Elliot and I will see you tomorrow at the Opera" assured Eric.

"Yes darling, don't be late" answered Lilly climbing the stairs.

"Ok, what was that about?" asked Eric.

"What are you talking about little bro?" responded Chuck.

"Serena might not have seen your subtle manipulative ways, but why are you so worry about Blair?" expressed Eric.

"Like I said I have no idea what are you talking about" commented Chuck, Eric was always very perceptive and Chuck couldn't deceive him.

"You know… about the way you created the doubt in Serena and she had no choice but going to see Blair" explained Eric and Chuck gaze gave away what he was asking, the same look when Chuck was telling him about princesses and promises long time ago.

"That… you caught it?" accepted Chuck but the way Eric was looking at him he could tell why.

"OMG is she, isn't she? She's the little girl you told me about" affirmed Eric.

"What?" yelled Chuck.

"Yeah, The lost weekend... does that ring a bell?" confessed Eric.

"About that… well yes she's that little girl" confirmed Chuck.

"How did you find her?" whispered Eric.

"I didn't, I guess she found me after all…" retorted Chuck.

***FLASHBACK***

_"God my head is killing… but I guess that means your Lost Weekend was a success" whispered Nate._

_"They always are Nathaniel" expressed Chuck._

_"I suppose you're right, God what time is it?" asked Nate._

_"Is early… but for someone who's leaving to another city for the next 4 years I think both of you are a little behind" offered Eric taking a seat in the couch next to Nate in front of Chuck._

_"Shit, you're right, I have to go, my mom must be freaking out by now" confessed Nate taking his phone from the table heading to the door._

_"At least Anne knows you leave today for college and she will miss you, I think Bart cares enough to know that today can get rid of me until holidays I suppose" expressed Chuck._

_"Don't be like that Chuck, I mean he let us to stay in one of his hotels so we don't have to live in one of those tiny dorms" assured Nate when he was at the door "see you later man"_

_"And I think that's just another way of control from Big Bad Bart" responded Chuck._

_"Chuck" admonished Eric._

_"Well little bro… if you want to keep this place I wouldn't mind" said Chuck._

_"Seriously, you're giving me 1812" asked Eric._

_"Sure, I mean is not like I'm going to be around anymore, I guess you and your new beau could use it now" expressed Chuck heading to the bar._

_"Jonathan and I? No, no, I mean Jonathan and me we're getting to know each other right now" shy Eric confessed._

_"Ok, that's up to you though" replied Chuck taking a sip from his glass of scotch._

_"Hey Chuck, it seems that one of your friends let you a little souvenir" articulated Eric lifting a lock of brown hair and the look on Chuck's eyes was something Eric's never seen before on his big brother it was like watching a little boy in front of the Christmas tree opening his presents._

_"That" began Chuck "is probably the only promise I shouldn't have made only if it was to placate the dreams of a little princess"_

_"Little princess? What are you talking about? What did you promise?" responded Eric._

_"Would you believe me if I told you that me the King of Darkness promised to be… Prince Charming for her on the future?" offered Chuck._

_"Why wouldn't you?" asked Eric._

_"Please, you forget who you're talking to" scoffed Chuck._

_"And apparently so do you" mentioned Eric "you know after the first time we met I would have believed you were in fact this dark, tortured and broody character you present yourself to be, but now I know you Chuck, two years have given me the opportunity to see this different side of you, and I know if you want to you can be this person" explained Eric showing the strand of hair._

_"That's very noble of you little bro, but let's face it we are what we are" retorted Chuck._

_"Yeah, and you can be someone's Prince Charming and I'm obviously not the only one who sees that" answered Eric placing in Chuck's hands the brown curl "look Chuck I have to go I promised Serena to take her to Central Park, but see you at home before you go"_

_"Little bro" whispered Chuck "take this" returning the little girl's hair to Eric "you can do whatever you want with that... I don't need it, I'm Chuck Bass and I don't change for anyone"_

_"Ok, see you later big brother" replied Eric heading to the door._

***END FLASHBACK***

"Well little bro I have to go, but see you on Sunday for brunch" offered Chuck.

"Of course Chuck see you on Sunday" retorted Eric.

* * *

"Wow, she must really love weddings" commented Serena when the movie was over.

"Why do you say so?" asked Blair.

"I mean I just did it once the whole thing of being a maid of honor and Georgina was driving me crazy, but doing it 27 times for fun? Seriously that girl needed to get a life" responded Serena.

"I guess that gives you the opportunity to see what goes wrong in other weddings so on your own wedding everything is perfect" offered Blair.

"I don't care about that, for me the only important things is that you get bound forever to the love of your life everything else is just a bonus" confessed Serena.

"You're right, that should be the only important matter on your wedding day" mentioned Blair "so talking about your sister-in-law, do you think Georgina would be a good mom one day"

"Who? Georgina?" asked Serena.

"Yeah" whispered Blair.

"Please Georgina shouldn't even be allowed to handle credit cards" hissed Serena.

"Why do you say that?" questioned Blair concerned.

"I mean we were friends at one point, but at the end she is just a bad influence" replied Serena then whispered "now that I come to think about it, it wasn't completely Chuck's fault, Georgie is as bad as him, well as he used to be"

"I take it you don't like her anymore, so what's the story?"

"When my brother Eric was in his junior year at St. Judes Georgina moved to the UES and she attended Constance, they became friends so I sort of became friends with her too, Georgina and I started to spend a lot of time together but she always was this wild party girl…" explained Serena.

"So you became this wild party girl too" clarified Blair.

"Yes, there were parties every weekend then even on school days, until Georgina graduated Constance and we went to Europe to celebrate, and Eric also graduated St. Judes so Nate and my brothers came to Europe too, we ran into each other in Monaco and we spend like a month over there, it was fun that was a great time but soon it was time to go back home Eric was heading to Harvard, Nate had two more years on UCLA, and I had Constance, so the three of us came back home" informed Serena.

"And what happened with Chuck and Georgina?" asked Blair.

"About that… well we don't really know besides the fact that Chuck never went back to UCLA or Georgina went to Brown, all I know is they took the concept of crazy party to a whole new level, Chuck called Nate or Eric every once in a while so we know they probably visited every Night Club-Pub-Bar all over Europe and Asia, until Chuck didn't call back or take any of our calls, what I don't understand is why Bart waited two years to ask Jack… Chuck's uncle to find him or them actually" expressed Serena.

"Chuck and Georgina were all over Europe for two years" exclaimed Blair.

"Yes, I wish Bart had acted sooner or any of us…" hissed Serena.

"Why? What happened?" said Blair.

"Jack found them in Thailand in one of Bart's hotel, but they were really messed up, Georgina almost died of an overdose of cocaine, so her parents took her and send her to a rehab place in Utah, she was there for two years but she kept sending me this crazy and inappropriate gifts so I felt like she was there with me and I didn't like that feeling and then she came back to Manhattan and she wanted me to be the same girl that used to hang out with her but…" mentioned Serena.

"But you didn't want that life style anymore" finished Blair.

"Yeah, I mean after I came back from Europe and without Georgina here with me 24/7, I really could focus on my studies, I wanted to go to Yale like my dad, he was a doctor but he died when I was a little girl"

"I'm so sorry S" commented Blair.

"Don't worry B, that was long time ago" responded Serena

"So what happened next?" questioned Blair.

"Well I met this guy, he was attending St. Judes we both were on our junior year, he was very smart and funny, and I don't know we just clicked and he helped me with the SAT's and I guess he helped me too to take control of my life back, and everything was fine, then suddenly I started to received all kind of crazy gifts from Georgina reminding me my former life, so one weekend I went to see Georgina and explained her that I didn't want her in my life anymore if she wasn't going to changed" explained Serena.

"And she changed?" asked Blair.

"I don't really know, but at least the gifts stopped, and I didn't have news from her until I found her waiting for me at my mom's one day I came back from New Heaven, she insisted we went out to celebrate after a lot of begging I agreed and we were having fun until she got a call from her drug dealer then I realized Georgina and I couldn't be friends anymore, that's not what I wanted anymore…" informed Serena.

"So she didn't change after all" affirmed Blair, well I guess I have my answer Georgina is not coming anywhere near my babies, I knew there was something weird about her now… Chuck I guess I have to figure that out by myself, I mean some days he seems to be this self-absorb cheating basstard but other days I think he really cares about m… the babies, ugh he's so confusing.

"I guess not, and I was her maid of honor only because Chuck asked me to so I really didn't have a choice about it" explained Serena "but what I don't understand is why Bart gave her a job at Bass Industries after all that happened"

"And what happened with Chuck? You never told me" said Blair.

"Well Jack took Chuck back with him to Australia, he spend a year in rehab and I think he did really change… when Chuck came out of rehab he started working with Jack in Bass Industries Australia for two years until Bart brought him back" informed Serena.

"So now he's this successful business man" clarified Blair.

"Yes, that he is" confirmed Serena smiling "ok now what was all this talking about my brother and his wife? Is there a particular reason you wanted to know?"

"Actually it is, Serena there's something I have to tell you" expressed Blair.

"Ok, is there something wrong? You're scaring me" whispered Serena there was something in Blair's eyes she couldn't put her finger on.

"Well… the thing is that is me, I'm the girl who's…" started Blair.

"OMG is you, isn't it? You're the girl who got inseminated instead of Patricia" yelled Serena, now Chuck's hints make sense. Blair only nodded. "Good God, why didn't you tell me before?"

"I don't know, I guess this is not an issue you talk about while you're trying Louboutin" retorted Blair.

"I cannot believe it, OMG your baby is going to be gorgeous I mean with Chuck features and yours that baby is going to be like the most beautiful baby on the entire UES" commented Serena hugging Blair.

"Actually, you're are going to be aunt of three beautiful babies" offered Blair.

"What? Three? What are you talking about?" asked Serena.

"I'm having triplets, well Chuck and I are having three babies" assured Blair "see this is their first picture" offering Serena the ultrasound image.

"Oh B, I'm so happy for you… and Chuck I guess" expressed Serena embracing Blair again "and I'm so glad isn't Georgina the one impregnated by Chuck"

"You really mean that?" asked Blair.

"Of course B" offered Serena with a big smile and that made Blair's day, she was so afraid S would take her baby away too, but now she had Chuck's word and Serena's support she couldn't be happier "oh is getting late I should go"

"What? No, please stay and maybe tomorrow we can go out for breakfast and a little retail therapy, you know what? I have I better idea we can go for a total treatment spa day, I need to relax so much" commented Blair.

"Ok I'll stay and I love the idea of spending time at the spa" relented Serena.

* * *

"Unbelievable" mumbled Chuck, for him to be in bed on a Friday night included activities that he wasn't doing right now, seriously no one would believe him if someone had asked about what was he doing right now which was reading pregnancy books, yeah reading pregnancy books, he had with him -What to expect when you're expecting-, -The mother of all baby books- and -The Expectant Father- who had facts, tips and advice for Dads-to-be "see what you make me do" said to the empty room, yes if he needed to prove Blair that he was committing to this pregnancy he had a lot of reading and catching up to do, he honestly only knew how to make babies but other than that he had no clue, he was completely lost about this, at least he started with the right foot this time around, when Georgina went to her first appointment he was in Brazil and he didn't make it in time for the appointment, but this time he was there and besides the fact that in this moment he was contemplating the first ultrasound picture of his babies he also heard their heart beat and it was the most amazing sound someone could hear, wow he was having triplets in probably 8 months he was going to hold three little babies in his arms, what the hell he was going to now? God now he needed new books he wanted to be prepared to welcome properly his babies well their babies, yeah he liked more every day how that sound their babies.

* * *

The ringtone of Blair's cell phone awoke her up "Hello" responded Blair.

_"Good morning sunshine" greeted Marcus._

"Hi Marcus, what happened? Why are you calling me so early?" asked Blair.

_"Well remember we had plans for tonight" informed Marcus._

"Yeah" a semi-conscience Blair answered.

_"I think we might had to postpone them, Tim and Tom called just 5 minutes I ago and they told me the coach wanted us at school today, Lacrosse finals are arriving and if we want to win we had to practice more so I'm sorry sweetheart I really wanted to see you today" explained Marcus._

"No it's ok, I already made plans with Serena too, so don't worry, and say hi to the twins for me, see you later sweetie" contested Blair.

_"Maybe next week we can do something all of us, like a triplet date or something, I mean you and me, Iz, Katy and the twins Tim, and Tom" expressed Marcus._

"Sure" whispered Blair because one word totally awake her triplet, yes she was having triplets now God she really needed to relax.

"Who's calling you so early?" asked Serena.

"Marcus, informing me that he had a practice with his lacrosse team today so we're not going to be able to see each other today" answered Blair.

"Good, so now we have all day to pampering ourselves" offered Serena.

"I supposed that's not so bad after all" responded Blair "c'mon S hurry up, Dorota already made us an appointment in Exhale"

A soft knock on the door "Come in" requested Blair.

"Miss Serena your butler brought this for you as you required" said Dorota handing Serena a purse.

"Thank you Dorota" mumbled Serena.

"What's got into you?" asked Blair eyeing Dorota "you looked blushed"

"OMG, this has something to do with Vanya" cooed Serena.

"Who's Vanya?" murmured Blair.

"Our butler" replied Serena.

"OMG, Dorota" admonished Blair while Dorota was leaving the room.

* * *

"Nathaniel, to what do I owe this pleasure?" asked Chuck when Nate stepped in.

"Well man, I haven't seen you in a while and since my last meeting was canceled I wanted to make the most of it, maybe we can go to grab something to eat, what do you say? My treat" explained Nate.

"In that case who am I to say no, just let me finish this and I'm all yours" responded Chuck.

"Sure man" said Nate "so have you seen Serena?"

"No, since last night, why?" offered Chuck.

"Because I've been trying to reach her all morning but she's not answering her phone" commented Nate.

"Maybe she's still asleep; you know Nate my little sis has so many qualities but being a morning person is not one of them" expressed Chuck.

"Believe me I know, it's just I really wanted to see her, maybe she can join us" murmured Nate.

"I wouldn't mind Nathaniel, now all you have to do is find her" retorted Chuck.

* * *

"That was amazing, I don't want to go" expressed Serena.

"I know, me neither" replied Blair when both of them finished their special day at the spa "but I'm starving"

"Yes tell me about it, I'm famished myself" responded Serena.

"We should go to…" began Blair but they were interrupted by Serena's phone.

"Hi sweetie" said Serena in her sweetest voice.

_"Hello beautiful, what happened to you? I've been trying all morning to get in touch with you" explained Nate._

"Well Blair and I have been pampering ourselves all morning" offered Serena.

_"I bet you did, well Chuck and I are reaching Caravaggio if you want to join us" responded Nate._

"Yes thank you Blair and I are starving, ok see you in fifteen or less we're nearby" retorted Serena.

_"Ok see you soon gorgeous" whispered Nate._

"Well now there's no need to worry, Nate invited us to eat, I hope my nieces or nephews are in mood for Italian" said Serena.

"Right now I don't care about your nieces or nephews, I'm starving Serena, so I'm in mood for everything" hissed Blair.

"Ok, let's get going then" answered Serena, wow I guess the mood swings are not a joke three minutes ago she was fine and now she's upset God what got myself into but hey I'd rather take Blair's mood swing than Georgina's any day that's for sure, Blair is like the sister I never had.

* * *

"What did my little sis say?" asked Chuck.

"Oh she should be here within 20 minutes, she said she was nearby" responded Nate.

"Ok, Nathaniel I have excellent news for you" mumbled Chuck.

"Yes, I remember yesterday was the first appointment for the pregnant girl right? So how was it?" mentioned Nate.

"You have in front of you the future father-to-be of three beautiful babies" informed Chuck.

"What? What are you talking about?" asked Nate.

"Here" offered Chuck handing Nate the ultrasound picture he got yesterday from Doctor Mayfair "these are my babies Nathaniel"

"Wow Chuck I always heard you were good in bed, but seriously triplets? You let me speechless man, Congratulations" expressed Nate.

"Thank you Nathaniel, and yes we're having triplets" affirmed Chuck.

"Oh poor girl she's not only carrying the devil spawn but three of them, God help us" whispered Nate.

"Geez, thanks Nate" said Chuck.

"So how are you handling the news? Are you sure about this?" responded Nate.

"Now that you mention it, I have to go to the bookstore later; I think I need new books, you know knowledge is power and right now have no idea about multiple pregnancy and being honest that scare the hell out of me" confessed Chuck.

"It's totally understandable man; I mean none of us is ready for a baby let alone three of them at once" explained Nate.

"I suppose you're right, and I do have a lot of catching up, did you know that babies at this stage should be around 0.014 inches to 0.04 inches in length?" informed Chuck.

"Ok, who are you? And what have you done with my best friend?" mocked Nate.

"I'm being serious Nathaniel, I've been reading…" started Chuck.

"Oh here they come" interrupted him Nate.

"They?" asked Chuck.

"Yes, Serena and Blair they were together all day" said Nate.

"Bl… Blair" stammered Chuck.

"Hello beautiful" mumble Nate standing up to greed Serena with a big kiss while Blair was facing Chuck.

"Hi" shyly said Blair "I didn't know you would be here"

"Me neither… I mean I didn't know you were coming" offered Chuck.

"Thank you" whispered Blair eyeing Serena "I guess I did really needed company yesterday after all"

"Don't mention it" retorted Chuck "I figured out that much, I know your mother isn't in the country and after we came out of Doctor Mayfair's office you dismissed your friends, I guessed after the shock you would need someone to talk to"

"Well she knows the whole sto…" began Blair but they were interrupted by Nate.

"Who knows what?" asked Nate hearing the last sentences from Blair, Nate stared at the three of them his gaze waltzed between Chuck, Blair then Serena but neither of them said a word to him "Ok, what's going on? All of you are acting weird… Chuck? Serena? Blair?

"I… I'm…" started Blair.

"Nathaniel, seat down I'll explain everything to you" cut her off Chuck.

Nate turned around to see Serena and she only nodded to him then he said "Ok man" taking the seat next to Chuck so Serena and Blair were in front of them.

"The girl that's… well the future mother of my babies is Blair here" affirmed Chuck.

"Wow, I didn't see that coming, seriously?" confused Nate asked then Blair and Serena nodded looking at him.

"I couldn't believe it myself either" offered Serena hugging Blair.

"Good luck with that… I guess" whispered Nate who was saved by their waiter coming to take their orders.

* * *

"Thank you so much S for sharing that giant vanilla gelato, it would have been a crime to eat that by myself" mentioned Blair, now that she knew she was eating for 4 people she didn't mind eating a lot but after her vegetable cannelloni she was full but her craving for something sweet got the best of her and she had to had a dessert the ice-cream seemed to be perfect but when she saw the size she thought that alone would give someone diabetes so she asked Serena to shared her with her and Serena had no choice but to obliged though she didn't mind at all.

"Don't worry B, what are friends for?" articulated Serena enjoying the last part of her dessert.

"So anything else you want to add?" asked Blair.

"No… oh yes, don't expect any of my future nieces or nephews to be into sports, let's face it Chuck here isn't the athletic type" offered Nate and Blair couldn't help but giggled, they started talking about how their days had been going but as always one thing lead to another and the four of them ended chatting about their infancies or more like it, Serena and Nate filling Blair about Chuck's hobbies, good moments and deeds.

"Hey" protested Chuck "I play basketball with you"

"True, and he used to play squash with Bart too" confirmed Serena.

"Well let's hope the babies have my sports skills, my hockey field team won last year and I have a great right on tennis, even Nadal would kill to have it" apported Blair.

"Care to test that theory one of these days?" asked Chuck.

"What do you want to lose Bass?" retorted Blair.

"God poor babies" exclaimed Nate.

"What? What about them?" expressed Blair.

"It's just…" began Serena but couldn't keep talking and burst into laughing gaining a glared from Chuck.

"What?" repeated Blair.

"You're like a young female version of Chuck" said Nate joining Serena's laughter.

That made Blair giggled, could it be? Is possible somehow she has something in common with Chuck -besides obviously the three little babies in her womb- (and an neglected childhood by their significant parental figures), and Chuck wasn't giving her the look Marcus gave her everything she explored her favorite past time her bitchy time -which include scheming, plotting, psychological torture and total social destruction plus games and bets- Marcus prefer to ignore her and he didn't like to get involved in any of this 'childish behavior' according to him though, now this was the first time Blair was seeing in Chuck's face a smile a true, honest and simple smile while looking at her.

God, she was beautiful, and right now he felt at peace, even he'd dare to say happy? This, just them or the four of them eating, chatting, having a good time was great he couldn't help but smile at her; yes he was looking right at her deep brown eyes and offering her and just to her a real smile.

"Wow, I have to take a picture of this or no one is going to believe me… the all mighty Chuck Bass in bright out day light" interrupted a shrilly female voice behind the girls breaking their laugh fest.

Blair and Serena had to turn around to see the person who dared to interrupt them; the woman in front of Blair looked vaguely familiar then Chuck spoke.

"Penelope, hello to you too" said Chuck but his voice let showed he wasn't pleased.

"Nate" continued Penelope waving to him "Serena dear"

"Hello Penelope" offered Serena.

"Oh and who's your lovely friend?" retorted Penelope seeing how Serena had an arm linked to the young brunette next to her.

"Right Penelope this is Blair Waldorf a friend of mine, Blair this is Penelope Shafai…" introduced Serena.

Blair… Blair Waldorf… I know where I've heard that name "I'm Georgina's best friend" cut in Penelope.

Georgina of course… Chuck's wife… so this Penelope must be the girl with Georgina on the picture "Nice to meet you" replied Blair polite but her insides felt like… burning? But why? Damn hormones!

"Nice to meet you too" mentioned Penelope coldly.

Chuck noticed the tension and immediately took control "So, Penelope what brings you here, I didn't know you were into Italian?"

"She's into anything" whispered softly Serena and only Blair heard her which made Blair release a little chuckled that covered up with a cough.

"Fred one of Robert's cousin invited us actually" informed Penelope then a man made signs to her "oh looks like I have to go, nice to seeing you again Serena, say Lilly hi for me would you"

"Of course Penny, see you" responded Serena.

* * *

While Penelope was walking away from the table she was pulling her cell phone out and marked a familiar number after the third ring she said "Georgie, how are you?"

* * *

After the awkward moment no one said a word until Serena spoke again "Ok, what are we going to do next? Blair and I have the rest of the day free, so what are the plans?" looking first to Nate then to Chuck.

"I… my mom had some costume made cufflinks for grandfather's birthday at Dunhill, I only have to pick them up but after that I'm up for anything" offered Nate "oh but Chuck here said earlier he wanted to stop by to a bookstore"

"A bookstore?" asked Serena, and both she and Blair turned to look at Chuck.

"Yes, well now I need new books, don't I? The ones I was reading only offer information about one baby not three at the time" defensive Chuck said.

"Ok, why don't Serena and I go for my grandfather's gift, you and Blair can go to the bookstore and we meet again at the Conservatory pond let's say… in an hour" resolved Nate looking at Chuck, then to Blair and Serena seeking for approval.

"Yes, that's a wonderful idea" replied Serena.

"Let's get going then" announced Nate, Chuck and Blair only nodded.

* * *

"So you were really reading pregnancy books these past few days?" asked Blair now they were on Chuck's limo on their way to the bookstore.

"Yes, I told you Blair, I'm going to be there for you therefore I need to know what to do, what to expect…" offered Chuck.

"Thank you" whispered Blair and her heart skip a beat, God why he had to be so sweet… _maybe because he's the father of the babies Blair a little voice inside of her told her_, yes right Chuck's only worry about his babies Blair and why does it matter to you Chuck's being sweet? You have your own knight in shining armor, Marcus? Does that ring a bell?

"You think we'll ever be ready I mean is triplets after all?" expressed Chuck.

"I don't think so, but at least they'll always have each other…" began Blair then she chuckled and continued "I remember I was four and I asked Santa Claus to bring me a baby sister or brother and it never came after a couple of years I lose all hope, one advantage of this" placing her hands over her stomach "they would never be disappointed of Santa I guess"

"I won't let that happen, they'd always get whatever their hearts desire" assured Chuck and suddenly the limo stopped "we're here"

The limo was pulled over in front of 'The Corner Bookstore' from the outside looked agreeable and cozy and Chuck and Blair went inside.

"How can I help you sir?" asked a middle age woman.

"We're looking for some pregnancy books" responded Chuck.

"Multiple pregnancy books" corrected Blair.

"Of course, right this way" offered the woman leading them across the store to a pile of books.

"The most popular books in here are this" continued the saleswoman pointing "'Having twins or more', 'When you're expecting twins, triplets, quads or more', 'The multiple pregnancy source book' and 'Mothering multiples'"

"Ok, we need two of each of them" said Chuck.

"O-of course sir" replied the lady a little taken aback about the odd request.

On their way to the cashier the woman asked a young girl to bring one of the books from their cellar and the girl responded "why do they need two identical books? Aren't they raising their babies together?" and the woman admonished "No one is asking your opinion, next time keep your thoughts to yourself" and gave Chuck and Blair an apologetic look. The little girl's comment got Chuck thinking and Blair very uncomfortable.

"On second thoughts, we are only taken one of each one" expressed Chuck, maybe this way Blair could take half the books and he the other half and when they were finish they could switch that means they'd have to see each other again yes it was probably the lamest excuse ever but an excuse to see her again nonetheless.

When the woman handed him the books and he and Blair were on their way out of the bookstore he commented "You can have the books and I can borrow them when you're finished"

"Or I can take two books read them and we can interchanged them after, I mean I only have two eyes you know" offered Blair.

Yes great minds think alike "yes and they are very beautiful" responded Chuck.

* * *

Now the four of them Serena, Blair, Chuck and Nate where in the Conservatory pond at Central Park they have no idea what to do next, so they started walking around and they ended up at the Loeb Boathouse and Serena came up with the idea of renting one of their boats which of course Blair refused she said no way in hell she was climbing one of those things were probably gazillion people put their dirty hands on, Serena assured her to look for the cleanest and sanitize boat of them all and gave Blair her puppy eyes and Blair had to surrender therefore Chuck was on board and once again they were having a great time, now Nate and Chuck were complaining and telling Blair about all the antics that Serena made while they were growing up, Blair was laughing and at some points she defended Serena because that were things Blair did too, time passed fast and they had to part ways again.

"Thank you Chuck, I really had a good time… all day actually" said Blair when Chuck's limo was in front of her building.

"Good, because I need you to be relax, even if it means I have to make my secretary to make an appointment every other day at the spa if that makes you happy" responded Chuck.

"Maybe I'll take your word" replied Blair and Chuck tried to pull out his phone and Blair race her hand to stop him but when her hand touched his both felt electricity running through their veins and they had to pull away.

"Ok I'm gonna take this… see you later" a freaked out Blair said taking two of the pregnancy books and climbed out of the limo before Chuck could answer something.

* * *

The movie Blair and Serena were watching is -27 dresses- I didn't explained much about it in case some of you haven't seen it, I liked it is romantic comedy if you want to give it a try. Rafael Nadal or Raphael Nadal is a Spanish tennis player and a good one I might add, and I liked him so whatever, btw he just won Roland Garros yay! About the places mentioned in here I have to say I only looked for them on the web they supposed to be on the UES, I've never been in NY so I don't really know is those are the kind of places the NJBC would visit, and the same goes for the books I only looked for them on the web.

Thoughts?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: English isn't my first language, so forgive me my typos, and thank you so much for your reviews. Go ahead and enjoy. Let me know what you think.

**This chapter is rated M for smut and sexual language, so if you don't want to read it you can skip the 'C&B' part (it probably sucks since is the first time I write about this, so sorry in advance I just hope you get the point)**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my love for C&B.

* * *

"She told you, didn't she?" asked Chuck seeing the look on Eric's face when he arrived at the Van der Bass penthouse Sunday morning.

"Yes, Serena told me last night" responded Eric amused.

"Fine, say whatever it is you want to say" snapped Chuck.

"Oh, I don't have anything to say" offered Eric shooking his head stopping himself from laughing.

"Suit yourself" retorted Chuck "but…" and they were interrupted by Eric's phone.

"Sorry I have to take this bro" replied Eric.

"Son good you're here already" said Bart climbing down the stairs.

"Dad morning, what happened?" asked Chuck.

"Have you heard from Georgina?" responded Bart.

"Not since Thursday morning, why?" informed Chuck.

"I heard something about a complication with Mr. Hammamoto" explained Bart.

"Well I'm sure if that was the case Georgina must already figured that out or she would have called you by now" mentioned Chuck.

"Probably" whispered Bart "so how are things at Victrola?"

"Good, full house every day" informed Chuck.

"Ok, any news from Tyler or Mike" articulated Bart.

"No, but I'm working a new proposal for Mr. Miller though" explained Chuck.

"Good, we need that deal" murmured Bart "and what about the Castle Project?"

"Doing fine, but I probably have to go to London again, just for reassurance Mr. Nash was a walnut hard to crack" mentioned Chuck.

"Stop harassing the boy" intervened Lilly.

"Lilly, lovely as always" greeted Chuck.

"Thank you Charles, may I steal you for a minute" asked Lilly eyeing Bart.

"Of course dear" replied Bart.

* * *

Now Lilly and Chuck were at Chuck's old room.

"What's the…?" began Chuck.

"I know I'm not your mother, when I married to your father those many years ago I never wanted you see me as a replacement…" explained Lilly.

"Lilly I…" interrupted her Chuck.

"Let me finish" whispered Lilly "what I'm trying to say is that I'm here as a friend, a shoulder to cry on, and I think after all this time I can honestly say I know you" Chuck nodded looking at Lilly.

Lilly continued "On Friday I knew your head was probably spinning, and about to explode so that's what I didn't say anything and I wanted to give you time to process whatever happened at the Doctor's office, but I'm saying it now whenever you're ready I'm here if you want to talk… or not" Chuck stared at her for like a minute.

"She's having triplets… and that's like the greatest news I've heard in my life but that also… triples my worries… what if whatever the hell happened to my mom happens to her? What if I have to raise them by myself? I don't know what to do, how to act? Or what if is something is wrong with the babies? I just can't…" explained Chuck.

"Charles, listen, about Evelyn she had this condition… preeclampsia, most of her pregnancy was fine... around six months she developed serious symptoms and the doctor told her that she should deliver you sooner than anyone had expected so both of you could be ok, but she refused she wanted you to be well-formed and developed but more than anything she wanted you came on your own term at the right time… so the last part of her pregnancy was really hard for her, and her blood pressure was out of control around and during birth, after you were born she started to suffer horrible migraines and vision difficulties and a lot more of medical complications until her heart couldn't handle it anymore…" explained Lilly.

"Why he never told me this?" asked Chuck with tears on his eyes.

"This is a difficult issue for him too Charles" offered Lilly "and you have your mother's eyes, so every time he looks at you he can sees her too I guess"

"How do you know that?" demanded Chuck.

"Look Charles I knew… well more like I met Evelyn once, we kind of run in the same circles, but we never became friends, but I can tell you have her eyes… let's say no man is an island and at some point your father had to put his guard down too and we talked about this, so… stop worrying and blaming yourself for this… your mom had her wish granted Charles… she got to hold his beautiful healthy baby boy…" explained Lilly.

"Thank you" mumbled Chuck.

"About this girl… there's medical advances every day Charles, now there's like 20,000 forms of prevent all this kind of conditions, nothing has to happen to her you'll see everything would be ok" assured him Lilly.

"I wish I can believe it so easily but I…" mentioned Chuck.

"Did I hear correctly… triplets?" cut in Lilly changing the subject.

In a lighter tone Chuck answered "Yes triplets"

"That's excellent news Charles, see soon this house would be full of babies crying, crawling, walking and running throughout the penthouse making your dad and I go crazy" mumbled a happy Lilly "now come Serena must be waking up and I'm sure your dad must be starving"

* * *

"Congratulations son, I'm so proud of you, and if your mother were here she would be so proud of you too" informed Bart, they were alone in Bart's office, and since over brunch Chuck announced officially he was having triplets they were in need of a talk.

"Thank you dad" whispered Chuck.

"I mean it Charles, I know we had our rough patch, after your mother die I didn't know what to do, I guess it was easier to pay someone to take care of you… I didn't want to think… so I buried myself in work and I realized too late how neglected you were almost all of your life and for that I do truly feel sorry… but I've seen you became this responsible, mature, reliable, successful businessman and I'm positive whatever the future has in stock for you, you should overcome that wisely" explained Bart then added whispering "even if I'm not here to see it"

"Your words mean a lot to me dad but there's no need to look at our past, I believe life is giving not only me but both of us the opportunity to make amends" informed Chuck.

"Well in that case I couldn't be more pleased" responded Bart.

* * *

"Oh, I see you already got pregnancy books Blairbear, but of course that shouldn't be strange you always want to be prepared" observed Harold stepped in Blair's room.

"Yes I do, but actually Chuck got this for me" confessed Blair tossing aside the book she was current reading.

"I see, so Chuck is really… I mean that was very thoughtful of him" offered Harold.

"Yes I guess he is" replied Blair.

"I don't see Iz or Katy, did they leave already?" mumbled Harold.

"No daddy, they didn't come today, I wanted some time alone" mentioned Blair.

"Then I think is good thing they didn't" whispered Harold "but you know Blairbear sometimes is also good to go out for a walk and take some fresh air to clear your head too"

"Thanks daddy, now that I come to think of it, I guess is a great idea, I'm going out" informed Blair.

**C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B**

Chuck was seating in his couch reading a book when he heard the 'ding' from the elevator's door open announcing he had a visitor so he got up and went to greet the newcomer.

"Hi… this is a pleasant surprise, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to have you here" expressed Chuck.

"I honestly don't know I went out for I walk and somehow I ended up here" responded Blair passing him into the living room.

"Ok, is there something you want or need? Do you want to talk?" offered Chuck coming behind her but she stopped and turned around to face him.

"I think this was a bad idea, I shouldn't have come here" expressed Blair.

"And why is that?" asked Chuck giving one step forward causing Blair to step back, of course he knew very well why she shouldn't have come here, she was getting herself into the lion's den, the look on Chuck's eyes must have tip her off, he was a hunter and now he was stalking his prey, and what a wonderful prey she was, and she was wearing a yellow dress with one shoulder off, the perfect touch a little bit of skin.

"I'll better go" informed Blair giving another step back when Chuck gave another step forward.

"We can a wonderful time" mentioned Chuck giving another step forward his prey sending her back.

"I have to go back home it's getting late" offered Blair when her back hit the wall.

"Is that so?" mumbled Chuck, he had her exactly where he wanted her against the wall so he put his arms on either side of her body invading her personal space.

"Chuck" exclaimed Blair putting her hands on his chest.

"Yes" contested Chuck, now it was her choice once again, with her hands on his chest the ball was in her court, she could save them or doomed them, if she pushed him away he would let her go to his dismay or if she...

And it just happen, simple as that Blair curled her fingers around the collar of his dress shirt and pulled him closer to her crashing her lips to his, oh yes this was his shot… his only chance to show her how much he wanted her, how much he's been desired her probably since he found out she was the mother of their babies so he kissed her hungrily, with passion, with fire and thank god she was answering back with the same energy he was feeling aroused just by kissing her, one of his hand was coming around her waist to pull her closer if that was possible and the other one was looking for the hem of her dress it was an obstacle that needed to be remove a.s.a.p. he desperately needed to touch her, to feel her, skin against skin, heat against heat… now their tongues were struggling one against the other, fighting, dancing... God he must truly had died and gone to heaven because this certainty felt like it… for God's sakes he was getting hard only by mauling her mouth… her tongue… now imagine how must feel to be buried deep inside of her…

They had to pull away for air, but he wasn't going to waste time so he started to kiss her earlobe and heard her say "Chuck" breathlessly and that only encourage him so he began a trail of kisses from her earlobe down her throat to her collar bone adding love bites, sucking and licking on his way to her bare shoulder, and she was giving him the same ministrations on the part of his neck she was able to reach in her current position, one of his hand was under her dress caressing her thigh with smalls grips, moving his hand slowly to her core, then he heard her moan and groan that alone set him on fire, he was aching now for her, his length was begging to devour by her warm folds, with his other hand took her leg and wrapped her around his waist so he could have better access to her core and rub his growing erection, after biting her shoulder he was on his way south and stopped at her hardened peak still cover by the yellow dress and started massaging with his tongue through the fabric making Blair whimper, then he removed his hand under her dress to free her breast so he could give them the proper attention they were demanding and suddenly…

The alarm went off.

**C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B**

His alarm went off announcing he needed to 'get up' for another day of work, not that his little buddy needed help with that after his dream possible more like a 'wet dream' about him and a particular petite brunette.

"God put it together" cursed Chuck now that he had probably the hardest 'hard on' since he was most likely a horny teenager lusting after Sharon Stone on Basic instinct when he was like ten "yes probably a cold shower isn't going to help… at all"

"You're losing your touch Bass" informed to the empty room -the last time he saw her was four days ago and apparently he wasn't the only one missing her- so he took his phone from the night table and dialed to solve his problem, after he gave his specific request for this occasion the person on the end of line asked him to confirm the order and he affirmed "yes brunette".

* * *

"Ok we have to decide now, it's already Wednesday and you guys can't make a final decision, if we are going to Butter for dinner we need reservations people" informed Katy.

"I think Butter is fine" replied Tom.

"And you're only agreeing because Katy proposed that" retorted Tim.

"Maybe we can go for drinks to 1 Oak" expressed Iz.

"That's a great idea" exclaimed Tim gaining a glare from Tom his twin brother.

"Ok, people agreeing for dinner at Butter raise their hand" commented Marcus.

"Stop that" interrupted them Blair coming to their circle in the middle of Constance and St. Judes courtyard "stop worrying your little heads with that, I already have our plans for this weekend, we're going to the Hamptons"

"What?" was the general response.

**Minutes ago…**

"Hi S, how are you?" said Blair answering her phone, morning sickness weren't treating her well right now she had to go to the bathroom and now she was on her way to reunite with the girls and the boys and try to come up with something to do for their weekend.

_"Still perfectly relax after our day at the spa B" retorted Serena._

"Well at least one of us is still relaxed" offered Blair.

_"Hey what's going on? Stress isn't healthy for the babies B" commented Serena._

"I know S, but my boyfriend and his moronic friends can't make up their minds, so Iz, Katy and me are still planless for this Friday" articulated Blair.

_"Well in that case I have the perfect solution for you and your friends" giggled Serena._

"How so?" asked Blair.

_"Poppy, Gabriel, my friend from the party… you remember him right?" mumbled Serena._

"Yes Serena I remember him" declared Blair.

_"Ok, all of us are going to my house at the Hamptons for the weekend, would you guys like to join us?" offered Serena._

"Are you serious?" yelled Blair.

_"Of course, there's plenty of room, so why not? Oh, and I can call Eric and Elliot too" informed Serena._

"That's wonderful S, let me inform them and I'll call you back, ok?" murmured Blair.

_"Yes B, I'll be waiting your call" whispered Serena._

_

* * *

_

"Chuck, I need to ask… sorry I didn't know you have company" commented Eric when he saw a girl coming behind Chuck.

"Don't worry little bro, she's just leaving" offered Chuck.

"I know you like to play with fire Chuck, but this time you're not the only one who can get burned" observed Eric.

"It was just sex Eric" snapped Chuck.

"Yes, I'm aware of that, trust me, but since when your 'friends' are not blonds or Asians" informed Eric.

"Is there something important you needed from me or did you just come to criticize my taste in women?" hissed Chuck.

"I'm sorry, I was just stating the obvious but you're right I came here with a purpose" explained Eric "I dropped in this afternoon at your office and Cindy informed you were out on a meeting but after that you weren't planning in coming back, so I figured out I might found you in here"

"Ok, so what's up little bro? What do you need?" commented Chuck in a lighter tone.

"I had this new project for a magazine and it involves the business world, they can create amazing sets for that but I want something real so I thought I could exploit the perks of being the brother of the most powerful business man in Manhattan and use a real environment for the photoshoot" explained Eric.

"So you're saying…" clarified Chuck.

"What I'm saying is that I need your office and the boardroom as a location, some day for the next week, only if you think this is possible" informed Eric.

"Well I have to check my schedule with Cindy but I think we can come up with something good for you, how many days you need?" responded Chuck.

"Oh just one, it will probably take all day though" retorted Eric.

"It's ok little bro, I have to get out of my comfort zone and look for a new property anyway" declared Chuck "just let me check with my secretary and I'll give you a call"

"Thanks Chuck, well I have to go is getting late… and I still have to give Elliot a call" said Eric.

"Say hi Elliot for me, maybe we should do something this weekend" murmured Chuck.

"Sure, I'll ask Elliot and I'll let you know" whispered Eric.

* * *

"Ok, where is the people?" asked Serena arriving at Central Park at the spot Blair and she determinate so all of them left at the same time Friday afternoon to their exciting destination for the weekend 'the Hamptons'.

"I could ask the same" retorted Blair.

"Well Gabriel had a last minute thing to do and he's not coming tonight, he and Poppy are meeting us there in the morning, and my friend well he… his dad requested his presence so he has to stay in Manhattan, Elliot couldn't get out of his office sooner so Eric is waiting for him and they'll probably catch up with us in the middle of the night, Nate has a meeting in the morning so around noon he should be getting there" explained Serena.

"Marcus, and the twins Tim and Tom have Lacrosse practice and their coach didn't allow them to miss it, so they're coming tomorrow morning, Katy's mom is throwing a party and she needed us there so Iz accompanying her and they also should be there in the morning but we didn't want you to think we stood you up so here I am" informed Blair.

"Ok let's get going then" offered Serena.

On their way to the Hamptons now just being the two of them Serena asked Blair openly about the babies, how the morning sickness were treating her, and all kind of baby things related, then they talked about their weeks, the due papers they had to do, and how finals were getting closer, their proms and the celebrations plans after a while Blair informed she was tired and in so much need of a nap, Serena said there was no problem she would awake her when they were there and allow Blair to rest her head of her lap and rest of her body along the back seat.

* * *

"Are we there?" asked Blair waking up of her nap.

"Yes we're getting there" offered Serena just in time the limo came to a stop "now come let me show you the house"

"I'd love to" retorted Blair.

"So this is the living room, the dining room and the kitchen" pointed Serena with one finger the direction of said areas.

"Now come this way, this are the guests rooms" informed Serena now they were in a hallway that showed four doors, two in front of the other two "this is going to be Poppy and Gabriel's room" pointed Serena to the first door to the left "the room next to it would be Marcus', I mean in case you want to visit him at night and get naughty"

"Ewww, Serena I'm pregnant" yelled Blair.

"Well I heard pregnant woman get incredible horny" explained Serena.

"Gross, and I'm not doing it here like that, I want my first time to be special" mentioned Blair.

"Wait, what?" exclaimed Serena.

"Oh, breaking news Serena I'm still a virgin" hissed Blair.

"I'm sorry B, it's just… I thought Marcus and you well you know" answered Serena.

"Just so you know Serena everyone isn't on the pill since they're fourteen" angered Blair responded.

"Oh I'm sorry B, it was a joke ok, please don't get mad at me" cooed Serena hugging Blair.

"Fine" hissed Blair, so evidently everything wasn't fine, Serena started to explain again about the rooms accommodations trying to calm Blair and her mood swings.

"That would be the twins' room" expressed Serena pointing the room in front of the Marcus' room "and this one is for Iz and Katy" indicating the one next to the twins.

"And where am I going to sleep?" asked Blair now with her eyes watering.

Now Serena was begging Blair didn't cry so she offered "Well for that now we have to go upstairs" taking her hand to guide Blair through the house.

"Ok, over there" explained Serena now they reached to second floor and pointing to the left continued "that's Bart's office and the master bedroom" then Serena lead Blair to a hallway similar to the one downstairs, two doors in front of two doors but the difference here was a door at the end of the hall then Serena added "this is Eric's room and the next door is Nate's room"

"Nate's room" exclaimed Blair now more serene.

"Yes, when my mom and Bart went to Shanghai for their honeymoon Nate, Chuck, Eric and I stayed here with my grandma CC for the summer, Nate and Chuck seemed Siamese so Nate got his own room here so he didn't have to be back and forth from his house to ours all day long every day" informed Serena.

"Ok" relented Blair "and what about this?" pointing the first room to the right in front of Eric's room.

"That" returned Serena "is the Gallery room"

"Gallery room" repeated Blair.

"Uhu, you thought Eric was a wormbook, not the photography comes naturals to him, you see" began Serena opening the door and both came in "when my mom was young she wanted to be a photographer and she had this amazing talent just to grab the most spectaculars views" the four walls of the room where full of pictures all of sizes and all kind of scenery and in the middle of the quarter was a bench so you can seat down and appreciate the images "this wall belongs to my mom, the other three you can see pictures taken by Eric"

Blair was looking at the wall Serena told her was her mom's and said "she really was amazing, what happened to her?"

"I don't know, grandma, life" replied Serena "all I know is that she quit but I think grandma had a lot to do with that decision, then she met my dad and I guess she didn't have more free time to do the things she liked"

"Eric is an amazing artist too" added Blair looking at the other three walls.

"Yes he is" agreed Serena "now let's go to my room or I should say our room"

"Ok" whispered Blair following Serena.

"And this would be your quarter for the weekend" offered Serena opening the door next to the Gallery room.

"Thank you" replied Blair "and who's that room?" pointing to the door at the end of the hall.

"That's Chuck's room" answered Serena.

* * *

"OMG, I cannot believe how much I ate" confessed Blair.

"In your defense I can say you're eating for four so you should have eaten more" insisted Serena after they settle everything down they went out for dinner and now they were back in the house to rest.

"Yeah you're probably right, but I can't eat anything more I swear I'm going to have nightmares" mentioned Blair.

"No you won't but if you do I'm going to be here so don't worry B" explained Serena.

"Thank you S" retorted Blair "I think I really needed to get away" yes she needed to get away of that Basstard, now every night she was reading the book couldn't help but to think of him and how sweet he was to her, and how he was proving to her he wanted the babies, until she remember said Basstard was marry to a harpy if that wasn't enough, ugh stop it Blair he's only the father of your babies, and your prince charming is coming tomorrow to your rescue.

"No problem, ok are you in the mood for a movie?" groped Serena.

"Yes that's a great idea S" contested Blair.

Now the movie was showing the credits, Serena was sleeping and Blair was fully awake so she decided to go down for a glass of water just to kill the time.

Blair was finishing pouring herself a glass of water when she heard a noise coming to her "Eric you scared me" exclaimed Blair.

"Sorry Blair, Elliot and I got here an hour ago we thought you both were asleep" offered Eric opening the fridge.

"No S and I were watching a movie but she fell deeply asleep right away" retorted Blair.

"I know, same with Elliot in the instant his head touched the pillow he was dead to the world" explained Eric.

"Does he work a lot?" asked Blair she was following Eric now they both had something to drink and not sleep at all, so they took a seat in a bench in front of the swimming pool.

"Yes he does, he's an accountant so he's fatigue is more mentally than physically" informed Eric.

"So if you're a photographer and he's an accountant, how do you guys meet?" murmured Blair.

"Well he loves art, and one day a friend of mine wanted to do an exposition of his work at my Gallery he asked me and I accepted to do the presentation that day Elliot showed up there, we met each other and I think you can figure out the rest" affirmed Eric "so how are the babies? How do you feel? Are you excited or scare?"

"Oh… the babies are fine, and I think I feel a little bit of both I mean is three babies and I don't know what to do with them and that scares me but at the same time knowing something amazing is growing inside of me makes me feel happy… I don't know like I'm complete or something" offered Blair.

"I can only imagine that, but hey if you need anything or if there's something I can do for you please let me know" said Eric.

"Thanks Eric, you're so sweet" expressed Blair.

"Nonsense, you're the future mother of my nieces or nephews so whatever I can do to help, I'll do it gladly" responded Eric.

"I think we should go back, if Serena wakes up she'll probably freak out if I'm not there" articulated Blair.

"Yes we should, Serena has all this crazy plans for us tomorrow, we must gather our energies while we still can" amused Eric replied.

* * *

"Good morning sunshine" giggling Serena greeted.

"Morning S, why so happy?" contested Blair.

"No reason at all, I just think this is going to be a great day" informed Serena.

"Ok, so what are the plans for today?" asked Blair.

"Firstable, you and I are taking a fabulous breakfast while the rest of the people gets here, then we are going to have a pool party and Gregor is making us a BBQ, now how does that sound B?" explained Serena.

"Perfect I'm starving" replied Blair.

* * *

"Come S, Iz and Katy are here" yelled Blair to Serena who was coming from the kitchen.

"Yes I notice, mmm… I think Poppy and Gabriel are arriving too" replied Serena.

"I think that's Marcus' limo" added Blair pointing to the third limo on the drive way.

"Now our party can officially began" informed Serena.

"Yes I can't wait to get in the water" mumbled Blair.

* * *

Now everybody was in the swimming pool, Gabriel and Poppy where in a corner with a PDA, Elliot and Eric where in another corner sitting at the poolside with their feet touching the water, the rest Iz, Katy, Marcus, Tim, Tom, Blair and Serena were playing with a ball when someone arrived.

"Nate you're here… and you brought Chuck" exclaimed Serena coming to welcome the incoming people.

"Hello to you too sis, I think my invite got lose on the mail" responded Chuck.

"In my defense, last time I did invite you, you couldn't be here, so I decide not to disturb such busy business man this occasion" explained Serena.

"Don't worry sis, I'm here, aren't I?" replied Chuck looking at the pool, he recognized Blair and her friends, Poppy, Gabriel, Elliot and Eric there, the new faces were apparently three boys and two of them look the same so… the boy with sandy hair must be Blair's boyfriend he thought and something happen to the pit of his stomach.

"Well now both of you go to change, Gregor is finishing the BBQ and we are about to eat, so hurry up" ordered Serena.

"Of course" answered Nate and Chuck went back to the house.

* * *

Blair was talking to Iz and Katy when she felt a gaze upon her then turned around and of course Chuck was emerging from the house along with Nate.

"Do you want anything else sweetheart?" asked Marcus taking the seat next to her; they were across the table from where Chuck and Nate were.

"No of course not" replied Blair turning around to greet her boyfriend, unbelievable she wanted to get away to avoid him and here he was a couple of chairs away with that mocking smirk plastered on his face and matching her outfit, ugh who the hell does he think he is? Irritated Blair thought, she was wearing a red bikini with white dots and he was wearing a t-shirt with white and red strips.

God, this was not a good idea, c'mon how can't I stop dreaming about her when now she's barely wearing a piece of cloth, that swim suit should be illegal, I know I shouldn't have let Nate convinced me to come here, well but I came here to spend time with Eric and Elliot as well, we were going to have dinner in a nice restaurant until they changed our plans, God couldn't that British Lord be more obnoxious seriously no one understand the words coming out of his mouth, Chuck thought now watching how Marcus was talking to his friends and Blair's friend something about rugby or was it lacrosse? Though he hated to admit it Blair and her dull beau make a good couple… on paper that is, she needed someone could make her feel alive, gave her fireworks not flare.

For the rest of the meal the both try to ignore each other but every once in a while both held looks for a few seconds.

"Now who is up for a tennis match" announced Serena now that seems everybody finished eating.

"Well Eric and I are going for a walk, so if you excuse us" explained Elliot.

"Yes Serena, Gabriel and I are going to take a nap, we're exhausted" added Poppy.

"Fine, just remember the room isn't sound proof" giggling Serena offered.

"Iz, Katy and me are up for it" expressed Blair.

"So do we" added Marcus pointing Tim, Tom and himself.

"So… Nate? Chuck?" asked Serena.

"Sure why not?" offered Nate and Chuck only nodded.

"Now everyone go to change and see you on the court in ten" ordered Serena.

* * *

"Ok, we are going to play first" said Serena "Iz and Katy against Blair and me"

"Fine" replied Iz and Katy.

"Kick their asses baby" cheered Marcus giving Blair a soft kiss on her lips before she left with Serena to play, and that didn't make Chuck happy.

"I always do" whispered Blair.

"So you really are a Lord" began Nate, the boys Tim, Tom, Marcus, Nate and Chuck were watching the girls play.

"Yes but please call me Marcus" retorted Marcus.

"And all of you are Blair's classmates" continued Nate, since Chuck was highly concentrated on the… 'game'.

"Yes" affirmed the twins.

"And you're Serena's boyfriend" assured Marcus.

"Yeah something like that" replied Nate.

"And what about you?" asked Marcus directing to Chuck.

"Mmm… me? I'm Serena's brother" offered Chuck annoyed now he had to turn around to face Marcus.

"Nice to meet you" responded Marcus.

"Sure" whispered Chuck turning around to watch the 'game'.

After Serena and Blair won, it was the boys turn to play, Chuck received a call and he left the court, so Tim and Tom ended up playing against Marcus and Nate.

* * *

"Yay! The pizzas are here" announced Poopy.

"Thank God, I was starving" replied Serena.

"How could you? That is gross, I might throw up just by looking at it" retorted Blair.

"Well you can go and have something different from the fridge" explained Serena.

"Fine, I'll be right back" whispered Blair, they were in the dining table, Poppy, Serena, Iz, Katy, Tim, Tom and Marcus, the rest of the people or rather the boys were on the living room watching a basketball game Gabriel, Eric, Elliot, Nate and Chuck.

"Oh I didn't expect to see you here" mentioned Blair entering the kitchen.

"Well after I heard Serena ordering the pizza I thought you might want to eat something a little bit healthier so I had Gregor to prepare you a bowl of fresh fruit" explained Chuck.

"Thank you, you shouldn't have" replied Blair.

"Yes I have, their my babies too Blair" responded Chuck.

"Yeah, I'm aware you know" articulated Blair "thank you" repeated after grabbing the bowl with little pieces of mango, melon and papaya leaving the kitchen.

* * *

"Can we play something else? True or dare isn't fun anymore" expressed Katy.

"Yes is getting tiresome" added Iz.

"Maybe we can play 'I never'" intervened Serena.

"Yes a few shots of tequila wouldn't hurt anyone" proposed Poppy.

"Yes I'll go for the bottle" replied Serena.

"And some glasses" yelled Poppy.

"Don't you have some beer?" asked Tim.

"Or some juice Serena" mumbled Blair.

"Of course let me go to the kitchen and look for all of it" offered Serena then she scream "Chuck can you help me"

A few minutes later Serena and Chuck came back with the bottle of tequila, some cups, beer, vodka, gin and other things.

"This is vodka with cranberry juice" said Chuck offering the glass to Blair then he leaned and whispered in her ear "without the vodka of course" and no one notice the little interaction because they were serving each other's drinks also nobody notice how Blair shivered.

Soon the basketball game was over and everyone who played 'I never' was a little tipsy then calling it a night Serena send everyone to their rooms, and announced in the morning all of them were having breakfast together then everybody could go home.

* * *

Once again Blair awoke in the middle of the night but this time around there was no signs of Serena what so ever, so she decide to go down and see if she was downstairs, when she was about to reach the kitchen she collided with something or rather someone.

"Hey, what are you doing up? Is there something wrong?" asked Chuck.

"What? No, no it's just I woke up and I didn't see Serena then I thought she might be here" offered Blair.

"Well I haven't seen her, I bet she must be on Nathaniel's room so I wouldn't dare to go in there right now" amused Chuck said.

"Eww, gross no of course not" groaned Blair "so why are you up?" added Blair walking to the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Well I…" was thinking of a beautiful brunette and couldn't fall asleep either "trying to do a little bit of exercise" offered Chuck.

"I see" whispered Blair which was pretty obvious Chuck was shirtless, and wet and oh boy those abs mmm… focus Blair water you wanted water.

"So how have you been feeling? I wanted to go and check on you, but I don't know is it weird?" expressed Chuck.

"Besides the fact that I'm impregnated by you, while I'm dating someone else and you're married to other woman, I don't see why" retorted Blair and Chuck chuckled.

"I get the point, so it's ok if some day I want to drop in… I meant just to give you the other books of course" explained Chuck.

"I suppose I mean you're the father of the babies I guess it's normal if you want to know how they are doing" mumbled Blair taking a sip from her glass.

"So… did you have a good time?" asked Chuck changing the subject.

"Yes I did, thank you" said Blair "it was a great idea this is probably the last chance I have to wear a bikini I'm getting bigger by the second…"

"No you're not" retorted Chuck and Blair glared him.

Then she continued "and every day is more difficult to hide the pregnancy now every two hours the morning sickness are attacking me, sometimes I'm feeling very hungry or I see food and got nauseous, everything smells funny, and there's moments I just want to cry for nothing, I don't know what it's wrong with me"

"Hey, hey" spoke Chuck coming near to her then with his thump cleared the tear coming out of her eye "nothing is wrong with you, according to Doctor Mayfair and the books it's normal all the changes you're experiencing and some others more like headaches or cramps, do you have felt any?" Blair shooked her head "then everything is ok"

"Thank you Chuck" whispered Blair "but it's getting late and tomorrow we had a breakfast to attend"

"Yeah, let's go" mentioned Chuck and both go back to their quarters walking side by side when they were outside Blair's room or Serena's room –depends how you look at it- he said "Have sweet dreams princess" walking to his room.

* * *

Now it was Monday night, since both or actually the three of them skipped brunch yesterday morning, Chuck and Eric were requested for a family dinner; Serena was excuse for being in another city at the moment.

"So Charles when do get to meet the future mother of my grandchildren?" asked Lilly.

"Yes son, I hope you're no hiding her" added Bart.

"No of course I'm not, and well I guess I'll have to ask her about it" responded Chuck.

"Well the sooner the better, I can't wait to meet her" assured Lilly.

"In that case I'll talk to her and arranged the meeting" retorted Chuck.

"Ok, now tell me how was your little trip to the Hamptons, I hope my house is still in one piece" said Lilly looking at Eric.

* * *

"Miss Blair Mister Chuck for you" announced Dorota entering Blair's room Wednesday night.

"What?" asked Blair lifting her head she had been reading one of the pregnancy books and she hadn't heard Dorota coming.

"Mister Chuck, he's downstairs and requested to talk to you" repeated Dorota.

"Ok I'll be down in a minute" answered Blair.

* * *

"Hi, I'm sorry I wasn't expecting you" greeted Blair stepping in her living room.

"Yes I know, but I need to talk to you or actually to ask you something" replied Chuck.

"Ok, what's that you need?" mentioned Blair.

"Lilly and my father want to meet you, so they're hosting a dinner for you, whenever you can or want" explained Chuck.

"Oh… that's… very kind of them, I think I have to check my schedule, but I think that can be arranged soon" informed Blair.

"Thank you" offered Chuck "so how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks I actually…" began Blair but were interrupted by the elevator sound and Blair went to welcome the visitor.

"Daddy" exclaimed Blair.

"Blairbear, how are you today?" asked Harold kissing Blair's cheek.

"I'm fine thanks daddy, which I was explaining to Chuck" offered Blair.

"Oh, Chuck you're here welcome" greeted Harold seeing Chuck coming out of the living room.

"Well yes I was just leaving I stopped by to ask something to Blair, and since we already discuss that I think is time for me to leave is getting late anyway" explained Chuck.

"But you're already here, why don't you stay over for dinner, would you grace us with your presence Chuck?" expressed Harold.

"In that case, the honor would be mine" retorted Chuck.

"Dinner is ready" announced Dorota.

"Then shall we?" asked Harold.

* * *

"… and you're sure I look fine" anxious Blair asked.

"No… I said you looked stunning" corrected Chuck, it was Friday night and they were on the elevator to the Van der Bass penthouse.

"But is your mom… and your dad… I want to give them a good impression" repeated Blair.

God she looked even more beautiful now that she was nervous, and yet the one who should be shaking is him, he had a gorgeous woman a few feet away from him said woman who had been invading his dream, yes after the 'yellow dress dream' he had an even dirtier dreams about her and the tiny red bikini she wore at the swimming pool last week no he had to push those thoughts away and clear his head or he would do something stupid like take her right here right now.

"I told you, you don't need to be worry, this isn't an exam, they just want to get to know you and with your charms you would have them eating from the palm of your hand since minute one, I bet they would like you better than they like me" tried to calm her down Chuck.

"Don't say that they are your parents" retorted Blair.

"Precisely they know me" said Chuck and the comment made Blair chuckled and she relax a bit then the elevator came to a stop and the doors got open.

"Hello dear I'm Lilly Bass" welcomed her Lilly when Chuck and Blair reached the foyer "and this is my husband Bart Bass"

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Bass, Mr. Bass" responded Blair "My name is Blair Waldorf"

"The pleasure is ours Ms. Waldorf" apported Bart.

"Waldorf" repeated Lilly "are you by any chance related to Eleanor Waldorf?"

"Yes indeed I am she's my mother" relented Blair.

"Oh what a marvelous surprise" offered Lilly "she's one of my oldest friends though it's been a while since last time I saw her"

"Must be, she's hardly in the country anymore, fashion it's treating her right so she's always traveling" answered Blair.

"Where are my manners? Come in please" replied Lilly indicating the way to the living room.

When Chuck guided Blair to the next room Bart spoke.

"That girl… her resemblance with… she reminds me so much of…" whispered Bart mesmerized.

"Evelyn" offered Lilly.

* * *

OMG these chapters are getting bigger each time, I think that deserves I review, don't you? I don't possess any medical knowledge, so I'm sorry if something was wrong or inaccurate, only my friend 'google' gave this information lol

Thoughts?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: English isn't my first language, so forgive me my typos, and thank you so much for your reviews. And yes it was just a dream.

Go ahead and enjoy. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my love for C&B.

* * *

_"Is there a problem with Mr. Hammamoto's deal? Is the handiwork progressing?" asked Bart._

_"No and yes everything is fine, the hotel renovations are doing great" responded Georgina._

_"Then why are you calling me Georgina?" hissed Bart._

_"You said you'll take care of the pregnant girl, I don't see how that Blair Waldorf girl hanging out with Serena and having lunch with my husband is being taking care of it" replied Georgina._

_"Seriously Georgina, I had better and bigger things to deal than how your social life is doing" answered Bart._

_"Fine, I just wanted you to know Chuck's whereabouts and do something about it" contested Georgina._

_"Ok, I'll keep an eye on it Georgina" said Bart before shutting down his phone._

_Soft knock at the door._

_"Come in" offered Bart._

_"This just got in here for you on the mail" mentioned Lilly handing Bart some envelopes._

_"Thank you" responded Bart._

_"Was that Georgina? Is there a problem?" asked Lilly._

_"Yes it was Georgina, but not Lilly everything is fine, she just have a doubt about the hotel renovations in Japan, but that is solve already, it was a meaningless subject" explained Bart._

_"Good" whispered Lilly "oh by the way on Thursday we have dinner with the Thompsons, don't be late"_

_"Yes I remember I'll be on time" retorted Bart._

* * *

_"Am I too early? Or the kids are running late?" asked Bart taking a seat in front of Lilly on the dining area._

_"No you're just in time, the kids aren't coming, Serena had this crazy idea of a getaway weekend in she locked herself in on the Hamptons house with a few friends and she invited Eric and Charles to tag along" explained Lilly._

_"Friends? How many people are in that house at this moment?" exclaimed Bart._

_"I don't know the exact number, but I know she invited Poppy, Eric, Charles, Nathaniel and her new friend Blair"_

_"Blair" repeated Bart as an Blair Waldorf._

_"Yes Blair, well according to Serena she's a lovely girl, I'm looking forward to meet her" mentioned Lilly._

_"Of course, and you know who we should meet too" commented Bart._

_"The future mother of our grandchildren" offered Lilly._

_"I was just offering an idea" replied Bart._

_"Yes and it is a great one, poor kid, she must be terrified, I mean I had two separately, how is she going to cope with three little babies at the same time?" informed Lilly._

_"Well, in that case we should invite Eric and Charles tomorrow for a family dinner since they didn't grace us today with their presence and propose this idea" apported Bart._

_"Yes we must" exclaimed Lilly._

* * *

"That girl… her resemblance with… she reminds me so much of…" whispered Bart mesmerized.

"Evelyn" offered Lilly.

"Yes, she looks like Evelyn" amazed Bart repeated.

"Oh, don't worry darling, I know Eleanor and if that kid is anything like her, I'm sure everything will be fine with Blair" explained Lilly.

"Well I hope so, she's so young just like her" replied Bart still astonished.

* * *

"And how is Harold?" asked Lilly once they finished dinner but still they stayed on the table.

"He's doing fine, in fact his law firm was working on the Jackson vs. Blackwell case, now they're just waiting for the verdict and they're very confident the outcome will be in their benefits" explained Blair.

"Excellent news" offered Lilly.

"Thank you Mrs. Bass" responded Blair.

"Please call me Lilly I insist" affirmed Lilly "I know I might be a grandma soon, but I feel young though"

"And you look young Lilly" replied Blair.

"Oh, that's so sweet of you Blair" contested Lilly.

"So Ms. Waldorf what are your plans for the near future?" intervened Bart.

"Dad" admonished Chuck looking at Bart at the head of the table, Lilly was at his right, Chuck was at his left and Blair was next to Chuck.

"No its ok" retorted Blair looking at Chuck "well Mr. Bass for the foreseen future I have planned to finish my Valedictorian speech, to schedule a last meeting with the person at the Four Seasons for the finishing touches for our prom, and studied my lines for Constance's play this year which is 'Wuthering Heights' and I landed myself the leading roll of 'Cathy' besides of taking care of the three beautiful babies growing inside me a bit more each day" explained Blair.

This comment made Bart Bass the great Bart Bass laugh and it was a true laugh "Ms. Waldorf I thought you were so young you couldn't be able to handle the babies but I'm so please to say that you're probably the perfect fit as mother of my future grandchildren" expressed Bart.

"Well thank you Mr. Bass" whispered Blair "but I've always been a multitasked person, so three little babies should be a piece of cake"

"I'm sure it would be" mentioned Bart "however my wife Lilly and myself are at you service, whatever you need or require feel free to come to us, I don't want my grandchildren and their mother going through unpleasant moments If I can have it my way"

"Of course, Blair whatever you want or need, or any doubt or questions you have please don't hesitate I'm here for your" added Lilly.

"Thank you I really appreciate that" whispered Blair.

"Ok, I think is getting late, I should see Blair home" interrupted Chuck.

"Of course" responded Bart.

"Oh Blair, I can't wait to see you again, maybe one of these days we should have lunch together or something" assured Lilly.

"I'd love to" relented Blair.

* * *

"I thought Serena would be here to show me support or just to be here next to me" express Blair when the elevator's doors close behind them on their way to the lobby.

"Well my sister had something planed with Nathaniel, she's blonde you can't expect her to remember a lot" provided Chuck.

"You're right, when Nate gets involved in one of her plans she forgets completely of the rest of the world…. so how did I go?" asked Blair

Chuck chuckled before answer "I told you, they were eating of the palm of your dainty hand, I think this is the first time I heard him laugh, and I wouldn't be surprised if tomorrow morning he fires Lisa and hires you as his P.A. instead"

"You think so?" responded Blair.

"I know so" offered Chuck and that made Blair to lean forward to rest her hands over her chest and plant a peck on his cheek, before any of them could say something the elevator's door open for them, neither say a word and Chuck only offered his arm for her and she willingly linked her arm to his walking to the awaiting limo.

* * *

"So 'Cathy' really? And I'm assuming Lord Beaton got to play Heathcliff" said Chuck now they both climbed the limo.

"No of course not, Marcus would never be capable of such atrocities, he plays Edgar Linton" retorted Blair.

"Oh the good boy, I should have guessed sooner" replied Chuck.

"Did you notice how your dad couldn't stop to staring at me?" asked Blair "that was creepy and pretty scary at the same time, but then he was laughing… I guess all Bass men are difficult to decipher" whispered Blair.

"I told you, he was fascinated by you, see you have nothing to worry about" mentioned Chuck.

"I suppose" said Blair releasing a yawn.

"You should rest a little" offered Chuck taping his shoulder for Blair to lean on it "I'll awake you when we get there, you looked tired"

"I feel tired" expressed Blair without given so much thought about it and leaning to rest on Chuck's shoulder almost drifting away.

"Sleep princess, I'm here for you" she thought he whispered but her eyelids felt so heavy to open them and see if he was really talking.

* * *

"Is something wrong with Ms. Blair?" asked Dorota alarmed, Chuck was holding Blair bride style and she was pretty much unconscious.

"No she felt tired and fell asleep on our way here, she looked so peaceful I couldn't bring myself to wake her up, so I carry her myself" explained Chuck following Dorota to Blair's room.

"Thank you Mr. Chuck" replied Dorota once Chuck positioned Blair on her bed.

"There's nothing to thank about" replied Chuck leaving Blair's room.

Once again Blair had 'less sweets' dreams about princes slaying dragons then they became 'spicier' about real men coming out of swimming pools shirtless and wet and…

* * *

"Ugh" groaned Blair while her phone crashed with the wall.

"What had that phone done to earn the Waldorf's wrath" asked Chuck entering Blair's penthouse Tuesday night.

"Not in the mood, what do you want Bass?" snapped Blair.

"I just came here to bring you the other half of the books" offered Chuck lifting the books for her to see them.

"Thanks" replied Blair coldly.

"What happened?" dare Chuck to ask.

"Catherine that's what happened, ugh that horrible woman, and the stupid of her step-son who seems a poodle following her everywhere" informed Blair.

"Ok" whispered Chuck lost in her rambling.

Then Blair took a deep breath and explained "Marcus and I had plans for tonight, we were going out for dinner, but apparently he forgot all about it when Catherine asked him to escort her to a Gala, she was attending there with the Duke but he had an issue that needed to be resolved out of town, so Marcus couldn't say no to her"

"In that case, I'm willing to sacrifice myself and be your escort for the night, so what do you say Waldorf?" relented Chuck.

"Fine but only because I'm already dress up and I'm hungry" responded Blair suppressing a smile.

"Then we must be hurry or the waiter is going to end up with a fork stabbed on his hand" mentioned Chuck "and I think we need to get you a new phone"

"Ha, ha" retorted Blair smacking Chuck's chest playfully.

* * *

_Is Saturday morning you should be here by now **B**_

_Sorry, I'll be there in 15 **S**_

"OMG, I cannot believe it" yelled Blair inside her walk-in closing.

"Ms. Blair Mis…" began Dorota standing in Blair's door.

"Send her up Dorota, I was waiting for her, I don't understand why you even bother to announce her" snapped Blair.

Blair heard footsteps coming to her and she started complaining "Ugh, can you believe this" now she was throwing almost all of her cloth to the ground "last week I just bought it last week and it doesn't fit me I didn't have the chance to wear it, is official Serena I'm a cow, no wait, a cow is still pretty decent I'm a whale, I'm…"

"You're neither a cow nor a while, you're pregnant of three gorgeous babies as their mother" a male voice offered.

"Chuck" scream Blair coming out of her closet "why are you doing here? And where is Serena? I need Serena"

"No what you need is a new wardrobe" explained Chuck.

"Yes I'm aware of that" retorted Blair rolling her eyes.

"So this is your bed, huh?" seductive Chuck marked.

"Eww, you're so leaving" replied Blair with a frown.

"In that case, c'mon let's go shopping" said Chuck taking Blair's hand pulling her with him out of the room.

"But I was waiting for…" started Blair then her phone got a text.

_I__ ran into an old friend, sorry, I swear I'll make it up to you big, tomorrow Audrey? I'll bring the croissants **S**_

"At least let me call Iz and Katy I still need a woman's opinion about…" expressed Blair.

"Maternity clothes" finished Chuck "I don't think your friends can help with that, though I might have the solution for you"

"What are you talking about Bass?" asked Blair.

"C'mon Waldorf you're wasting precious time" murmured Chuck reaching the elevator.

* * *

"Thank you so much for meeting us Lilly" greeted Chuck.

"There's nothing to thank, it's my pleasure" retorted Lilly kissing Blair's cheek.

"I'm really thankful though" whispered Blair.

"Now moving on people, so where do we start?" asked Lilly they were on Fifth Avenue that meant a lot of stores to go through and such little time.

"I don't care as long as we find something I can properly fit, I'm growing by the second" informed Blair.

"Don't worry honey, we will" replied Lilly.

"Then shall we ladies" offered Chuck.

Now the three of them had been through several stores, Lilly and Blair clicked right away, and Lilly was kindly offering Blair advices and tips about motherhood, Lilly also shared with Blair anecdotes when she was pregnant of Eric and Serena, the three were having a great time, Blair was happy to talk to someone who at least had an idea how she had been feeling, and whenever had a doubt o a question Lilly instantly gave her an answer, when Lilly suggested a Maternity Store, Blair frowned and Lilly realize though Blair was pregnant she was young, so they went to stores like Bergdorf, Bendel's, Escada, etcetera only getting Blair clothes a couple of sizes bigger of Blair's regular size and right now that was ok because seriously this clothes would only serve their purpose for a couple of weeks anyway, pregnant woman tent to grow unexpectedly and on Blair's case having triplets meant more growing than regular pregnancy, now Blair was loaded with bags but still one big issues was missing shoes, oh yes shoes.

"I think we cover our basis, but we still need to buy new shoes, you're not going to stand those heels soon Blair" expressed Lilly.

"I know what you mean, they're killing me" exclaimed Blair.

"Then why didn't you say something before" reprimanded Chuck.

"Because they're my favorite Prada" contested Blair.

"Prada or not, you're taking those off" replied Chuck.

"Well in that case is good were near the shoe section" offered Lilly.

"Good" whispered Chuck.

"Fine, first we have to find something to match my outfit right now, and then we can look for more" informed Blair.

"Ok, I take it you both can do enough damage to my credit card on your own, I need to pick up something, I'll be right back" commented Chuck.

"It's ok, no need to hurry, I think we can entertain ourselves while waiting" pointed Blair.

"Yes we love to wait here for you, you owe me a lunch" said Lilly.

"Of course, ladies if you excuse me" replied Chuck looking for the door.

* * *

"What's wrong darling?" asked Lilly.

"Nothing it's just I'm going huge I think won't be able to go through the door at one point" sad Blair commented, though she should be happy she had picked at least five pairs of flat shoes.

"That isn't true, but of course you're growing Blair, you're pregnant with triplets, and getting big means your babies are developing, they are going to be healthy and strong" assured Lilly.

"Yes, you're right my babies are going to be just fine, I guess I never saw it that way" mentioned Blair.

"Don't worry honey, everything is going to be great" whispered Lilly hugging Blair.

"Are we ready to eat?" interrupted them Chuck.

"Yes" contested Lilly and Blair.

"Let's get going then" replied Chuck.

* * *

Now Blair was in her room, Chuck had just left a few minutes ago, after Lilly, Chuck and Blair finished eating Lilly said goodbye and reminded Chuck they would see each other next day for brunch, then she kissed and hugged Blair one more time telling her what a wonderful time she had and if Blair needed or wanted something Lilly was open for her 24/7, Blair thanked back and Chuck took Blair home.

Blair was looking herself at the floor length mirror, her skirt was around her hips and the bottom of her blouse was unbuttoned given her a panoramic view of her belly, she was so concentrated looking at the tiny baby bump that appeared there overnight of that se was sure, she didn't hear a person was approaching her room until he spoke.

"I forgot to give…" began Chuck but he stopped his tracks and seemed mesmerize by the sight in front of him, Blair's small bulging belly.

She lifted her head to glare at the intruder but the way Chuck was looking at her or rather her swollen belly left her speechless he looked hypnotize, amazed, delighted, as she was, neither of them dare to speak again and Blair was touching her baby bump tenderly.

"Do you want to feel it?" whispered Blair softly afraid to speak.

Chuck gulped, the request took him aback, he wasn't expecting the wonderful view she was providing let alone to touch her or feel them, he just came back to give her something he bought for her but now she was given him the best gift someone could ever ask for, after a few seconds he nodded then he approached her slowly from behind until she could lean her back against his chest and he wrapped an arm around her touching gently the tiny baby bump reminding them of the bond they would share forever, he couldn't put in words what he was feeling at the moment just to be there holding her, seeing the evidence, feeling the babies as a real thing for the first time, Blair's eyes watering and a tears rolled out of eyes.

Chuck tried to pull away his hand, but Blair put her hand above his, she shooked her heard to inform him silently she was ok, though she was overwhelm one thing was feeling the nauseas, the morning sickness, the mood swings and another thing completely was having a real proof of the live she was carrying, to be able to witness how amazing tiny human beings were growing inside of her, to feel them, to touch them, besides Chuck was there to share this with her, and this moment felt so empowering for her because he was there feeling their babies through her, he was touching her and that send shiver throughout her body making her felt special like something was waking up inside her.

The stayed there a few more minutes completely silence both of their hands cherishing the miracle of life and their gazes connected through the mirror trying to give each other hopes for the future, but what kind of future? That was the one million question. Being there sharing this felt like taking the concept 'intimacy' to a whole new level, just by staring at the miracle both of them made happen maybe not by choice but something was pulling them together or rather someone well make that three little someones, as always good things must come to an end and they heard footsteps on the hallway and Chuck step back and he sat on her bed.

"Miss Blair it's time for your vitamins" announced Dorota while Blair was finishing fixing her clothes.

"Thank you Dorota" said Blair taking the pills and the glass of water and Dorota retired.

"So…" began Blair.

"Mmm… yeah I bought this for you" explained Chuck showing her a Tiffany bag "and I forgot to give it to you early so I came back to hand it to you, but now that feels shallow, I mean after all your given me the best gift I could have ever asked"

"Oh… I…" started Blair "you know you don't have to give me anything"

"I know… but I wanted to give you at least something in return" informed Chuck given her the bag.

"Well in that case thank you" replied Blair taking out a black box and gasped when she saw a necklace with a 'B' pendant embed with tasteful small diamonds at the 'B' ends and she whispered again "thank you"

"No thank you, there's nothing in this world I can give to you or bought for you that comes to equal what are you given me" stated Chuck.

Blair nodded and the she spoke "Thank you again… for everything" offered eyeing the bags scattered all over her room.

"Don't mention it, I have to go" expressed Chuck standing up from her bed "see you later" and he placed a kissed in her forehead that last a few seconds, for Blair felt like ages she thought her skin was burning.

* * *

"I'm starting to feel a little bit jealous" confessed Serena entering Blair's room Sunday afternoon.

"Of a whale" irritated Blair said.

"No you're not a whale, and that's completely not what I was referring to" explained Serena.

"What are you talking about then?" asked Blair.

"Of you and my mom, she couldn't stop talking about you, she was thrilled with your little spree shop you had yesterday, and how lovely you are and all of your amazing qualities" informed Serena and that made Blair smile.

"Talking about yesterday… care to explain where the hell were you? I was waiting for you S, I was worry, what happened to you?" offered Blair.

"I know I'm sorry for that and I wish I had stick to the plan we had and nothing would have happened" mentioned Serena.

"You're not making any sense S" replied Blair.

"I know, well yesterday when I was on my way here and since I was a little sleepy I decide to stop and by some coffee, when I was reaching the place I bumped into my ex, you remember him the one from high school" commented Serena.

"Yes I remember him, so what happened?" murmured Blair.

"Well he invited me coffee we started to talk and remember our relationship, he asked me how I was going on Yale I asked him about Dartmouth, I don't know we just were having a good time and suddenly he kissed me and… I kissed him back" guilty Serena confessed.

"Serena how could you? And what about Nate? Do you remember him?" admonished Blair.

"I know, I know B, it just happened one minute we were laughing and the next one we were kissing then I remember now I had Nate and I left in a hurry, he's been calling me and texting me but I don't know what to say, and what should I tell Nate?" articulated Serena.

"Firstable, how you feel about your ex?" mumbled Blair.

"I don't know, I mean it was good to remember him and all that we went through but I love Nate I think since I was a kid a had a crush on him, I feel like I've always been in love with Nate" responded Serena.

"Well then you have your answer S, if I were you I wouldn't tell Nate anything especially since this would only hurt his ego and If you said you don't feel anything about your ex then you have nothing to worry about" explained Blair.

"I think you're right B" whispered Serena.

"I'm always are" contested Blair.

"Enough about me, how was yesterday tell me everything and what did you get my mom and Chuck told me you bought a lot of things" added Serena.

* * *

"I thought Marcus would still be here" asked Harold stepped in Blair's room Wednesday night "you said tonight you were going to rehearsal your rolls for the play"

"No he couldn't make it tonight so after school we stayed there for an hour then I came home" responded Blair.

"I thought he was here… I mean it looked like two people were rehearsing down stairs, I saw two empty glasses" confused Harold expressed.

"That's because five minutes I ago I was indeed rehearsing with someone, Chuck showed up and since I was busy he offered to help me with the lines, but he had to go so you just missed him" explained Blair.

"I'm glad you two are getting along Blairbear, after all you are the parents of those babies and you must always be on speaking terms" affirmed Harold.

"That reminds me, Lilly wants all of us to have dinner together when mom gets back" commented Blair.

"I'm sure she would assist this event regardless, doing what it's best for your child or children it's what parenthood is about…" proclaimed Harold.

"I suppose you're right daddy, and talking about parenthood…" said Blair.

"You don't need me this Friday at Doctor Mayfair's appointment" relented Harold.

"No I mean Iz and Katy and Chuck are going to be there" informed Blair.

"It's ok princess don't worry" assured Harold.

"Good night daddy" whispered Blair.

"Good night Blairbear" retorted Harold.

* * *

"How are you? Where are Iz and Katy?" greeted Chuck.

"I'm fine thanks, well Iz and Katy had to stay at school Mrs. Sullivan wanted to do the last wardrobe fit for all the supporting characters, so they won't be joining us" informed Blair.

"Ok, and that case we just have to wait the calling from Doctor Mayfair" replied Chuck.

"Yes we'll wait" whispered Blair.

"So I got to help to learn the lines now do I get to see you on stage?" asked Chuck.

"Seriously? Do you want to go and watch my performance?" yelled Blair making Chuck chuckled.

"Of course why wouldn't I?" retorted Chuck.

"Ok, it's fine Serena is coming too" offered Blair.

"Is Nathaniel tagging along?" commented Chuck.

"I believe so, but don't worry you'll have your own seat for next Friday" assured Blair.

"In that case I can't wait for next Friday" replied Chuck.

"Ms. Waldorf" called the nurse.

"Yes that's me" answered Blair.

* * *

"So there's nothing wrong with the babies?" repeated Chuck.

"Like I just told you Mr. Bass everything it's fine with the babies, and yes also nothing is wrong with Blair here" informed Doctor Mayfair after handing them the second ultrasound pictures of the triplets.

"Are the morning sickness still normal?" asked Blair making Doctor Mayfair chuckled.

"Well most pregnant women experience them on their first trimester of pregnancy, then they stop but everything is different for each woman so we would have to wait and see if that happens with you" explained Doctor Mayfair.

"And the gaining baby weigh is also normal" said Chuck eyeing Blair.

"Of course, and especially in your case Blair, you're not just carrying one but three that means you're expected to be or to feel as double of a regular pregnancy, meaning you'll be gaining more weigh, feel tired almost all the time, going as many times as requires to the bathroom, there's also a few complications attached to multiple pregnancy but you're seem to be doing just fine, so for now there's no need to worry, just keep taking all your medicines, rest as much as you can, and everything would be smooth as is going right now" affirmed Doctor Mayfair.

"Thank you so much Doctor Mayfair" replied Chuck.

"That's why I'm here for, so Blair if you need anything or feel something is wrong don't hesitate to call me anytime" relented Doctor Mayfair.

"Thank you I will" contested Blair.

* * *

"Oh thank God we're out, I'm famished" confessed Blair stepping out of Doctor Mayfair's office.

"What are you in the mood of?" asked Chuck.

"I'm craving a big hamburger" exclaimed Blair.

"A hamburger" repeated Chuck disbelieved.

"Yes 'your' futures sons or daughters are craving for a big and juicy hamburger" mentioned Blair angered.

"Then 'our' future sons or daughters and their gorgeous mother are having the best hamburger they'll ever tasted" offered Chuck putting his hand on the small of her back guiding her to the awaiting limo.

After the great moment they shared together thanks to their babies now it was more comfortable for both of them to be near each other or to touch each other.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" asked Blair.

"Hello to you too Waldorf, though I could ask the same, I hope you're not stalking me" teased Chuck.

"You wish Bass" retorted Blair.

Chuck chuckled and said "Seriously what are you doing here?"

"Marcus and his friends wanted to play soccer or football as Marcus likes to call it, so we came here to 'The sport Club/LA' and what about you?" explained Blair.

"Well some business associates wanted to discuss a proposal over a match of squash, so here I am Waldorf" informed Chuck.

"And you won" said Blair.

"You doubted" scoffed Chuck "so where's this fabulous boyfriend of yours"

"He went to fetched me some water Bass" offered Blair.

"Morning sickness?" concerned Chuck asked.

"No I'm just thirsty, now that you mention it since yesterday after the huge hamburger you made me eat I've been feeling pretty good" said a furious Blair.

"No darling I didn't make you do anything, you even ate my fries" retorted Chuck.

"I did not do such thing" yelled Blair "I was checking they were ok"

A voice interrupted them "Blair here's your…" began Marcus handing Blair a bottle of water "Oh you're Serena's brother, right?"

"Why, of course" replied Chuck.

"Do you like football… well soccer?" added Marcus.

"No really, I just came here for some squash" offered Chuck.

"Squash? It's been a while since last time I played squash" commented Marcus.

"Care to play a little?" invited Chuck.

"Yes I'd love to thank you" confessed Marcus.

"Fine I'll go find Iz and Katy" an upset Blair informed leaving the 'boys' behind.

"A little feisty isn't she?" observed Chuck.

"Yes she's probably on one of those days, you know" offered Marcus trying not to give information away.

"It's probably that, shall we?" retorted Chuck.

* * *

"So you and Blair are pretty serious?" asked Chuck while playing against Marcus.

"Yeah, I mean she's hot and I think she would make a great Duchess one day" responded Marcus.

A duchess? She's not a duchess, she's a queen thought Chuck but said "That serious?"

"Yes… I know there's been a little detour but I'm pretty confident she would come to her senses and everything can go back as it was before" retorted Marcus.

Little detour? Are you seriously calling my… our babies a little detour you imbecile? Wanted to ask Chuck "How so?"

"Oh, it's nothing… just I'm sure a can convince Blair otherwise and have the life she always wanted" informed Marcus.

That's it, Chuck had enough of this little piece of shit and wanted to punch his pathetic face but… was it because he was talking about their babies? Or maybe because was painting a future with Blair and Chuck wasn't part of it?

"Are you going to play or not?" asked Marcus.

"Of course" replied Chuck and I always win.

* * *

"Good evening Chuck, was Blair expecting you?" welcomed Harold when Chuck entered the Waldorf penthouse on Thursday night.

"No she wasn't, actually since you're always so kind inviting me over for dinner I took the liberty of made reservations at Butter for all of us" explained Chuck.

"Well let's ask Blair what she thinks about this and we'd have our answer" responded Harold.

"Of course" replied Chuck while Harold was climbing the stairs.

* * *

"Oh my, that lamb was to die for" exclaimed Blair.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed dinner" retorted Chuck "I mean both of you" looking at Harold.

"Yes of course, dinner was exquisite thank you so much for the invitation Chuck" mentioned Harold.

"Please that was nothing" replied Chuck "besides it's me how got to take pleasure on both the food and the company" eyeing Blair.

"We must go now it's getting late, thank you again Chuck" informed Harold.

"Of course daddy, see you later Chuck" apported Blair.

"Yes, see you on Friday" whispered Chuck "see both of you on Friday"

"Right, can't wait to see Blair on stage, she was so dedicated to this play, I'm sure she'll do it magnificent" declared Harold.

"Thanks daddy" then Blair added "see you on Friday Chuck" looking straight to his eyes offering him a smile.

* * *

"Why are you calling me now? Isn't like 3 in the morning in Japan right now?" asked Chuck answering his phone.

"Yes but I miss you" responded Georgina.

"No you don't miss me, you're just horny" replied Chuck.

"True, I might have to call Hammamoto Jr. again" retorted Georgina.

"Call whoever the hell you want Georgina, just make sure Bart doesn't find out you're mixing business with pleasure, he may not be as comprehensive as you think he is about your needs" relented Chuck.

"Fine thank God I never leave the house without my toys" mentioned Georgina.

"Whatever" answered Chuck "Is there something you really need? Because I have things to do"

"Like what" hissed Georgina.

"Not that is any of your business, but I have to read the proposal for Mr. Miller again" offered Chuck.

"Ok, and how's that deal going? Still no clue about the other possible buyer?" asked Georgina.

"No apparently this person knows very well how to hide his tracks and it has been impossible for Mike and Tyler to come up with something useful" informed Chuck.

"I'm sure whatever it is you'll figure out something before it's too late" contested Georgina.

"You know I will, my father is making sure I know how important is this deal for him" expressed Chuck.

"Yeah Bart wanted you to close that deal, didn't he?" whispered Georgina "so what are you going to do tonight? Do you want me to send you a Brazilian?"

"No don't bother, I already have plans with Nate and Serena" explained Chuck and Blair he wanted to add, so why waste time with a meaningless fuck when you get to spent the night in company of a beautiful brunette.

"So how's my favorite sister-in-law?" asked Georgina.

"I told you to drop that issue, so now if you don't have anything else to say I have to go back to work" commented Chuck.

"Fine I'll call you later" articulated Georgina before hanging up.

* * *

"B, Blair" yelled Serena to grab Blair's attention while she was on her way to backstage.

"OMG, Serena, Nate you are already here" said Blair coming near to them to greet them.

"Well yeah… Serena wanted to be in the front row so we had to get here early" explained Nate.

"In that case, thank you" whispered Blair.

"No thank you B, you were right the books you recommended me were so useful to complete my eassy" retorted Serena.

"You have nothing to thank, I knew those book were going to come handy to you" replied Blair.

"So is your dad coming?" asked Serena.

"Yes and Chuck too, now if you excuse me I have to go and get ready" answered Blair.

"Yeah of course" contested Nate.

"Yes go and good luck B" whispered Serena.

"Thank S, see you guys in a bit" commented Blair leaving Serena and Nate behind.

* * *

"Miss Blair this is for you" offered Dorota when Blair reached the backstage pointing a beautiful bouquet of purple hydrangeas.

"Does it have a card?" asked Blair.

"Of course" replied Dorota handing Blair the message, reading it made her smile.

_Beautiful flowers for a beautiful star break a leg **C**_

_**

* * *

**_

Thoughts?

I can only assure you a little bit of drama is about to come


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: English isn't my first language, so forgive me my typos, and thank you so much for your reviews, story alerts and favorite story, you guys are incredible and really made my day.

Go ahead and enjoy. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my love for C&B.

* * *

"Have you seen Marcus?" asked Blair.

"No" responded Katy "when 'Edgar Linton' died Marcus disappear with him"

"Don't worry about him B, you need to change again Blair, now you're 'Cathy Linton' so your scene with Heathcliff and Linton is coming soon" informed Iz.

"You're right, I need to keep my focus" whispered Blair taking the new gown.

* * *

"OMG B you were amazing" exclaimed Serena hugging Blair.

"Yes darling your performance was a delightful" offered Harold.

"Yeah Blair the play was awesome, you were incredible" added Nate.

"All of those hours studying finally paid off" expressed Chuck.

"Thanks, thank you all of you" responded Blair "but have any of you seen Marcus?" she had the feeling that something was wrong but she had no idea what thing could have possible be.

Chuck wasn't so pleased about that question; in here she was surrounded by people who lov… care about her, why was she asking for that boring Lord… maybe because he was her boyfriend? His thoughts were interrupted by a female voice.

"I saw him a while ago he was on the hallway near the janitor's room, though he looked to be arguing with the duchess" said the girl.

"Thanks Nelly Yuki, that would be all" replied Blair coldly, why every time that 'Marcus' and 'The duchess' were on the same sentence her guts felt like something was squeezing them.

"B, Nate and I are going out for dinner, would you like to join us?" offered Serena.

"Yes Blairbear, I mean I feel a little tired but you should go out with your friends and celebrate" added Harold.

"Ok daddy, I'll go and tell Marcus about the plans" responded Blair.

"In that case, Dorota and I will go home now" commented Harold giving Blair a kiss and saying goodbye to everyone.

"Are you going too?" asked Nate to Chuck.

"Sure why not?" whispered Chuck, it's not like he enjoyed seeing Blair with Marcus, but at least he got to see her right?

"Well I'll find Marcus and then we all can go" offered Blair before taking the hallway.

* * *

"Iz, Katy have you seen Marcus?" asked Blair when she reached the backstage looking for her boyfriend.

"No" answered Iz.

"It's been a while since last time I saw him" responded Katy.

"Let's take a picture just the three of us" mumbled Iz.

"I cannot believe high school it's almost over" whispered Katy.

"Me neither, come let's take the photo with my phone" ordered Blair.

"Say 'cheese'" added Iz.

"Oh we look great girls" said Blair "now I have to go and find Marcus we're going out with Serena, Nate and Chuck, do you want to go?"

"No" replied Iz and Katy added "we have plans with the twins"

"Ok then see you on Sunday girls" murmured Blair walking away.

* * *

Now Blair was on the hallway but nothing, there wasn't a single soul on that place she was going back to meet Serena and the boys until she heard like something hit the floor on the janitor's closet and went back to see what had happened, when she opened the door she couldn't believe the sight before her and like they say 'a pictures is worth a 1,000 words' and she already had her phone on her hand she took a picture and exclaimed "Oh my effing God" then she started running away.

* * *

When Blair got back were Serena, Nate and Chuck were waiting for her, she saw Chuck first Serena and Nate were behind him on an embrace so she went straight to him.

Chuck saw Blair coming and the look on her eyes indicated she wasn't ok, something happened to her and he felt rage, he wanted to kill the person that this to her, why would someone hurt her? But she was coming to him and he had no choice but be there for her, try to protect her and make the pain go away, when she was near him, he took her on his arms holding her tight then she whispered "Please get me out of here"

"B what happened?" asked Serena seeing Blair in so much distress.

Blair couldn't even talk, she only shooked her head indicating she heard Serena while Chuck was still holding her.

"Serena, Nate why don't you go to dinner like we planed I'll take care of her and when she's ok I'll give you a call and catch up with you" commented Chuck.

"Yes man" replied Nate.

"B if you need anything call me please" added Serena.

"Now let's get you out of here princess" whispered Chuck in her ear guiding her to the limo feeling the tears soaking his dress shirt.

* * *

They were about to climb the limo when someone scream "Blair… wait" only Chuck looked around to see Marcus while helping Blair to get in; he glared to Marcus and climbed the limo himself.

Once inside the limo Blair took the position again against Chuck's chest feeling safe in his arms wrapping her body, she was silence and the only proof of her crying was Chuck's dress shirt sticking to his chest, he instructed his driver to go around the city until he got a destination, after 15 minutes Blair's tears started to subside, when he was sure that if he dare to ask something he'll get an answer he spoke.

"What happened princess?" mumbled Chuck.

"Please don't call me that" responded Blair her voice was raspy, no she couldn't be a princess anymore after what she saw she couldn't believe in fairytales, princes charming, and knights in shining armors anymore, all her dreams about white picket fences and 2.5 beautiful perfect kids were shattered when she open that door.

"Blair what happened?" repeated Chuck.

"How could I be so stupid? I should have known, I should have guessed something was wrong, I…" Blair stopped her rambling; tears were rolling out of her eyes again.

Chuck tried to sweep the tears with his thumps but Blair stopped him and she cleaned herself "No I won't be weak anymore, I can't cry about this, I won't shared another tear for him"

"What did he do?" whispered Blair.

"Do you guys always do this? Isn't a woman enough? Aren't I enough? OMG how am I asking?" hissed Blair making Chuck's guts to feel a pang.

"Don't do this Blair, you're amazing and if he…" retorted Chuck.

"If I am amazing then why, why was he cheating on me with… ugh I can't even say it" protested Blair.

"Because he's an imbecile who doesn't deserve you and if he couldn't see this wonderful and amazing woman he had then is his lost" assured Chuck, and my gaining wanted to roll out of his tongue.

"Thank you but there's no need to…" began Blair.

"I mean it, it's true Blair, you deserve better, I know you can do better and I'm sure in time you'll find the person who loves you and only you" affirmed Chuck, if only you let me was running through his head.

"Thanks Chuck" whispered Blair.

"Shss" murmured Chuck.

Then Blair leaned again now her back against his chest and his arms went around her waist and she intertwined her hands with his and commented "I ruined your shirt"

"Thank god I got more" articulated Chuck making her chuckled.

"Yeah" relented Blair.

Then to distract her he added "You were amazing up there"

"Thank you… and for all your help too" whispered Blair.

"Do you want to go and eat something?" asked Chuck and Blair shooked her head against his chest "Do you want to go home?" again she shooked her head, she didn't want to move or go anywhere else she felt safe in here, in his arms she didn't want to feel or think about how her life was falling apart piece by piece in front of her eyes it there wasn't anything she could do about it, there wasn't a way to control this all she wanted to do was to numb her mind, her body so she stayed there in their little heaven at least for now.

So they stay there on the limo watching the city that never sleeps being oblivious of them for a little bit more.

* * *

"You sure about this?" asked Chuck.

"Yes, I already called my dad, he knows I'm here" responded Blair.

"It doesn't matter if you're not ok with it I can take you home" retorted Chuck.

"No it's ok I don't want to be alone right now" contested Blair.

"Fine, but if you need anything call me" requested Chuck.

"Yes, but I think Serena can manage that just fine" mentioned Blair.

"Ok I was just offering I'll be across the hall anyway" articulated Chuck.

"You don't have to this you know, you can go…" started Blair.

"I insist, beside Lilly is going to be thrilled to have me… both of us here tomorrow morning" confessed Chuck "it's been a long time since the last time I stayed here"

"Chuck just go to your room, some of us actually want to sleep" interrupted Serena coming out of her bathroom.

"Fine I'll go" relented Chuck "it felt like ages since I was in your room little sis"

"See you in the morning Chuck" cut Blair in.

"Yes see you in the morning Chuck" repeated Serena.

"Ok I got it, I'm leaving" said Chuck reaching the door.

"So what happened B? Do you want to talk about it?" asked Serena now they both were alone.

"Not now Serena I just want to go to bed" answered Blair.

"Ok, sleep well B" mumbled Serena.

"You too S" replied Blair, though she doubted she would be able to sleep… at all.

* * *

"Hey… did you get any sleep?" asked Serena though the answer was obvious no, Blair had red puffy eyes.

"No really" whispered Blair.

"Do you… wanna talk?" insisted Serena.

"No… yes… I don't know… I mean I feel so betrayed not just by the cheating part but you know… one day we talked about our future about being together forever having kids I know that changed a few months ago" explained Blair touching her belly and added "but how I couldn't see it? He had been acting weird, he seemed to be drifting apart at some point he was walking away from me, lately he always had things to do, he wasn't there anymore…" a tear rolled down her cheek, was it only because Marcus' betrayal or because in some way she felt guilty, these past few weeks her dreams had been invaded by another man, her thoughts weren't completely about Marcus anymore so if she didn't notice how Marcus had been cheating on her under her noses maybe she was a little bit of fault by thinking in someone else, wasn't she?

"I'm really sorry B, but you deserve much better" expressed Serena.

"Thanks S, yeah I think is better that happened now and not after, I don't want to be another UES wife abandoned by her husband for a hot 15 younger bimbo" retorted Blair.

"No B, of course your husband wouldn't that to you, not you" mentioned Serena.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Blair.

"Because you couldn't let that happened, you'd fight for your marriage like your parents B" confessed Serena.

"Yes you're right S" relented Blair.

"Now no more getting sad B, it isn't good for the babies" whispered Serena.

"Oh don't worry S, I don't get sad I get even" replied Blair.

"What are you…" began Serena but was interrupted by a knock on the door "come in"

"Dorota what are you doing here?" asked Blair.

"Mister Chuck called this morning and he said you might need this" offered Dorota handing Blair fresh new clothes.

"Thank you Dorota" replied Blair "did daddy say something?"

"No Mister Harold went early to office" responded Dorota "but…"

"But…" repeated Blair.

"Mister Marcus came this morning looking for you Miss Blair" whispered Dorota.

"Ok, that would be all Dorota" retorted Blair.

"Yes Miss Blair" articulated Dorota.

"Dorota can you please ask Vanya to bring us breakfast we're going to take it in bed" intervened Serena.

"Of course Miss Serena" murmured Dorota.

"There's no need S, I'm going to change then we can have breakfast like normal people" commented Blair "besides I want to see Lilly"

"Ok, but we all day long are going to do whatever you want, today I'm going to spoil you and my nieces or nephews" relented Serena.

"I think that's the best idea you've ever had Serena" commented Blair making Serena giggled.

* * *

"I'm so glad you decided to join us" greeted Lilly when Serena and Blair arrived at the dining table.

"Thank you Lilly you were so kind to let me stay in here last night" mentioned Blair.

"No the pleasure is all mine Blair" responded Lilly "perhaps I should invite you more often, last night for the first time in I don't know how long I had all of my kids under the same roof"

"Mom" admonished Eric "I came here often, but I can't say the same here for my brother, right Chuck I think miracles do happen"

"Yes… well I needed to talk my father before he went to the office…" defended Chuck.

"It doesn't matter why, how or what I'm just happy to have all of you in here" interrupted Lilly -she was at the head of the table- looking at Erick and Serena to her left and then to Chuck and Blair at her right.

"So what are the plans for the day?" asked Eric.

"I don't know yet; we are going to do whatever Blair is pleased to do today" informed Serena.

"Ok what about a photoshoot in Central Park?" offered Eric.

"Are you serious?" yelled Blair.

"Yes, believe it or not it happens I just need two models and if you are up for it, I think this can be great" retorted Eric.

"Yes, yes of course we can do this" squealed Serena.

"I thought today would be Blair's day" intervened Chuck.

"It's ok I think it's a great idea too" confessed Blair without much enthusiasm.

"In that case I have to make a call to set everything up and when you girls are ready we can go" said Eric standing up.

"You know you don't have to do anything you don't want to" whispered Chuck turning his head to talk to Blair.

"No it's ok, really" replied Blair "when i was younger I was going to do one of my mother's campaign, but they decided to go in a new direction in the last minute so… this could be my opportunity into the modeling world"

"Of course" relented Chuck "look I have to go to the office and check on Mr. Miller proposal but after that I'm free…" then mocking added "maybe I'll stop by and see how your career as model is taking off" gaining a smack from Blair.

"It would be great" hissed Blair.

"I'm sure it would be" whispered Chuck.

"Now who wants more éclairs?" asked Lilly.

* * *

"Now what else we can do?" exclaimed Blair.

"Yeah what else do you want us to do?" repeated Serena.

"Let's see we already take pictures on the garden, with the man and the chariot, maybe we can… yes I know" explained Eric.

"What?" expressed Blair.

"Girls go over there near the fountain" said Eric pointing the new location.

"Ok" mumbled Serena pulling Blair with her.

"Yes, yes, that's ok, yes, ok, now Serena turn just a little bit, yeah that's right, ok, ok, yes Blair that's ok keep blowing kisses to the camera, yes Serena I like that" Eric was encouraging Serena and Blair while he was taking the pictures.

"You really know how to charm a lady" interrupted a male voice.

"Hey Chuck, what are you doing here?" contested Eric.

"I was just on the neighborhood" replied Chuck looking at Blair and Serena they were goofing around now thank God she was laughing again and that made impossible for Chuck to keep his eyes off of her, she was wearing a baby blue dress with a red mini-belt that cover her up too much to his dismay that was until Serena and Blair turned around and they were showing the back of their dresses or better said the lack of it, God even her back was something that was begging him to be worshiped every inch of it by his lips.

"So… what is this all about?" commented Chuck looking at the girls.

"Oh it's for a new brand of watches for young people" informed Eric.

"Honestly Eric I don't understand with your Gallery in Soho going so well, why do you keep doing this advertisements ads" said Chuck.

"Thank you… I'm only doing this because the editor is my friend, so really this is just like a favor… it's ok girls, we finished" mentioned Eric closing the lent of his camera.

"Hey Chuck you came" giggling Blair greeted with Serena on tow.

"Are we done?" asked Serena eyeing Eric.

"Yes thank you so much Blair, Serena" offered Eric.

"You're very welcome Eric, I really had a great time" confessed Blair happy.

"Yes Eric me too, it was so much fun" added Serena.

"Well after so much fun who's up for lunch?" questioned Chuck.

"Me I'm starving" responded Serena.

"Yeah so am I" replied Blair.

"So little bro are you coming or not?" mentioned Chuck looking at Eric.

"Sorry Chuck but Elliot and I have plans" affirmed Eric.

"He's welcome too you know" exclaimed Chuck.

"Well thanks let me call him" relented Eric.

"And Nate too?" intervened Serena.

"Seriously Serena, you really need to ask?" spoke Chuck.

* * *

Now the six of them were having lunch at Chat Noir near Central Park, Nate and Serena were on one side of the table, Eric and Elliot and another one and Chuck and Blair on another one.

"I heard Blair and you are graduating soon, so what are the plans girls" asked Elliot eyeing Serena.

"Yes I cannot believe it myself just a couple of weeks more and then I'm free" explained Serena "well Poppy and I want to go to Nice for a few weeks and get a beautiful tan"

"Yeah I'm so happy high school is almost over, I… well Iz, Katy and I wanted to go to Paris for a couple of weeks but now I'm not sure if I can fly… I guess I have to ask Doctor Mayfair about it" offered Blair, can I leave and no see Chuck for two weeks? Well maybe Doctor Mayfair says I can't go, right?

What? Is she leaving for two weeks? What am I going to do without her… them for fourteen days? Without her smile, without looking at those beautiful pair of brown eyes, without her chocolate curls bouncing up and down all day? No she can leave me here all alone unless… thought Chuck "I'm sure if Doctor Mayfair doesn't see anything wrong you can go, you really deserve to take some days off" whispered Chuck.

"Thank you, I guess when the time is right I'll make an appointment with Doctor Mayfair and consult this with her" responded Blair.

"So Elliot how's work treating you?" asked Nate.

"Fine I little stressful but I'm doing just great" replied Elliot.

"Yeah I know what you mean" confessed Nate.

"Ready to be the next Congressman?" commented Elliot.

"Oh no, I told my grandfather that wasn't for me, he's not ok with that but hey at least he stop pressuring me" mentioned Nate.

"Good I mean no everyone is cut off for that job" conceded Elliot.

"I suppose you're right" relented Nate.

"Now what else do you want to do B?" intervened Serena.

"I honestly have no idea S" responded Blair.

"Hey girls, why don't you take the tickets I have for an exhibition at MoMA" offered Elliot "Eric and I were planning in going but right now I feel pretty tired I just wanna go home and get some rest, you don't mind, do you?" eyeing Eric.

"No, actually I'm very outworn too, so go ahead girls" confessed Eric.

"What do you say B, are you in or not?" asked Serena.

"Yes I'm in, I think this is a great option S" conceded Blair.

"I know right, maybe later we can go to Victrola or something I feel like dancing" informed Serena.

"Sure why not?" replied Blair.

"In that case, let's get going so you can continue your activities for the rest of the day" relented Chuck.

* * *

After the art exhibition Blair and Serena were contemplating at MoMA, each girl went home to get some rest and get ready for their night out at Victrola.

"I'm leaving Dorota, Serena is already down waiting for me" informed Blair walking down the stairs in her way out when the elevator's door open and a very unwelcomed visitor came out.

"Of course Miss Blair" responded Dorota.

"Marcus what are you doing here?" hissed Blair.

"Please Blair... we need to talk" exclaimed Marcus.

"Oh no we don't" retorted Blair.

"Let me explain" yelled Marcus.

"There's no need trust me, the scene I saw doesn't need further explanations" replied Blair passing Marcus to reach the elevator.

"That's wasn't what it…" started Marcus.

"Save it, I think I got the picture… and since we're not girlfriend and boyfriend anymore I'm gonna say this… you're boring, you aren't that bright and If I were you I'd start to think on something before daddy disown you" said Blair then she got into the elevator.

* * *

"I can't dance anymore Serena, literally my feet are sore, they're killing me" expressed Blair, she and Serena since got to Victrola went straight to the dance floor and didn't stop dance well except for the 2 times Blair had to go to the ladies lounge.

"Fine you can go and have a seat, thank God Nate got here 10 minutes ago or I'd have to stop dancing" informed Serena.

"Ok I'll go and tell him to take my place S" mentioned Blair.

"Thanks, he's over there" said Serena pointing to a couch "with Chuck"

"Sorry Nate but I'm totally exhausted and Serena is in need of a dance partner replacement" explained Blair when she was in front of Nate and Chuck.

"Don't worry it'll be my pleasure" contested Nate standing up leaving Chuck and Blair alone.

"Did you have a good day? How are you feeling?" asked Chuck patting the seat next to him looking at Blair.

While taking the seat she answered "Great actually, I feel good, my feet not that much but in general I'm feeling better thanks" and the butterflies in my stomach can't stop fluttering, but he didn't need to know that, right?

"You know I can go and punch his face if you want me to" offered Chuck I know I want to he thought.

"Wow the great Chuck Bass getting physical I never thought I'll see the day" articulated Blair.

"I can be capable of that if the occasion warrants it" murmured Chuck.

"No don't worry I've already planned how to get rid of that insects, thanks for the offer though" replied Blair giggling.

"Ok but if that doesn't work just say the name and…" began Chuck but was interrupted by one of his employees.

"Mr. Bass I'm really sorry to bother you but I think there's something you need to know" commented a young man.

"Ok go and wait in my office I'll be there in a minute" responded Chuck then he turned to look at Blair.

"It's ok Chuck I get it, it's part of your job, don't worry I'll be fine" mentioned Blair.

"Yes well I'll better go and see what this is about and when I get back I'll take you home" responded Chuck.

"Sure I'll wait in here" mumbled Blair.

* * *

"Now Ms. Waldorf the Duke is able to receive you" informed the maid.

"Thank you" responded Blair.

"Blair to what do I owe this pleasure?" greeted the Duke.

"Actually the reason that brought me here it's a little embarrassing and I think it'd be painful for you as it was for me" explained Blair.

"What is it Blair? I don't understand" responded the Duke.

"Don't worry you will" said Blair handing the Duke her phone with the picture she took of Marcus and his step-mother Catherine on the janitor's room floor, said photo showed Catherine riding Marcus both almost naked.

"Oh bloody God… I cannot believe it" exclaimed the Duke.

"Neither could I" replied Blair then she continued "I want them both gone, not even a word comes out of this room, and if one of them dares to say a word about my current condition I will destroy them" demanded Blair.

"Of course Blair, don't worry about it I'll take care of them myself... and I promise you none of this will come out... I'll make sure of it" contested the Duke.

"Well in that case I'll better be gone" mentioned Blair and at the same precise moment Catherine was entering the Duke's office.

"What did you do?" yelled Catherine.

"What someone should have done long time ago, send the whore right where she belongs" haughty Blair said then added "and I little piece of advice, stay away from the Botox right now it's difficult to tell if you're happy or angry, but I don't think you can afford it anymore though" leaving the Duke's office.

* * *

"Blair where were you?" asked Katy when Blair was stepping in her room.

"Yeah we have been waiting for you for a while now?" apported Iz.

"Oh was cleaning Manhattan's street from filthy rats" explained Blair.

"What?" replied Iz and Katy unison.

"Nothing, now where are those croissants I'm starving" confessed Blair before taking a seat in her bed to watch one of Audrey's movie.

* * *

"Serena what are you doing here?" asked Blair when the blond was entering Blair's room on Friday night "I thought you had a date with Nate"

"Oh I still do" offered Serena "I just wanted to check on you and my future nieces or nephews before"

"Well I'm great and so are they" informed Blair.

"Good that's excellent news, so where's Chuck?" articulated Serena.

"Chuck?" exclaimed Blair.

"Yes dark haired, dark eyed, handsome brother of mine" explained Serena.

"I know who you are talking about S, the question is why would Chuck be here?" observed Blair.

"Please if like the past couple of weeks my big brother hasn't been in here like… almost every day" mentioned Serena.

"He hasn't been in here almost every day" hissed Blair.

"Fine I didn't say anything please ignore me" relented Serena.

"Seriously Serena he hasn't" confessed Blair.

"Ok then how Chuck knows when and why you got that little scar on your knee" said Serena pointing Blair's knee "or how old where you when you got the chickenpox, or the first time you won a poetry contest or…"

"Point taken S, stop the dramatic thought he hasn't been here almost every day he has come some days and we got talking that's all" relented Blair.

"Talking? More like dissect every year of your life, he probably knows more about you then he knows about Nate, Eric and I combined" commented Serena.

"You're being ridiculous Serena" murmured Blair.

"Fine let's change the subject" retorted Serena "God sometimes… I wish you were my sister-in-law this would be so much easier"

"What are you talking about?" asked Blair.

"Yeah I mean family dinners, brunches, birthdays, holidays whatever you name it, everything starts great then Georgina does something or says something and everyone gets tense even the air feel heavier I swear" explained Serena.

"I can't simple believe that" replied Blair.

"Well is true, I don't know how Chuck can put up with her" informed Serena.

"He must know her well, maybe they talk about things they don't tell you about" mumbled Blair.

"Please" scoffed Serena "I think 'harder-faster-yes right there' is the longest conversation Chuck and Georgina have ever had"

"Eww, Serena" admonished Blair.

"Seriously, I still think Bart did something and that's why Chuck and Georgina got married" offered Serena.

"Why would you think so?" asked Blair.

"I mean after a month only a month after Chuck got back from Australia they got engaged, that's definitely not love" explained Serena.

"Maybe when they were abroad they fell in love" tried to reason Blair and wait… why am I even defending them? Why do I care if Chuck is in love with her or not?

"Oh no hun, that wasn't love, that was lust among other things but that was not love whatsoever" corrected Serena.

"Ok weren't we going to change the subject, so tell me are you almost over finals?" said Blair.

"Yes thank god, next week I have my last two finals then I'm totally free well at least until the ceremony" replied Serena.

"I know thank God I only have one last final left, thought I'm still coordinating the Prom at the Four Seasons and finally yesterday I finished my Valedictorian Speech" informed Blair.

"So… who's taking you to Prom?" asked Serena then she whispered "I mean after the whole Lord debacle"

"Thank you I didn't need to be reminded of that little mistake in my past I can hardly remember" contested Blair.

"Sorry" mumbled Serena.

"No it's ok S, really I'm over it, I had better things to think of" responded Blair touching her growing belly and the father or said babies "but answering your question Cameron Salsbury the captain of the swimming team is taking me to Prom, though he looks like a Ken doll I don't feel like Barbie anymore, I'm huge Serena"

"No you're not huge B, you're pregnant of my three wonderful future nieces or nephews" relented Serena.

"I guess you're right" whispered Blair.

"Oh my, look at time, sorry B, I have to go and get ready to my date with Nate, but see you on Sunday I heard my mom invited you for brunch" exclaimed Serena.

"Yes that is correct, and no problem S, you can go and see you on Sunday" replied Blair when Serena hugged her and kissed her goodbye.

* * *

"OMG I knew it, stop torturing Dorota, you already know that you don't need to look over it again" commented Chuck stepping in the Waldorf's penthouse Tuesday night.

"Thank you Mister Chuck" confessed Dorota happy for the interruption; she had been helping Blair studying for the past weeks for the finals, and SAT's and probably her entire educational life so Dorota couldn't be happier that finally Blair was graduating high school which means no more textbooks for her either.

"Just so you know tomorrow is my last final you Basshole I need to be prepare" snapped Blair, yes the mood swings got the best of her today, her 'nickname' for him made Chuck chuckled and that irritated her more.

"Yes and you're going to do great" mentioned Chuck.

"How do you know that?" challenged Blair.

"Because your very smart on your own, not a wormbook geek" assured Chuck "which is the reason that brought me here"

"What are you talking about?" sounded Blair interest.

"I need your help" said Chuck.

"Ok" nodded Blair waiting for him to explain himself.

"I've been trying to nail a deal for a night club with Mr. Miller, I made a business proposal but mysteriously two days after he got a new proposal from a possible buyer" started Chuck.

"Go on" encouraged Blair.

"I got my P.I. and my father's to look any information about this person but they haven't found anything good, so we presented a new offer and the process was repeated the same person submit a better offer, it appears this persons knows exactly what is doing or rather what are we doing and going one step ahead of us and covering his tracks very well" explained Chuck.

"I might know about strategies but I don't know…" began Blair.

"I haven't finished" interrupted Chuck "now this person is not only beating our asses but he's also making me impossible to contact Mr. Miller, I know he's out of town but the P.I.'s can't find him"

"But you know someone who might" stated Blair looking at Chuck who was showing a cocky smirk.

"There's where I need your help" replied Chuck.

"Wow the great Chuck Bass admitting defeated before trying" grinned Blair.

"The point is" began Chuck ignoring Blair's comment "though he's a boy and I've charmed boys before" making Blair frown at him "he's young and the least I need right now is a legal issue too, so are you going to help me or not?" asked Chuck.

"Why don't use Serena? She's a real charmer" offered Blair.

"Although my little sis is drop dead gorgeous" expressed Chuck making Blair's jaw dropped "she has nothing on you, your beauty is classic but that's beside the point, what I really need is a mastermind to gather intel, and let's face it Serena can't pull this off"

"Fine I'll help you, so who's this guy?" conceded Blair her scheming mind already working.

"He's Mr. Miller's son, he attends Columbia here in the city and I've been informed he conveniently has a thing for Victrola…" started Chuck.

"When?" interrupted Blair.

"Tomorrow" retorted Chuck.

"Done" relented Blair.

"A little confident don't we?" observed Chuck making Blair giggle and he swore that what the best sound he had ever heard.

* * *

"Miss Blair how went your last final?" greeted Dorota when Blair entered the penthouse Wednesday afternoon.

"Like taking a candy from a baby" replied Blair.

"This arrived for you" informed Dorota pointing a large box.

"Thank you Dorota" offered Blair grabbing the box taking the stairs to her room.

She gasped when she discovered the stunning strapless purple dress that had a lot of ruffles in the front enough to hide her baby bump and conquer whoever without worrying about being a pregnant lady trying to hit on some stranger. Then she noticed the card.

_Get ready partner I'll pick you up at 9 **C**_

_**

* * *

**_

"… and you going to be here" assured Blair looking at Chuck who was a couple of seats behind Mr. Miller's son.

"Yes I wouldn't let anything harmed you in any way" confirmed Chuck.

"Ok I was just checking" clarified Blair.

"You don't have to do this if…" started Chuck.

"No it's ok I was just checking" interrupted Blair "now about the drinks"

"Don't worry Bob is going to fetch you non-alcoholic drinks" assured Chuck.

"Great, ok I'll be right back" offered Blair.

Then she started walking to the bar when she accidentally 'collided' with a young boy.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you" Blair said seductively.

* * *

Although he knew and in fact he asked for it Chuck couldn't control the jealousy eating his stomach while watching Blair flirting with the blond young boy.

Soon his torture came to an end and he saw Blair coming to him.

"So…" began Chuck.

"He's in Philadelphia with his new wife" informed Blair.

"Wow I'm impress Waldorf" complimented Chuck.

"No you're not" affirmed Blair "you knew I could achieve it or you wouldn't have asked me to help you with this in the first place" explained Blair.

"Well… yes you're right" confessed Chuck "now Waldorf let's get you home" offering his arm to her.

* * *

"Hello Blairbear, I guess you did excellent and all of your finals, I heard you went out yesterday to celebrate" offered Harold.

"Yes daddy, thank you, yesterday was my last final and of course I had to went out to celebrate, perhaps we should celebrate tomorrow" informed Blair.

"I'm sorry darling but tomorrow morning I have a plane to catch I'm going to D.C. again and I'm afraid I won't be back until Sunday night, maybe we could celebrate tonight princess, what do you say?" explained Harold.

"Of course daddy just let me change and we can go out" expressed Blair.

"Great, so what are my future grandchildren craving?" asked Harold.

"Now that you're mention it, I feel like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with some pickles… no, no I know I want some eggplant swimming in a chocolate sauce or…" commented Blair.

"Fine sweetheart whatever you and my grandchildren want" chuckled Harold "though I don't think any restaurant have those specifics dishes on the menu"

* * *

"Girls I'm really going to miss you" expressed Katy.

"I know, me too I can't believe next week is prom and then no more high school" commented Iz.

"Me neither, just yesterday daddy and I went out to celebrate…" informed Blair.

"Oh my, my… I'd do him tonight if he'd let me" Iz said.

"I know me too, or for lunch he's so yummy" added Katy.

"What are you talking about?" asked Blair she was standing in front of Iz and Katy so she didn't what or better who they were 'lusting' about.

"Please tell me you had kissed him at least once" exclaimed Iz.

"Who are…" began Blair but she was interrupted by a now very familiar voice that always sends shivers through her entire body and makes the butterflies and her stomach to start a revolution.

"Blair can I talk to you?" asked Chuck.

"Chuck? What are you doing here? Isn't a little too early for lunch?" murmured Blair.

"Can we talk? Alone?" repeated Chuck looking at Iz and Katy.

"Sure" whispered Iz.

"No problem" added Katy leaving them alone.

"So what happened? You won't be able to make it to lunch, is there something wrong? " asked Blair.

"No, no, nothing is wrong it's just I arrived to my office and the first news I got was from my P.I. thanks to your information he was able to find the exact location of Mr. Miller, and he's in Philadelphia with his… pregnant wife, so I thought bring myself a pregnant woman to balance the things" informed Chuck.

"Oh… so you need me again" affirmed Blair.

"Well yes… I mean you already did half of the job… I only need one shot to talk to him and convince him to sell to us, that's all that I'm asking" observed Chuck.

"What would I have to do?" relented Blair.

"We would have to go there to Philadelphia, so you can trick his wife to have dinner with us and the rest is up to me and we'll back Saturday night or Sunday morning depending on how things work out" assured Chuck.

"What? I'd have to spend the weekend… with you… in Philadelphia" clarified Blair.

"Yes I can talk to your father if you want me to" declared Chuck "or there's a problem with that"

"No it's ok, fine I'll go and don't worry about my dad he left this morning for Washington and he won't be back until Sunday night" explained Blair.

"Ok, right now I have to go back to the office and solve some issues if I won't be here for the weekend, so yes I won't make it to lunch, but could you be ready to leave by 4" said Chuck.

"Yes no problem, so see you later" whispered Blair.

* * *

Ok now Marcus is out of the picture for good, how was it? You saw that coming, right? Now, out with the old and in with the new, don't be shy and let me know what you think is going to happen on that weekend or what do you want to happen on that weekend…


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: English isn't my first language, so forgive me my typos, and thank you so much for your reviews.

Go ahead and enjoy. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my love for C&B.

* * *

"Are you sure everything is packed like I told you this morning?" asked Blair tapping her foot on the floor.

"Yes everything Miss Blair, even personal items are locked safely as you requested" offered Dorota "you look nervous"

"I'm not" snapped Blair "why don't you mind your…" in that moment the elevator's doors open.

"Are you ready partner?" asked Chuck.

"Of course" replied Blair trying to calm herself it wasn't like you go away with the father of your unborn children for the weekend just the two of you.

"I like your beret, it gives you a nice touch on your spy attire" complimented Chuck.

"Thank you, this is my favorite though" retorted Blair.

"Shall we then?" commented Chuck, he couldn't be more ecstatic about spending a weekend with her just the two of them.

"If we must" contested Blair taking a deep breath.

* * *

"You can take a nap if you want to" offered Chuck now that both of them were on the limo.

"No it's ok I took one when I got home from school" responded Blair.

"So do you want to… talk? You never finished the story about your 12 birthday party" commented Chuck.

"Oh yes I remember, well Iz and Katy insisted on play spinning the bottle and…" began Blair.

Then Blair continued telling Chuck about her first kiss, the first time her father took her to Paris and all the places she visited, her first boyfriend, the first time she kissed a girl because of a 'true or dare', about all the stuffs she, Iz and Katy had to do to get into a night club when they were only 16, then how she and Marcus became boyfriend and girlfriend and she skipped the last part of that particular relationship, and some other stories.

"Wow Waldorf you were very mischievous" commented Chuck.

"Please like you hadn't Bass" retorted Blair.

"Trust me, what you did doesn't even compare with the things I've done" contested Chuck.

"Ok so what is the worst thing you've done?" asked Blair.

"Mmm… no, if I tell you then I'd have to kill you" mentioned Chuck playfully.

"That bad" said Blair giggling.

"Yes… next question" murmured Chuck, seriously there wasn't need for Blair to know about all the debauchery, the drugs, the hookers, the times he spent in jail, and less about Georgina and her always-wanted-to-take-things-to-another-level, the threesomes, the foursomes, and all crazy sexual experiences and encounters they have on their little tour in Europe and part of Asia, and their almost near death experience on Thailand thanks to the drugs combo they had.

"Fine, what make you to decide to become this successful business man then?" expressed Blair.

And that brought back memories to Chuck about princess, princes charming, promises and the desire to really be that person for that little girl "Actually mi little brother Eric sent me… a letter reminding me of a conversation we had long time ago" relented Chuck looking at the road through the window.

***FLASHBACK***

_"What happened? Why did you page me?" asked a male voice._

_"I'm really sorry Doctor but the patient became very aggressive again and we are trying to sedate him" replied the nurse._

_"Get off of me" screamed Chuck to the 2 male nurse tying him to the stretcher "do you have a fucking idea who I am, I'm Chuck Bass, I'm Chuck fucking Bass, let go of me you mother fu…"_

_"Charles" intervened the Doctor "this is for you own benefit, please don't try to resist we talked about this"_

_"I'm Chuck Bass you little piece of s…" repeated Chuck._

_"Yes 'Chuck' I'm aware of that, but right now that information isn't going to take you anywhere, so please stay calm and this would be easy not just for you but for all of us" informed the Doctor while the nurse was sedating him._

_"I'm Ch…" retorted Chuck but the medicine was taking effect on his body and he was falling into darkness._

_ CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB CB _

_"I see you have a better countenance today Charles" observed the Doctor when Chuck was stepping his office._

_"Chuck" barfed Chuck taking a seat in front of the Doctor._

_"Ok Chuck, so maybe today you would finally like to talk to me" commented the Doctor._

_But he got no response from Chuck the he added "this is our third session Chuck, I think is time you start to take advantage of our time together you never know this could be some type of release if you like to see it that way"_

_"Sure" mumbled Chuck under his breath._

_"Well in that case I'd like to inform you since I know you are very far away from home, your friends and family sent you this… messages so you can feel them they're here with you" explained the Doctor handing Chuck said messages and he proceed to open them "I'm going to get some coffee I'll be right back"_

_I hope you get better soon big brother I really miss you – your little sis Serena._

_Man I hope you're back soon you're missing a lot – Nate._

_You were right Chuck, if you want to change you have to do it for yourself, not for anyone else, but I know you can do it and I'm not the only one – Eric_

_Then a small strand of brown hair fell into his lap making him remember the little girl who gave it to him, although he probably wouldn't see her again maybe he could be this sort of prince charming for someone else, couldn't he? At least she thought so._

_"So they really care about you, don't they?" interrupted the Doctor his thoughts re-entering the office._

_Chuck took a deep breath before answering "yes they do… and I really care about them… it's been a long time since last time I saw them… we were on Monaco having a great time before everything change…" began Chuck._

***END FLASHBACK***

"And what did he say?" asked Blair.

"He…" started Chuck but they were interrupted by their driver.

"We're here sir" offered Arthur.

"Well I guess we have to keep this conversation some other time, now we have a more important task to performance" informed Chuck.

"Of course, but I have to go to the bathroom first" mentioned Blair.

* * *

"And you sure this is the house" commented Blair while Chuck and her were on their 'surveillance phase' across the street.

"Yes this is the house Blair" affirmed Chuck.

"Doesn't he have money? Couldn't he get a better place?" complained Blair.

"Yes he does, but this is his wife's parent's house so I don't think he had so much of an opinion about this" retorted Chuck.

"Whatever" contested Blair then she sighed "I don't think they're going out tonight" observed Blair.

"Yeah me neither, maybe we should go back to the hotel and grab something to eat you must be starving" relented Chuck.

"You know me well" said Blair, so they went back to their hotel.

* * *

"Wow the chef's specialty was amazing" commented Blair when both of them entered the suite they were sharing for the weekend.

"Yes everything was exquisite" affirmed Chuck eyeing Blair.

"Who would've thought outside Manhattan you could find a piece of haven too" mentioned Blair thinking more on the company than the food.

"Yeah, well I think is time for you to go to bed, you must be exhausted and tomorrow morning we should continue our little activities" relented Chuck.

Blair was looking through her luggage to get something more comfortable to go to bed; meanwhile Chuck took a pillow from the king-size bed and placed it over the couch.

"Why are you doing?" asked Blair, it's not like she was hoping but she did fantasized about sharing the bed with him not that she would say it out loud though.

"What? I mean I don't want to bother you so I'm going to take the couch, you weren't expecting me to make you sleep on the couch, were you?" pointed Chuck, or was she really considering the option of both of them in the same bed? Because certainty he wouldn't mind to go to bed with her or bed her for that matter.

"No of course not, what I mean is… the bed is huge, there's plenty of room for both of us, I promise not to take advantage of you" teased Blair "besides we wouldn't want for you to hurt your back right? Tomorrow we have a lot of 'work' to do"

"And who says I won't take advantage of you, you look ravishing" amused Chuck retorted.

"You wouldn't" stated Blair serious.

"Never" replied Chuck.

"In that case is nonsense for you to sleep on the couch when both of us can catch up a good night of sleep on this giant bed, I'm tired and you must too" relented Blair.

"Ok I'll go to change" said Chuck going into the bathroom.

Now she had to find something proper to go to bed, she couldn't use her tiny pj's that she usually wears when she's at home, alone, thank God Dorota thinks of everything and she packed her a beautiful silk slip that almost reaches her knees it might not be to revealing but it gives you something to think about.

Focus Bass, this is reality not your dreams, so keep your hands to yourself and you better think about the baby seals slaughter to get you through the night on bed with this gorgeous woman next to you thought Chuck while he was changing into his favorite purple pajamas.

When Chuck came out of the bathroom Blair was already on the left side of the bed, her slip showed every curve of her delicious body but more important it was evident her growing belly and… breasts, baby seals slaughter, baby seals slaughter, baby seals slaughter was repeating like a mantra Chuck in his head.

Blair was looking at Chuck when he emerged the bathroom, he had a not too revealing purple pajama on but the last buttons of his shirt were open showing a little bit of chest hair enough to making her blush about sinful thoughts, yes she needed to go straight to the confessional first thing arriving Manhattan, God Marcus never make her feel like this, like something inside of her was burning, c'mon not even those hot guys on the vampire movies with insanely marked abs make her feel that way, not it have to be the raging hormones yeah that must be, Blair was thinking.

"We should… go to sleep now, tomorrow is going to be a big day" offered Chuck taking the right side of the bed leaving a monumental space between them.

"Yeah" relented Blair "good night Chuck" said Blair turning her back so she wouldn't be facing Chuck.

"Good night Blair" whispered Chuck doing the exact same thing she did.

* * *

Ok firstable this wasn't her bed, that much Blair was certain of, although the bed was very comfortable this wasn't hers, and secondable someone was next to her, well more like almost over her… ok, ok, ok, no need to be overdramatic Blair, he's not over you his arm is, yes somehow Blair ended up facing Chuck in the middle of their king-size bed, and Chuck had his arm over her waist like protecting her and her babies or rather their babies and the curious fact was that her leg was slightly over his legs, now she was praying -like for the first time in her life- that Chuck was still asleep and he didn't notice their current position so she tried to get up from bed but the arm around her waist only increased the pressure holding her against the bed.

"Where are you going is too early" groaned Chuck his eyes still close.

"But I need to get to the bathroom" whispered Blair thought she was really enjoying her time in bed her face was an inch away from Chuck's, seeing him like that he seemed so peaceful, with his hair disheveled he looked like a little sweet boy… but her body was demanding a visit to the bathroom.

Chuck sighed and open his eyes, he was so close to her, to her lips, he swore if he move just an inch their lips would meet, and he felt like those beautiful brown eyes were asking him to, were daring him to do so… and that wasn't good so he said "Fine" slowly moving his arm to free Blair from his embrace, he really was hopping this moment hadn't to end, he wasn't the cuddling type of guy, but this felt right, just to be near her, felt the warm irradiating from her body, her soft skin, her cheery lips… stop it Chuck, he told to himself.

When Blair came out of the bathroom Chuck informed her he had ordered room service for them so they weren't going to waste time in looking for a restaurant since their priority was to locate Mr. Miller's wife so Blair could work her magic before he entered the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Now both of them were on the limo outside Mr. Miller's house waiting for any kind of movement.

"That's her" commented Chuck pointing to the woman emerging from the house.

"Yeah I think the huge paunch must have betrayed her" hissed Blair; since Chuck came out of the shower he seemed to be a little off, he wasn't the gentleman he always was with her, it was like she got the flu and he didn't want to be contaminated, he barely look at her or even speak to her, it felt like he didn't want to be around her anymore but why? this morning she felt they were closer than ever she felt the butterflies on her stomach fluttering like you felt them with the anticipation of a kiss, specially the first kiss… but that was wrong they couldn't kiss, and yet she was expecting that kiss, the kiss that never came thankfully because she wasn't sure if she refuse him if he did so… he's married Blair, he's in love with his wife, well maybe he's not in love with his wife, c'mon he never mention her, he doesn't seem sad or like he's missing her, but that doesn't mean he's in l… stop it Blair, perhaps this is the best way to go ignore each other.

"Follow that car and don't let it out of your sight Arthur" instructed Chuck to their driver ignoring Blair's comment, or ignoring Blair simply, he had to, he must ignore her, he was the older one therefore he should be wiser, so he needed to prevent this, whatever this was, Eric was right he liked to play with fire, but he wasn't going to let Blair get burned, so he had to be the bigger person and stop whatever this thing was going, he couldn't do this to her, if he let her get closer then she would end up with a broken heart and disappointing in him, he wasn't right for her, she deserved much better, hell she deserved at least some single, someone who could give to her whatever she wanted or needed, someone who can put the world to her feet, not him a poor excuse of a man.

So for the rest of the ride neither of them said another word.

"Now is show time" informed Blair opening the limo parked in front of a baby store without even looking at Chuck.

* * *

Casually Blair and a very pregnant woman tried to hold a piece of baby cloth at the same time.

"Oh I'm sorry you saw it first" commented Blair.

"No, no I insist, I've already had plenty of baby stuff, I'm only here to get out the house, they don't let me do anything anymore" complained the other woman.

"I know totally where you're coming from, last week I was doing everything by myself but I had to come here to company my husband to visit his nana… I mean his grandmother, and since she found out I'm having triplets she treats me like I'm a handicap I just needed to get out of that house, then I see this tinny outfits and I couldn't control myself" explained Blair "they're so beautiful and tinny"

"Goodness, you're having triplets?" exclaimed the woman.

"Yeah, I can't believe it myself either" retorted Blair caressing her swollen belly.

"Oh sweetie and you're so young, but that could be a really good advantage for you… let me tell you one of my cousins was almost of her forties when she got pregnant and she had twins, the boys used to drive her nuts, they were running and jumping all over the place, she loves them deeply but there were sometimes she just wanted to strangle them herself" offered the woman "Hi I'm Marissa by the way"

"Nice to meet you I'm Blair" contested Blair "so it's a chaos to have more than one baby at the time"

"I don't really know, I mean this is my first baby, we're having a baby girl, but my cousin told us this crazy story in my last baby shower party about the twins when they were babies, she said that in one occasion both babies were crying and she didn't know what else to do, she had changed diapers, and cooed them, and feed them… well apparently the boys were crying because one of them wasn't feed at all and the other one was crying and throwing up because he had eaten twice, oh poor Susie those boys were her headache while growing" explained Marissa.

"Good God, poor babies, I think I will have to mark them so I know which one is each" expressed Blair looking down at her stomach.

"Don't worry dear; you should be just fine, you look like you can handle a bunch of kids on your own" commented Marissa.

"Thank you, you're so sweet so… you're from around here?" asked Blair.

"Yes this is my hometown, actually Robert my husband and I live in Manhattan, but we decided to come here to deliver the baby I want little Melanie to be born in here like me" explained Marissa touching her huge belly.

"I cannot believe it, we live there too, OMG when you came back to Manhattan we must have dinner sometime, you have to tell me everything how does it feel? Do you think it would hurt so much?" asked Blair with curiosity.

"Well according to my mom, it hurts a lot but when you have your baby in front of you she said it's totally worth it" mentioned Marissa "I can't wait for my little girl to be here already"

"The best part is you don't have to wait any much longer, me I'm almost three months old pregnant and I bet now Chuck after hearing of the stories his grandmother told him, he would have me nesting for the next six months" whispered Blair sadly.

"Oh Blair don't be so sad, I swear time flies, you know what… maybe we should have dinner today, we can't let them treat us like we were invalid we can start our own revolution today, what do you say?" offered Marissa trying to cheer Blair up.

"Seriously? OMG I'd love to, I can't be indoors another day, I'm going crazy" articulated Blair smiling.

"Yeah I get the feeling, so what do you see if we meet at Le Bec-Fin at 7, I'm sure Robert would be thrilled to talk with other people besides my parents" giggled Marissa.

"That sounds perfect, can't wait for us to meet again, see you later Marissa" commented Blair.

"See you later Blair" responded Marissa.

* * *

"So how did it go?" asked Chuck kindly, they had left the baby store 5 minutes ago, but she didn't say a word when she returned to the limo, so Chuck had to pass the ignoring-you-phase and actually talk to her to know though he knew she had done the job well without asking, because now he needed to hear her voice again, he was amazed how he got so used to hear her sweet voice, after the Lord was gone he went almost every day to her house for the next couple of weeks so they spent all of that time talking, specially her telling him all about her childhood therefore having her here next to him and no talking at all was excruciating, he was dying to hear her voice again and her face she looked sad, no he couldn't see her sad again.

Blair felt the change immediately, he was her Chuck again, wait what? her Chuck?, he wasn't hers… she meant the Chuck he was with her was here again but her thoughts were interrupted by his alluring voice "Look this morning I… got a call from work that upset me a little so I'm really sorry if I took it out on you, please let me make it up to you we can do whatever you want or go wherever you want or we can go back to Manha…"

Now it was Blair's turn to interrupt him "and what about the dinner with the Millers, I didn't get into too much trouble…"

"Ok, ok, we can do whatever your heart desires before dinner" retorted Chuck.

"Fine, we should ask in the front desk for something to do I don't want to be locked all day on the hotel" contested Blair.

"Yes whatever makes you happy" affirmed Chuck.

"She's so young" commented Blair absentmindedly after a few minutes.

"Who?" asked Chuck.

"Marissa, she's so young… for him I mean, he could be the grandfather of the baby, in fact he should be having grandchildren no babies and yet he's the father, they're having a baby…" clarified Blair.

"Stop with the rumbling, what are you talking about? She's like three years older than me" confused Chuck mentioned.

"I know but he's… old" observed Blair.

"So you're saying you would never consider be with someone older than you let's say… ten years older than you" questioned Chuck dying to know the answer.

"I…" but she was saved by the bell.

"We're here sir" interrupted their driver when the limo stopped in front of their hotel.

"I-have-to-go-to-the-bathroom" mumbled Blair swiftly climbing out of the limo that Chuck wasn't sure what she said.

* * *

While Chuck was waiting for Blair to come out of the bathroom he decided to drop the last question he did, yes he was dying to know the answer but it could be more dangerous if she really did say something and specially if the response was a negative one, in that case he really really didn't want to hear it, so he asked instead to the front desk man for some place to have lunch and places or things to for the rest of the afternoon.

Would she really consider going out with someone older than her? Before Marcus or actually the few guys she date and all the boys that asked her out were always her age, maybe except the guy she kissed like a year ago who was like 30 years but that was for a 'truth or dare' so it didn't count, Would she date anyone older than her or she just consider dating Chuck? No, she couldn't date Chuck…he was marry… but if he asked her out she wouldn't say no though.

The receptionist recommended Davio's, **/1/ **an Italian Restaurant located on originally Philadelphia's historic Provident Bank building, he also told Chuck about the Philadelphia Zoo **/2/** and the man announced proudly this was America's first Zoo, so after a great time at lunch Chuck and Blair went to the zoo, but the particular smell of some animals made Blair nauseated and they ended up on the Longwood Gardens **/3/** where they enjoyed the exquisite flowers, majestic trees, dazzling fountains, extravagant conservatory, starlit theatre, thunderous organ created by Pierre S. du Ponte. Then they went back to the hotel to get ready for the meeting with the Millers, Blair couldn't be happier, now Chuck was in good mood, talking to her again and making her feel things she should being feeling. Chuck couldn't be more ecstatic, Blair was happy again, just to see her smile made him happy which was wrong because he couldn't be feeling this way about her.

* * *

"… and why do I have to go first" asked Blair when she was finishing the last touches of her outfit she was wearing a red strapless dress that fit her perfectly and more important showed her swollen belly then she looked at Chuck asking him to help her with her necklace, of course he was wearing a Dior tuxedo with a matching red bowtie.

This was just simple torture; here she was in front of him, with the nape of her beautiful neck exposed -his kryptonite- her hair was up in a ponytail with hair falling on one side, helping her with her necklace, and he couldn't resist the temptation so he leaned forward and inhaled the scent of her hair which was lavender and Blair, yeah that definitely smelled like Blair then he answered "because as soon as you say my last name he would know what this is about, so this way you can charmed him first then I get there and he won't have another option but to hear me out, he won't want to disappoint such a wonderful pregnant lady"

"Fine" relented Blair while turning around to face him "so how do I look?"

"Stunning" whispered Chuck getting closer to her and she didn't back down but stayed very still "we should get going" offered Chuck before he did something stupid.

* * *

"Oh Blair you're here, and where is that fabulous husband of yours?" greeted Marissa.

"I'm sorry he's running a little late, we were on our way out when his grandma asked him to refill her medicines, but he should be here any minute" responded Blair meeting with Marissa and her husband at Le Bec-Fin /4/.

"No problem, so Blair this is my husband Robert Miller, sweetheart this is the young lady I told you about Blair" introduced Marissa.

"Nice to meet you Blair" offered Robert.

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Miller" contested Blair.

"Just Robert, I might look too old for you but I can guarantee you I feel like a teenager" amused Robert said.

"In that case, nice to meet you too Robert" repeated Blair.

It had been ten minutes after the introductions, Marissa commented to Robert that Blair and Chuck live in Manhattan as well, so they keep talking about the marvelous things New York have to offer then Blair excuse herself to go to the bathroom, seriously Doctor Mayfair wasn't joking about how many times at day she would have to go to empty her bladder, when she was returning to their table she saw Chuck coming.

"Sweetie you're her…" Blair was abruptly interrupted but she was glad about this kind of interruption.

God, she looks stunning, she looks glowing he couldn't stop his thought while he saw Blair approaching, and he couldn't help himself, he had to do it, this was his only shot, later he would apologize to her but right know he saw the opportunity, and he wasn't going to miss it, they were playing a game right why not enjoy the perks as well, when Blair was standing in front of him he leaned forward and he posed his lips over hers like 3 seconds and yet the best 3 seconds of his life.

"Yes beautiful I'm here" responded Chuck giving her time to assimilate what had just had happened.

Blair's mind was on cloud nine right now, seriously it did happen? Did Chuck just kiss her? Their lips were touching? Why did he do that? No that she was complaining thought the complain could go something like this -why did the kiss only lasted like 3 seconds and more importantly why wasn't he kissing her again?- They were pretending to be a couple, so why not get the whole charade complete right? If they were a blissful pregnant couple, they should demonstrate that to the Millers, it was just a game, right?

"So this is the husband" clarified Marissa.

"Yes I'm Chuck B…" offered Chuck but Robert interrupted the introductions seeing Blair pouting and unsatisfied.

"Please Chuck, you should greet your lovely wife properly, I understand young love" offered Robert lifting the hand he had intertwined with his wife kissing her knuckles "we don't mind" encouraging Chuck to kiss her again.

So Chuck turned his head to look at Blair again, granted he didn't plan to kiss her even the first time he just couldn't resist her and had to do it but he wouldn't kiss her if she didn't want to be kiss even if now was for show, so he gaze at her to look in her eyes any sign of hesitations of refusal and he so none, if this was probably the last chance to kiss her he had to make it worth it and he went for the kill, so now both tilted slowly to kiss each other and that was it, their lips were one against the other moving softly, their kiss was sweet, slow, tender, affectionate, in one word magical like every first kiss should be… suddenly he wrapped his arms around her waist while at the same time her arms where around his neck, -it amazed him how perfect they were for each other, it was like they were two pieces from the same puzzled destined to fit one another perfectly- deepening the kiss… was he? Was her? Were both in need of more? At least their tongues seemed to think so because his tongue was invading her mouth, caressing her, melting them, burning them… wanting to let her how he really feel about her… and it appear she felt the same way or was the sound of a whimper choking on the back of her throat just a mirage…

Wow, what? She was still dumbfounded about the brushing of their lips a few seconds ago, that only even though it was just a little peck made the butterflies on her stomach gone crazy, what was going to happen if he really kissed her? Well she was dying to know, so when she felt his gaze upon her she didn't have second thoughts and let her own body go with the flow, so she leaned forward and allowed her body to feel, first it was careful, delicate, sweet, their lips seemed to be synchronized but now her body was demanding more, she encircled her arms around his neck to bring him closer burring her finger on his hair and she felt his arms tangled her tighter –this felt so right like they were meant for each other they just fit together, not even with Marcus she felt this way, Chuck's arms around her was like they belong there forever, wrapping her, holding her- and oh God his tongue knew exactly what to do, she had never been kissed like this before dear Lord this wasn't a kiss, this was… she couldn't think at all, all of her body appeared to be reacting to the kiss, she felt like something was burning in a place she had never felt anything, I place nobody has ever touch, and was she making noises? Since when she had made noises? And that brought her back to reality… besides the fact that both had to pull away for air.

"Ok now you were saying" intervened Marissa when Chuck and Blair stayed staring at each other speechless.

"Yes" reacted first Chuck "I'm Chuck Bass" reintroduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Chuck, I'm Marissa and this is my husband Robert Miller, I apologized but you have to forgive him, since he knows I'm pregnant he pulled off a Tom Cruise show on me, he started to jumping on couches like him and he can't help himself when he sees a young couple in love" conceded Marissa.

"What can I say I'm just really happy" relented Robert looking at Marissa.

"Well let's hope he doesn't start to do that, I don't think I can handle four babies" commented Blair after all that happened sank in her, don't think too much Blair it just a façade, you just playing a roll like 'Cathy' on your school play, right?

Then the waiter came into view to bring their orders, Marissa and Blair kept talking about their experience with the pregnancy and Chuck and Robert talked about Manhattan until Robert commented.

"Now I remember why your name sounded familiar" told Robert to Chuck.

"Yes" challenged Chuck.

"Nice move, but there was no need, last week my oldest son sent me your new proposal though he's new to the business, he's good at this" explained Robert.

"Wow, Mr. Miller I…" began Chuck.

"Don't worry Chuck, and please call me Robert, and trust me I did some pretty bold plays myself a long time ago though, now I'm just in other stage of my life" mentioned Robert putting his arm over Marissa's shoulder "my son should be getting in contact with you on Monday"

"Thank you Robert, I'll be waiting the call" responded Chuck copying Robert's action putting an arm above Blair's shoulder toying with her pony tail.

"Enough about business" intervened Marissa "I want to know how you guys meet" eyeing Blair.

"Well we… I think our mothers knew each other a long time ago, but it was recently that Chuck and I found each other again" expressed Blair avoiding the whole insemination part that wasn't so romantic, right? Though she remember the brunch from ten year ago, she still had the headband he put back on her head that day it was like a treasure to her.

"Mmm…" mumbled Robert.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Blair.

"No it's just Robert and her ex-wife well they…" offered Marissa.

"We didn't mean to disturb you" commented Chuck.

"It's ok, I know he has a past before me and so do I" whispered Marissa and Robert was looking at her "go ahead tell them"

"You don't have to" articulated Blair which was difficult since she couldn't concentrate feeling Chuck's fingers burring in her hair.

"This might help you to understand Blair why do I feel like a teenager again, though Marissa's age helps a lot, after all I'm 18 years older than her, and she makes me feel young" explained Robert.

"Ok" nodded Blair.

"My ex-wife and I have know each other all of our lives, I think we started dating when we were on kindergarden, we were boyfriend and girlfriend for so much years, after high school I went to Dartmouth and she went to Yale, and we still were together so I guess we got marry because that was what our parents and society were expecting from us, we came back to the city I was busy with my Business Administration Degree at Leonard C. Stern, she was entangled with the UES wife's requirements, I don't know if we loved each other or if we ever did, so one day I came back earlier from a business trip and found her with her yoga instructor…" informed Robert taking a sip from his wine.

Chuck took advantage of Robert's pause and lean to whisper on Blair's ear "You are not going to take yoga classes" making Blair shiver.

Robert continued "I think that was the wake up call, I was living my life in auto-pilot, we realized we weren't happy with each other so I filed for divorce, I kept seeing my two boys like always, I was buried in work, but I felt something was missing…"

"And you found it in Marissa" clarified Blair.

"Yes and it wasn't easy to convince her" apported Robert.

"Hey" protested Marissa "you looked so secure so confident about what did you want, and that scare me I didn't even know what I wanted to do for the next couples of years when you enter my life"

"I'm still sure about what I want" Robert told her placing a kiss on her lips.

Chuck saw the opportunity and took Blair's hand and his, lifting her time to time and placing butterflies kisses on her knuckles, Blair couldn't be happier about this display of affection, and something was telling her maybe it wasn't a complete charade after all, could it be? Could Chuck was feeling the same way she was feeling? Said feeling had nothing to do with them being the future parents of the triplets though.

"One day" began Robert "I was doing a business in Italy, and I met this wonderful woman on the lobby of the hotel, I invited to dinner and she said no, the next day I invited her again and she said no…"

"But" interrupted Marissa "on the third day I said yes, I was there in Italy with my friend on vacation, and since said day was my last day in there I though myself why not and accepted the invitation, we had a great time, the next day I returned home, and two days later he was knocking on my door and refused to go until I agreed to go out on a date with him, he said he wanted me and he wasn't to let me go, and still he hasn't, we were together for six months before we got marry I think that's because the wedding preparations took me that time otherwise we would have been married before, three years later here we are about to have a baby girl in less than two weeks"

"I get it" expressed Chuck squeezing Blair's hand and she turned to look at him "when I want something I don't let it out of my sight either" making Blair gulp.

"And you shouldn't" said Robert "it looks like you already found whatever it was you were looking for, now don't let her go" eyeing Blair.

"I won't" replied Chuck, Blair felt her cheeks blushing.

"Now gentlemen I need to…" began Marissa.

"I know me too" offered Blair and both stood up looking for the ladies lounge.

While on the bathroom Marissa and Blair promise to keep in touch when both were on Manhattan again, then they got back to the table and Robert and Chuck announced they were going on their separate ways now.

Both couples were on the sidewalk saying good bye, a few moments later Chuck put his arms around Blair's waist pulling her closer "What are you doing?" asked Blair.

"Robert is still looking at us" informed Chuck, though Robert was climbing his car, but Blair didn't need to know that fact thought Chuck, after their kiss he couldn't stop thinking about it, how their lips and tongues were even perfect for each other and he was dying to kiss her.

"In that case…" replied Blair wrapping her arms around Chuck's neck, though she was pretty sure she heard the engine of a moving car drifting away, and she wanted this to happen again, throughout all diner, all the caressing Chuck was giver her, she couldn't stop thinking about their kiss and needed to be kiss by him again.

This time no one was looking at them, no one was encouraging them not that they needed the push, so they took their time, and they kissed again, first was slow but the kissed became hungrily soon, sending shiver to both of their bodies, they felt the fireworks exploiting inside them, their tongues were in a power struggle, yeah both needed to be in control.

God this was way better than the kiss they shared in his dream, and he needed more, the awaking prove on his pants was thinking the same, fuck, fuck, fuck, thought Chuck yeah fuck because never before a kiss left him wanting more actually aching for more and to be honest he had been with his fair share of women.

No this was wrong, yes the aching burn between her tights sure was thinking the same, he's married and this was no longer a game for her, she had to stop this… maybe in a few seconds, God only his mouth make her feel thinks she never wanted so bad in her life before.

They had to pull away for air for the second time on this night, then Chuck leaned to kiss her again but Blair stopped him.

"No…" whispered Blair trying to slack their embrace.

"Blair" said Chuck no wanting to let go of her.

"No, no, no, this is not happening" Blair replied disentangled herself from Chuck.

"So you're seriously not dying to kiss me again like I am? You're sure you don't want to do this…" asked Chuck.

"This" snapped Blair "this is nothing Chuck, we were caught up in a scheme it was role play"

"Oh don't give me that crap… tell me you honestly didn't feel anything" challenged Chuck.

"I… I…" Blair was struggling to find the words to deny it, to convincer herself this was just a game.

"Fine" hissed Chuck then he took a deep breath and open the door for Blair to climb into the limo.

Blair got in, but the door closed behind her and the limo started to pull away.

* * *

So what did you think about C&B kissing? what do you think is going to happen now? The outfit C&B were wearing that I tried to describe was the same from 3.09 (the dancing scene at Cotillion) just in case you want to picture them better. A funny fact, the story about feeding the twins was true, if you were wondering, it happened to someone I know.

* * *

If you want to learn a thing or two about Philadelphia I put some information about the places mentioned in here, I've never been in Philadelphia only my friend 'google' proportion me this info:

**/1/** The building that houses Davio's Northern Italian Steakhouse was originally Philadelphia's historic Provident Bank building. Today, the building keeps its remarkable architecture, boasting dramatic arched windows that draw in natural lighting, sweeping ceilings and gleaming, polished wood. All of this is complemented by an award winning wine list and superior service, making Davio's one of Philadelphia's premier places to enjoy steak and so much more.

**/2/** The Philadelphia Zoo located in Fairmount Park is America's first zoo. It was opened to the public on July 1, 1874. It opened with 1,000 animals and an admission price of 25 cents. The Philadelphia Zoo is one of the premier zoos in the world for breeding animals that have been found difficult to breed in captivity. The zoo also works with many groups around the world to protect the natural habitats of the animals in their care. The zoo is 42 acres (170,000 m2) and is home to more than 1,300 animals, many of which are rare and endangered. The zoo features a children's zoo, a balloon ride, a paddleboat lake, a rainforest themed carousel, and many interactive and educational exhibits.

**/3/** Longwood Gardens where you can enjoy the exquisite flowers, majestic trees, dazzling fountains, extravagant conservatory, starlit theatre, thunderous organ created by Pierre S. du Pont (industrialist, conservationist, farmer, designer, impresario, and philanthropist). Pierre du Pont was the great-grandson of Eleuthère Irénée du Pont, who arrived from France in 1800 and founded the DuPont chemical company. The Longwood property had been established as working farm. Joshua and Samuel Peirce began planting an arboretum on the farm in 1798. The farm was purchased in 1906 by Pierre du Pont so he could preserve the trees, and from 1907 until the 1930s Mr. du Pont created most of what is enjoyed today. Since that time Longwood Gardens has matured into a magnificent horticultural showplace filled with countless opportunities for enjoyment and learning.

**/4/** Still the flagship of Walnut Street's Restaurant Row, Le Bec-Fin oozes elegance and sophistication, welcoming Philadelphians as well as legions of visitors from around the globe. Crystal chandeliers suspended from 20-foot high ceilings shed grace upon an urbane space framed in muted beige, micro-suede walls. Elegance reigns. Black-garbed servers proud to carry on a cultivated, renowned tradition are attentive and ubiquitous. Cuisine at Le Bec-Fin remains the touchstone for gauging the city's culinary vibrancy. Peppering an exquisite, classic French menu are the Chef's latest creations each underscoring his gastronomic savvy as well as the eatery's global pantry.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: English isn't my first language, so forgive me my typos, and thank you so much for your reviews. I'm really sorry about the low update but these past few days had been pretty hectic, so I'll stop with my rambling and go ahead and enjoy. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my love for C&B.

* * *

He had to let her go, at least for now, he needed to give her time, she couldn't rather they couldn't pretend anymore they weren't having feelings for one another beyond the 'we-are-the-mother/father-of-the-triplets', they were having real feelings for each other, he knew that at least for him that was true and way before he had kissed her, but he was sure she was feeling the same way those kisses couldn't deceive him, those kissed weren't part of the show, she felt them she just had to realized… another thought stroked him Georgina, yes Georgina his little hell on earth, what was he going to do to get rid of her, he knew that wouldn't be easy though, he had to find a convincing and reasonable excuse to divorce her otherwise she would be coming after Blair and that wasn't to end up well… for Georgina that is, under any circumstances he would allow Georgina to put her claws upon Blair and their babies… God now he needed scotch fast and lots of it.

* * *

When Blair got back to their suite just as she crossed the threshold she started to crumble this cannot be happening to her, she couldn't have feelings for him… but why not? After all she was the father of her babies, they could be a family right? Oh no Blair you can't and you know why? Because he's married, and you know what that makes you… yes Blair a cheating whore, no, no, no, she can't do this, she wasn't going to be the other woman… besides she had been recently cheating on and she knew exactly the feeling, and what about Chuck? Could he actually expect this? For her to be his mistress? His getaway weekend entertainment?, he was married to Georgina, and though she couldn't stand Georgina she didn't deserve this, if Chuck and her weren't happy that was their problem but she wouldn't be adding one more issues to their complicated married life, and Blair couldn't care less if Georgina thought Chuck having whores every weekend was ok, Blair couldn't be just another notch on his belt, maybe Chuck and her would have to see each other now for the rest of their lives but she wasn't going to be a cheating whore… though she would always be the mother of his babies, God you have to stop this Blair, you can't see him again, yes she can stop this, she would gather all of the stupid feelings she was having for him and locked them far far far away from her, this couldn't be happening, she was in charge of her life, she had the control so she could pretend she didn't felt anything towards him I mean why not? Denial always worked so well for her… then she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

When Chuck got back to the hotel he saw the stained marks of tears on the pillow case, she was still all dressed up, so he removed the shoes away from her feet slowly he didn't want to wake her up, then he pulled the necklace off, untied her ponytail -seriously it was ridiculous how far women went on the name of beauty- thought Chuck then he played a little with her beautiful curls, finally he covered her up with a blanket, before grabbing a pillow for himself to lay on the couch.

Next morning was already here, Chuck indented to talk to her "Blair I…" but she rush into the bathroom without acknowledge him, but how could she ignore him when it was evident he cared for her, she realized he removed the items so she could sleep well, but no that was a mistake, their kiss was a wonderful earth shattering mistake so she had to stop thinking about it.

When she emerged fresh and new from her shower breakfast was already there "You should eat something and after you finish we're going back" informed Chuck before locking himself in the bathroom.

Now both were on the limo when Blair announced "I'm gonna take a nap" Chuck only nodded there was no point on having an argument with her right now, he knew she couldn't push her like that this only would make her go away farther, she leaned her head on the window ignoring Chuck for the rest of the trip, as soon as the limo pulled in front on her building she jumped out before Chuck could even finish his sentence "We're h…"

* * *

"Where were you…" demanded Serena entering Blair's room Sunday late afternoon "Oh B, what's wrong?" rushing to Blair's side on her bed, she was crying.

"Nothing S, everything is fine, it's just these damn hormones" offered Blair allowing Serena to comfort her while she was sweeping her tears away.

"No B, please talk to me, tell me what is wrong?" repeated Serena.

"Really S, it's nothing" replied Blair.

"Wow, it's seems that 'nothing' is becoming an epidemic, Chuck said the exact same thing though I don't think he can blame the mood swings" informed Serena.

"What are you talking about?" asked Blair.

"Please I might be blond, but I can notice things too, like how mysteriously my brother and best friend disappeared for the weekend and now both of you look like those little puppies after a hell of a beating…" explained Serena.

"S" whispered Blair.

"No, don't S me, please tell me… did Chuck do something to you?" mentioned Serena "he might be my brother but I still can give him a piece of my mind if he did something to you, talk to me Blair"

"No Serena, he asked me for help about a deal, but the person was in Philadelphia so we went there for the weekend, but he didn't do anything to me…" well that wasn't entirely true now was it? After their kisses she couldn't stop thinking about them –that made her eyes glow showing a little bit of happiness- and she wanted to kiss him again, she swore her lips were demanding it not her…

"OMG" exclaimed Serena seeing a glow on Blair's eyes while she was talking about Chuck "you're in love with him… this is perfect" clapping with her hands with excitement "now we can all be together, Eric and Elliot, Nate and me, you and Chuck"

"Serena" admonished Blair "stop right there, Chuck… I… I'm not… and we can't be together"

"Why not? You're in love with him and he's in love with you" clarified Serena.

"What? No, he's not" observed Blair.

"C'mon B, you should have figure that out by now, I know he's in love with you" assured Serena and Blair was about to replied but Serena put a hand over Blair's mouth to silences her and continued "I've seen the way he looks at you, the things he does for you and with you, he's never been like that with anyone not even me and he told me once I was the little girl he care about the most… though I think someone else has taken over my place" frowned Serena.

"No Serena that isn't true and besides we can't be together, peroxide might hurt your brain S, but not cause enough damage so you can't remember a couple of things" retorted Blair.

"Like what?" asked Serena.

"Geez, I don't know like the fact he's married and old" stated Blair.

"Oh… that… you're right, well he can divorce Georgina" solved Serena "and please Blair couple with age differences have always existed, like Michael Douglas and Catherine Zeta-Jones, he's like 25 years older than her or Tom he's 16 years older than Katie"

"Please don't remind me that" intervened Blair.

"Even Demi and Ashton she's like 16 years older than him, Mariah and Nick Cannon she' 12 years older or…" offered Serena.

"Stop it, I get it, thank you Serena… maybe you should poke your nose out of 'In style' and you wouldn't be struggling with finals" reprimanded Blair.

"Hey" protested Serena "I did well with my finals, fine let's change the subject, but you should think about what I say"

"Of course Serena" sighed Blair, could Chuck be in love with her? No Blair drop it, you said so yourself.

"Do you wanna do something next week?" asked Serena "I'm staying here this week, but on Friday I have to go back to Yale for the ceremony and Saturday morning Poppy and I are leaving for Nice"

"Yeah sure and my Prom is on Friday too, then I'm free too and that reminds me I have to make an appointment with Doctor Mayfair and ask her if I can fly or if there's any inconvenient" mentioned Blair.

"So you really are going to France" articulated Serena.

"Yes I want to, I have to… I mean Iz and Katy are excited and I think the change of airs can be benefit for all of us" replied Blair.

* * *

"Daddy you're home" exclaimed Blair when Harold entered her room moments after Serena left.

"Yes Blairbear I'm back" offered Harold and Blair hurried up to hug him "is everything ok princess? Tell me is something wrong?" holding her.

"No of course not daddy" said Blair but Harold lifted her face "it's just… I really missed you" looking at Harold.

"Oh that reminds me, your mother should be arriving home this week too" informed Harold.

"I know, Dorota informed this morning" whispered Blair.

"Ok so… have you seen Chuck?" asked Harold and he felt Blair going rigid.

"Yeah… this morning, but enough about me, how was your trip? What did you bring for me?" responded Blair making Harold chuckled.

* * *

"What were you thinking about?" asked Chuck.

"I was trying to remember the last time you and I went out for lunch, just like father-son without all the business implications" contested Bart.

"Wow, I don't remember it either probably more than six months ago" responded Chuck "but I do remember the first time we did, it was exactly a month after I got back from Australia"

***FLASHBACK***

_"I left you the proposal for Mr. Forbes at your desk this morning" commented Chuck._

_"I know son, but that's not the reason I invited you for lunch" contested Bart._

_"Oh… ok, so what is it you wanted to talk about?" asked Chuck._

_"Well I just wanted to mention you I've been following your work this past month, and the previews two years you were with Jack and wanted to tell you I couldn't be more proud of you, I think bringing you back from Australia is the best move I've ever done" explained Bart._

_"Thanks dad that means a lot to me" replied Chuck._

_"And sometimes Charles in order to success inside this business world means you have to think a little bit farther, you had a great eye for this but I'm afraid your past is going to caught up with you at some point" expressed Bart._

_"So you're saying…" began Chuck._

_"I think is time you leave of all your debauchery behind, to settle down and start a family, I'm aware Georgina and you are good acquaintances now" confessed Bart._

_"Yeah well, Georgina and I go back time together, and we've seen each other a couple of times since I got here but that's it" commented Chuck._

_"Well Georgina has proved she's a real good asset to the company, I think she would make a good wife…" added Bart._

_"Yes I think so too, Georgina has amazing business skills, but I don't see her being the family type of girl, she's kind of a party girl, not material wife" explained Chuck._

_"In that case I think is time for both of you to grow up, you said so yourself you have history together so starting a new life together should be easy, besides I think you would like to reconsider… Mr. Amato the contact from Egypt is more into family business" apported Bart "having a fiancé would show Mr. Amato how serious are you about making business with him, and Charles you know…your mother's ring is there for you, your mother asked me to give it to you when the time was right, so…"_

_"I would have to think about it father" relented Chuck "and how's that Georgina ended up working for you at Bass Industries anyway"_

_"If you must know, I found her in one of the Galas Lilly was orchestrating, we got to talk, I thought she would be a nice adding to Bass Industries, then I make her an offer she couldn't refuse and now here we are all of us" informed Bart._

_"Great dad" articulated Chuck._

***END FLASHBACK***

"I know me too" whispered Bart "so how's everything with Ms. Waldorf? Are my grandchildren doing ok?"

"Yes dad, everything is ok, and Doctor Mayfair says so herself there's nothing to worry about" relented Chuck seeing the interest Bart was showing.

"Good, well I would like to have a talk with Ms. Waldorf myself, do you think that's possible?" confessed Bart.

"Yes I think is possible, maybe I should pay her a visit tonight and ask her" explained Chuck.

"Fine" conceded Bart "I know I promised we wouldn't talk about business, but I heard you got a call from Mr. Miller this morning, I'm so proud of you son"

"Thank you dad, and yes Robert said his son would give a call, and he did this morning and we already schedule a meeting to seal the deal" affirmed Chuck.

"Well do this as soon as possible Charles, I want this contract to be done before the next Bass Industries anniversary" demanded Bart.

"Of course father" whispered Chuck.

* * *

"I just need to ask her something" explained Chuck.

"I told you Mister Chuck she's asleep" repeated Dorota.

"I'll take it Dorota, thank you" intervened Harold.

"Good evening Harold" offered Chuck.

"Good evening Chuck, I'm glad you're here I think we need to talk" responded Harold.

"Of course" relented Chuck following Harold to the office "I was telling Dorota I just needed to ask Blair something, but she said Blair's asleep"

"Yes as a matter of fact, Blair is asleep, which gives me the perfect opportunity to explain some concerns to you" explained Harold "anything to drink" offered Harold when both were inside Harold's office.

"Scotch would be great" whispered Chuck feeling where this conversation or rather who this conversation was about.

Harold was pouting down two glasses of scotch then handed one to Chuck and began "Chuck I know you're a good boy, I understand you care not only about your babies but also about my daughter as well, and I don't have any problem with that in fact as future parents I think you should establish a relationship based on respect, good communication and understanding…"

Chuck intervened "I do respect your daughter deeply sir, I would never…"

"I know Chuck" offered Harold "but my concern is what I know is happening…"

"Harold I…" defended Chuck.

"Let me explained" cut Harold in "I feel something is happening, there's no use to deny it, I can see it in Blair's eyes… in your eyes, and I know parenthood is an issue that would always bring you together but if there is something more I'm in need to warn you Chuck"

"Last thing I want to do is hurt Blair, I would never let anything happen to her or our babies" assured Chuck.

"I'm sure that is not your intention son, all I want to know is neither of you are confusing feelings about your unborn children and what are you really feeling towards each other, I know my daughter like the back of my hand Chuck" affirmed Harold "and I can tell you whatever she's feeling about you is real and deep, I don't think she ever feel this way before not even with Marcus, so I'm just asking you please don't break her heart, she's my little girl and I'm sure soon enough you would understand how does it feel… and if your feelings for her are in the same way well fine do whatever you have to do or fix regarding your marital status if that's the case otherwise I'd have to ask you to back down a little, talk to her and don't let her continue with this delusions for everyone's sake"

"I can assure you Harold, my intentions with Blair are honest, what I'm feeling about her is real and my babies might not be born yet but I can guarantee you I don't want any harm happen to them so and I'm going to do whatever is in my power to solve this situations as best as I can" informed Chuck.

"Well if that's the case, I'm glad to hear it" confessed Harold.

"I should get going it's getting late" offered Chuck.

"Yes it is, perhaps tomorrow you will be lucky and find Blair awake" commented Harold.

"Thank you Harold, see you later" whispered Chuck.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" hissed Blair when certain Basstard was standing in front of her at Constance's gates.

"Well if you have answered any of my calls, or my messages you would know" replied Chuck "I went yesterday to your house, but you were asleep"

"I know daddy told me this morning" retorted Blair "so what is it that you want, I have errands to do, mother is coming home and a few hours, so…" informed Blair.

"That's perfect" exclaimed Chuck making Blair frown "my dad wants to have a little chat with you and I know Lilly want to organize a dinner for your mom, so I think this way we can kill two birds with one stone"

"Fine I'll inform mother then she can choose a day" responded Blair trying to pass him but he stopped her cornering her to the wall.

"So… how are you?" asked Chuck and Blair step back and she hit the wall.

"You can't be seriously asking me that" hissed Blair.

Angry Chuck contested "and you can't be seriously pretend nothing happened" coming inches near Blair's face.

"Well erased the tape, as far as I'm concerned that never happened" annoyed Blair answered, but her breath was becoming uneven, having him so close her mind couldn't think coherently all she wanted to do was pulling him closer to her and kiss him again.

"Sorry to burst your bubble princess, but I think I don't need to remind you, who was the one whimpering during a kiss" amused Chuck added.

"I did not" yelled Blair.

He saw Blair struggling, and he was gathering all of his willpower to content himself and not kiss her again right there, he could feel her warmth breath, she looked even more beautiful all altered, then he leaned to whisper in her ear "then you're delusional if you think I'm gonna let you go away, I told you when I want something I always get it" then he turned on his heels and left a blushing Blair standing there alone.

Wait… what did just happen? Is he seriously saying… he wants me? No, no, no, yes, yes, no, no… Blair you have to stop this, you can't get your hopes up, OMG is he serious? Well at least the butterflies on her stomach, her racing heart movements, the weakness at her knees, were thinking so.

* * *

"Mother so glad to have you back" greeted Blair when Eleanor was stepping out of the elevator.

"Yes dear I was missi…" stopped talking Eleanor staring intensely at Blair.

"What?" exclaimed Blair looking through her outfit trying to find what possible be wrong for her mother to criticize "I know is not a Waldorf original, but…" she was wearing a floral dress that hugged all of the curves of her body specially her growing baby bump.

"Oh dear Lord, you're pregnant" stated Eleanor.

"Yes mother I think we established that a couple a months ago" offered Blair amused.

"No I mean you're pregnant" observed Eleanor.

"Again mother, I think we established that a couple a months ago" repeated Blair worried.

"Mrs. Eleanor you're home" intervened Dorota.

"Yes… I… how…" rambled Eleanor.

"Mother why don't you take a seat, you seem you're having a stroke" pointed Blair.

"I'll bring some tea" whispered Dorota.

"Yes and please call daddy" replied Blair.

"Nonsense darling, I was just… I mean you're really having a baby" snapped Eleanor.

"Actually mother…" started Blair.

"Miss Blair" exclaimed Dorota "would you like something to drink" eyeing Blair imploring her not to break the news in this moment.

"Yes Dorota, a glass of cranberry juice would be fine" responded Blair "so mother how was Milan?"

* * *

"You sure you're ok mother" expressed Blair.

"Yes I told you Blair, I'm fine, and weren't you supposed to be going out" replied Eleanor.

"That's why I'm asking, Serena and I are going out for some mani-pedi I was just making sure you were ok now" explained Blair.

"Of course dear, I'm fine, and besides I'm the mother in here, is me who should be asking that not you" expressed Eleanor.

"Yes mother" relented Blair rolling her eyes "ok and I'm gonna tell Serena to tell Lilly you said tomorrow night would be great for all of us to have dinner together"

"That's what I said Blair" conceded Eleanor "and say thank you to Lilly for me, she was so kind on sending those new dresses for you"

"Of course mother, though I already called her" offered Blair.

"How is my wonderful daughter? Oh Eleanor dear you're here" interrupted Harold.

"Please Harold like Blair hadn't call you, otherwise I don't see how are you home so early" remarked Eleanor.

"Daddy, thank God you're here, I'm going out and I don't think today we should let mother be all by herself" returned Blair.

"I came home early Eleanor because I knew you were coming home" replied Harold winking an eye to Blair.

"Well daddy since you're here already I'm going out, see you later" said Blair kissing Harold's and Eleanor's cheeks before leaving.

"I cannot believe it, when did she grow up" exclaimed Eleanor.

"What do you mean?" contested Harold.

"Didn't you see? Since when Blair cares about anyone other than herself" informed Eleanor.

"Eleanor" admonished Harold "she has always cared about other people like her friends and Dorota, though I know she's so a little spoiled, but she's a good kid, and I do get your point, I'm guessing that has a lot to do with the triplets"

"Triplets? What are you talking about dear?" mentioned Eleanor.

"Blair and the babies, she's having triplets" affirmed Harold.

"What? Triplets? Oh good God, what are we going to do Harold?" asked Eleanor rhetorically.

* * *

"God that was great, I swear my feet were in so much need of attention" exclaimed Blair.

"Yeah I know, now we are all set for our graduations" expressed Serena "so what do we do now?"

"Well I don't know about you but your nieces or nephews are craving something involving a lot of Chocolate" giggled Blair.

"In that case, I see Dylan's Candy Bar in our near future" offered Serena climbing the limo after Blair.

"Why do you think Bart wants to talk to me?" asked Blair.

"I'm still as surprise as you since you told me" confessed Serena "I don't have the slightest idea what is that about"

"Does he… does he talk to Georgina a lot?" commented Blair with apprehension.

"Talk?" repeated Serena "well if you consider ordering her around talk, then yes, you see Bart is the 'big puppeteer' behind everyone lives, Georgina's just like a little soldier and Bart is the one in charge, and Georgina does everything he asks her to do because Bart has this huge influence on Chuck, otherwise no I don't think they have a typical I-want-to-get-to-know-you- talk"

"Thanks for the warning I guess" whispered Blair.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about, I've seen you the way he looks at you, the way he treats you, I think while you're carrying the Bass heirs you should be safe" informed Serena.

"Geez S, now I feel totally secure to go and have a chit chat with him, perhaps I should bake some cookies and we'll have a great tea party" mocked Blair.

"B, I'm being serious I think you have charmed not one but both Bass men, that must count for something, right?" assured Serena.

"Stop with the nonsense S, thank God we're here" cut Blair in "and we'll see about that tomorrow night"

* * *

When Blair and her parents arrived to the Van der Bass penthouse Wednesday night, Serena, Nate, Chuck, Bart and Lilly where already there, Eleanor and Lilly started with the catching up, Harold and Bart went to the latter's office for a talk.

Blair took a seat between Serena and Nate, so Chuck had no choice but to seat in another place completely, so he took a seat in front of her, but Blair kept ignoring him.

"So Nate how's been work trying you?" asked Blair.

"Work it's fine, sometimes is stressful to deal with a lot of people with so different personalities, but hey nothing I can't handle" contested Nate.

"And I heard you can't accompany Serena to Nice" commented Blair.

"Yeah that's correct, right now I can't be away, but maybe one weekend I might take a plane and drop in for a couple of days" explained Nate.

"Well I think is great, I still have to ask Doctor Mayfair if I can go to France" informed Blair.

"Talking about that how's motherhood treating you?" asked Nate.

"So much better, I think morning sickness are over, or at least they have decreased a lot, I can barely notice them anymore" relieved Blair said.

"Wow, that's great Blair" relented Nate.

"Yes I know" giggled Blair.

"Oh there you are brother of mine" yelled Serena greeting Eric and Elliot.

"Yes we're here" conceded Eric.

"This time it wasn't my fault, it was his with something with some photos or something like that" defended Elliot.

"Don't worry Elliot, we get it Eric is a great photographer but punctuality isn't his forte" mentioned Chuck.

"I have to totally agree with you" replied Elliot.

"Hey" protested Eric "I'm an artist, and you don't just rush art"

"We know Eric, just ignore them and come here to greet me" intervened Blair.

"Ok, so how are you Blair?" said Eric kissing Blair's cheek.

"Huge" hissed Blair and she saw Chuck rolling his eyes "but other than that fine"

"You're not huge Blair, you're pregnant" responded Eric.

"I suppose you're right" whispered Blair.

* * *

"Bart, you remember Eleanor and Harold, right?" mentioned Lilly when the Waldorfs arrived.

"Yes of course, Eleanor, Harold, so good to have both of you here tonight" replied Bart.

"It's a pleasure for us too, I couldn't believe when Blair told me Charles was your son" responded Eleanor hugging Lilly.

"I was surprised myself when I realized Blair was your daughter, she's such a lovely girl" articulated Lilly.

"I know, and oh dear God their having triplets" exclaimed Eleanor.

"Yes, I can't wait for them to be here already" said Lilly.

"So Harold I heard you won the Jackson vs. Blackwell case" said Bart.

"Yes Bart we did, it was long but it really paid off well at least for us" commented Harold.

"Do you think we can have a word?" asked Bart.

"Why, of course" replied Harold following Bart to his office.

"Well I wanted to run this idea to you before announcing it to Ms. Waldorf, and since you're a lawyer you can help her to figure this out" offered Bart.

"Sure, what is it?" asked Harold.

"My team is coming with a proposal but the basic is Ms. Waldorf would be the legal guardian for the triplets' shares at Bass Industries until they are 18 years old and they can take possession what is their birthright, so I think you can explain this to your daughter" informed Bart.

"Of course I can help Blair with this, but why are you doing this? Isn't a little too early to do this? Can't Chuck take care of this particular situations I mean the babies are his too?" commented Harold

_… is back… _That sentence was the only thing on his mind "I know my son is capable of manage this and a lot more, I just want to see my grandchildren are being safe, so I thought why no doing it now?" confessed Bart.

"Well of course, everyone has its own motivations and I don't have any trouble at all helping Blair with this" articulated Harold.

"Thank you and I think we should go back, I still have one issue I need to discuss with Ms. Waldorf personally" expressed Bart.

"Yes I think Eleanor and Lilly are wondering where we are" responded Harold.

* * *

"Blair I have a proposition/offer for you" began Eric, Blair and Eric where on the same couch Blair was seating with Nate and Serena, but after a lot of talking everyone got thirsty and Chuck and Nate offered to serve the drinks and they were on the Bar area, Serena was making conversation with Elliot on the couch Chuck was seating minutes ago.

"So shoot" exclaimed Blair.

"Well within the next few months I'm going to work on a new exposition about the human body, no nudity though, but shape, size, and all that stuff, and I was wondering if you would like to be part of it, of course I won't show your face, so nothing to worry about… I would like to take a photo session of you and my unborn nieces or nephews, so what do you say?" proposed Eric.

"I… I… I honestly don't know what to say Eric… it so kind of you to think of me… I meant you wanting to do this with me and my babies… I guess I have to think about it" retorted Blair.

"I think you should do it" interrupted a male voice "these are for you" continued Chuck handing Eric and Blair their drinks.

"You knew about this" exclaimed Blair taking the drink and looking at Chuck's eyes for the first time on that night.

"Yes my brother asked me about this a few days ago, but I told him this decision is completely yours, is your body after all" confessed Chuck.

"I told you because the babies are yours too Chuck" intervened Eric.

"Like I said Eric, let me think about it and I would give you my answer" conceded Blair seeing Chuck approves the photoshoot and she was liking the idea a little bit more.

"Not rush though, you would be the last person, I want to take my time about the other pictures and besides I would love to see your belly full" confessed Eric.

"Ok, so you tell me when you need to know about my decision and we'll see" relented Blair.

"Thank you Blair" whispered Eric.

"Ms. Waldorf can I have a word with you?" interrupted them Bart.

"Of course Mr. Bass" contested Blair.

* * *

"How have you been doing Ms. Waldorf?" asked Bart, now that both of them were on his office.

"Excellent Mr. Bass" contested Blair.

"I'm glad to hear that Ms. Waldorf, now I don't want to waste your time so there's something… well it's really more like a favor to ask you" confessed Bart.

Here it goes thought Blair "and what that would be?"

"Actually Blair this was something Charles' mother asked me to do before she died" said Bart in a tender voice so weird for him, at least it looked that way to Blair then Bart continued "so it really would be my honor if you accepted Evelyn's request".

Blair gulp at the mention of Chuck's mother "Ok" nodded Blair.

"She wanted the mother of Charles' children to have this" whispered Bart handing Blair a long and narrowed black box "this belong to Evelyn's great-grandmother, it passed through generations until it reached Evelyn's hands" Blair gasped when she opened the box and found a breathtaking diamonds bracelet inside.

"I… I don't think…" mumbled Blair, no she couldn't take that, granted she loved jewelry but she couldn't accept something from Chuck's mother, could she?

"I must insist, this was Evelyn's last wish" pleaded Bart taking the bracelet and placing it around Blair's wrist "though I have to confess before you I haven't considered to really making that happen, but now I know it would be in great hands Blair".

"Thank you Mr. Bass… it's absolutely stunning" replied Blair looking at the piece of jewelry adorning her wrist, and was it serious Bart saying he wasn't going to give this to Georgina if she was having the triplets instead of her.

"No thank you Ms. Waldorf, I know Evelyn wouldn't have been more pleased to know this belongs to you now" whispered Bart then added "I know this is really none of my business but I'd like to talk to you about my son"

"Of course" contested Blair.

"I want to really thank you for all that you're doing for him" began Bart "for giving Charles the opportunity to get close to you"

"Well that is the correct thing to do, after all these are his babies too" replied Blair.

"I'm aware of that… but what I meant is I approve your union and I'd like…" explained Bart.

"Mr. Bass I don't know what…" interrupted Blair, could Bart possibly be saying he wanted them together?

"Ms. Waldorf don't disappoint me, I know your clever enough to see what I'm talking about" mentioned Bart.

"Oh… yes" whispered Blair, seriously what's going up with Bass men and disrupting her fantastic world of negation.

"I know Charles is probably the most complex character you'd ever meet" observed Bart "but I want to ask you to give him a chance, I know he cares deeply for you Ms. Waldorf… and he might not say it with words but I can see in his eyes that spark that I haven't seen in him since he was a baby boy…" paused Bart.

No, no, don't go there Blair… but can it be truth? Was Chuck really in love with her, well maybe not in love but something like it? God she was hoping the answer to that is yes with capital letters, perhaps Serena was right and even Bart wants them together, could they? And what about Georgina? No Blair don't march right into that trap this is Bart you're talking about, maybe he's just making you believe Chuck's having feelings for you and then… but why would Bart be talking to her about this? What would be his gaining? Why is he confusing her?

Bart continued interrupting Blair's thoughts "I've seen him to really step up to the challenge those babies are going to represent for both of you… and I'd like to add if at some point you see him having cold feet that is completely my fault… as a child I always neglected him and all he knows about parenthood is seeing me as a role model, I know I wasn't the best example to follow, right now he's better than I ever was, so all I'm asking is for you to give him the chance to have the family I never had, before is too late…"

"Too late" repeated Blair noticing the choice of words then she added "Mr. Bass if something is happening, you should talk with Chuck I know how much he appreciates you…"

"I know" intervened Bart "that's what I'm doing all of this for him, that's why I'm asking you Blair to give him a chance… to give both of you a chance, there's nothing more I can do for him…"

"I can only promise you that I'll think about it" conceded Blair, ugh she might have to talk to that Basshole again, damn mother chucker for making her all dizzy, confused and horny, yes she was horny and aching to have his lips all over her body like in all of those dreams about him kissing her, her lips, her neck… and some place a little lower.

"That's a start" relented Bart "now I'm guessing is time for us to join them out there"

* * *

"Hey man I heard congratulations are in order" commented Nate, now Serena was sat between him and Chuck, Eric and Elliot were on the couch in front of them "you finally closed the deal with Mr. Miller"

"Thank you Nathaniel and that piece of information is correct, it was this morning actually" responded Chuck looking at Serena who mouthed 'sorry'.

"I assume you already know who the other person behind your deal was" expressed Nate.

"No yet, but Mike is tracking her down as we speak" informed Chuck.

"Her?" exclaimed Nate.

"Yes 'her' it turns out it wasn't a he, it was someone named Sarah Tanner from Portland" explained Chuck.

"Wow, she almost kicks your ass" mocked Nate.

"You don't say, but thankfully I got some help" replied Chuck looking to the object of his dreams coming to them.

"Bass, a word" hissed Blair.

"Actually we were…" began Chuck.

Blair came near him, inflicting a little bit of pain in his shoulder and said "Notice my voice didn't go up in the end, not a question" making Chuck standing up to follow her.

"Did you hear that?" asked Eric.

"What?" exclaimed Serena.

"Woooosspaaasshhshhhh!" intervened Nate moving his hand like hitting something with a whip making everyone laugh.

"Ha, ha, very funny Nathaniel" yelled Chuck before disappearing down the hallway.

* * *

"You said you wanted to talk then talk" spoke Chuck first, both were in Chuck's old room, but since they came inside Blair walked straight to the dressing table in front of the bed in silence.

"Is this… your mom?" asked Blair though she already knew the answer Chuck had the same eyes as the woman on the picture "she was a true beauty"

"Yes she was" responded Chuck coming near Blair noticing her new accessory "this was hers" pointed Chuck taking Blair's arm and turning her around to face him.

"I can take it off" relented Blair.

"No, it looks good on you" confessed Chuck letting her arm go but coming near her face -and thinking about a different piece of jewelry too- then he sawhispered "so…"

"Yes… I… I need to ask you something" mumbled Blair.

"What do you need to know?" commented Chuck.

"I need to know if is true… what you said to me the other day or is it just a game" explained Blair.

"Why would it be a…" articulated Chuck.

"Do you… like me?" asked Blair.

Then Chuck touched her shoulders and pushed her gently to the wall "I think we are beyond the 'I-like-you-phase', don't you?" retorted Chuck his lips just an inch away from hers.

Blair felt uneasy surrounded by him in this particular position so she took control, grabbing Chuck by his suit's jacket she switched places, now with Chuck stuck on the wall she whispered "I don't know, you tell me"

"Maybe" offered Chuck wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him "I can show you" and he leaned his face a little, this was it, he couldn't impose on her, she needed to make the choice, if she wanted it she would have to do it herself.

God, she was suppressing the urge to kiss him, but not she couldn't, she promised herself she wouldn't be a… oh who the hell was she kidding she was dying to kiss him again since they had kissed each other in Philadelphia it was all of her mind could think, now she have him, involving her with his strong arms, his scent all over her, his lips just a whisper away, God help her, she leaned forward saving the space between them, and crashing her lips to his.

The kiss started slow, sweet, they seem to be synchronize, then she began nipping his bottom lip, that set him on fire invading her mouth with his tongue, holding her tighter that it was difficult to tell where one ended and the other one began, wreaking havoc on both of their bodies, then they had to come out for oxygen, he started to kissing her neck, making her giggled he pulled away and search for her eyes they were happy, glowing, so he couldn't help but kiss her again, both were smiling against each other's lips, this being right there just to the two of them kissing felt like heaven, after several kisses later they were interrupted to quickly by a soft knock on the door, both bodies went rigid and Chuck let go of her, Blair slightly pulled away to see a mass of blond hair poking her head through the door.

"Hey guys, dinner is ready, we're waiting for you" said Serena.

"Of course S, we're coming" responded Blair starting to follow Serena.

"In a minute" yelled Chuck, pulling Blair to him to kiss her again swiftly before she began to pushing him away.

"C'mon Bass they're waiting for us" smacking Chuck's chest.

"Alright Waldorf, but we still need to discuss things" confessed Chuck.

"I know, later" offered Blair taking his hand pulling him out of his room.

He repeated "later" after placing a peck on her lips.

* * *

"Serena darling why don't you go and look for Charles and Blair, dinner is ready" pleaded Lilly.

"Of course mom" replied Serena.

When she was reaching Chuck's room she felt something was happening, for the look Blair had before leaving the living room with Chuck she seemed pissed but now she was getting close and she wasn't hearing a single yelled, harsh words or anything, the door was slightly ajar so she pushed it, and Oh dear God, she couldn't believe the sight before her Chuck and Blair were kissing, yay! She couldn't be happier because now her brother and her best friend were going to be together; of course she was right they were deeply and completely in love with each other, now she could start planning the little trip she was hoping the six of them could take to their new property on Vermont –they could never make it before because basically Chuck was the only one who could stand Georgina-, although Serena was the quintessential optimist she knew Georgina would be a future headache for Chuck's and Blair's happiness, but that didn't matter she would stand by Blair's side come hell or high water and she wasn't going to let Georgina to ruin their lives, now that had to wait, Serena was dying to hear all the details about that kiss but she knew better she knew if she interrupted them like that Blair's hormones probably would rip her head off, so she opted for the safest option, she closed the door and knock to give them time.

"Hey guys, dinner is ready, we're waiting for you" said Serena.

"Of course S, we're coming" Serena heard Blair responding, I didn't need that visuals B thought Serena as a reflex, seriously after all of those years she knew anything involving Chuck was always related to sex.

"In a minute" yelled Chuck to her, of course her brother would say something like that… and Serena started giggling about that union, God helps those babies and the rest of the world, yeah Georgina wouldn't stand a chance against those two as long they presented a united front.

* * *

The dinner was a resounding success, everyone was getting along, Lilly was at one end of the table to her right was Chuck, Blair, Serena, and Nate, at the other end of the table was Bart, to his right was Elliot next to him was Eric, Harold and Eleanor.

Blair couldn't be happier, here she was with all the people she care about, she was healthy and so were her babies, the butterflies on her stomach almost made her vomit with the crazy party they had inside of her, and on top of that Chuck was holding her hand, they had their fingers intertwined under the table and the gaze on his eyes God she couldn't even describe it, at some point she had to look away or she would end up kissing him right there in front of everyone, and they couldn't do that… yet, but she was sure pretty soon they would be doing it without feeling guilty.

After a few stories Lilly told about Eric and Serena growing up, Eleanor started to tell them the story of how a two years old Blair managed to ruin the living room walls with her crayons so they ended up reupholstering the entire first floor.

"Hey" protested Blair "I could have been the next Picasso"

"Don't worry darling Eric used to do the same and see how that ended" replied Lilly and everyone burst into laughter.

"Geez, thanks mom" commented Eric rolling his eyes making Blair and Serena giggled a little bit more until someone interrupted them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't a little welcome back party" intervened a female voice, the air appeared to have left the entire room until Lilly spoke.

"Georgina?" asked Lilly and Blair felt someone was stifling her butterflies.

* * *

Thoughts?


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: English isn't my first language, so forgive me my typos, I just want to say I'm really really grateful for all of your reviews and support, seriously guys you made my day, my week, my… well you get the idea. I tried so hard to deliver this chapter for you sooner but it was impossible you know real life sometimes just gets in the way he he =), but it's here now so go ahead and enjoy. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my love for C&B.

* * *

When she stepped out of the elevator to reach the foyer at the Van der Bass household, she felt something was wrong, as she approached the dining room she could hear the laughter, ok she knew things were a little out of control according to Penelope but this, this was completely chaos, in here was that little bitch, having the time of her life with her former sidekick party girl, Blair's parents also were in here, when was the last time her own parents shared a supper with the Basses probably on her wedding day two years ago, everyone seemed happy and the cherry on top Blair was on 'her seat' next to 'her husband', thank God now she was back and this was coming to an end and soon "Well, well, well, if it isn't a little welcome back party" rolled out of her tongue venomously.

"Georgina?" Lilly spoke first "we… we weren't expecting you"

"Of course not… Japanese are very efficient people, they finished the oeuvre early so here I am" replied Georgina looking directly at Blair, at the same time Blair felt the hand she had intertwined with Chuck to suffer a small grip and Serena's hand squeezing her knee.

"Well welcome I guess… now why we don't go to the other room for some drinks" offered Lilly.

"Of course" and "Sure" were some of the answers Lilly got.

* * *

Everyone was taking a place, Blair sat at the same couch, between Serena and Nate, on the couch in front of her now were her parents with Lilly, on another couch thank God no in front of her was Bart, Georgina and Chuck, she couldn't stand that sight.

"Mom, thank you for a wonderful night, but Elliot and I have to go, I'm really tired and Elliot has to be up early" excused Eric.

"Of course, Eric, Elliot it was my pleasure to have you here" responded Lilly. Then Eric and Elliot proceed to say their goodbyes to everyone.

"I have to go now, but it was lovely to see you again Blair, and please think about my offer" whispered Eric kissing Blair's cheek.

"I will Eric don't worry" responded Blair.

"Ok, see you guys later" replied Eric now looking at Nate, Blair and Serena.

"Serena I heard you're graduating this Friday" commented Eleanor.

"Yes, that's correct I can't wait for that to be over once and for all" contested Serena.

"And you too Blair, I cannot believe how much you girls have grown up" added Lilly.

Seriously talking about school... boring though Georgina and God Chuck was obviously ignoring her and on top of that he couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"You have no idea" whispered Blair looking down to her belly, besides she could feel both gazes upon her, and she did everything in her power not to look over there at the couch across the living room that would be awful, thank God she was feeling ok right there Serena was playing with Blair's hand and Nate had his arm over her shoulders to comfort her.

"I…" began Lilly seeing Blair's belly as well "so when is your next appointment"

"On Tuesday" said Blair and Chuck at the same moment; Blair turned to look at him for two seconds and suppressed her smile and went back to look at Lilly –Georgina tried to take Chuck's hand but he pulled away changing the glass of scotch from one hand to the other as excuse- "I need to ask her if I can fly, my friends and I want to go to Paris as a celebration"

"In that case" spoke Bart and most of the people on the room turned to look at him "I should say the Bass Jet is at your disposal Ms. Waldorf"

"Thank you Mr. Bass" responded Blair looking at Bart and she saw Georgina rolling her eyes.

"Actually" began Chuck "the Bass Jet is taking me to London at the end of next week, so… if that's not an inconvenient for you and your friends"

"That's a wonderful idea, I'm sure Iz and Katy wouldn't mind, right Blair?" intervened Eleanor "Bart that's so thoughtful of you" of course her daughter should enjoy the perks of carrying the Bass heirs and the luxury they could offer to her and her grandchildren.

"I don't know mother, I'd have to ask them" Blair responded polite but inside she wanted to commit a murder.

"Oh I can't wait to meet Mr. Nash, so when do we leave?" asked Georgina.

God now she would have to spend like 10 hours with Chuck and his wife on a confined space, up in the air, yes this was her punishment she knew she shouldn't have kissed him.

"Ah… I don't… have the exact date" mumbled Chuck then he whispered turning to Georgina "but aren't you going to Texas to see your parents, you just came back" Oh no there was no fucking way he would let Georgina ruin this for him, for them… he had been planning this since he found out Blair wanted to jump the pond, God he needed to get rid of Georgina fast.

"Well thank you for your offer, I think Blair needs to discuss it and she would give you the answer, but for now I think is getting late, we should get going" intervened Harold.

"Of course, you choose the date Ms. Waldorf I can take care of everything else" assured Bart looking at Blair and she only nodded.

"Oh B, I'm going to miss you so much this few weeks" intervened Serena hugging Blair.

"I know me too S" said Blair, both ignoring the killer look Georgina was giving them.

"Maybe you should stop by to our house on Nice a couple of days if you want to" offered Serena.

"I'll think about it" responded Blair.

"Lilly everything was lovely" intervened Eleanor "we should do this another time very soon but I'm afraid this night has come to an end"

"Sure Eleanor, we must do a repeat probably next week" responded Eleanor.

"Yes Lilly again thank you so much for everything and for the dresses" intervened Blair from her seat, and Georgina was observing how all of them acting like they were this little family having a great time.

"You have nothing to thank for, it was my pleasure after all" expressed Lilly.

"Harold, Eleanor always a pleasure to have you here" mentioned Bart "Ms. Waldorf"

* * *

Now all of them were standing up. Nate, Serena, Blair where saying goodbye when Chuck joined them "Little sis, this is for you" began Chuck pulling out from his inner suit's jacket pocket a small box "I can't go to your ceremony I have business to attend in here but this is a little reminder that I would always be there for you, and Congratulations again"

"Thank you Chuck" whispered Serena hugging Chuck then she proceed to open the box and gasp showing Blair the beautiful diamonds earrings Chuck just gave her.

Harold, Eleanor and Lilly were talking and making plans for next week. Bart was talking to Georgina, he was asking her or rather entertaining her with questions about the Hotel in Japan, then when Blair lifted her hand to see whatever thing Serena was bragging about Georgina noticed Blair's accessory and for some reason she felt she have seen that particular bracelet before but she wasn't sure where.

"So tomorrow…" began Serena.

"Congratulations Serena, finishing college must be quit the achievement for you" interrupted Georgina making her way between Chuck and Nate, Serena and Blair were in front of them, making all of them uncomfortable.

"Thank you" responded Serena forcibly.

"Blair nice bracelet" commented Georgina eyeing Blair's wrist.

"Thank you" replied Blair polite but a little restless, she was hoping the sign on her forehead reading 'Chuck-and-I-just-kissed' wasn't that obvious.

"It's getting let, I should get going too" intervened Nate kissing Serena's and Blair's cheeks only waving to Georgina while hugging Chuck.

"So do we" apported Georgina then added seductively "we have a lot catching up to do"

God she wanted to throw up -and had nothing to do with morning sickness-, this was disgusting, this was… reality, they're married Blair of course they're going to have sex, God now she was going to need a lobotomy to erase the images of Chuck… her Chuck kissing Georgina, touching her, and… why would she have to fall in love with him? Now she was seeing clear, she really needed to stay away from him, for real this time.

"Georgina" said Chuck with an acid voice "let's go you must be tired" God he couldn't even look at Blair, he needed to get rid of Georgina a.s.a.p. and fix things with Blair before it was too late.

"Blair" interrupted a female voice "I know Serena is leaving on Saturday but I'm still hoping you would be joining us on Sunday for brunch" expressed Lilly, then Bart, Eleanor and Harold join them, the latter hugging Blair, he knew this scene would be difficult for her but if Chuck was true to his word soon Blair won't have to take any of this.

"Thank you Lilly, of course I'll be here" informed Blair whispering thank God her daddy was here he really knew when she needed him. God put it together Blair you can't cry in front of everyone, damn hormones, you have to suck it up and move on Blair, this is how things are and would be for the rest of your live, watching Chuck with… his wife. God maybe she should go to France and never come back, so she wouldn't have to witness the bliss of the young Basses.

"Oh B, I'm really really going to miss you" intervened Serena embracing Blair again.

"Stop it S, you're going to make me cry" contested Blair.

"No don't cry please, you have to have lots and lots of fun in Paris, and say hi to Iz and Katy for me" mumbled Serena, ignoring Georgina's gaze upon them.

"Thanks Serena, I will" articulated Blair.

"Let's get going then" offered Harold hugging Blair again when Serena released her.

Everybody say goodbye again and parted ways, when Blair and Harold where reaching the elevator with Eleanor on tow Blair whispered "Thank you daddy" and Harold only hold her tighter.

* * *

"Are you seriously going to watch the stupid game?" asked Georgina furiously, now Chuck and her were on their bed, when Chuck got change into his pajamas he turned the tv on and was watching the World Cup ignoring her, nothing new though, on their way back to The Palace, she started telling him about her trip on Japan because Chuck wouldn't even give her the time of day, but this was the last straw he was refusing her.

"Yes Georgina, you must be tired your flight was a long one, you should rest" answered Chuck as nonchalantly as he could, and seriously he Chuck Bass wasn't on the mood, thought if he had a petite brunette next to him right now he would be happy to oblige.

"But I'm not, and I really need you Chuck, our time apart was too much for my sanity" responded Georgina straddling him and attacking his neck and making her way down.

Chuck had no choice but to turn the tv off, he really wanted to concentrate but images of him and Blair kissing keep coming to him, he wanted Blair here with him, kissing him, making him feel things he hadn't felt for anyone before, not even now with Georgina working her magic, doing things that steadily making him moan and groan but not, tonight nothing was working or 'rising' to keep up with the game.

"What's wrong?" demanded Georgina after a few minutes, noticing obviously Chuck's body response or better said the lack of it, resting her back on the bed again "I never thought I'll see the day Chuck Bass couldn't…" mocked Georgina. But her inside were burning with rage, she knew what or rather who was making Chuck impotent.

"Nothing I'm tired" hissed Chuck, ok after all he was Chuck Bass this was one of the things he really was good at, and now he couldn't? What was wrong with him? He never appeared to have problems before like this or last weekend or even preview hours ago for that matter in fact he got aroused just a by a fucking kiss, well several kisses… God he needed her no he wanted her right now so badly "this past few weeks had been stressful but that really paid off, I closed the deal with the Millers this morning" announced Chuck.

"What? How?" yelled Georgina.

"I'm Chuck Bass" retorted Chuck avoiding to give the right answers to the questions "we should get some sleep, tomorrow have a lot of things to do" turning his back to Georgina, right now the last thing he wanted to see was her, God he needed to explain things to Blair, he was going to pull Georgina out of their lives one way or another, and that better be by yesterday.

* * *

"Morning Miss Blair" greeted Dorota entering Blair's room with a silver tray with comfy food, she noticed Blair's face last night, and she knew her little protégé would need this right now, of course she had been right; Blair's red puffy eyes were her proof.

"Thank you Dorota, I really I don't know how would I survived without you" responded Blair thinking about all the things Dorota had been doing for her throughout her life.

"Now eat up Miss Blair, while I prepare you a hot bubbles bath before you go to school" offered Dorota.

"That would be great" replied Blair, of course she needed to relax right now, last night she couldn't sleep a wink at all, all she could think was Chuck and Georgina, they having sex, and possibly Chuck her Chuck falling again for her, maybe he didn't miss her while Georgina was away but now with her on town, doing things she knows he likes, besides they have a history together… perhaps that would bring them together again, Georgina would know what things to say, how to say them and Chuck would be right at her feet all over again. No, no, this couldn't be happening Chuck cannot fall in love with Georgina, he loved her, she was sure of that, beside the way he kissed her this past few days were her proof, that was really something and it was real, she never felt this way before about anyone not even with Marcus when she could swear she would have spent the rest of her life with him… what? No Blair, you have to stop this, you promise yourself you wouldn't be after him, you can't see him again Blair, maybe this is for the best Chuck staying with Georgina, you can't broke up a marriage Blair that would make you a horrible person, yes a monster… but if that was the case, why she was dying to see Chuck again, to kiss him again, Chuck telling her he finished things with Georgina, and now the two of them would be together forever with their babies… God when live got so screwed up?

* * *

"So there's nothing we can do about it?" asked Chuck.

"No as I explained to you Mr. Bass unless you convince Mrs. Bass to sign the divorce paper now, there's no other way your marriage can end as soon as possible" explained Chuck's lawyer.

"But there must be something" replied Chuck.

"Like I told you Mr. Bass right now the only thing we can do is submit the divorce's petition and wait for the judge to give us a hearing though that might take some time" informed the lawyer.

"Fine" hissed Chuck "just do whatever it takes to finish this quickly I can't be tied to Georgina much longer"

"Of course Mr. Bass" responded the man leaving the office.

* * *

"Damn bastard! But if he thinks now he can stab me on the back and get away with it he's sadly mistaken" was complaining Georgina while throwing objects to the wall.

"I'll take it you're not in the mood for lunch anymore" observed Penelope stepping in Georgina's office.

"You're intelligence never stops to amaze me" retorted Georgina contemptuously.

Penelope sighed then continued "Now what did Bart do to annoy you?" ignoring Georgina's comment.

"I knew it, I just knew I'd seen the freaking bracelet before" continued Georgina with her rant.

"What are you talking about?" asked Penelope.

"Last night, I went to the Palace straight from the airport just to found it empty, so I figured Chuck would have to be at Lilly's, and indeed he was there with that little bitch and her parents, Blair was wearing a remarkable bracelet that seemed familiar" informed Georgina.

"Bart wears bracelets?" interrupted Penelope.

"No, but his dear dead wife did, Chuck has a picture on his desk of Evelyn before Bart and her got married, and she's wearing the same damn bracelet now Blair has on her possessions" explained Georgina.

"It probably was just a gift G, nothing to worry about" commented Penelope.

"It's not just that, Chuck couldn't performance yesterday and I'm pretty sure about who he was thinking that he couldn't concentrate" added Georgina.

"So you're telling me you couldn't make Chuck to…" mocked Penelope.

"Yes Penelope I'm telling you last night Chuck and I couldn't have sex" replied Georgina "and on top of that Chuck closed the deal with Mr. Miller"

"What? But weren't you…" began Penelope.

"Obstructing that particular deal?" finished Georgina "yes I was, I don't understand how, I did everything right, there was no way he could concluded that business"

"And why were you doing it anyway?" expressed Penelope.

"Because I eavesdropped Bart talking with his lawyer, he asked Chuck to make this deal as a test, he's planning of handing Chuck the freehold of the company on the 30th anniversary of Bass Industries, so I couldn't let him do it" said Georgina.

"But why Bart would do something like that, this way he can't control Chuck anymore, and… wasn't he the one who gave you Chuck on a silver platter?" exclaimed Penelope.

***FLASHBACK***

_"Sweetheart do you remember Georgina, she's one of Charles' and Serena's friend" explained Lilly to her husband._

_"Of course, Ms. Sparks, how have you been?" replied Bart._

_"I'm great thank you, and oh Lilly you did an amazing job, this Snowflake Ball wouldn't have been a successful without you" explained Georgina._

_"Thank you Georgina, now if you're so kind on excusing me, I see something that requires my attention" commented Lilly watching a group of waiters not doing their jobs._

_"So Mr. Sparks you and Charles are friends" commented Bart._

_"Georgina please, and yeah I think you can say so" retorted Georgina._

_"Well Georgina in that case I have a proposition for you" pointed Bart._

_"And what would that be?" asked Georgina._

_"I'm planning on bringing my son back from Australia in a few weeks, so I was wondering if you would be interesting on remembering old times" relented Bart._

_"Old times indeed, I haven't seen Chuck in three years" which wasn't a pleasant memory for her, her parents locked her away in a horrible place on Utah for two years when they brought her back from Thailand and the year she had been living on the UES again Penelope was her only company, Serena her old pal was refusing her, and when she graduated Constance her parent moved back to Texas because they found Manhattan's pace of life too outrageous, but then again they were old and very conservative people._

_"I hope that's not an inconvenient for you, I want Charles to settle down and start a family if you know what I mean" offered Bart._

_"No, but I don't think time is the main issue in here, Chuck isn't the marrying type, so I think that would be a mission difficult to accomplish" confessed Georgina._

_"Then that's a good thing you won't have to worry about the marrying part, what I really need is…" stated Bart._

_"An heir" interrupted Georgina._

_"I knew you would be the right person for this assignment, now why don't you stop by on Monday to my office to finish this conversation" conceded Bart._

_"Of course, it would be my pleasure to do business with you" articulated Georgina._

_"Now if you excuse me" whispered Bart passing Georgina. _

_ C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B _

_"What's with that face?" asked Chuck._

_"You're wearing too much cloth now, don't you?" retorted Georgina taking Chuck's jacket off._

_"You right" said Chuck while his jacket hit the floor with a thud, then Georgina looked down and found a little black box._

_"What is this?" asked Georgina opening the box._

_"What is it looks like?" retorted Chuck._

_"An engagement ring" observed Georgina "are you… proposing?" wow she wouldn't doubt Bart's word ever again, Chuck had a month back on the states and he was already proposing; now all she had to do was getting pregnant, that should be like taking a candy from a baby, Chuck was like the energizer bunny and kept going and going and… but then again he knew how to handle his business and get pregnant 'accidentally' wasn't to be easy, yeah Chuck was reluctant to be near kids, let alone to have one baby, so she would have to manage on her own to give Bart an heir._

_"Are you going to say yes?" contested Chuck, perhaps Bart was right after all he needed to grow up, to prove people what he was really capable of, and Georgina already knew him and she wouldn't change him so why not fulfill Bart wishes and get marry to Georgina, this way he could have his cake and eat it too, but that was it just the two of them together thank God Georgina wasn't the maternal type, because he was sure he didn't want kids, babies were little things that just cried and drooled all the time, yes his Armani suits would be grateful for that._

_"Why would I say otherwise?" conceded Georgina._

_"Fine is settle then" whispered Chuck kissing Georgina, right now he had better things to do than planning a cumbersome wedding, that was for girls._

***END FLASHBACK***

"Yes he was, that's why I think he must be up to something, I know he's hiding something and I need to figure it out what soon so I can keep him at bay" retorted Georgina.

"Do you think he has a concubine?" asked Penelope intrigued.

"Bart?" yelled Georgina "no this has to be bigger and better, he even has to go all the way to Europe to hide whatever he's hiding"

"Gosh I'm starving let's get going" complained Penelope "and what happened to Chuck's mom anyway?"

"Oh I think she died on a plane crash when he was six" commented Georgina.

"Ew… what a horrible way to die" whispered Penelope.

* * *

"Hi S, what happened?" answered Blair into her phone.

_"Hey do you think we can see each other today before I go, I mean last night we really didn't have the chance to talk" explained Serena, yes she was dying to talk to Blair since the little not so PDA she saw yesterday between her brother and Blair… and probably Georgina's return._

"Sure S, no problem, right now I'm leaving Constance… I don't know do you want to stop by my house in a couple of hours?" informed Blair.

_"Yeah that would be great B, so see you later" responded Serena._

"See you later S" replied Blair before shutting her phone down.

* * *

"Miss Blair you have a visitor" announced Dorota entering Blair's room.

"What? Now? isn't a little early for Serena's visit?" replied Blair.

"It isn't Miss Serena" contested Dorota.

"Ok, I'll be down in a minute" relented Blair.

* * *

"Georgina… what are you doing here?" asked Blair taken aback.

"Well last night we didn't have to opportunity to talk so…" started Georgina then she looked at Dorota who still was at the background like a watchdog making Blair to turn around as well.

"Dorota" called Blair.

"Yes Miss Blair" responded Dorota immediately "do you need anything?"

"Why don't you bring something to drink" demanded Blair.

"Of course Miss Blair" conceded Dorota, though she wasn't happy about leaving Blair alone with that woman, no Dorota didn't like her.

"So… what is that you wanted to talk?" commented Blair, why would Georgina be here? Did she know Chuck and her kissed? Did Chuck say something? God why would she have to be facing Georgina right now?

"Like I said last night we didn't have the chance to talk, so how are you? And I still cannot believe you're having triplets" expressed Georgina.

"I'm doing fine thank you, and 'my babies' are great too" responded Blair touching her every day growing belly.

"Oh I see you already made a choice, you're keeping the babies with you" pointed Georgina.

"Well… yes I know that must sound crazy, I love them already I don't think I'm capable of let them go away anyway" offered Blair sincerely.

"I know that feeling" confessed Georgina showing a little honesty for the first time "though is a shame my baby never got the chance to be born"ROU

"I'm really…" began Blair.

But the moment passed and it was interrupted by the 'ding' of the elevator announcing a newcomer.

"Chuck" said Georgina and Blair at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" asked Georgina coldly.

"I could ask you the same" retorted Chuck roughly.

What was he doing here? Didn't he see how difficult was for her to watch him and Georgina playing the happy couple, when she felt so guilty about kissing him, God she couldn't even look at him.

"Well I wanted to see how Blair and the babies were going?" replied Georgina then she waited for his answer.

"Lilly dropped in this morning to my office" started Chuck then he turned to look at Blair "apparently Dorota forgot your prenatal vitamins at the penthouse and she wanted me to bring you this" handing Blair her medicines.

"Thank you for bringing them, and say thanks to Lilly for me" responded Blair staring at him, oh no big mistake her butterflies started a revolution, and God the look on his face were making her feel dizzy, and weak at her knees and now she had to suppress the urge to giggle like an idiot… she had to cut this 'nothing' from the root and immediately.

"Why would you maid have left your medicines over there?" intervened Georgina seeing how Chuck and Blair were looking at each other, and what the hell happened to Chuck's eyes? She never saw that gaze before.

"Vanya" responded Blair and Chuck at the same time, without breaking eye contact, God he was dying to kiss her again, and he couldn't stop to look at her, now that simple response made him smile, yes he was giving her that unique smile that was reserved only for her.

"Oh… I see" commented Georgina but Chuck and Blair kept ignoring her, she felt like they were inmersed on their bubble and no one or anything else existed.

"Mister Chuck" greeted Dorota joyful, and that burst their bubble.

"Dorota why are you yelling?" reprimanded Blair, mostly because her magical moment was gone.

"I brought some tea" mentioned Dorota.

"Then serve it" ordered Blair, now all she wanted to do was to finish this unrequested gather together as soon as possible.

Dorota proceed to serve Blair's tea and hand it to her, then she did the same with Georgina but the tea cup slipped from her hands touching the ground and splashing Georgina all over.

"Oh you stupid old lady" screamed Georgina.

"I'm really sorry" offered Blair "Dorota how could you?"

"It was an accident, don't be overdramatic" intervened Chuck glaring at Georgina.

"I need to use the bathroom" began Georgina standing up "this is Channel" touching her blouse.

"Of course, Dorota I trust you can show Georgina the way" ordered Blair glaring at Dorota and she got a wink back.

"What do you think you're doing? You can't be here" hissed Blair now that they were alone.

"We need to talk" responded Chuck coming near her but she stepped back.

"We must do nothing, from this moment forward the only topic we are going to discuss is regarding pregnancy stuffs" contested Blair, yes now every time she have to talk to him she would have to be congruent, her mind and her body would do everything properly, not crossing any line, making sure she got dot every 'i' and every 't' crossed, she would have to be the prim and proper Blair Cornelia Waldorf her mother always taught her to be.

"You can't be serious, we…" started Chuck taking a step forward making Blair back down again.

"We? There's no 'we' Chuck" retorted Blair.

"C'mon" exclaimed Chuck but not moving forward again seeing Blair's reaction "Last night…"

"Last night was a mistake…" interrupted Blair "that won't happen again"

"So you're going to deny we…" continued Chuck.

"Like I said there's no 'we' Chuck" repeated Blair "all I'm asking for you is to leave me alone, and forget my little lapsus"

"Fine if that's what you want" hissed Chuck.

"Yes that's exactly what I'm asking" said Blair firmly trying to control her voice from breaking.

"What happened?" asked Georgina noticing the change on the atmosphere, moments after.

"Nothing, Ms. Waldorf was informing me she has scheduled a prior commitment, so we should go" articulated Chuck.

"Ok, see you on another time Blair" mumbled Georgina pleased these lovebirds weren't that happy anymore and she didn't even have to do anything.

"Sure, see you later Georgina, Mr. Bass" replied Blair before taking the stairs.

* * *

"I thought by now you would have bed her and move on as always" commented Georgina now they were inside the elevator as she was discussing the weather.

"Georgina" snarled Chuck "I'm not in the mood for your witty sarcasm"

"Don't fool yourself into thinking she wouldn't be one more of your conquest, we know you always come back to me" retorted Georgina her tone a little upset.

"She's not…" snapped Chuck "but let me remind you is the other way around, no one else can put up with all of your crap Georgina if it wasn't for me probably you wouldn't be here"

"Be that as it may" replied Georgina acidly "she wouldn't even know what to do with you, gladly I would pay to see her face when she found out all the things you enjoy to do on the confines of the bedroom or any other place for that matter, or all the things you've done, you still remember Ibiza right?"

"Then is a good thing you won't see her face again, if you ever come near Blair again… well you know me Georgina, I don't think I have to explain that to you" threatened Chuck.

"Oh that's very noble of you Chuck playing little knight in shining armor coming to rescue the damsel in distress" mocked Georgina.

Chuck only glared at Georgina and before he could do something he could regret later the elevator's doors got open, he exited leaving Georgina behind.

Georgina threw her purse to the floor "ugh" exclaimed Georgina, this was worse she could ever have thought, this wasn't infatuation anymore, every time Chuck looked at Blair she could sense something more flowing between the two of them, and Chuck hadn't even touched Blair, God she had to do something and fast.

* * *

God she has to do something to erase Chuck from her mind, to exile him from her heart, to forget how it feels to have his lips on her, to kill the butterflies fluttering on her stomach, all of this was going through Blair's head while she was back and forth on her room.

"Thank God the carpet is extra thick otherwise it would had a hole on it by now" interrupted Serena standing up at the door.

"S, you're here" exclaimed Blair "I didn't hear you coming"

"No, you look concentrated, tell me what's in that pretty head of yours" requested Serena taking a seat on Blair's bed motioning Blair to do the same.

"It's just… Georgina was here" informed Blair.

"Oh" whispered Serena.

"And I don't know how to treat her anymore…" explained Blair "I don't know what to do…"

"Shhh B, don't worry" cooed Serena "what did Chuck say?"

"Chuck? What would Chuck…" began Blair.

"B, I saw you guys kissing" interrupted Serena.

"Oh no S, now you must think I'm a horrible person" replied Blair.

"What? No of course not B" exclaimed Serena.

"Yes Serena I'm a cheating wh…" yelled Blair.

"Hey, hey, hey" intervened Serena "I understand this is a difficult situation, but that's not true B"

"But it is he's married to Georgina, so that makes me…" expressed Blair.

"Ok fine let's change the subject, so what did Chuck say?" asked Serena, she didn't like to see Blair so distressed.

"Nothing, when he came I practically threw him out the house" and my heart wanted to add Blair.

"Maybe you should let him explain" mentioned Serena.

"There's nothing to explain Serena, he's married and that's the way things should stay" contested Blair.

"But he's in love with you" confessed Serena.

"And that doesn't change anything" articulated Blair.

"B, don't this, talk to him… I know you can figure this out, those babies deserved to have a family and who better than their actual parents" pleaded Serena hugging Blair.

"I don't think so Serena" repeated Blair.

"For my nieces or nephews, please" whispered Serena.

"I'll think about it" relented Blair.

"Good, that's the first step" commented Serena "now why don't we go out to spoil my unborn nieces or nephews and her stubborn mother before I go"

"Ok" sighed Blair.

* * *

"Hi, it's so good to see you" greeted Lilly "but may I ask why you are here? Did you have a fight with..." seeing Chuck in the middle of her living room with a bottle of liquor in front of him.

"No it's just Georgina being… Georgina" replied Chuck.

"I know that, but what I was going to say was… Blair" clarified Lilly taking a seat next to him squeezing his knee.

"What? And how did Blair get into our conversation?" asked Chuck.

"Charles I know you, and if you have gotten into a fight with Georgina you wouldn't be here, I think we both know your favorite type of released regarding anything Georgina" informed Lilly –she didn't need to get graphic and explain Chuck would be banging some call girl to released his stress- making Chuck frown.

"So if you here drowning your sorrows in alcohol…" continued Lilly.

"Scotch" affirmed Chuck.

"I'm going to take a shoot in the dark and say Blair is the origin behind this 'graceful' activity" offered Lilly and Chuck only nodded.

"She doesn't want to see me anymore…" confessed Chuck moments later.

"Only as… the father of the babies" stated Lilly again Chuck nodded "give her some time and spaces Charles, this is the most unusual situation a pregnant woman has ever found herself involved in, I can assure you that… so what are you going to do with Georgina?"

"I talked to my lawyer this morning, right now there's anything he can do to unsolved this marriage" informed Chuck "… so say it"

"Say what?" contested Lilly clueless.

"I told you so; I do truly deserve it now, don't I? You did warn me" affirmed Chuck.

"Oh Charles" whispered Lilly.

***FLASHBACK***

_"Lilly you really outdone yourself this time, the engagement party was incredible" praised Georgina._

_"Why, thank you Georgina, but you see… not every day one of my sons gets engaged" responded Lilly unconvinced._

_"Again Lilly thank you so much, you did fantastic" complimented Chuck._

_"Well it was my pleasure after all" retorted Lilly a little restless._

_"Let them go, I'm sure they have more interesting things to do, than spend time with a pair of old people" intervened Bart._

_"Bart, you too, thank you so much for throwing this party for us" commented Georgina._

_"Anything for my son" said Bart._

_"Lilly can I have a word with you?" asked Chuck._

_"Of course Charles" mumbled Lilly._

_"So Georgina, how are developing things with Mr. McAdams?" mentioned Bart while Chuck and Lilly walked away._

_"What happened Charles?" began Lilly now they both were on Bart's office._

_"That's what I wanna know" answered Chuck._

_"Oh I'm sorry I don't think I follow you" observed Lilly._

_"I know something is in bugging you, so please speak your mind" pleaded Chuck._

_"Well son… I…" started Lilly._

_"I really want to know your opinion" repeated Chuck._

_"In that case… I noticed Georgina isn't wearing your mother's ring, I thought Bart give it to you" pointed Lily._

_"He did, it's just… I… I don't know… I just can simply see my mother's ring on Georgina's finger, it doesn't feel right" confessed Chuck._

_"That's what I was afraid of" whispered Lilly._

_"What do you mean?" asked Chuck._

_"I know why you are really doing this for… and it's not right Charles, I know you want to please Bart, but maybe Georgina and you are just not cut out for each other…" explained Lilly._

_"I…" interrupted Chuck._

_"But I do understand, I know Georgina and you get along just fine, but I wish you were marrying her because you love her not because…" informed Lilly._

_"Thank you Lilly for the advice and your concern, but I think Georgina and I can figure this out by ourselves, after all we do understand each other" assured Chuck._

_"You might think so Charles, but 'understanding' and 'sharing hobbies' isn't the same" apported Lilly "I just wish you'd have waited for the right woman, so you don't have to regret this decision later"_

_"Well I don't think that woman ever existed… but I really appreciate your good wishes" commented Chuck._

_"And I do think she's out there waiting for you to find her…" whispered Lilly._

_A soft knock on the door._

_"Are we leaving soon?" asked Georgina._

_"Yes, Lilly and I just finished" responded Chuck._

_"Well, see you later Lilly" murmured Georgina._

_"Of course, see you guys later" replied Lilly sharing a last look with Chuck._

***END FLASHBACK***

"I know…" retorted Chuck.

"Well you're welcome to stay the night if you want to" offered Lilly.

"Thanks I might take you upon that, right now I don't want to…" began Chuck.

"You don't have to say anything, the doors of this house are always open for you, so by all means, be my guest" intervened Lilly "Good night Charles" squeezing Chuck's knees again, leaving him alone.

* * *

"I know I can't still believe it myself S, it feels like it was yesterday I went to kindergarden" said Blair into her phone.

_"Me too B, can you believe it, we made it" responded Serena._

"Ok Congratulations again, and have a safe trip S" repeated Blair.

_"Congratulations to you too B, and thanks, have an amazing trip you too, you deserve it hun" replied Serena._

"Mmm… I'll try" whispered Blair.

_"I mean it, you and those babies need to have fun, don't stress yourself thinking, and seriously talk to Chuck, he might surprise you" offered Serena._

"S" admonished Blair "I said I'll think about it"

_"Fine" relented Serena._

"Again, have fun S and we'll be in touch, but for now I have to start getting ready, I cannot believe Prom is finally here" informed Blair.

_"You too have fun, and I'll leave you so you can get ready, bye B" expressed Serena._

"Bye S" retorted Blair.

* * *

"Oh I thought you forgot where you live" claimed Georgina as soon Chuck crossed the threshold of their bedroom Friday late afternoon.

"Whatever Georgina" replied Chuck going straight to his closet looking for a fresh new suit, now he was a man on a mission.

When he emerged the walk-in closet with a suit on hand Georgina asked "Going out again?" but he didn't respond "What? Now I can't even know where my 'husband' is and with whom? You didn't come last night, you avoided me all they long and now you're here changing because you're going out again?"

"It's none damn any of your business" answered Chuck locking himself into the bathroom.

"We're still married Chuck, don't forget that" screamed Georgina slamming the door of their bedroom on her way out.

* * *

"I can't be happier" squealed Katy.

"Neither can I" cried Iz.

"Yeah high school is finally over" observed Blair spiritless.

"Hey B, what's going on?" asked Katy.

"Yes B, what's wrong?" added Iz.

"Nothing it's just… I can't believe high school is over" commented Blair, but seriously what was wrong with her, she was here on her Prom with her best friends almost sisters, the hottest guy from St. Judes as her date, the party was a successes she made sure of it obviously at the Four Season, because where else? and yet… she wasn't that happy, something or someone was occupying her mind and just wouldn't leave her alone even if she had asked him to do so, then why was she still dreaming about him, thinking about him, missing him, his touch… his kisses.

"Hey Blair, do you want to dance again?" interrupted Cameron her thoughts.

"Yeah c'mon girls" commented Tim, then Tom added "this is our last night in high school"

"Oh sorry I'm tired, besides I think Hazel here would be please to dance with you, right Hazel?" contested Blair.

"Sure" responded Hazel eyeing Cameron from hair to toe.

"Ok, let's go to the dance floor" said one of the twins looking at Iz and Katy.

"Are you sure B?" asked Iz.

"Yes, go ahead" offered Blair looking at Iz and Katy, "I think I'll better go and check if the people I hired have everything set for our after party upstairs anyway"

"Ok, see you in a bit B" whispered Katy.

* * *

"Well hello to you too" greeted Penelope when she opened the door and Georgina stormed in.

"I have… I really have to do something and now" informed Georgina angered.

"What happened? What are you talking about?" asked Penelope.

"It's Chuck" responded Georgina "and Bart is not even answering his damn phone"

"But didn't you say he's not talking to this girl anymore" reminded her Penelope.

"Yes, but since yesterday he's been ignoring me, he didn't make to the penthouse last night, today on the office dodge every time I tried to speak with him, and he's getting ready again" elaborated Georgina.

"And do you think he's going to see her?" responded Penelope.

"I know he might try, but Blair is too goody two-shoes" informed Georgina.

"So what are you going to do?" mentioned Penelope.

"I don't know, it has to be discreet, I don't want to pissed Chuck" explained Georgina.

"And what about the other thing, your 'alias'?" articulated Penelope.

"That's been taking care of, don't worry Chuck's P.I. won't be able to find anything" assured Georgina.

"Ok, so what do you plan to do now?" asked Penelope.

"I think it's time I collect some favors" retorted Georgina.

* * *

"Iz" yelled Katy to grab her attention when Iz turned back she said "let's go to the ladies room" motioning Iz to look at the door.

"Boys if you excuses for a minute" responded Iz following Katy.

"Of course" responded the twins.

"OMG, what is he doing in here" spoke Iz first staring at Chuck who was standing at the door looking for someone.

"There's only one way to found out" replied Katy on their way to greet Chuck.

"Hi Iz, Katy congratulations, hey have you seen Blair, I really need to talk to her" explained Chuck.

"Of course" mumbled Katy.

"She's upstairs at the Warner Penthouse for our after party" informed Iz.

"Thank you" whispered Chuck looking for the elevator.

"Sure" murmured Iz and Katy added "no problem".

* * *

"So the appetizers are ready" stated Blair.

"Yes ma'am" contested an old woman in charge of catering.

"And the drinks?" asked Blair looking at the bartender.

"Everything is ready miss" contested a young boy.

"Ok, I'll be right back" informed Blair on her way out of the room and when she opened the door in front of her was none other than Chuck Bass.

"Blair" whispered Chuck.

"What are you doing here? I told you the only time we can talk is specifically about the babies" hissed Blair.

"Please, we need to talk" pleaded Chuck.

"Fine" conceded Blair, after all she did promise to Serena she would try to talk to him.

"Lead the way" articulated Chuck following Blair down the hallway into a room.

* * *

I don't really know much about divorce, so sorry if something is wrong or inaccurate, just pretend it's ok for the good of this story… so thoughts?


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: English isn't my first language, so forgive me my typos, and thank you so much for your reviews. Sorry for the low update :( but it's here now so go ahead and enjoy. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my love for C&B.

* * *

"So what do you want?" asked Blair now the both were on the master bedroom at the Penthouse, and Blair couldn't be happier it felt as her night was now somehow complete having him here so close to her, they both were standing one in front of the other Chuck had just closed the door.

"You… obviously" answered Chuck amused, putting a hand on her waist to held her closer to him. He had his other hand behind his back. God he couldn't even concentrate, she was looking stunning, she was wearing a dark blue strapless dress it sharpen her growing chest nicely, but it was loose until the bottom obviously hiding the baby bump, and her beautiful chocolate curls framing her even more beautiful face, thank God after tonight she wouldn't have to hide anymore the fact she was carrying his babies, their babies, the gossip she was so afraid of it was ending tonight.

"Hands Bass" hissed Blair, seriously if she let him touch her, then she would want more touching, then a kiss and no… she couldn't do that anymore even if she was dying just to do so.

"Fine" relented Chuck dropping his hand. Then Blair walked away and took a seat on the bed and she noticed he was hiding something and said.

"Let me ask again what you are doing here?" corrected Blair.

"I have something for you" retorted Chuck taking a seat next to her on the bed in front of them there was a half moon mirror.

"What?" asked Blair, at the same time he brought the hand on his back to the front slowly revealing an square black box bigger than Serena's earrings.

"It's a graduation present… like Serena's" explained Chuck, now he didn't want her rejecting his gifts.

"Oh…" relented Blair.

Then he opened the box making Blair gasp "It's the… Erickson Beamon necklace…no I couldn't"

"Yes you can" responded Chuck placing it around her neck looking for her gaze through the mirror and added "something this beautiful deserves to be seen on someone worth its beauty" kissing her bare shoulder softly.

"Thank you" whispered Blair that innocent kiss sent shiver throughout her body and she knew she was swimming dangerous waters so she stood up putting some space between them.

"Now… really what do you want?" asked Blair again.

"I told you" answered Chuck serious this time "you… us, we"

"No…" whispered Blair "this is wrong"

"Then why does it feel so right" retorted Chuck standing up wrapping his arms around her waist this time.

"I can't…" began Blair pushing him away with her hands on his chest.

But of course he was Chuck Bass, so he holder tighter and pressed his forehead to hers then we whispered "Blair"

"Please Chuck I can't do this…" begged Blair, thought her lips were aching to touch his, they were so close that probably only a pin could come between them.

"Why not?" mumbled Chuck.

"Because you're…" started Blair but she never finished her sentence, Chuck stop her from keep talking with a kiss.

Yes he was right, thought Blair, and not just right… their kiss felt so good, amazing, it was breathtaking -literally- they had to pull away for air. And that brought her back to her dilemma; they couldn't be together, so now she really pushed him away liberating herself from their embrace.

"Look Chuck, this thing between us… it's over for…" informed Blair.

"Now" interrupted Chuck.

"No this has to end" explained Blair "you can still come to the rest of the appointments, and once the triplets are born you can see them every time you like, and I can't deny you that… but you have to forget about us and never mention it again, is that understood?" said Blair serious.

"Of course not" yelled Chuck "I'm filing for…"

"Don't" interrupted Blair.

"What?" exclaimed Chuck.

"Maybe you wouldn't mind to break your marriage but I do, so please don't do anything, Georgina and you…" expressed Blair.

"Georgina and I nothing Blair, I want you, I want our babies, I want our family, don't you?" asked Chuck.

"Not if it's at the expense of your marriage I cannot bear that guilt" commented Blair.

"Me being married to Georgina has nothing to do with…" started Chuck.

"Then please" intervened Blair "tell me you don't want to divorce Georgina because of me"

"Blair" murmured Chuck.

"Tell me is not because of me" repeated Blair.

"I…" whispered Chuck.

"Look Chuck there's no use for you to divorce her, because I don't want to see again" confessed Blair.

"Ok" relented Chuck, he owe her at least that, if she didn't want him anymore then he had to let her go away in peace.

"Thank you" whispered Blair.

Chuck nodded and said "just because you said it's over, it doesn't mean is true" then he placed a kiss on her lips, a tear rolled down on her cheek, he took one of her hands on his, he slowly stepped back no wanting let go of her hand, but he have to at least for now, he had to get rid of Georgina first then he would be back for her, at least this way Georgina wouldn't be able to touch her or do anything to her.

Blair only nodded then she cleaned up herself the tear running down her cheek and watched him leaving the room, she waited there for a moment until she heard the people invading the penthouse to celebrate the end of high school, so she put her mask back on and went to face her guests.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Miss Blair?" asked Dorota, she was helping Blair to get ready for the brunch.

"Of course Dorota" snapped Blair ok this wasn't something she was up to but had no choice but to face it "Lilly asked me to come to this brunch, so that's what I'm doing"

"Ok Miss Blair" relented Dorota.

God now she would have to see Chuck with Georgina, and she would have to be there to witness their bliss, why? Because she told him so. This could be some much easier if she just could forget about him, and pretend she didn't have feelings for him.

* * *

"Oh good morning dear" greeted Lilly when she reached the foyer to the Van der Bass penthouse "so glad you could join us Blair"

"Thank you Lilly for invite me" responded Blair then Lilly guided her to the living room.

In there she greeted Eric and Elliot, Chuck and Georgina where seating on the same couch but they didn't look happy, they weren't even holding hands thank God, she could feel Chuck's gaze upon her but she didn't dare to look if that was truth while she was chatting with Eric and Elliot until Bart interrupted.

"I'm sorry but there was a call I couldn't postpone, but now everything is fine, so we can proceed" informed Bart.

"So how was your Prom?" asked Eric when all of them were on their way to the table.

"Wonderful" responded Blair "Iz, Katy and I had so much fun" but it was obvious Eric wasn't buying it, ok Iz and Katy did have a lot of fun, but her… not so much.

"That's fantastic Blair" retorted Elliot "now if you excuse me there's something I need to ask to Georgina" walking away.

"Ok" whispered Blair, God now even Elliot prefers Georgina, wow stop that, you said you wouldn't care about things like that.

"So when do you leave for Paris?" continued Eric.

"I don't know yet… on Tuesday a have the appointment with Doctor Mayfair and if she gives her approval I think Friday would be a great day to part to the city of lights" informed Blair.

"That's good, you should visit Musee d'Orsay /1/, I know people make this ridiculous queuing at Louvre /2/ just because its fame, but I can assure you, this place is amazing too, for me it was incredible" explained Eric making Blair to take a seat next to him, Bart took the seat at the head of the table to his right was Lilly and to his left was Blair, Eric next to her and then Chuck took the seat next to Eric, leaving Georgina next to Lilly and then Elliot who was still asking things to Georgina.

"Thank you Eric, I will make sure to visit that place" offered Blair.

"Here is the newspapers Mr. Bass" interrupted them Vanya handing Bart a bunch of them, like 'The wall street journal', 'The New York Times', and 'New York Post'.

"Thank you" whispered Lilly taking the 'New York Post' she was looking to Page Six when she gasped.

"Mom, what's wrong?" asked Eric concerned.

"Nothing it's just…" replied Lilly looking at the newspaper then Eric took it from her slowly to see what she was staring at.

"Oh" expressed Eric when he and Blair saw a picture of Georgina and Chuck kissing, and old picture by the way, the article was about young successful married couples of New York, like Chuck and Georgina, Ivanka Trump and Jared Kushner, among others… Blair couldn't help but look the other way, that… she couldn't handle that.

Chuck also saw the picture and he glared at Georgina, he suspected that has to be her work but then again media love to do whatever just to sell a bunch of sheets.

"Aww, Ivanka looked lovely and her wedding gown" intervened Lilly "do you remember that Bart right?" trying to avoid comment something about Chuck and Georgina in front of Blair.

"Yes she's a lovely girl" relented Bart, ok he was sure Georgina made this happened now he had to reckoning things with her.

"Mom why don't you pass the cranberry juice, I'm sure Blair here wants some" apported Eric changing the subject.

"Of course dear" conceded Lilly passing the jar.

"Thank you" said Blair when Eric was serving her juice.

"Where are the soft-boiled eggs?" asked Georgina.

"Oh I'm really sorry, we can't have them in here anymore" contested Lilly.

"They gave Blair nauseas" explained Eric.

"Ah… in that case I'm going to have a toast instead" replied Georgina.

"Sure we have plenty" retorted Lilly.

"Elliot can you hand me the bowl of berries" commented Blair.

"Yes Blair, I know your yogurt wouldn't be right without the raspberries and blueberries" responded Elliot giving Eric the bowl to hand it to Blair.

"Just no more strawberries please, remember last time" mentioned Eric making everyone laugh well except Georgina.

Ok maybe she always had felt a little left out, she knew that only for Chuck the Van der Woodsen clan tolerate her, but this was wrong they were laughing with Blair even Bart. God she had to something again, thought Georgina, it was obvious her article about the happy couple she and Chuck appear to be wasn't enough it was now long forgotten and it wouldn't be mention again at least she saw the face Blair did, but now appears the Basses brunch's menu also changed and since when the Basses had yogurt and berries or cranberry juice over the table for that matter, and they even know how Blair likes her breakfast, and just as a plus it turns out she can't have her favorite eggs because 'makes Blair nauseated', God she hated that little bitch.

"Hey" protested Blair "it wasn't my fault it really tasted funny" remembering said story, but seriously it wasn't her fault the strawberry she ate wasn't good that cause her to want to vomit, so she stood up swiftly making Eric's orange juice glass to spill all over his pants, fact she didn't know until she came back from throwing up "I said I was sorry"

"And I told you not to worry, nothing a trip to the dry cleaning didn't solve" confessed Eric.

"Fine" relented Blair and everyone proceeded to eat.

* * *

Once they were finished eating Chuck looked at Bart to remember him the talk they had the day before.

***FLASHBACK***

_"Charles, come in" said Bart looking at Chuck standing in the door hesitating "what is the thing you wanted to talk to me about"_

_"Father I…" began Chuck._

_"Yes" whispered Bart motioning Chuck to take a seat._

_"I'm filing for divorce" informed Chuck not so sure about the outcome of his decision, but regardless he was going to see this through._

_"Ok" relented Bart._

_"Ok?" repeated Chuck "I thought… I thought you wouldn't be pleased with this news"_

_"Charles… if I insisted in you and Georgina getting marry was only because I thought that would make you understand about commitment, growing up and take someone else's feelings into consideration but now I can see it, you don't have to prove anything anymore so I don't see why you should stay married to her" explained Bart._

_"Well… thanks dad" replied Chuck._

_"Just one thing Charles" articulated Bart._

_"Yes sir" responded Chuck waiting for Bart's request._

_"Let Georgina throw her tantrum" said Bart and Chuck only nodded "and keep an eye on Ms. Waldorf I don't want anything to happen to her"_

_"Neither do I, dad" confessed Chuck "Can I…. can I ask you to do something for me?"_

_"Sure what do you need?" conceded Bart._

_"I make some arraignments for Blair and her friends for their next trip but if I tell her it was me…" mumbled Chuck._

_"Don't worry Charles I can deliver the news for you to Ms. Waldorf gladly" assured Bart._

_"Thank you dad" expressed Chuck._

_"Just take care of her and my grandchildren" returned Bart._

_"Of course sir" said Chuck before leaving Bart's office._

***END FLASHBACK***

"So Ms. Waldorf I took the liberty of arranging your stay on Paris, so once you and your friends land in Paris everything is settle, you would be staying in one of our Hotels over there" informed Bart.

"Thank you so much Mr. Bass, but that wasn't necessary" contested Blair.

"I insist you and my grandchildren must have the best experience France can offer such a wonderful young lady like yourself" replied Bart.

"Well in that case, I really appreciate your kindness" mentioned Blair.

"Do you know when you are able to flight over seas?" asked Bart.

"No yet, but on Tuesday I have an appointment with Doctor Mayfair and then I would have an answer" relented Blair.

"Good, then all we have to do is wait for the Doctor's approval" conceded Bart.

"Great I can't wait to go to London" intervened Georgina, gaining a glared from Chuck and Bart.

"Well Georgina I'm afraid that would be impossible" said Bart looking at Blair.

"What?" exclaimed Georgina, and Blair had to suppress her smile.

"Oh I'm sorry" interrupted Lilly "I was telling Bart this morning, as you know Bass Industries' 30th Anniversary is around the corner and Bex she has her hands full with some other project so she won't be able to help me this year… therefore Bart propose me to ask you for help, would you help me?"

"Of course Lilly" said Georgina polite inside she was seeing red now Bart had truly deserve whatever was coming to him next, she needed to know by yesterday what the fuck he was hiding, she was losing everything, Chuck came back to the Palace but he wasn't the same he didn't even touch her or kiss her anymore, and Bart the person she could always rely on to make everything she wanted to happen, happen, was betraying her for that 'looks like butter wouldn't melt on her mouth'.

"Well then tomorrow we should began with the preparations" informed Lilly.

"Yes that would be wonderful" retorted Georgina.

"Now… Blair do you think we can talk for a minute" mentioned Lilly.

"Why of course" replied Blair now standing up to follow Lilly to the hallway to the opposite side of Chuck's and Serena's rooms.

* * *

"I just wanted to show you" informed Lilly now they both were close to a door in front of Eric's room or that thought Blair "the nursery I'm preparing for my grandchildren" pushing the door open.

"Wow Lilly" commented Blair stepping inside the room; the walls were painting with baby blue and had little clouds upon them, you could feel you were on heaven the only item in there was a huge white crib "this is amazing"

"Oh thank you sweetheart, that really makes me happy" retorted Lilly "I was hoping you really like it, so when my grandchildren are born we can have them here"

"Like it?" repeated Blair "I loved it, it's really beautiful Lilly, but you didn't need to do that, this babies" offered Blair touching her belly and her eyes watering "are your grandchildren I wouldn't deny them or you to see each other whenever you want to"

"Thank you Blair" retorted Lilly hugging Blair "look I know it isn't finished, the baby's items are arriving next week, and since we don't know the gender of the babies yet I thought this would be the perfect fit for those little angels"

"No thank you so much Lilly, now I notice I haven't been thinking about this…" paused Blair "oh my I'm such a terrible mom, I was so busy with school that I totally forget about all this stuff" and not just school the father of said babies too was occupying her mind.

Then Lilly interrupted her "No you're not a bad mom, and everything is right, there were things that required your attention first… now you can focusing on this, I'm afraid I'm only an old woman with so much free time and nothing else to do"

"Firstable, you're not old Lilly" contested Blair "and secondable, yes I'm a terrible mom, the babies always have to come first and I haven't even think about where are they going to sleep, how am I suppose to feed them, how should I dress them… equally or give them each one an special piece of cloth to start forming their individual personality or…" said Blair her voice going into panic.

"Hey, hey, hey" intervened Lilly "stop it, calm down, take a deep breath… that's right, now you shouldn't worry about those things right now, we only need to know you and the babies are ok, that the pregnancy is developing as expected then we can figure this out"

"I don't know how I could've been doing this without your help" observed Blair.

"Don't worry Blair, everything would be fine" expressed Lilly "I know Eleanor is having doubts about this still, that's just because she's worried about you that's all, after all you're her little girl who's having three little babies"

"I know… but it would be great if she'd supportive me a little bit more, I'm scare what if something is wrong with the babies…" confessed Blair.

"Nothing is wrong with the babies, remember Doctor Mayfair assure you everything was right, so there's no need for you to be scare by that" explained Lilly.

"Yes you're right" said Blair a little bit more confident.

"I know I'm right, so now… I want to talk to you about… Charles" whispered Lilly.

"No please, that's it…" pleaded Blair.

"None of my business" offered Lilly "trust me dear I know, but regardless we need to address that particular topic"

"Lilly I…" began Blair.

"Let me talk first" interrupted her Lilly "I'm sure you think this is your fault or would be your fault but it isn't… that marriage was doom since the beginning, so now all I want is for you to consider to give my grandchildren, you and Charles a real opportunity I know right now that would be difficult there are a few things that need to be solved before you can be a real family, all that I'm asking you is… don't close your heart sweetie, you're so young to do that… and more importantly don't deny those babies the happiness I know the five of you deserve…"

"It's just…" started Blair but they were interrupted.

"Hey mom, Bart is looking for you" said Eric entering the nursery room.

"In that case I have to see what it's that he needs" contested Lilly leaving Eric and Blair alone.

* * *

"So if my boss wants to invest in this type of property this is what he should do" clarified Elliot.

"Yes Elliot that's exactly what your boss should do" replied Georgina they were on the living room.

Elliot was still attacking Georgina with questions about investments, buying and selling properties and that kind of stuff, Blair, Lilly, Eric, Chuck and Bart were scattered all over the Van der Bass apartment "so when do you think…" began Elliot but they were interrupted by Chuck.

"Have you seen Eric?" asked Chuck without looking at Georgina.

"I think he went to his room" offered Elliot.

"Thank you Elliot" replied Chuck walking into Eric's room direction.

"As I was saying, when do you think is the best time to invest?" continued Elliot.

* * *

"Hey are you ok?" asked Eric.

"Yes I'm great" replied Blair "it's just Lilly she really surprised me, this is incredible" looking at the walls.

"I know, but don't let her take all the credit I think Bex is helping her a lot" commented Eric in a lighter tone.

"It doesn't matter, this is amazing… I think once the triplets see this they won't want to go back home with me" joked Blair.

"Don't worry Blair, I think Chuck and you are going to make an outstanding job with your nursery that the triplets won't even want to go out of there" expressed Eric.

"Well I'm not sure about that…" began Blair.

"About what? Creating an amazing nursery for the triplets or the Chuck and Blair part?" questioned Eric.

"I…" whispered Blair "I don't know…both I guess"

"I'm pretty confident everything would be alright, I know my brother and when he sets his eyes on something he always gets it" explained Eric.

"Yeah I think I've heard something like that before" murmured Blair.

"Trust me I know what I'm talking about" retorted Eric.

"I hope I'm not interrupting" apported Chuck.

"Hey Chuck" greeted Eric "not of course not, Blair and I were just checking my mom's work"

"It is… I don't think I have words to describe it" responded Chuck.

"I know it let me speechless" informed Blair looking at Chuck, giving him a shy smile.

"Did you need me for something?" asked Eric.

"Oh yes, remember you wanted me to check some papers for you… w… I'm leaving so if you can give them to me now and when I'm done with them I'll give you a call" explained Chuck.

"Yes, thank you I really need your help, so again thank you so much, they're in my room, let me get them for you" returned Eric leaving Chuck and Blair alone.

"I knew Lilly was doing something" started Chuck standing next to Blair admiring the walls "but she didn't let me see it, she wanted to show it to you first"

"Well it's beautiful… I don't know what I'm supposed to do now about their room" offered Blair caressing her baby bump with one hand, the other one was on her side and she felt Chuck's hand grazing hers barely.

"Don't worry I'm sure you can come up with something even better than this" affirmed Chuck still touching Blair's hand slightly with his.

"Well… that's if my mom allows me to make some changes on the guest room" complained Blair feeling tickles on the hand Chuck was brushing with his, and she wanted to pull away but it feel so good, beside this wasn't hurting anyone right?

"About that… I…" mumbled Chuck.

"Chuck here they are" interrupted Eric making Chuck turned around and handing him a file.

"Ok, so let me check them and I'll call you back" said Chuck, now he had to go back to the living room before Georgina had the chance to look for him and ran into Blair.

"Thanks, I'll appreciate it, I want to be sure about that before making an offer to buy it" informed Eric.

"Sure, we'll be in touch" responded Chuck looking at Blair again before walking away.

* * *

"Thank you so much Lilly, I really appreciate everything your doing for me… well us" added Blair looking down to her stomach.

"I told you, you have nothing to thank, it's my pleasure to spoil you and my grandchildren" contested Lilly.

"Well in that case I must let you continue" relented Blair making Elliot, Eric, and Lilly to burst into laugh "and can you say thank you to Mr. Bass for me again, for everything he's doing for me and my friends"

"Of course Blair, I'll give him your gratefulness" expressed Lilly "he's really tired so he had to go to bed to take some rest"

"It's ok I understand" whispered Blair.

"Well I think it's time for us to leave too" intervened Elliot.

"Yes, let's get going Blair" mentioned Eric.

"Oh boys it's so nice of you take Blair home" commented Lilly.

"Sure no problem" retorted Elliot.

"Yes I'm making sure my unborn nieces or nephews and their mother arrive home safely" explained Eric.

"Well Elliot you better drive carefully" retorted Lilly.

"See you later Lilly" murmured Blair hugging Lilly "and again thank you so much"

"Stop thanking" reprimanded Lilly "and yes see you later dear"

"See you later mom" said Eric.

"See you guys later" replied Lilly seeing how Elliot, Eric and Blair got into the elevator.

* * *

"Hello Blairbear, so good to have you back, how the brunch went?" asked Harold.

"Great daddy, you're not going to believe what Lilly did" answered Blair.

"And what did she do?" commented Harold.

"She started a nursery room for the babies, and it was incredible daddy" expressed Blair.

"That's very good princess, but why aren't you happy then" observed Harold.

"It's just it makes me think, where the triplets are going to live, how am I going to raise them, and all that stuff" confessed Blair.

"Hey don't worry sweetheart, I'm sure Chuck and you have plenty of time to work on that" replied Harold.

"Stop it" exclaimed Blair "why everybody keep talking about me and Chuck as we were… something"

"Well I don't know what everybody else is saying, but I do know what Chuck told me" explained Harold.

"Told you?" repeated Blair "What did he tell you?" yes she was now dying to know what could possibly have told Chuck to her dad.

"If you insist… he assured me he wants you and he's going to solve whatever needs to be solved so you can be… 'something', listen Blair I know this situation is really difficult but if both of you are sure about your feelings I know you can find a way to figure this out, just give the dust time to settle sweetheart" informed Harold.

"Thank you daddy, I think I'm going to listen to you" affirmed Blair with a big smile on her face and the butterflies on her stomach were making a happy dance too, maybe Chuck and Georgina getting divorce wasn't so bad after all, they could be a family a real family, wow that sounded amazing, her family.

* * *

"So you sure there won't be a problem" asked Blair for the thousand times.

"Yes Blair, I told you everything is looking good, see it for yourself" contested Doctor Mayfair handing Blair the new pictures after performing the ultrasound.

"You heard her Blair, there's nothing to worry about so you can board that plane without doubts" added Chuck.

"Mr. Bass is correct Blair, go to Paris, have fun, don't stress yourself and if it makes you more comfortable I can proved you the number of one of my colleague in France, so you can go to him if you need it" explained Doctor Mayfair.

"Yes I'll appreciate that, thank you Doctor Mayfair" responded Blair.

"You're welcome Blair, and see you next month" mentioned Doctor Mayfair.

"Ok, so when do you want to leave?" asked Chuck now they were both outside Doctor Mayfair's office.

"I think Friday would be grate" relented Blair.

"Then Friday it is" affirmed Chuck.

"Ok see you on Friday Chuck" commented Blair trying to pass him.

Chuck stopped her taking her arm gently "Can we… go to eat? I'm starving" pleaded Chuck.

"I don't think that's a good idea" confessed Blair pulling her arm away.

"Are you going to leave me die of starvation?" joked Chuck.

"Fine" relented Blair "but only eating and I get to choose where"

"That sounds good to me" replied Chuck putting a hand on her small back to guide her outside to the limo.

Suddenly his phone rang.

"Finally, what took you so long?" asked Chuck to the person at the other end of the line.

"Well Mr. Bass this person was making to follow her tracks a difficult task but I got you the information anyway" informed Chuck's P.I.

"So who the hell is?" mentioned Chuck.

"Well the final outcome of our research is that this Sarah Tanner from Portland turned out to be an old alias Georgina Sparks used often back in the day" explained the man.

"I cannot believe it" whispered Chuck "damn conniving little bitch" mumbled Chuck controlling his temper he was about to exploit but he didn't want to flip in front of Blair and scare more than he already did, because he knew if he had Georgina in front of him right now he would kill her with his bare hands.

"Do you need anything else Mr. Bass?" asked the man.

"No Mike that would be all" contested Chuck.

"Have a nice day Mr. Bass" expressed Mike before shutting his phone.

"What happened?" asked Blair as soon Chuck got off the phone and she notice how his countenance changed with that phone call.

"Look do you mind if we reschedule lunch, something came up" replied Chuck.

"Sure no problem" conceded Blair.

"Now let just get you home" offered Chuck.

Once they were outside her building Chuck said "See you on Friday at the helipad" before she climbed off the limo.

"Yes Chuck see you on Friday" retorted Blair.

* * *

"Chuck" exclaimed Georgina "you scare the hell out of me" when Chuck stormed into her office unannounced.

"I don't even want to know what the fuck were you planning Georgina" hissed Chuck "I'm sick of all of your crap, your pervert games and your twisted mind, I had enough" confessed Chuck.

"What are you talking about?" asked Georgina coming near him.

"Shut it Georgina" yelled Chuck "or should a say Sarah" walking near her to grab her forearms to shake her a little but not doing some real damage.

"Chuck that's not…" intervened Georgina.

"I don't care… I couldn't give a crap anymore about trying to unravel your intentions behind everything you do" informed Chuck.

"I can explain…" began Georgina.

"Save it" expressed Chuck "I'm done… we're done" letting go of her arms and walking to the door.

"You'd like to think so don't you Chuck" retorted Georgina while he was reaching the door "if it wasn't for this you wouldn't have a reason the end this and go fuck your…"

Then Chuck turn on his heels and interrupted her "Say another word and you would regret it for the rest of your shitty life you know I'm capable of that and more" then he left the room.

"This isn't over Chuck" screamed Georgina slamming the door.

* * *

"Well S, I'm glad to hear you're having a blast" said Blair "but Iz and Katy are coming soon and then we are going shopping for our little trip abroad, it's Wednesday already we have to be prepared for Friday"

"Wait… isn't the point to going Paris to shop?" asked Serena on the other end of the line.

"Sure but who's ever harm anyone by buying in both sides" retorted Blair.

"That's so true, well I have to go B, Poppy here is dying to hit the club already" informed Serena.

"It's ok S, anyway I have to go too, say hi Poppy for me, and have a good night S, that's so weird in here is morning still" expressed Blair.

"Thank you B, and I know you're just waking up, ok so see you later" contested Serena before shutting her phone.

* * *

"Mrs. Bass you can't come…." Informed a female voice going behind Georgina when she stormed into Bart's office Wednesday morning.

"It's ok Lisa" intervened Bart eyeing Georgina "I can handle this, please leave us alone"

"Of course Mr. Bass" contested Bart's secretary.

"Did you know" began Georgina fuming throwing a file over Bart's desk "Chuck is asking for divorce?"

"Yes indeed, I was aware of that" responded Bart calmly.

"And what are you planning to do?" asked Georgina furious.

"Me" repeated Bart "I don't plan on doing anything… you on the other hand are going to sign those papers, seriously Georgina you made your bed now you have to lay on it"

"What?" exclaimed Georgina pissed "of course I'm not gonna give him the divorce so he can go freely and screw that stupid girl"

"Look Georgina I have an important meeting to attend right now, so if you know what's best for you… you're signing those papers and walk away quietly, I don't want any scandal and I'm sure your father doesn't want that either, by the way how is his running for the senate going?"

"You think a divorce scandal is going to ruin him?" retorted Georgina.

"Of course not" replied Bart "but I think you do remember your bachelorette party on Las Vegas, that would ruin him, and if you really appreciate your freedom I recommended you give Chuck's his, so be a smart girl, and go back to your office you can still work in here you have proved to be a good asset to this company so that doesn't have to change" explained Bart.

"Both of you are deeply mistaken if you think this is going to end like that" swore Georgina before slamming Bart's office door.

* * *

"Well it looks we are all set for our little voyage" articulated Iz noticing all the bags scattered all over Blair's room.

"Yes I can't wait for Friday I want to be gone already" expressed Katy.

"There's only two days left thank God" whispered Blair.

"Yeah me too, we truly deserve this trip after we burn our brains on that last essay" explained Iz.

"I know and I'm also dying to go, I can't wait to board the Bass jet, I heard Mr. Bass just recently had it reupholstered" affirmed Blair.

"Or enjoying the company" observed Iz.

"Yes a very interesting company indeed" marked Katy.

"Oh shut up both of you" reprimanded Blair, but she was happy now she would have Chuck alone on a plane for 10 hours and Georgina wouldn't be there, yes she was happy.

"Miss Blair you have a visitor" interrupted them Dorota.

"Ok, I'll be down in a minute" replied Blair "girls if you want to wait for me"

"No it's ok B" mumbled Iz following Blair downstairs.

"We should get going anyway" continued Katy.

"Fine, then tomorrow I'll give you girls a call with the last details" relented Blair.

"Yes B, that's ok, so if you need anything please call us" said Katy reaching the foyer of the Waldorf penthouse.

"Yes Blair whatever you need" whispered Iz stepping into the elevator.

"Thanks girls, see you later" retorted Blair before the doors got closed then walked away into the living room.

* * *

"What do you have for me?" asked Chuck to the other man on the other side of the phone.

"I've following her Mr. Bass as you requested and she went in there a minute ago" informed Mike to Chuck through the phone.

"And you sure she went into the building" yelled Chuck.

"Affirmative sir" mumbled Chuck's P.I. of course since yesterday he had Georgina followed to prevent whatever thing Georgina could come up with.

"Thank you Mike" replied Chuck already on his way to the elevator now he was hoping it wasn't too late, he had planned to visit Blair this evening and informed her about his decision regarding hers about divorce, and God help Georgina right now all he could see was read and we wasn't so sure about Georgina's future anymore if she dare to put a hand on Blair.

"Sure Mr. Bass" returned Mike.

* * *

"You seem to be in a good mood" observed a female voice looking the giant smile plastered on Blair's face.

"Georgina what are you doing here" asked Blair smoothly entering her living room.

"Please cut the act as if you don't know by now he asked for divorce" informed an angered Georgina.

"What?" exclaimed Blair taken aback "I don't know what are…"

But she was abruptly interrupted by Georgina "Seriously cut the crap, or are you still going to pretend you weren't trying to steal my husband"

"Georgina I…" began Blair.

"That's Mrs. Bass for you" said Georgina acidly.

"Well not for long apparently" retorted Blair confident after all she could be a bitch too, and if Chuck was finishing things with Georgina anyway why not defend what was hers now.

"Oh I see the little girl is finally showing off her claws" hissed Georgina.

"Fine say whatever is you came here to say" articulated Blair.

"You foolish little girl, you really fell for him" stated Georgina.

"I don't see how that is any of your business" returned Blair.

"See that's where you're wrong, my husband my business" explained Georgina "so if a little whore is trying to get into his pants well I…"

"I wasn't trying anything" defended Blair.

"Oh I know you lovebirds just fell in love" mocked Georgina.

"I… I…" stuttered Blair, ok she was sure how she felt about Chuck but was Chuck in love with her?

"Spare me… I get it, he's handsome, he's wealthy, he knows his business and he has a very skilled tongue, but I'm sure I don't have to explain that to you, do I?" retorted Georgina.

"Chuck and I haven't…" began Blair.

"I don't really care but… I would hate to see your innocent little heart broken when you find out Chuck has no real feelings for you whatsoever… or for anyone else for that matter" informed Georgina with a harsh tone.

"That's not true, he cares about people" defended Blair.

"Then you're more naïve than I thought, don't fool yourself Blair into thinking you have the Bass men eating of the palm of your hand, for them you're just a pawn, they will use you and once you're worthless well they'll dump you" explained Georgina just like me she wanted to add.

"Or maybe you can't see the fact that Chuck changed, he really cares about people but you can't be sure of that because he never cared about you" contested Blair.

"Please he's just a twisted manipulative psychopath and if a were you I wouldn't be surprised if they take your babies away once they're born so a little piece of advice run, run as far as you can now while you still have the chance" affirmed Georgina.

"Chuck would never do that to me" retorted Blair. No, no, no that can't be true, Chuck would never do something like that, God she couldn't handle this anymore, she just wanted to throw up, this was a nightmare, she should have never let herself get involve with him, with his family, this was wrong perhaps Georgina was right after all she knew them better, maybe she should take's Georgina's advice and go away and hide from them, so they wouldn't take her babies away from her, she was still debating about this.. no Chuck was not that person this was probably Georgina's intent of defending her marriage and was trying to confusing her, that was it. "I know you're saying all of this because Chuck is rejecting you… but I didn't take Chuck away from you, if he wants to divo…" tried to reason Blair.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, you don't believe me? Ask him about Ibiza" said Georgina.

"Enough Georgina" interrupted them Chuck loudly, Blair and Georgina reacted hearing his voice neither of them notice how or when he got there.

"Oh Chuck so glad you could join us honey, after all you're the missing piece on this equation" answered Georgina.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Didn't I tell you…" hissed Chuck.

"Why so sensitive darling, worry I might spill your big secrets" mocked Georgina "don't worry I didn't tell her anything, well that's not entirely true right Blair remember Ibiza"

"What did you say to her?" yelled Chuck.

"Nothing, what happened in Ibiza?" spoke Blair for the first time.

"We can talk about this later" said Chuck looking at Blair.

"Wow Chuck, worry about what she might think about you if she knows the truth" intervened Georgina.

"What happened in Ibiza?" repeated Blair, when Chuck first told her they were going to talk about later she was ok with them talking without Georgina but why was Georgina pushing with that topic, and Chuck was getting restless.

"Later Blair" insisted Chuck.

"Not seriously ask him, let him tell you how he traded me for sex for a few grams of cocaine, maybe you get luckier and he'll trade you for a hotel" explained Georgina.

"What" exclaimed Blair "Is it true? Did you trade her for cocaine?" God something was wrong, that couldn't be true but why Chuck was avoiding her gaze.

"Yes he did" contested Georgina.

"Cut the crap" retorted Chuck grasping Georgina's arm "you know it wasn't like that… I think is time for you to go" gazing her, and he thought he saw something like fear looking into her eyes for the first time

"You're right" mumbled Georgina, she had never seen him that pissed before "I'm running late anyway I have a plane to catch" informed Georgina pulling her arm away from Chuck's strong grasp heading to the elevator.

"Blair I…" started Chuck wanting to reach Blair to comfort her but she step back.

"Answer me" yelled Blair looking at Chuck, she need to know if that was true, right now she was placating the urge to put her finger down her throat and empty her stomach "is that true?"

"It's not how…" began Chuck.

"Is a yes or no question Chuck, just answer the freaking question" repeated Blair.

"Yes" whispered Chuck "but is not…"

"I think you should leave too" replied Blair running upstairs because now she was sure her old porcelain friend was waiting for her after all these years.

* * *

"So how did it go?" asked Penelope into her phone.

"I'm still not so sure if she's going to reject him, but I know I sown the doubt on her head" informed Georgina.

"Ok… so did you really sign the divorce papers?" mentioned Penelope.

"Yes I had no choice, my dad called me this morning and said he didn't want an scandal either about the divorce" replied Georgina "but truth be told, Bart threatened me about going public about our arrest for drug possession on my bachelorette party"

"Oh good God, please don't let that to go out" pleaded Penelope.

"That's what I had no choice, that really would ruin my father's political aspirations and he would get mad at me, and right now I need his help and resources to ruin Bart and Chuck"

"So what are you going to do now?" mumbled Penelope.

"Now I'm on my way to the airport, I still need to figure out what's secretly protecting Bart then I would have my revenge trust me they're going down" muttered Georgina "and that stupid little girl too if she insist on being with Chuck"

"Well see you later G" offered Penelope.

"Bet your ass you will" affirmed Georgina before shutting down her phone.

* * *

"B, what happened?" asked Iz seating on the bathroom's floor next to Blair.

"Yes B tell us" insisted Katy seating on the other side of Blair.

"I don't know it just happened, I didn't mean to…" replied Blair, after her relapse she had to call someone and the only people who knew about her eating disorder were Eleanor, Harold, Dorota, Iz, Katy and Chuck, but of course Chuck wasn't an option anymore, her mother only would reproach her so that was out of the question as her dad because he would worry, therefore the only available option were Iz and Katy.

"Ok B… but seriously what's wrong sweetie" whispered Iz.

"Chuck and I had a fight…" confessed Blair.

"Shsss" mumbled Katy hugging Blair when tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Come we need to get you out of here" mentioned Iz.

"You need to call Doctor Ostroff" commented Katy.

"I already made an appointment with him, he's seeing me in a couple of hours" informed Blair.

"Good, now let's get out of here" repeated Iz.

* * *

Thoughts? Did you like the chapter or hated it, either way let me know…

* * *

This is a little information about the places mentioned in here this info was proportioned by my good friend 'google':

/1/ Musee d'Orsay opened in 1986 in a beautiful building which served as a train station until 1960's. The museum is devoted to the period dating from 1848 to 1914 providing a bridge between the classical Louvre and the modern Centre Pompidou. The main attraction of the museum is the Impressionists with numerous paintings by Renoir, Monet, Manet (which is considered a class of its own), Pissarro, Sisley. Included here are also the post-Impressionist Cezanne, Degas and Vincent Van Gogh.

/2/ Musee du Louvre is the world's largest museum and one of the world's greatest art collections in the world. The palace stretches for about half mile between the Seine and rue de Rivoli. It was originally a fortress built by Philippe-Auguste in the 13th century. 300 years later Francois I replaced it with a Renaissance style building. Many French kings continued to add to the construction and improve it. Some of the kings used it as their residence before the court moved to Versaille. Louvre was first opened to the public in 1793 and has been used as a museum ever since. The latest addition to the building is the glass pyramid (also a museum entrance) that sits in the courtyard which was designed by I. M. Pei. The pyramid was unveiled in 1989.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: English isn't my first language, so forgive me my typos, and thank you so much for your reviews and support, you really make this worth continue.

I know G signing the divorce's papers it's a little unlike her and might seem rush but I feel and I think we all can agree the divorce isn't going to stop G from whatever she's planning, maybe it's just the romantic part of me that needed C&G to be over because even I hate G, he he =). Without further ado go ahead and enjoy. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my love for C&B.

* * *

"Wow man… I knew you wanted to celebrate but don't you think that's enough already" mentioned Nate entering The Palace's penthouse Wednesday night seeing a bottle scotch half empty on the table in front of Chuck, Nate stayed stand up.

"Yes… and you're too late" slurred Chuck sipping his drink in one swig.

"Yeah I can see it" contested Nate watching Chuck filling his glass again "but… what happened since this morning when you called me telling Georgina had just signed the divorce papers and dinner, shouldn't you and Blair be together by now"

"What always happen Nathaniel… me, me and oh yes again me" said Chuck.

"Ok… so what did you do to her?" relented Nate.

"Well I didn't do anything to her per se" explained Chuck "Georgina told her things I should have tell her myself when she asked me"

"Then tell her now, explain to her how manipulative and twisted Georgina's mind can be" solved Nate.

"If only she would want to listen to me now" commented Chuck.

"I never took you for a quitter" whispered Nate.

"I'm not quitting but what's the point… she doesn't want to see me anymore" informed Chuck.

"Explain her you're not like that anymore Chuck, make her change her mind about you, don't let Georgina be right about you" assured Nate.

"Thanks Nathaniel for the insight, but maybe is better this way I don't want to hurt her more than I already did" confessed Chuck.

"Fine" exclaimed Nate walking towards the elevator "let someone else have the family that it should have being yours, maybe the new guy can make Blair and the triplets happy" then he stepped into the elevator.

Chuck threw his glass of scotch across the room, God he wanted to kill Georgina for mess things up with Blair, he wanted to murder Nate for reminding him that now he was blowing up his only chance of making a family on his own, and mostly he wanted to shoot himself for being such an ass, well almost all of his life.

* * *

"The bags are packed and ready Miss Blair" informed Dorota when Blair entered her room Thursday late afternoon. Since yesterday Iz and Katy never let her be alone, after leaving her room they went for a walk to Central Park then they took Blair to see Doctor Ostroff and later for dinner. In the morning they came over again to watch some movies then they took her for a little more of retail therapy to Fifth Avenue, now she was back home.

"I don't understand why did you bother at all Dorota, I won't be making any trip" explained Blair.

"Yes you will, you and babies deserve it" expressed Dorota.

"Maybe but I don't want to see…" said Blair, God she couldn't even say his name without feeling pain.

"Miss Blair I…" began Dorota.

"Yes Dorota" waited Blair.

"I know I shouldn't say this but… I think you should give Mr. Chuck an opportunity to explained things, you said he was a new man, he's being nothing but a gentleman with you and he really cares about the babies" mentioned Dorota.

"Why are you even defending him, there's nothing to explain, he did something terrible I don't think I can forgive that" confessed Blair.

"But you also said" added Dorota "he's changed, that was on the past and I think that woman didn't tell you the whole truth"

"What are you talking about?" asked Blair intrigued; maybe there was a chance her Chuck didn't do that horrible thing Georgina said.

"I heard Mr. Bass and Mrs. Bass talking this afternoon" confessed Dorota.

***FLASHBACK***

_"Hasn't he answered you yet?" asked Bart seeing Lilly hanging up her phone._

_"No, and I'm really worry about Charles, I asked at the front desk and he hasn't left the Palace since Wednesday afternoon" mentioned Lilly to her husband._

_"Charles, Charles, what is he doing now" exclaimed Bart._

_"I don't know exactly what happened" confessed Lilly "according to Nathaniel I think Georgina said some things to Blair, and now she doesn't even want to talk to him"_

_"I warned Charles that Georgina might cause some damage, I told him to control her, never underestimate a scorned woman" expressed Bart._

_"I know how Georgina can get… but the hazard is already done, so what are we going to do now?" asked Lilly "perhaps I should call Blair and explain Georgina was trying to mess things up between them"_

_"No, stay out of it, let them to fix things by themselves" mentioned Bart._

_"But I cannot do nothing, no when they both are suffering… the only thing I thank God is now they're divorce finally" commented Lilly._

_"So do I, he did god rid of her at last, but for now all I can do is talk to him and try to put some sense into him, then they should figure this out for the sake of those babies" relented Bart._

***END FLASHBACK***

"And how do you know this?" questioned Blair "Are they really divorce?"

"Miss Blair I… me… Vanya..." stuttered Dorota "that's what I heard"

"Ugh… never mind Dorota, I think it's better if I don't know" exclaimed Blair seeing how Dorota blushed "and thank you"

"Miss Blair whatever it was…" began Dorota "it was before, Mr. Chuck seems like a good man now…I know you still care about him" observed Dorota before leaving the room.

* * *

"Good evening father" greeted Chuck now he had Bart in front of him at the couch he had been seating for the last 36 hours, of course drunk of his ass.

"Charles" exclaimed Bart "I don't know what happened and now all I care to know is how do you plan to fix it, so I recommended you take a shower you reek of alcohol, grab a good night of sleep and be ready to leave tomorrow morning, if you don't fix things with Ms. Waldorf I swear Charles I won't let you come near my grandchildren" threatened Bart before walking to reach the elevator again.

Chuck felt like someone slapped him on the face, crap his babies, now Nate's words were coming back to haunt him again, ok one thing was imagining Blair, his Blair on someone else's arms, touching her, kissing her, making her happy God he hated himself he thought that would be the right thing to do, but no that image was making him sick, no one else could touch Blair, she was his, he was the only one who could make her really happy, he knew her better than he knew himself hence he had this advantage and use it to his own purpose and oh God, his babies what if his babies, their babies, were calling some fucking lucky bastard -daddy- no that cannot happened he was the father and no one else but now Bart won't let him be near his babies, fuck, fuck, fuck, he needed to fix things with Blair and soon. God how she had been feeling and God his babies, yes that seemed to do the trick he got up from the couch and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

"OMG, I'm so excited" shouted out Katy.

"Me too" joined her Iz now they were on the helipad while the people were uploading the luggage.

"Stop it, you look ridiculous" snapped Blair, ok she didn't have a great night she spent all night trying to figure it out if Chuck was worth the risk, and Dorota's words were running through her mind, Dorota was right whatever the hell happen was before her and had nothing to do with her, Chuck would never do something like that to her she was certain of that, granted this was going to be a hell of a ride.

"We're set, you can leave now" informed them Chuck.

"Thank you" responded Iz and Katy walking towards the helicopter.

"I…" began Chuck but Blair ignored him following Iz and Katy.

* * *

After their ride to the JFK and the Bass Jet was uploaded they took off, their stewardess explained them they had to secure their seatbelts during the take off but after that they could do whatever they want.

As soon as Chuck was able to jump out of his seat he went to look for Blair "Look there's two rooms, one is for you so you can rest" explained Chuck before continue "and… I'd really like for us to talk" confessed Chuck but Blair only nodded without turning to face him. Then he excused himself saying he had some papers to check and he went into one of the rooms.

It had been a while since the jet took off, Blair was chatting and gossiping with Iz and Katy then she said she really needed a nap and took the other room. After waking up from her nap she went outside only to find Iz and Katy asleep on their seats, so she figured this could be her opportunity to talk to Chuck and clear things up for once and for all. She knocked softly the door.

"Yes come in" she heard his response.

"Blair hi" Chuck said taken aback he never thought Blair would be the one knocking at this door "Did something happen? Do you need anything?"

"Yes… the truth for a change" whispered Blair, he was seating at the bed looking some papers and pushed them aside to give Blair his full attention.

"Of course" said Chuck, because seriously he thought Blair would never speak to him again or at least now that soon after seeing her lack of enthusiasm when he requested this meeting, God this was his only chance to make things right again between them.

"Look Chuck I know you've changed, whatever you did is on the past now, but I still think I deserve to know the real Chuck Bass, everything that lead you to be the man you are now so I want to know… the worse thing you've ever done, the darkest thought you've ever had" explained Blair.

"I think it's fair" confessed Chuck "but that might take a while" added Chuck joking.

"I think we could manage" articulated Blair.

"Ok" relented Chuck patting the bed for Blair to get a seat.

She thought about it for a second then she took a seat next to him, she put her back on the headboard then he grab some pillows and put them under Blair's feet so she could be more comfortable, these days her feet swollen a little bit.

"Thanks" articulated Blair.

"No problem" contested Chuck.

"So…" whispered Blair motioning to Chuck to take a seat at her feet so they could be facing each other.

"So…" repeated Chuck "Well, I… the first time I got in jail… seriously that was an honest mistake, I was like 16 or 17 I don't even remember but Nate and I were on a bar I wanted company so I asked a woman that was seating at the bar but apparently she wasn't what she looked like then the boyfriend appeared and everything happened so fast Nate was punching the guy and next thing I knew we were in jail..." began Chuck.

***FLASHBACK***

_"I think is time for us to go back" informed Chuck seeing Georgina emerged from the bathroom "classes started a week ago, I need to go back to UCLA and you're heading to Brown"_

_"Seriously Chuck" contested Georgina climbing the bed again at Chuck's feet "degrees aren't for people like us, we had more interesting things to spend our time on" said Georgina while her hands were touching his legs on her way up._

_"I know but your parents won't be happy about it" retorted Chuck but Georgina's coercive ways was making him doubt about his decision._

_"Who cares? As long as we are happy… I can make you very happy" explained Georgina when her hands were grazing his crotch._

_"Yes you have proved that before" replied Chuck but his breathing had become faltering._

_"Besides I met someone here in Monaco last night at the party, he said he can show us all the places to have fun, he said there's a great party coming up in Nice, and St. Tropetz, then we can go to Barcelona, to Mallorca or Ibiza… I want to go to Ibiza"_

_"Fine" relented Chuck "as long as you finished what you started"_

C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B

_"Did you get it?" asked Georgina now the Chuck was back on their hotel room._

_"No, the man didn't want to do business with me" informed Chuck._

_"C'mon it's just coke it can't be that expensive" replied Georgina._

_"I told you he didn't want to sell it" retorted Chuck._

_"But I need it for tonight's party my stash is running out" complained Georgina._

_"And I said no" snapped Chuck._

_"Please everyone has a price, I'm sure you can figure out his" expressed Georgina._

_"Well he doesn't want money, so end of the story" mentioned Chuck._

_"Then what does he want?" asked Georgina but Chuck gave her the answer right away he was looking at her from hair to toe "oh… he wants to… fuck me?"_

_"Yeah pretty much what he said he wants you in exchange for the cocaine" explained Chuck._

_"Then call him" said Georgina but Chuck was making face "what? I never took you for the jealous type, it's just sex Chuck and seriously I want to have fun tonight"_

_"So you just don't mind, really?" commented Chuck._

_"No of course not" articulated Georgina "call him and tell him to expect me in an hour" informed Georgina stepping into the bathroom "I'm gonna get ready it seems like a have a date"_

C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B

_"Wow… I though Amsterdam was pretty crazy but Thailand just exceed all of our previews parties" commented Georgina when Chuck and she entered the V.I.P. lounge, in front of them were probably all the drugs -and maybe more- they have just tasted during their almost two years' tour through Europe and Asia._

_"Yeah I think I have to call my father and congratulate him for doing an outstanding job on his hotel" informed Chuck._

_"Oh c'mon I want to try them all" expressed Georgina pulling Chuck with her into the room._

_It had been a while, they were having a great time and everything was fine before Chuck fell into darkness._

_"Chuck, Chuck, wake up" said a male voice while shaking his body "Chuck, wake up, wake up"_

_"Georgina" slurred Chuck._

_"Oh God you're awake now" contested the same voice "not it's me Jack remember me little nephew"_

_"Georgina where's she?" asked Chuck but his mind was half numb._

_"Is she the redhead?" murmured Jack but Chuck only nodded "the paramedics got her on time, don't worry"_

_"What happened?" whispered Chuck._

_"I think she had a little bit too much fun and mix things you shouldn't mix she was really in bad shape but she was still breathing" informed Jack "now let's get you out of here"_

C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B

_"Charles I'm so glad to inform you this is our last session" commented the gray-haired man._

_"Good because these four walls were getting old" joked Chuck._

_"I see you're in a very good mood today" proceed the man "now before you go I want to tell you I noticed you always have that strand of hair between your hands sort of like a lucky charm but you never talked about it, do you want to"_

_"This" began Chuck showing the thread of hair "it was a gift from someone who believed I could be some kind of a prince charming… and I know it was just a fantasy of a little girl, but I think some day in a future… I can be this man"_

_"For her" added the old man._

_"Ha" chuckled Chuck "I don't think I would ever see her again"_

_"Why not?" asked the Doctor._

_"Let's just say our paths are very different, we're not even in the same continent" explained Chuck._

_"Do you believe in fate?" mentioned the gray-haired man but Chuck shaked his head "well I do… and I think when something is really meant to be it always find its way back to each other"_

_"In that case for her own sake, I hope we don't see each other again" contested Chuck._

_"Charles you can't fight destiny" whispered the Doctor._

C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B

_"Chuck little nephew" greeted Jack when Chuck stepped into his office "I heard you were out of rehab, how did it go and more importantly what can I do for"_

_"Nothing Jack, actually the question is what can I do for you" retorted Chuck._

_"OK, so what can you do for me Chuck" replied Jack._

_"For starters give you the number of an interior designer this place looks old, out of fashion" observed Chuck._

_"Seriously you came here to criticize my office" mentioned Jack._

_"You're right, I came here to present you this" commented Chuck handing Jack a file "you see I had some free time so I was exploring Sidney and I found there's some places Bass Industries can invest to expand the business"_

_"Fine" relented Jack "let's take a look at your proposal" motioning to Chuck to take the seat in front of his desk._

C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B

_"Jack we just got the deal with…" began Chuck entering Jack's office._

_"Charles" interrupted him a male voice._

_"Father" replied Chuck "to what do I owe this pleasure"_

_"Jack, leave us alone" ordered Bart._

_"Of course big brother" replied Jack before closing the door behind him._

_"If you're here to see how I've been doing since I got out from rehab I think your social visit is two years too late" commented Chuck acidly._

_"Don't be an smartass with me" reprimanded Bart "I'm here to offer you a position on Bass Industries with me in Manhattan"_

_"Why? Is Paul your COO tired of you?" asked Chuck harsh._

_"No… that is your place that's why" explained Bart "anyway you have two weeks to decide and Charles…" said Bart proudly reaching for the door "I'm glad to know you're doing fine"_

C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B

_"…and can you send this by fax to…" demanded Georgina to the receptionist before she was interrupted._

_"Georgina… is that you?" asked a male voice "what are you doing in here?"_

_"Chuck" exclaimed Georgina "I think it's me the one who should be asking that, I work here if you insist on knowing"_

_"Well looks like now we'll be colleagues" informed Chuck._

_"Seriously? Well in that case I think we should go out tonight to celebrate" expressed Georgina coming near to Chuck to kiss his cheek "and to catch up if you know what I mean" winking a eye to him before walking away._

C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B

"_Chuck…why were we summon in here?" mentioned Serena now that their waiter had left after bringing them theirs orders._

_"Yeah man what's going on" added Nate._

_"Chuck and I wanted to…" began Georgina._

_"I asked my brother" interrupted Serena a little annoy._

_"Well little sis…" intervened Chuck feeling now the tense atmosphere "Nathaniel… Georgina and I wanted to ask you to be the maid of honor and the best man on our upcoming nuptials"_

_"What?" exclaimed Nate and Serena at the same time._

_"Yes Serena now we're going to be sisters" informed Georgina showing Nate and Serena the engagement ring on her hand._

_"Don't get confused Georgina we're not even friends anymore I already told you this" replied Serena now angered._

_"Fine" relented Georgina "but talking about old friends the other day I ran into Damian… Delgard you remember him right?" when Serena frowned Georgina continued "well he certainly remembers you and he said maybe you should do a repeat of the Kiss on the lips party"_

_Then Serena threw her napkin at her untouched dish and said "I think I just lost my appetite, Chuck, Nate see you guys later" before grabbing her purse and walking out of the restaurant._

_"Chuck man congratulations but I think I'm gonna…" expressed Nate looking at Serena reaching the door._

_"Sure see you later Nathaniel" replied Chuck watching Nate following Serena then he turned his head to glare at Georgina "I hope you're happy you managed to pissed your maid of honor and my best man even before they could accept"_

_"What? I didn't do anything" contested Georgina._

_"Let me see if I can convince them" offered Chuck standing up to reach Nate and Serena. Then he stayed still at the entrance seeing Nate trying to comfort Serena._

_"Hey Serena what's wrong?" asked Nate watching Serena trying to hail a cab._

_"Nothing Nate you can go back" responded Serena._

_"Seriously Serena you know you can talk to me right? We're friends, don't we?" retorted Nate now next to her._

_"It's just… what Georgina said brought me back some bad memories" informed Serena._

_"Why? What happened? Talk to me" whispered Nate._

_"Well Damian and I… well he and I… we… on the Kiss on the lips party" mentioned Serena shyly._

_"Did he… force you Serena?" asked Nate concerned._

_"Oh no, no, no, but it was horrible, and painful, and fast and he never talked to me again after that" explained Serena but tears were rolling out of her eyes._

_"Hey it's ok" contested Nate embracing Serena "everything would be ok, don't worry I'm gonna take care of you I promise"_

_"Thanks but you don't have to" replied Serena._

_"We're friends right?" mentioned Nate and Serena nodded "well I take care of my friends"_

_"And also" intervened Chuck "you want to make them happy, don't you" and both Nate and Serena turned to look at him._

_"Fine" conceded Serena "but I'm only doing this for you"_

_"Thank you, don't worry you'd be highly rewarded, whatever you want" offered Chuck._

_"Now why don't all of us go back inside" apported Nate "it seems like we have a wedding to plan"_

_"Please I can't deal with Georgina all by myself" articulated Chuck._

_"In that case sorry to inform you that you'd be stuck with her for the rest of your life" explained Serena making everyone laugh._

C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B

_"Hey man what are you doing here?" asked Nate opening the door from his apartment "weren't you supposed to be with Georgina now"_

_"Yes but she's having another one of her parties and I didn't want to tempt fate" explained Chuck._

_"So I take it Pete and Agnes are there" commented Nate._

_"Yeah and apparently Pete brought something new, but I'm pretty sure with Georgina's stash they had enough, I don't know Nathaniel I just had to get out of there" informed Chuck._

_"It's ok Chuck I get it and I'm glad to have you here" contested Nate "but just let me ask you, are you sure you're not making a big mistake? I mean it's been six months since you're engagement and I haven't seen the happy groom around, you can still call this wedding off"_

_"No Nathaniel I can't my dad would be pissed but thank you for your concerned" responded Chuck "so what were you doing?"_

_"Oh c'mon I was watching a basketball game on tv" replied Nate making Chuck to follow him to the living room "do you want to stay here for the night"_

_"No I'm going back to Lilly's" murmured Chuck._

C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B

_"Georgina I'm he…" began Chuck._

_"No Georgina I already explained you I can't go" yelled Serena._

_"But you're the maid of honor you must be there on my bachelorette party" retorted Georgina._

_"I know, that's why next week I'm throwing you a party here in New York not in Las Vegas" informed Serena then she whispered "and besides there's only one month left being your maid of honor thank God"_

_"And I appreciate it, but you know this party would be fun and yours won't, I don't think Lilly or my mom would hire an stripper for me" articulated Georgina._

_"You know they won't, la crème the la crème is coming over Georgina so behave you're about to become part of the Bass family so that would be expected" added Serena._

_"Little sis how are you?" intervened Chuck._

_"Oh Chuck thank god you're here" mumbled Serena greeting Chuck "look I have to go I need to be back in New Heaven sooner than I have expected"_

_"Of course" said Chuck._

_"Seriously Chuck there's still time, don't do this" whispered Serena concerned._

_"Thanks little sis, but I think I can handle this" mentioned Chuck looking at Georgina._

_"Fine suit yourself" retorted Serena leaving Georgina's hotel room._

C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B

_"Chuck what are you doing in here?" asked Georgina coming out of the bathroom a little taken aback for Chuck's unexpected arrival._

_"My dad wants me to go to Brazil to talk some investors, so I came here for my things" explained Chuck stepping into their walk-in closet "do you know where Larissa put… never mind I found it"_

_"And when do you leave?" mumbled Georgina she was still processing what she had been doing on the bathroom five minutes ago._

_"Tonight" replied Chuck emerging the closet "so that's why I need to have things ready"_

_"How long are you going to be there in Brazil" mentioned Georgina._

_"I don't know Georgina five days, a week, seriously you can't play the I'm-going-to-miss-you card, we're newlyweds" informed Chuck._

_"That's not why I was asking" retorted Georgina then she saw Chuck walking into the bathroom then she remembered what she had left out in the open._

_"What the hell is this" hissed Chuck coming out of the bathroom showing Georgina a pregnancy test._

_"I…" whispered Georgina._

_"Are you pregnant?" yelled Chuck._

_"What does it says, I didn't have the chance to…" began Georgina._

_"How the fuck this happened?" screamed Chuck._

_"I… I don't know Chuck... maybe the condom broke, the pills didn't work I don't know… all the I do know is the I'm late for five days but it's just probably stress" commented Georgina._

_"Well I hope so" said Chuck throwing the pregnancy test to the garbage "look I have to go back to the office and fix some things before I go, when I came back we'll figure this out"_

_"Yes Chuck, in the meantime I'm going to make an appointment and check if I'm really pregnant those pregnancy test aren't 100% accurate" informed Georgina._

C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B

_"Oh Georgina you're home" exclaimed Chuck entering their room._

_"No thanks to you, my mom and Lilly brought me back from the hospital" retorted Georgina acidly._

_"Sorry I was busy" replied Chuck._

_"Like you were busy these past few weeks so you only came to visit me twice" said Georgina angered._

_"I told you I was busy, I had a lot of things to do" contested Chuck._

_"I lost our baby I almost die on that car accident and all you can say is 'I'm sorry I was busy' that's very rich for you, isn't it?" confessed Georgina sadly and tears were rolling down her cheeks._

_"I can't deal with this Georgina I lost a baby too, I don't know how to move on" whispered Chuck taking a seat next to Georgina on the bed his eyes watering too._

_"Neither do I Chuck" mumbled Georgina "I know it's too soon but can we try for real this time to have a baby"_

_"I guess… I don't know… I never knew I wanted to have a baby until it was too late" articulated Chuck pulling out of his pocket the only ultrasound picture from their baby._

_"Neither did I" conceded Georgina._

***END FLAHSBACK***

"… and I felt so guilty, that's the real reason I couldn't see her, I thought what happened was my fault I couldn't face her knowing I had killed my baby, I couldn't see her like that…" continued Chuck.

"I'm really sorry about your baby Chuck, it wasn't your fault… I can understand I don't know what would I do if something happens to them" said Blair touching her belly, God now she hated Georgina she was such a horrible woman, Georgina was a bitch, she was the one who brought Chuck a lot of troubles, how could Chuck stayed with her for so long, thank God he was divorced now and Georgina was gone at least that's what Blair thought. Though right now Georgina was probably their weird and unlikely connection in a twisted way, because if Chuck hadn't married with Georgina and got her pregnant and then if the accident hadn't happened, Chuck and she wouldn't have crossed their paths again, I mean what were the odds of finding a person you saw ten years ago only for a few minutes and more importantly be sharing the strongest bind you could ever have with someone than having a baby together well three babies together.

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to them" contested Chuck coming closer to put his hand above Blair's, after few rearrangements during their talk now both were lying on the bed facing each other.

"Thank you… for sharing this with me I know it's not easy for you to talk about your feelings" explained Blair.

"For you… anytime" confessed Chuck coming near her face, thank God she understand and didn't look mad anymore.

"I… I think…" began Blair she was tempt to kiss him again, having him so close she could feel his breath and it was intoxicating her and the gaze on Chuck's eyes wasn't helping at all.

"Don't think" said Chuck now his forehead was touching hers he was dying to kiss her again, to have her right there "just feel" and he was about to lean to kiss her, now his hand was playing with her chocolate curls.

"So you kept it" said Blair swiftly she was trying so hard not to kiss him.

"Of course" muttered Chuck knowing she was talking about her piece of hair "it was a gift from a beautiful princess" that made Blair's butterflies go nuts then she started leaning to kiss him…

…when I knock at the door disrupted their moment "I'm gonna see…" relented Chuck standing up to open the door. It was their stewardess announcing they were about to land so they need to go back to their seats.

* * *

When she reached her seat Iz and Katy were trying to suppress their giggles knowing where Blair had been almost all of their flight.

"Shut up" hissed Blair, -damn stewardess she had to go and interrupted in the right moment thought Blair- before Chuck took his seat again.

"So what are your plans for the next couple of weeks girls" asked Chuck looking at Iz and Katy.

"Oh just shopping and more shopping and…" contested Iz.

"Yes more shopping" added Katy.

"Wow that's very… interesting" observed Chuck making Iz and Katy released the chuckles they had been holding up.

"And what about you?" intervened Blair.

"I… I have to go to London now to meet with Mr. Nash then I have to go back to New York in a few days" explained Chuck but Blair's face was showing a little disappointment "yes I'm afraid my trips aren't that joyful"

"Yeah well… have a safe trip" mentioned Blair.

Moments later they landed on Paris, Iz, Katy and Blair got down so now Chuck could go to London but before Blair disappear from his sight Chuck took Blair's arm to stop her "Can I call you?" asked Chuck.

"Sure" responded Blair then she turned her back to get out of the jet.

* * *

"Oh c'mon Blair, go out with us" pleaded Katy.

"No I told you girls I'm feeling tired, we've been going out every day since Saturday today I just want to rest for a little bit, you can go out without me" said Blair, now it was Wednesday morning and Iz, Katy and she had sightseeing a lot of places like the Champs-Elysées and the Arc de Triomphe /1/, the museum Eric suggested and the Louvre, the Notre Dame Cathedral /2/ and visited the Eiffel Tower /3/ of course by day and night, today they were going out for shopping so Blair wasn't so excited for some reason.

"Yes B, we can't leave you here by yourself" added Iz.

"Besides if he hasn't call you by now that means he's already on the plane back to Manhattan" observed Katy.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" replied Blair.

"Please like Chuck hasn't call you every day and every night since we got here" mentioned Iz.

"How do you know that we're not even in the same room" exclaimed Blair, yes when their limo dropped them on their hotel the receptionist informed them that Iz and Katy were sharing a room and Blair had a room for herself on the same floor though but separated nonetheless then Blair continued "either way that has nothing to do with the fact that I'm feeling tired and I don't want to do anything today other than lye on bed for the rest of the day, see I haven't even dress myself" making Iz and Katy look at her, she was still on her tinny purple pajamas and her white robe.

"Fine" relented Katy "but if you need anything please call us"

"Yes of course, now go and make good use of those credit cards" articulated Blair walking Iz and Katy to the door.

"Ok but tomorrow all of us are going out" insisted Iz.

"Yes tomorrow" conceded Blair before closing her door now that Iz and Katy were outside. Then she went back to bed where she let her phone, yes Iz and Katy were right she was waiting for Chuck to call her this morning but not today nothing not even a text or a missing call, specially today since he was going back to NY and their time zones weren't going to be the same, yes they had been talking over the phone this past few days, it was nice to hear his voice first thing and the morning and the last voice at night, that only made Blair missed Chuck more, hearing his voice was incredible but she needed him here next to her, seeing her, kissing her , touching her… no Blair stop that, then she turned the tv on ten minutes had passed by when she heard a knock on the door, ok she was going to murder Iz and Katy if they came back to try to convince her on going out.

"I told you I don't want…" began Blair opening the door then she stopped when she realized it weren't Iz and Katy knocking at her door.

"You don't want what?" asked a male voice.

"Chuck" exclaimed Blair "what are you doing here?"

"What I should have done a few days ago" responded Chuck before wrapping his arms around Blair's waist holding her tighter and crashing his lips with her, first their kiss was gentle and sweet and slow, then both of them deepened their kiss.

* * *

If you're wondering yes Blair's outfit is like 2.07 (when she's making the new arrangements on the bet with Chuck), sorry if some of the flashbacks don't make any sense I just wanted for you to know something about Chuck's past.

Thoughts?

* * *

Here is a little information about the places mentioned in this chapter, again this info was proportion it by my friend 'google' so sorry if something is wrong:

/1/ The 164-foot Arc de Triomphe commissioned by Emperor Napoléon I does exactly what it was made to do: evoke sheer military power and triumph. It was built in an age when leaders erected monuments in their own honor, and scaled to their egos. The arch's beautiful sculptures and reliefs commemorate Napoléon's generals and soldiers. Visit the Arc de Triomphe to begin or culminate a walk down the equally grandiose Avenue des Champs-Elysées.

/2/ No first trip to Paris is complete without a visit to this marvel of gothic architecture. One of the most singular and beautiful cathedrals of Europe, Notre Dame Cathedral's dramatic towers, spire, stained glass and statuary are guaranteed to take your breath away. Witness firsthand the spot that was once the heartbeat of medieval Paris, and that took over 100 years of hard labor to complete. Climbing the North tower to see Paris from the hunchback Quasimodo's vantage is essential, too. You'll soon understand why Notre Dame is one of Paris' top attractions.

/3/ More than any other landmark, the Eiffel Tower has come to represent an elegant and contemporary Paris. The iron tower, which was built for the 1889 World Exposition by Gustave Eiffel, was wildly unpopular with Parisians when it was unveiled, and was nearly torn down. It has since attracted over 220 million visitors, and it would be hard to imagine Paris now without it. The tower crowns the Paris night sky with its festive light, and glitters up a storm every hour. Cliché? Maybe. But essential.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: English isn't my first language, so forgive me my typos, and thank you so much for your reviews and for the **anonymous** reviews too.

**This chapter is rated M for smut and sexual language, so if it ain't your cup of tea you can skip the C&B part, this is my second attempt so sorry in advance if it sucks, I just hope you get the point and the constant change of POV doesn't confuse you.**

Go ahead and enjoy. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my love for C&B.

* * *

"I told you I don't want…" began Blair opening the door then she stopped when she realized it weren't Iz and Katy knocking at her door.

"You don't want what?" asked a male voice.

"Chuck" exclaimed Blair "what are you doing here?"

"What I should have done a few days ago" responded Chuck before wrapping his arms around Blair's waist holding her tighter and crashing his lips with hers, first their kiss was gentle and sweet and slow, then both of them deepened their kiss.

When they had to pull away for air, Chuck stepped into Blair's room taking a seat at the little lounge in front of her room.

Blair was closing the door of the suit still processing what had just had happened then she walked to face Chuck "what are you doing in here?" repeated Blair.

"Well I… do you want me to go?" mumbled Chuck though he looked very comfortable on the huge couch.

"What? No of course not, is just… weren't you suppose to be on your way back to New York" clarified Blair.

"Yes… but I think I can afford to take some days off after all it's my company" explained Blair.

"Technically it's your dad's company but I get the point" relented Blair "so… what brings you here?" smiled Blair.

"I think you know that particular answer by now" replied Chuck licking his bottom lip then he continued "though I didn't expect such a nice welcoming" commented Chuck looking at Blair from hair to toe, mmm… that little pajama left very little to the imagination and purple his favorite color.

"I…" responded Blair tying her robe tighter to her body "wasn't expecting anyone" defended Blair now she was feeling a little bit headed Chuck's was gazing her like she was a sundae he was ready to devour.

"Good because I don't think anyone else should see that beautiful and delicate body of yours" confessed Chuck only my eyes wanted to add.

"Please like anyone is going to look at me now that I'm a cow" retorted Blair.

"Hey" protested Chuck standing up to wrap Blair into his embrace again "you're not a cow, you're pregnant and I think I just show you how desirable you are but I can show you again…" whispered Chuck kissing her again leaving her breathless and her hand was toying with his hair then he placed a trail of kisses from her earlobe down her throat then her collarbone and he was on his was down… when suddenly the phone's room started ringing.

Then he released her to answer the phone, wow that was… thank God for the call this was getting… no correction she was getting hot. Blair was lost on her thoughts that she only heard the last part of the conversation between Chuck and the person at the other side of the line

"… and thank you… yes in an hour" confirmed Chuck. Then he turned around to look at Blair.

But before he could talk Blair asked "What was that about?"

"That's… we are going out" informed Chuck.

"What? No I don't…" began Blair now Chuck was standing in front of her and put one of his fingers upon her lips to silence her.

"We are going out and all I want to hear now is 'yes-Chuck-I'll-be-ready-in-an-hour'" said Chuck before pecking her lips.

"Fine" hissed Blair but her eyes were glowing.

"Good girl" mentioned Chuck "now I'm going to my room to change as well and I'll be back in an hour" adding another peck before walking to the door.

* * *

God her butterflies were exhausted after all the flutter, but not her now she felt like someone had charged her batteries, 50 minutes ago she was convincing Iz and Katy to leave her alone to rests because she felt tired but now all she wanted to do was finish her last touches and be ready before Chuck came back for her.

She was wearing a floral halter dress, that hug her chest nicely and revealed her every day growing baby bump, now she was looking herself at the mirror and seemed she had just ate a melon or a small pumpkin, yes her babies were growing each day a little bit more and they were healthy that was all that matter to her and thank God Chuck wasn't thinking she was a whale in fact he appeared to be liking her more and more every day, at least his kisses felt that way and now he was a free man though that didn't mean they were together now…

Her hair, what was she going to do with her hair, she decide to collect her hair up only a few curls lose here and there then she applied a little gloss over her lips and yes she was ready now, she thought she look pretty but the giant smile plastered on her face announced she was beyond happy then she heard the knock at the door.

* * *

Put it together Chuck, his hands were shaking and that was making difficult for him to button his dress shirt, let alone a tie…it's not like you're some kind of a virgin, though this was probably the first time he made some arrangements for a… date? God just hurry up Chuck, so he left the last buttons of his blue dress shirt open, no tie, no bowtie just his white pants and dark blue jacket/1/, and with that he left his room.

* * *

"God… you look…" began Chuck once Blair opened the door but he never finished his sentence because he let his lips and tongue said whatever he was planning to say.

"Thank you" responded Blair breathless.

"Now let's get out of here" retorted Chuck offering his arm so Blair could link hers to his then they walk away to reach the elevator.

* * *

"…and where are you taking me by the way" asked Blair now that they have been on the limo for a while.

"Oh it's a surprise" contested Chuck.

"I hate surprises" mumbled Blair pouting.

"No you love them" observed Chuck pecking her again several times until they were interrupted by the driver.

"We're here sir" offered the man.

"OMG" exclaimed Blair now looking outside through the window "you brought me to Rôtisserie du Beaujolais /2/, it's my…"

"Favorite restaurant I know" confessed Chuck helping Blair to climb out of the limo "that's why we are here"

"Thank you" whispered Blair "that poulet rôti would be reason enough to move and live in here"

"We could…" began Chuck but a male voice interrupted them.

"Mr. Bass we were waiting for you" informed the young man "please follow me" now said man conducted them to a secluded area of the restaurant.

"Chuck this is amazing" exclaimed Blair.

"Well whatever it takes to make you happy" mentioned Chuck.

"Thank you I am" contested Blair taking Chuck's hand over the table, she was sure it was the company and no the place that was making feel that way.

"Then mission accomplished" articulated Chuck before lifting Blair's hands and placed a butterfly kiss in each one.

* * *

Once they finished lunch Chuck asked "Are you up for a walk?" after all they were on St. Louis Island/3/ near Notre Dame Cathedral.

"Sure I could use a walk after everything I ate" murmured Blair.

"And you should have eaten more" started Chuck intertwined his hand with hers "I don't want my babies or their gorgeous mother to starve themselves" and then they began to walk.

"Fine" relented Blair "in that case I think I'm up for dessert I heard in here they have an amazing ice-cream place"

"Then ice-cream it is" conceded Chuck.

After a few blocks later they reached Berthillon/4/ and went inside for an ice-cream. Blair asked for a pistachio ice-cream and Chuck didn't want to risk eating something he barely eat so went for the safe and got an strawberry ice-cream. Then they proceed with their walk.

"Oh God I'm such a mess" exclaimed Blair when she got ice-cream on the tip of her nose.

"I got it" muttered Chuck with his finger swept the ice-cream from her nose and placed it upon her lips then he kissed her.

Blair deepened the kiss and soon both ice-creams were forgotten on the floor, he wrapped his arms around her waist and Blair held Chuck tighter with her arms around his neck, Chuck had to pull away because the way they were holding each other wasn't very appropriate for all public.

"C'mon let's go back to the hotel you need to rests for tonight" informed Chuck.

"Tonight?" repeated Blair.

"You thought I came all the way here just for lunch" commented Chuck.

"I suppose no" relented Blair.

* * *

Now they were on Blair's suite or better said on the couch in front of Blair's room's doors when Chuck announced "look I have to go and pick up something in the meantime you should take a nap" placing another kiss on her lips, they were having a great make-out session, Blair was practically lying down on the couch but Chuck was making sure he wasn't crushing Blair or Blair's belly -and how they ended up that way was beyond them, they sat on the couch to talk and suddenly someone started kissing the other, one thing lead to another and they just went with it- "so you're ready and fresh to enjoy our date night out" then she kissed him again.

"But I don't feel tired anymore" groaned Blair when Chuck was standing up making he released a chuckle.

"You don't feel that way now but if you don't rests for a little… later you will feel that way" explained Chuck.

"Fine" relented Blair then she extended her hand so Chuck could help her to get up "perhaps you're right" now she was wrapping her arms around his waist to kiss him again then a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Oh God I totally forgot about Iz and Katy" mentioned Blair breaking their embrace to open the door.

"Yes you did" affirmed Chuck stopping her "but that is not Iz and Katy, that's another surprise" then he walked to the door.

"Mr. Bass your request is here" informed the bellboy handing Chuck a large red box with a big black bun.

"Thank you" replied Chuck the he pulled from his pocket a bill and give it to the bellboy.

"What is this?" asked Blair with a huge grind on her face.

"I guess" started Chuck handing Blair the box "there's only one way to found out" then Blair took the box and gasped when she saw the remarkable strapless navy/metallic blue dress that was inside/5/ .

"OMG" exclaimed Blair "this is beautiful Chuck" then she gave him a hell of a thank you kiss in returned.

"Mmm…" murmured Chuck "perhaps I should give you surprises more often" gaining a playfully smack on his chest from Blair.

"You don't need to that…" whispered Blair kissing him again.

Then Chuck pulled away again "like I said I have to go, take a nap and be ready to leave by seven" then he placed a butterfly kiss on the tip of her nose and walked away before Blair could stop him.

* * *

"I'm not ready yet…" informed Blair opening the door of her suit.

"Well apparently neither are we" observed Katy.

"Yes B, you look amazing but don't you think is a little over the top for our dinner" marked Iz seeing Blair's gown.

"And that's because I'm not dinning with you… Chuck is taking me out for dinner" explained Blair.

"Chuck" yelled Iz and Katy added "isn't he supposed to be in Manhattan by now?"

"He's here now and we are going out" expressed Blair.

"Ha" exclaimed Iz "now everything makes sense"

"What are you talking about?" asked Blair.

"The concierge informed us when we got back that there was a little trip to Versailles if we were interested we would be back Friday night" explained Katy.

"When does Chuck come back to New York?" intervened Iz.

"Friday night" responded Blair smiling.

"Fine" relented Katy "we're going but when we came back…"

"We want every little detail" interrupted Iz.

"Yes every teensy tiny little detail" remarked Katy.

"Deal… now go I have to get ready" conceded Blair.

"Bye B" said Iz.

"Have a good night" added Katy.

* * *

"So… how do I look?" asked Blair to Chuck while she was spinning around for him to see her and all of her splendor, he was looking ravishing on his sparkly tuxedo.

"Almost perfect" said Chuck.

"What?" exclaimed Blair. Then he offered her an squared blue box with the name Harry Winston printed on it. "Oh my" expressed Blair "it's beautiful… thank you" touching slightly with her finger the oval and emerald-cut diamond necklace/6/ then Chuck proceed to put it around her neck.

"Now you're perfect" whispered Chuck placing a kiss on her hair.

* * *

"Sometimes I…" began Blair "…feel like I'm living in this perfect fairy tale and…" stopped Blair.

"And what?" asked Chuck now they both were on their way to the new destination.

"It's scary… because I don't want to wake up" confessed Blair.

"You don't have to princess" relented Chuck lifting the hand he had intertwined with Blair's to put a kiss on it.

"But I have to… now I have three little reasons to care for I can't keep thinking like that, I'm going to be a mom" said Blair.

"Yes you are, but you're not alone, they're my babies too, they are my responsibility all of you" expressed Chuck "and I'm not gonna let anything happen to you… ever again"

"What do you mean?" intervened Blair.

"I know about your visit to Doctor Ostroff last week" mentioned Chuck "and that was completely my fault"

"No please don't do that, it was my fault it was me the one who provoked herself…" confessed Blair.

"Maybe…" relented Chuck "but I shouldn't have left Georgina gone so far, I should have stopped her, I should have told you when you asked me and none of this would have happened…"

"Stop" interrupted Blair "perhaps we both might have something to do with that, but right now the only important thing is the babies are ok, and I would make sure that won't happen again"

"That's my mission too" conceded Chuck.

"Ok, in that case we should enjoy this night without regrets" articulated Blair.

"Yes no regrets princess" repeated Chuck now kissing her lips softly then their driver announced them they have reached their destination.

"Oh God" exclaimed Blair "seriously Chuck the Eiffel Tower"

"C'mon I'm starving" expressed Chuck putting his hand on her back to guide her to the south pillar to climb the private elevator for Le Jules Vernes Restaurant/7/.

When they reached Le Jules Vernes Blair was mesmerized by the breathtaking view, seconds later the display of fireworks started, Blair couldn't put into words how she was feeling then she discovered they had the place for themselves/8/, after dinner she was watching again the fireworks through the window when Chuck approached from behind wrapping his arms around her belly and resting his chin on her left shoulder, she put both of her hands above his, then he started kissing her bare shoulder making Blair shivering but they stayed there for awhile just enjoying the view, each other's company and each one thinking about what the future might have in store for them.

After they excited the restaurant Chuck took Blair on a private tour along the Siene River though the last part of the trip they were having a passionate make-out session and neither of them minded the view anymore.

* * *

"Thank you Chuck I really had a great night" whispered Blair then she put a butterfly kiss on his lips.

Now both were on Blair's suite, she had her arms around his neck, and Chuck had his arms around her waist.

"You have nothing to thank for it was my pleasure after all" relented Chuck kissing her again "but as wonderful as our night was I think it's time for me to go, you have to rests" trying to break their embrace but Blair didn't let go of him.

"I know I said I had a great nigh but…" confessed Blair then she whispered "it could be better" kissing him hungrily making both of them gasping for air moments later.

"Blair" responded Chuck putting his forehead on hers "we don't have to do this"

"I know" expressed Blair "I want to"

"You sure?" asked Chuck but as a response he only got another kiss.

**C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B**

They kept kissing each other until they were inside Blair's room, when she pulled away and turned around Chuck was confused she said she wanted to be with him (no that he would pressure her under any circumstances) and now she was…

"Help me" whispered Blair moving her hair aside so Chuck could help her to take off her amazing necklace.

Then he understood she wasn't refusing him "Of course" taking off the piece of jewelry.

"…and the zipper" added Blair noticing Chuck didn't do it "I might not have done this before but I think… this dress is getting in the way" making Chuck chuckled then undid the zipper and place a kiss between her shoulder blades and she peeled off the dress herself, put the necklace over the dresser and turned around again to face him.

"Wow... you're so beautiful" sighed Chuck eyeing her from hair to toe, noticing her matching black undergarments but mostly her belly then he held his gaze with hers.

Then she kissed him softly helping him to wear off the jacket, the bowtie and the dress shirt and kissed him again like her life depends on it. He pulled her closer to him walking towards her bed. Both broke apart to accommodate themselves on her bed, everything was slow, it seemed like time had stopped just for the two of them, specially Chuck he didn't want to rush anything, he was taking his time to enjoy this he knew exactly what was he doing certainty it wasn't his first time… thought it was probably the first time he was going to make love to someone and he thanked God because it was her the one in front of him right now, who would have thought ten years ago when she asked him to be her prince charming he could actually be that for her and only for her, he was brought back from his thoughts when Blair held him closer to her to kiss his lips then his jaw reaching his earlobe and whispered into his ear "make love to me Chuck" sending shivers throughout his body because this was it, he was going to make love to her.

He started kissing her slowly, making this moment as long as it could, next he kissed her neck, putting a trail of kisses down her breasts, he looked at her to seek for permission and her gaze held no regrets nor hesitation then he carefully unclasped her strapless black bra and let it to hit the floor and continue his caressing to her chest he softly kissed and sucked her breasts making her arc her back to give him better access hearing her groan he continued until both breasts' peaks were hard, he knew this was her first time so he only care about her, to pleasure her, to take care of her and wanted to make this the least painful for her, soon he was kissing her hips to remove her matching black panty and tossed off, Blair put both of her hands on each Chuck's cheeks and looking at his eyes said "I don't know what to do" confessed Blair, she had a pretty good idea how things happened according all the movies she watched but in real life she and Marcus only went as far as a make-out session though that didn't compare just one single kiss from Chuck made her feel things not even an hour kissing Marcus made her feel so now she was unsure about what to do next.

"Shss… don't worry, I'm gonna take care of you" replied Chuck and he felt how Blair let go of his face and relax, he came back to his preview position down her belly between her legs, God she was amazing and all the thoughts running through his head were to pleasured her, make her enjoy her first time, so he kissed gently her inner tights, and slowly introduce one of his finger on her centered heat making her whimper, then another finger joined the first increasing the pop in and out, and with his thump he massaged her clit making her moan a little louder this time, when he knew she was reaching her climax he let his tongue finished what his thump had started sending her over the edge screaming his name clear and loud, God she tasted amazing he got incredible aroused just by touching her.

Wow, she just felt like millions of fireworks had explode inside of her making her breathless and her mind gone numb, God this was incredible this has no name… though she was pretty sure people called it orgasm. "Are you ok?" asked her Chuck moments after when he finished to lick her to clean her up "Ok?" repeated Blair breathlessly "Ok doesn't even began to describe how I feel" then Chuck came up and kissed her and she could taste herself on him, yes this felt…

"I think" mumbled Blair "it's time to return the favor" trying to change positions so she could be on top, but Chuck stopped her.

"There's no need" contested Chuck (seriously he felt he was a horny teenager again he was so hard that it was almost painful he just wanted to buried deep inside of her) pinning her down on the bed preventing her to move and whispered alluring "what I need is your help to take this off" grabbing one of her hands and placing it on the zipper of his pants, and she happy obliged to remove his pants and his briefs and her jaw dropped open when she saw his throbbing member for the first time, now that his cloth was accompanying hers on the floor he position himself between her legs, she wrapped her legs around his waist and they started kissing passionate again, they could feel the fire, the sparks and the electricity running between them, then he whispered "this might hurt a little but I swear the pain goes away" and Blair nodded kissing him again then he slowly penetrated her and at the same time he hissed when Blair buried her perfect and recently manicured fingernails on his back, though he was enjoying this pain and he was sure he was bleeding a few drops anyway nothing serious though, he gave her time for her folds to adjust to his penies and let the pain subside giving her a hell of a kiss to distract her from the pain, God he couldn't believe she felt amazing and so tight he almost came undone, no he need to make this last for her, to make this memorable for her… next he began to pump in and out of her and he started to increase the pace when she lifted her hips to meet his thrusts, both realized they were perfect fit, it was like they were meant to be together all along against all odds then everything became frantic… his movements, her screams, his caressing, her lack of oxygen, and all the feelings exploding within their bodies, she felt a wave of a new kind of pleasure was taking over her then it hit her and she lost it all, she didn't knew where she was, who she was with, God she didn't even remember her own name…

God she was so tight, she felt fucking amazing, his member being surrounded by her folds, clenching him, sending tingles throughout his body "Fuck" exclaimed Chuck when he felt himself spit his seed deep inside of her with all of his might, God this was probably the best orgasm ever, his butterflies couldn't agree more, then he kissed sweetly again before collapsing next to her on the bed.

"Wow… that was… beyond amazing" confessed Blair panting for air.

"No you are beyond amazing" repeated Chuck holding her against him kissing her hair.

"Is it bad… if I want to do it again?" asked Blair making Chuck chuckled.

"No of course not" replied Chuck lifting her face to kiss her hungrily this time, God he couldn't have enough of her "but I might need…"

"Good" interrupted Blair when they pulled away for air again "because I want to" now she moved to be on top on him, and this time he left her have her fun and take control, she was straddling him, kissing his lips, his jaw, his neck, his shoulder where she placed a love bite making Chuck complain though it was working God he was getting already hard.

"Looks like someone is ready to play again" observed Blair feeling Chuck's length rising up against her crotch. God how she loved control, this time she was riding him, she was in charge of the pace and rhythm, this felt incredible he filling her, touching her everywhere, kissing her everywhere God she didn't want this night to ever end… then she felt it again the sweet explosion within her and she kept going riding him once or twice until she saw the same expression on Chuck's face, then she felt too tired and collapsed on top of him, and felt how Chuck moved them so she could rests well on the bed and he cover them with the blanket holding her tighter to him and she whispered "just give me five minutes" making Chuck laugh this time "rests princess we have the rest of our lives" confessed Chuck kissing her temple though he was sure Blair was already asleep.

A few hours later Blair had to go to the bathroom and Chuck awake when he felt cold without Blair's warm body next to him.

"Hey" greeted Blair climbing the bed again next to him.

"Hey" repeated Chuck opening his arm to welcome her.

"Mmm…" whispered Blair inhaling his sense, she had her head on his shoulder and she was playing with his hair chest and God he smelled amazing and now he was hers and she was his, yes definitely this was a perfect fairy tale she didn't want to end.

"What happened?" asked Chuck.

"Nothing" replied Blair "it's just…" then she kissed him hungrily turning them a little that now he was above her, it felt like he was her new craving at least her body was asking for him again, she made some room for him between her tights against her center putting her arms around his neck and he was happy to oblige again, and again, and again… until both of them were exhausted and it was impossible for them to even move an inch.

**C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B**

God last night she had the most amazing, wonderful and earth shattering dream ever, she felt her dream was worth to keep asleep for the rest of her life, it was the most awesomest thing ever happened to her though right now she wasn't so sure her dream about her and Chuck making love –several times by the way- was a dream anymore, starting to wake up reality hit her, she was being embrace by her waist for some familiar arms and he was putting butterflies kisses on her bare skin from her nape down her spine, their legs were intertwined and the only piece of cloth if you ever could call it that way was the sheet covering both of them.

"Good morning princess" whispered Chuck now kissing her ear.

"Good morning indeed" replied Blair now turning to face him with a giant smile on her face and kissed him hungrily just to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"Mmm… yes best morning ever" confessed Chuck now they had to pull away for air.

Then Blair pulled him above her carefully so her belly wasn't crushed and asked "are we going to do it again?" with a shy smile putting a butterfly kiss on the bite mark she made on his shoulder last night.

"God woman" exclaimed Chuck "you're gonna be the death of me you drain me last night" kissing her neck.

"And what about your stamina? Are you getting old on me Bass?" teased Blair kissing his lips.

"No… but even my manhood needs to rests Waldorf" replied Chuck.

"I think your babies agree with you I have to go to the bathroom" announced Blair and they heard someone knocking at the door making Blair frown, who could it be Iz and Katy left last night for a dinner at Versailles.

"That must be room service" offered Chuck standing up too "see Waldorf how needed more time to get back her stamina" jocked Chuck grabbing one of the bathrobes the hotel provide for their guests.

When she came back from the bathroom Chuck was seating on the bed and near them was the room service's cart full of fresh fruit, éclairs, French toasts, orange juice and cranberry juice but he had on his hands a familiar box "are those…" began Blair

"Macaroons from Pierre Hermé?" finished Chuck "yes they are" opening the box offering them to her.

"They're my…" started Blair again.

"I know" interrupted Chuck "when are you going to learn that I know you better than I know myself Waldorf" kissing her ear when she settle on his lap and put the box on her lap.

"Yeah I think I'm starting to believe that" confessed Blair grabbing a macaroon and putting it into her mouth.

After their breakfast and feeding each other Chuck commented "now it's time for you to get a bath and be ready…"

"What? Are we going out again?" exclaimed Blair.

"Yes… but if you don't want to then we don't have to" clarified Chuck.

"No I don't want to, can we stay all day on bed" expressed Blair.

"Mmm…" whispered Chuck kissing her neck "that sounds like a better offer"

"Yeah and I think taking a bath isn't a bad one either" relented Blair standing up walking to the bathroom and when she was at the door with her index finger motion Chuck to join her.

* * *

They took a long and nice bath on the hot tub after they were drying each other then Chuck grab her bridal style making Blair giggled and place her on the bed, now he had her in front of him naked again… but this time he wanted to do something he never got the opportunity to do before… be near his babies.

Blair was half sitting half lying on the bed -she had a bunch of pillows on her back- and Chuck was coming near her but he had a different expression on his face than when they were making love "what are you doing?" asked Blair when Chuck had his head over her belly.

"Do you mind…" began Chuck placing a kiss on her baby bump "if I talk to them?" kissing her again.

"No of course not" replied Blair seeing how careful and tenderly Chuck was caressing her belly, God she thought she couldn't love him more and then he comes and do this…

"Hi little guys" whispered Chuck into her stomach then with his finger he started making circles.

Blair started to giggle and said "it makes me tickle"

"Sorry" relented Chuck stopping his finger from moving.

"No it's ok" conceded Blair motioning Chuck to keep going.

"You know…" started Chuck again talking to her belly "your mommy and I love you guys very much" applying kisses all over.

"Yes we do" assured Blair.

"And we are going to take care of you" affirmed Chuck "and spoil you"

"Yes you're daddy is right, we are going to spoil you rotten" added Blair.

"Wow" exclaimed Chuck.

"What?" asked Blair.

"No one before has calling me daddy" confessed Chuck.

"Well you better get used to it, because before we know three little people is going to call you that –daddy-" informed Blair.

"I can't wait for that, I want them here already" said Chuck.

"What do you want them to be?" questioned Blair.

"I just want them healthy all of you" observed Chuck his tone a little sad and worry.

Then Blair lifted his head and look at him into his almond eyes "we're fine and we are going to be just great" reassured him.

"Yes you will" whispered Chuck trying to sound more confident now moving on the bed to be next to her and hug her but one of his hands was touching her baby bump "in that case a like to see three little Blairs running and jumping up and down around us"

"And what if they're three little Chucks bulling and ordering everyone else surrounding them" apported Blair.

"That would be great too, but what if they're two boys and one girl or two girls and one boy" pointed Chuck.

"I don't care I would love them anyway in fact I already love them" expressed Blair.

"I know, I love them so much too" mentioned Chuck "Have you thought about names?"

"No really" conceded Blair "have you?"

"Not at all, my concerns were running more on the side of your wellbeing" observed Chuck.

"Thank you" relented Blair "and talking about wellbeing…" added seductively "I can think of a few ways you can take care of me" kissing his neck.

"In that case I need to make sure you are being taken care of properly" conceded Chuck now flipping them so he could be above her and kissing her passionately.

* * *

The spent the rest of their day on bed making love, talking about possible names for the triplets, making love, discussing if the babies would take after her or him, making love, betting about how would spoil their babies more Lilly, Harold, Serena, or Eric, and more making love until next day came.

"Good morning beautiful" whispered Chuck kissing Blair's lips sweetly when she started to stir under his embrace, they were facing each other, he have been watching her sleep for a while, toying with her soft chocolate curls, and marveling at the woman he had next to him right now.

"Good morning handsome" replied Blair hugging him closer to her chest.

"Now whether you like it or not, we are going out" informed Chuck "there's a stop we need to do before I go tonight" Blair only nodded against his chest.

"Fine" relented Blair "and we need to buy more macaroons you ate them all"

"I didn't" protested Chuck making Blair to pinch him "fine I did I did, whatever you want princess tons and tons of macaroons only for you"

"Forget it" announced Blair "I don't want anything" standing up from bed.

"It was just a joke Blair, don't get like that" commented Chuck trying to stop her but she went away anyway.

"I don't get anything" hissed Blair "you just want me to become a whale" mumbled Blair and her voice was breaking.

"You know that isn't true" articulated Chuck now wrapping his arms around her waist but Blair kept pushing him away.

"Yes you do" replied Blair with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"All I want is for you to be happy however that's achieve" confessed Chuck holding tighter and kissing her eyelids, her nose, her lips softly, Blair stopped pushing him (her tears started to subside) and instead she attacked his neck, kissing him, sucking him, marking him with love bites, Chuck carried her when she wrapped her legs around his waist walking back to the bed.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" asked Blair, now after their morning activities and her little hormonal break down, they were outside of a maternity store.

"We need to buy you a new wardrobe Waldorf" informed Chuck and before Blair had the chance to pout or say something he continued "I don't want my babies and their wonderful, marvelous and gorgeous mother to run out of fashionable outfits to wear, do we?"

"I suppose" relented Blair "fine and is the least you can do, you interrupted my shopping day with Iz and Katy"

"Then don't waste precious time Waldorf, you need to catch on your shopping duties" joked Chuck.

They spend a couple of hours on the store, when Blair covered all basis they went out for lunch, after that they were on their way back to the hotel when Chuck ordered the driver to pull over.

"What happened?" asked Blair.

"Nothing happened, c'mon Waldorf" said Chuck helping her to get out of the limo then they walked a few steps and were in front of a baby store.

"Seriously? A baby store?" stated Blair.

"I don't know… don't you want to go in there? Aren't you a little bit curious about what we might find inside?" offered Chuck.

"Yes I do, oh god I think this is the first time I enter a baby store in my life" expressed Blair walking to the door.

"Then that would be another first time you let go" teased Chuck gaining a glare from Blair when he stood next to her "wow Waldorf I think you're not as innocence as you said you are and I have the scars on my back to prove it" then Blair stamped her foot on his making him exclaimed "Ouch"

"Can I help you?" asked a young woman when they entered the store.

"We were just looking" confessed Blair.

"Well then let me show you our new arrivals" said the employee showing the way "this cribs got here just yesterday" informed the woman in front of four cribs (mahogany, pink, white and green lemon) and told them to ask her whatever they need and excused herself to attend another client.

"OMG" exclaimed Blair "they're so beautiful all of them, especially this" touching the green lemon one.

"Yes I can see them" offered Chuck then they started walking around the baby furniture "have you thought about the nursery for the triplets?"

"Kind of I mean after what Lilly did I don't think there isn't much to go up for" expressed Blair "but I was thinking something yellow or green those colors are neutral and fit either boys or girls… oh look at this" said Blair grabbing a lamp the edges were green lemon print with baby animals on it "this could match the green crib"

Chuck and Blair kept looking the whole store from baby furniture to cloth, Chuck asked about what things she wanted for the nursery room and how she wanted to be and things like that, then they saw toys, strollers, little beds and everything.

Now they both were walking back to the limo when Chuck said "I realized that we miss to buy something important this morning"

"I don't think so" retorted Blair "I got a lot of things then I think I might need to buy another suitcase just to packed the new stuff"

"In that case you need to buy two suitcases" informed Chuck helping her to climb into the awaiting limo then he went to talk to their driver and came back to seat next to Blair.

"I know that face Bass" observed Blair watching the smirk on Chuck's face "what are you up to?"

"You'll find that soon" replied Chuck making Blair frown.

"I think I can convince you to tell me" whispered Blair tempting putting her hand near his crotch and her face an inch near his.

"You can try I swear I won't stop you" relented Chuck. Then Blair crashed her lips to his, he pulled her closer and soon she forgot why she had kissed him in the first place next thing they knew the limo had stopped.

"Ok this is getting stalker-ish" announced Blair making Chuck laugh when she identified the place they reached "seriously 'La Perla' Bass?"

"What?" asked Chuck "tell me the lingerie set you wore the other day on in fact the one you're wearing right now isn't La Perla"

"Well I…" began Blair.

"That's what I thought" interrupted Chuck guiding her inside the store.

* * *

After both of them choose several attires more Blair than him though he approved all of them they went back to the hotel, Chuck was leaving that night and they had just a couple of hours together left so they needed to make the most of it.

"I don't want you to go" pouted Blair.

Now they were on bed entangled still sweating from their previews activities, Chuck wanted to take Blair out for dinner but she convinced him –no that she had to try so hard to achieve it- to stay in instead and order room service

"And I don't want to go either" confessed Chuck kissing her forehead "but I had to… besides your friends come back today I already took you away for a few days and I'm sure you still have a lot of things left to do in here"

"But I…" started Blair but Chuck kissed her to silence her when they had to pull away for oxygen he added.

"Ah ah, no you have to stay here and enjoy this trip, you deserve this" articulated Chuck "I'm going to miss you… really I will" confessed Chuck.

"Me too, well all of us" replied Blair "it's going to be a long week, we don't return until next Friday" informed Blair.

"I know" contested Chuck "but you still can call me whenever you want"

"You promise?" mumbled Blair.

"Yes for the next 168 hours my phone won't leave my hand I swear" relented Chuck "even if you want to yell at me"

"Fine" conceded Blair.

"Now what do you say about a shower Waldorf?" asked Chuck.

Then Blair hold me tighter and kissed him passionately before releasing him to follow him into the bathroom, after all this were their last minutes together in here anyway they'll see each other until next week back on the UES.

* * *

Next day came fast, Blair felt so weird to wake up alone now, it amazed her how soon she got used to have Chuck next to her on bed but her thoughts were abruptly interrupt with a knock on the door.

"God the waiting is killing me" exclaimed Katy passing Blair and taking a seat on the couch.

"Yes you have to tell us everything" insisted Iz seating at the other end of the couch leaving the middle space for Blair so she could spill the beans.

"Where did you go?" asked Katy.

"What did you do?" intervened Iz.

"Did you guys…" interrupted Katy.

"Oh… my… God" exclaimed Iz watching Blair blushing.

"I… we…" began Blair.

* * *

The week passed by rather fast, Iz, Katy and Blair kept sightseeing Paris and they did more shopping -of course-, Blair and Chuck talked everyday on the phone and she even dare -more like her raging hormones gave her the courage- to 'sexting' and Chuck played along rather well guiding her to pleasure herself for the first time, they miss each other a lot but thank god now she was packing and a couple of hours she will be boarding the Bass jet to go back to the states.

Suddenly her phone started to ring.

"Hi S" greeted Blair after looking the screen.

"B" exhaled Serena.

Blair noticed the distress on Serena's voice and asked "Hey hun what happened?"

"Nate and I… broke up" informed Serena her voice was hoarsely like after you cried for a long period of time.

"What?" exclaimed Blair.

* * *

Thoughts?

* * *

/1/ Chuck's outfit is like 2.25 (when he finally says 'I love you' to Blair)

/2/ Blair's favorite restaurant in Paris (according to her on 3.11)

/3/ Lots of tourists swarm the island in Paris, home of Notre Dame Cathedral. But far too many overlook its adorable little sister, the quaint Ile Saint Louis just a few steps away. This small island is like an oasis from the rush of the city. It's almost as if someone dropped a small French village into the center of Paris, as it features markets, bakeries, fromageries and cafés. While much of Paris has modernized over the years, the ile remains romantically frozen in the 17th century. It is remarkably the same as it was centuries ago. It is lined with adorable boutiques, is home to its own unique ice cream, features historic attractions, and boasts one of Paris' best hotels.

/4/ Berthillon ice cream: The only true Berthillon can be found in the few small blocks that make up the Ile Saint Louis. This delicious ice cream has rich colors and equally intense flavors. It comes in myriad flavors, but the dark chocolate (chocolat noir and mango (mangue) flavors are incredible. There are several spots to sample Berthillon on the island. For true authenticity, try this divine dessert at 31, rue St Louis-en-l'Ile, where it was born.

/5/ Blair's dress is the same as the Snowflake ball on 2.12

/6/ Oval and Emerald-cut Diamond Necklace. 52 emerald-cut and oval diamonds, 51.71 carats; platinum setting. http:/ www. Harrywinston .com/ Product. aspx?alias =necklaces-ovaland-emerald-cut-necklace¤t;=diamond-necklaces§ion;=jewels

/7/Le Jules Vernes is a one-star Michelin restaurant located on the tower's second level, and is also a level up on the refinery scale. This is a traditional gastronomic French kitchen which happens to be run by world-renowned chef Alain Ducasse. The views of the city are remarkable from Le Jules Vernes, and the fare is reputed as excellent, though quite pricey. As can be expected, the Jules Vernes is booked solid most days, so try to reserve as early as possible, even weeks in advance.

Access: by private elevator (south pillar)

Wine: Wine list has good selection, some for under $40

Ambiance: Sleek contemporary decor, with striking views of the city and impressions of the tower's intricate metal latticework.

Dress code: dressy

/8/ In real life I don't know if that's possible to achieve but in this story it is, he's Chuck Bass we're talking about after all.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: English isn't my first language, so forgive me my typos, and thank you so much for your reviews and your support.

Go ahead and enjoy. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my love for C&B.

* * *

"Hi Blair" greeted Poppy "it's so good you're here, Gabriel and I have to go and I didn't want to leave Serena alone" explained Poppy.

"Don't worry I can handle it" expressed Blair "Where is she?"

"In her room, second door to the right… now she's calm but before she couldn't stop crying" informed Poppy.

"Ok I got her, don't worry and I guess we'll see you back in New York" replied Blair.

"Yes, see you later Blair" contested Poppy watching Blair climbing the stairs.

* * *

"Hi S" said Blair entering Serena's room.

"Oh B" exclaimed Serena raising her head from the pile of pillows she was buried "you didn't have to come"

"Of course I have to, I was getting on that plane anyway" replied Blair lying on the bed on the space next to Serena to hug her "tell me… what happened?" caressing the blonde's hair, Blair was dying to know all the details about what the hell had happened to the golden couple -seriously their only problems was to figure whose hair was shinier- when Blair got the call from Serena this morning and after Serena's announcement all she heard was her best friend crying.

"Where are Iz and Katy?" asked Serena avoiding the question.

"They gave me a ride here, and now they're on their way back to Manhattan" relented Blair "I'm here you know so whatever you want or need…" whispered Blair and Serena started to cry again "Shss, everything would be ok" cooed Blair trying to calm her friend.

"No Nate was so mad I don't think he ever speaks to me again" retorted Serena with the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Why? What happened S?" asked Blair.

"My ex, he kept calling me and texting me, so I had enough I answered one of his calls…" explained Serena.

***FLASHBACK***

_"What do you want Dan? I told you to stop calling me" hissed Serena into her phone._

_"Serena please we need to talk about what happened" insisted Dan._

_"Nothing happened I told you I have a boyfriend and I love him very much" replied Serena walking around the living room._

_"Well tell me you didn't feel anything when we kissed and I'd leave you alone" retorted Dan._

_"I didn't feel anything I already explained to you that kiss didn't mean anything to…" contested Serena suddenly stopped when she notice the figure standing at the door and shut her phone "Nate"_

_"Did you kiss him?" asked Nate upset._

_"Nate that's not what…" began Serena._

_"Did you kiss him Serena?" yelled Nate._

_"Yes" relented Serena "but it didn't mean…"_

_"Sir where do I put your bags" interrupted them the butler carrying Nate's suitcases._

_"Back in the car" contested Nate "I'm going home"_

_"Nate please…" said Serena "we need to talk, it didn't mean anything to me"_

_"People just don't kiss like that… people kiss when they have feelings for each other" retorted Nate walking back to the limo._

_"Don't go… please" whispered Serena._

***END FLASHBACK***

"He just left, he hasn't answer his phone… he hates me now" stated Serena.

"No S, he doesn't hate you… he's just hurt, gave him some time to think, let things to cool down a little and then both of you can have a talk to clear things up" offered Blair.

"Maybe you're right" relented Serena.

"Always am" mentioned Blair making Serena giggle "now why don't we get some ice-cream your nieces or nephews would be please and I think it would be good for us too"

* * *

"…I know me too…but she's my friend and…" contested Blair to the other person on the other side of the line.

"Good morning" said Serena poking her head into Blair's room.

"Oh hi S" exclaimed Blair "how are you feeling honey? And Chuck says hi" expressed Blair giggling.

"Hi big brother" yelled Serena walking to the terrace on Blair's room.

"Look I have to go" mentioned Blair to Chuck "but I'll take to you later"

_"Of course princess, talk to you later and trust me a shopping spree would cheer her up so you can be here already I have a surprise for you" informed Chuck._

"You're so mean, you know I hate surprises" replied Blair.

_"No you don't, but this way I'd make sure you come home as soon as possible" retorted Chuck._

"Fine" relented Blair "I'll do my best"

_"Ok talk to you later princess" whispered Chuck before shutting his phone down._

"So… I see you're in a better mood" commented Blair joining Serena at the terrace with view to the beach.

"Mmmm… yeah" mumbled Serena spiritless.

"Do you want to go down there?" asked Blair looking at the beach.

"No really" retorted Serena.

"Well what do you want to do some shopping or…" offered Blair.

"No I don't feel like anything, I feel tired I couldn't sleep well, I…" contested Serena.

"Do you want to watch a movie, some croissants" articulated Blair.

"Yeah something like that" murmured Serena.

* * *

_"So how is our little girl today?" asked Chuck over the phone._

"I think she's feeling a little better I mean today she agreed to go to the beach, seriously the three last days all we did was watch movies, I think even the triplets are dying of boredom" joked Blair.

_"Well at least that's a step, next thing would be shopping then you should be able to convince to go back home, I miss you" explained Chuck amused._

"That would be my mission tomorrow then, and we miss you too" relented Blair rubbing her stomach "so and how's Nate taking it"

_"Not so well but…" mentioned Chuck though he omitted the part about Nate using his discarded black book "he'll be fine eventually"_

"Ok, now I have to hang up" announced Blair.

_"Why?" complained Chuck._

"Because you should be sleeping now and Serena is going to freak out if I don't leave the room in two minutes" explained Blair.

_"Fine I talk you in the morning then" relented Chuck._

"Hey don't get cranky or Lilly is going to kick you out" protested Blair.

_"Ok I'll be all sweet as sugar" mocked Chuck._

"You better…" began Blair but she was interrupted by a loud knock at the door.

"Say bye to my brother now B, I really want to go out" yelled Serena.

"I'm coming" replied Blair a loud for Serena to hear.

_"No you don't but if I were there bet you would be" commented Chuck._

"Eww you're heinous" exclaimed Blair.

_"Which is probably why you called me princess" retorted Chuck amused._

"I gotta go, talk you later" contested Blair rolling her eyes before hanging up.

"Are you ready?" asked Serena opening the door.

"Yes S, c'mon the fun is waiting for us" mocked Blair.

"I'm so glad you and Chuck are together now, see I knew it… he's so in love with you" giggled Serena.

"You think?" mumbled Blair.

"You got to be kidding me if you think otherwise, after everything that happened in Paris… how can you doubt that?" retorted Serena.

"Yes you're right, is just…" he hasn't said the words thought Blair.

"Of course I am, and God you look so happy and gorgeous" interrupted Serena.

"Thank you S, and I'm really happy and you're stunning too no guy would resist you today" complimented Blair.

"Thanks, now let's get going then" retorted Serena.

* * *

"Oh good God I'm exhausted" expressed Blair lying down on the couch.

"I know me too B, between the beach day yesterday and a shopping trip today and plus you carrying the triplets…" replied Serena taking the seat next to her.

"Yes I know, I just want to reach my bed and stay there for a couple of days" informed Blair.

"I haven't noticed before" began Serena touching Blair's belly now its size was like a watermelon "you got huge"

"Geez, thank you" replied Blair, but she did notice her baby bump was getting bigger each day.

"What I mean is my nieces or nephews are doing just fine B" contested Serena.

"Yes that's all I care about" mentioned Blair.

"Don't worry B… tomorrow we can go back to New York, I know you miss Chuck and he must be dying to have you back, besides my mom call me this morning and she said she had all figure it out about Bass Industries' Gala, but I think she might need my help" explained Serena.

"Thank God S, I mean don't get me wrong, I love to spend time with you and this past few days here in Nice had been incredible but I do miss being home, my dad, and…" mentioned Blair.

"Yeah, yeah I get the point, fine then lets pack and be ready to leave tomorrow" assured Serena.

"That's probably a good idea" commented Blair but neither of the girls could stand up both were very tired.

* * *

"OMG I cannot believe it, we're finally here" exclaimed Blair when their chopper landed on the helipad Friday morning.

"Yes I missed home too" replied Serena and looking out the window added "mmm… seems like someone couldn't wait any longer to see you"

"Oh my, he's here" said Blair jumping out of the helicopter to join Chuck leaning on the limo with a bouquet of pink peonies but she went straight to hold Chuck and kiss him.

God their time apart have been a torture for both of them, now their lips, tongues and bodies were showing the other one how much they missed each other, they were on their own bubble forgetting the rest of the world… until someone cleared her throat.

"Little sis… hi" greeted Chuck moments after he took a deep breath and Blair was burring her head on his chest obviously a little embarrassed.

"I'm so glad to see you Chuck" commented Serena amused.

"Me too little sis, see you later Serena" affirmed Chuck pointing Serena to another limo.

"Of course" relented Serena "see you later B"

"See you later S" contested Blair turning around the hug Serena before parting away "call me if you need anything"

"Sure" whispered Serena walking away.

"Now princess" began Chuck wrapping his arm around Blair's waist face to face "are you ready for you surprise or you'd rather go home and take a nap"

"Oh no I can't wait for my surprise and I don't think I can sleep more I spend almost all of the flight asleep" informed Blair.

"In that case let's go and see it" replied Chuck.

* * *

"Thank you… for the flowers they're beautiful" offered Blair now that they were on the limo.

"No you are" mumbled Chuck.

"I…" whispered Blair but she better show her appreciation with a kiss, well several kisses.

"And where are you taking me?" asked Blair moments later of their intense hot make-out session.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out… soon" mentioned Chuck.

"Fine" conceded Blair moving near the window.

"Come here" said Chuck taking her by her waist to pull her to her preview position, close to him and the middle of the limo and started to tickle her until she begged.

"Stop, stop, stop" ordered Blair between laughs.

"Ok I'll stop" conceded Chuck releasing her.

"Come here" repeated Blair putting her hands on his cheeks and then she kissed him.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" asked Blair when she climbed out of the limo and they were outside of a building.

"This is my first purchase" informed Chuck "and I wanted you to be the one to see it first"

"But I thought you do this all the time with Bass Industries" clarified Blair.

"Like I said" corrected Chuck "this is my first purchased, Bass Industries had nothing to do with this… it's a residential building anyway and that's not a branch of Bass Industries"

"What? Why?" exclaimed Blair.

"Well I wanted to invest on my own, so awhile ago my brother needed my office for a photoshoot so I dedicated that day to look for a new property and now here there is" explained Chuck.

"Wow… congratulations Chuck" mentioned Blair embracing him to kiss him.

"Thank you princess" whispered Chuck breathless moments after.

"And do you think this is profitable?" asked Blair.

"Yes indeed, the penthouse was purchased right away, over the past weeks we have sold a couple of apartments and just yesterday we sold another one" assured Chuck "do you want to look around"

"Of course, this is amazing Chuck" walking into the building.

* * *

"So… what do you think? Do you like it?" asked Chuck. Both were on the first floor of the Penthouse it was empty.

"Yes it's incredible… it's spacious, it has potential and I think the family who bought it would love to live in here" commented Blair.

"What would you change? How do you decorate it?" insisted Chuck.

"I don't know… maybe I'll change the chimney for something bigger, and that wall I'd bring it down to create an open space, yeah I think that would be all" offered Blair.

"Done" said Chuck.

"What?" exclaimed Blair.

"I said 'done' on Monday Ms. Garner and you can settle things better" retorted Chuck.

"Ah…" gushed Blair.

"It's yours Blair… the Penthouse for you and the babies" explained Chuck.

"OMG Chuck… I don't think I can accept it" responded Blair.

"If you're worry about your dad I already talk to him, and explained everything…" began Chuck "look Blair all of my life or well since I can remember I've been living in hotels I don't want that for our children I want them to have some place to call home"

"But Chuck this is…" started Blair.

"A home for our children that's all, please" whispered Chuck.

"I get it Chuck… it's ok then, thank you" relented Blair.

"Good because now comes your surprise" mentioned Chuck.

"What? This isn't the whole surprise, wow I don't know what can be better than this" expressed Blair now they were climbing the stairs to reach the second floor.

"To the right there are four bedrooms and to the left is…" commented Chuck.

Blair interrupted him "What? four bedrooms, you know they're triplets right?"

"I know princess" retorted Chuck amused kissing her forehead "but haven't you thought about having more kids, just so you know there are four more bedrooms downstairs"

"What? No of course not, I don't even know what I am going to do with three let alone having more kids" confessed Blair hugging him.

"Don't worry princess" whispered Chuck "we'd have time to figure it out"

"Fine" conceded Blair pulling away, she couldn't contemplate now what Chuck was saying, was he really considering having more kids? With her? "you were saying…"

"Oh yes" continued Chuck guiding her through the hallway "to the left here… there's the master bedroom" opening the door.

"Wow it's amazing Chuck and I love the glass wall you can see the whole city from here" articulated Blair.

"I know it's my favorite too" confessed Chuck pulling Blair with him out of the room.

"Thank you" whispered Blair brushing softly her lips to him before walking away.

"This… this could be an office" mumbled Chuck.

"And why would I need an office" inquired Blair.

"I never said this would be for you" informed Chuck "maybe… one of the kids would like to take over Bass Industries someday"

"Yeah someday" repeated Blair "or I could use it to do assignments and essays for college"

"Yes that would work too" contested Chuck "so you're still thinking about… Yale"

"I… guess I don't know I always wanted to go there so… first I need to see how the triplets and I get along then I could focus on college again"

"Sure whatever you need" murmured Chuck.

"Thanks" whispered Blair.

"Ok now close your eyes please" pleaded Chuck and when Blair did it, he guided her to the next room, opened the door and set her in the middle then he whispered in her ear "open them"

"Oh my" exclaimed Blair looking what was obviously the nursery room for the triplets.

"Do you like it? You can change it if you hate it" said Chuck "I just did…"

"Everything we talked about the nursery for the babies" finished Blair "I loved this, it's unbelievable… it's everything I imagined and more" her eyes watering.

Blair had explained Chuck, she was thinking something with animals for the nursery room's theme for the triplets because it would fit for boys or girls, but this was beyond amazing, the walls recreate a zoo with baby animals, in one of the walls and the next to it were a baby giraffe, a baby elephant, a baby lion, a baby zebra, a baby tiger, a baby hippopotamus, a baby monkey, a baby panda, a baby koala, on another wall was an aquarium with hundreds of fish of all kinds and colors, like Nemo and Dory, a baby whale and baby dolphins, and in the remaining wall were baby penguins, baby seals, and baby polar bears and a big igloo. In there was the green lemon crib they saw on the baby furniture store they visited while in Paris, the matching lamps, three rocking chairs, a nappy-changing, well everything you would need for a baby or three babies.

"Thank you Chuck this is…" said Blair and a tear was rolling down one of her cheeks.

"Hey" exclaimed Chuck sweeping her tear with one of his hands and the other one clung to her waist "I understand if you want to change it, I just wanted to do something for our children and if it's any consolation you get to do the rest of the house…"

"Sorry it's just I didn't expect this that's all, of course I won't change it, it's beautiful" confessed Blair "about the rest of the penthouse…"

"Don't worry about that Ms. Garner it's under your service, whatever you want even if I have to bring it from Paris or if you need to you can make it from scratch the whole penthouse it's your call princess" informed Chuck.

"Chuck that's too much I don't…" began Blair.

"Blair" interrupted her Chuck putting a finger over her lips "I know you think this is too much, or this might look like something else, but it isn't this place is yours and the babies, I'm not asking for anything else, right now you and the babies being healthy and doing fine it's all I care, I know things between us have changed and I do want to be with you but if you are not ready I get it, you have a lot of things to think of and it's ok even if at the end of the day you don't want me here this is your home, I told you before the only time I probably felt like I had a home was the two years I lived with my dad and Lilly after they got married and the year I came back from Australia… and I want us to be a family but that's until you're ready and this…" pointing to the room "it's me taking care of you all of you, all I want is for our children to have the home I never had"

Blair only nodded and kissed him showing him all the love, respect, gratitude and admiration she felt for him.

"I take it you liked it" affirmed Chuck after their sweet kiss.

"Yes I… AH" cried Blair in pain touching her belly.

"What? Are you hurt? Is there something wrong? We need to go to the doctor" pointed Chuck holding Blair.

"No it's just… I think they just… kicked me" informed Blair.

"What?" exclaimed Chuck.

"Yes here" said Blair grabbing one of Chuck's one and placing it on her right side of her belly "I think they loved it too"

"Oh dear God" whispered Chuck moments after when their babies kicked Blair again "that's…" Chuck was speechless

"I know…." replied Blair struggling to find words to express her joy.

Then Chuck pulled her closer to him and gave a gently and sweet kiss.

* * *

"Daddy" said Blair when she entered the foyer of the Waldorf Penthouse.

"Hi Blairbear, how are you?" greeted Harold hugging her "How is your friend doing?"

"I'm fine daddy, and well… she's doing fine now" contested Blair.

"Good, so how was Paris? Did you have fun sweetheart?" asked Harold.

"Yes daddy it was amazing, everything it's amazing" retorted Blair with the biggest smile ever.

"Wow… I take it Chuck gave you the surprise already" mentioned Harold.

"Is there something wrong daddy?" expressed Blair.

"No of course not, I just want you to take things slowly, don't do anything hasty…" explained Harold.

"Daddy I'm not, we're not, Chuck and I…" interrupted Blair.

"Are in love, I know, I can tell… I just want you to do things because you feel them, because you want to, because it's what you heart wants" intervened Harold.

"Thank you daddy" whispered Blair "but I do want that place to be my home, our home one day" touching her belly and thinking about their father.

"I do want that too sweetie" mumbled Harold "I do want that too"

* * *

"Hi S, I see you are doing great today" commented Blair joining Serena at the Van der Bass living room.

"Yeah well what else I can do if Nate doesn't want to talk then fine it's his lost" affirmed Serena.

"Hey that's my girl" said Blair joyful.

"Thank you, so… how was your appointment with Ms. Garner this morning I heard she's the best interior designer on the entire East Cost" mentioned Serena.

"I know, she had all this wonderful ideas, and she totally catch what I wanted they should be working as we speak" relented Blair.

"That's great B" contested Serena.

"Oh girls thank God you're here" exclaimed Lilly entering the living room "oh yes Vanya those bags go to my room" directing to the man.

"Of course Mrs. Bass" responded Vanya.

"Ok I think now were ready to eat, I hope they don't cancel our reservations girls" expressed Lilly.

"Well mom you were the one who came late" observed Serena.

"I know I'm really sorry girls, but this year it's Bass Industries 30th Anniversary so everything has to be perfect" explained Lilly.

"Don't worry Lilly I get it" apported Blair.

"Thank you, now please let's go I'm starving" responded Lilly.

* * *

"…so when it's your next appointment?" asked Serena eyeing Blair when they were back at the Van der Bass household after the wonderful meal the three of them shared.

"This Friday, I cannot believe time passed so fast, but I can't wait for the babies to be here already" answered Blair.

"Yes I think that happened to every pregnant woman, first you want them to be born already but when they are out crying, screaming and drooling all the time you just want to send them back" explained Lilly.

"And that multiply by three… has written chaos all over it" apported Serena.

"Geez, thank you S" exclaimed Blair.

"Oh don't worry Blair, I'm sure you'll have plenty of hands to help you, I mainly… well if you want me too" affirmed Lilly.

"Of course Lilly, they're your grandchildren… and talking about help… anything I can do to help you Lilly with the Bass Industries' Gala" mentioned Blair when Serena was giving Blair her puppy eyes look "perhaps with the R.S.V.P list"

"Well if you insist" relented Lilly standing up and handing Blair a folder "thank you Blair"

"Oh you have nothing to thank Lilly it's my pleasure to help you" retorted Blair.

"Girls I had an amazing time with you, but I think I need to rests for a little, now if you excuse me" explained Lilly.

"Of course mom" whispered Serena.

"No problem Lilly" added Blair.

"And?" asked Serena moments after Lilly retired to her quarter.

"God… yes Nathaniel Archibald plus one" confirmed Blair lifting her head from the file.

"I knew it" exclaimed Serena.

"Mmm… so what are you going to do?" murmured Blair.

"I think there's a phone call I need to make" informed Serena.

"Of course" conceded Blair.

* * *

"Wow… I thought… we were going out for lunch" commented Chuck entering Blair's room eyeing her from hair to toe.

"Well I changed my mind" offered Blair.

"I can see it… clearly" gulped Chuck, his mouth watering at the sight before him, Blair was sitting on her bed wearing only a red matching undergarments and black stockings, a lot of candles scattered all over her room and some soft music on the background.

"I'm craving something else…" whispered Blair alluring patting the seat next to her inviting Chuck to join her.

"But I don't think your parents would approve of that, and I don't want them banishing me…" contested Chuck walking in her direction without taking the seat just yet.

"Oh don't worry about them" interrupted Blair "my mom is at her atelier and today is Wednesday so my dad has a meeting with his partners so they won't bother us"

"I still think this isn't a good idea" observed Chuck.

"Please don't make me beg, it's been two weeks I missed you" pleaded Blair extending her hand to take Chuck's.

"And I missed you too princess" relented Chuck.

"Then show me…" mumbled Blair pulling Chuck closer to her.

"In that case… you have no idea what you're in for" conceded Chuck taking off his jacket and saving the space between them, kissing her fiercely and pinning her to bed.

"Mmm…" groaned Blair when they pull away for air "was that a warning or a threat Bass"

"Whatever you want to be Waldorf" retorted Chuck kissing her again and stroking all of her body.

* * *

"And how have you been feeling Blair?" asked Doctor Mayfair applying the gel over Blair's belly to performance the ultrasound.

"Really great now that the morning sickness are gone, though my feet swell easily, and I have to go to the bathroom like every hour" explained Blair.

"Ok very good, have you felt any pain" commented Doctor Mayfair.

"No why?" responded Blair.

"Is there something wrong?" intervened Chuck.

"No of course not, it's just in this type of pregnancy there are bigger risks, so I was just checking Blair was feeling good" informed Doctor Mayfair "but I can see everything is developing as expected, in here you can see twenty fingers, two ears and one nose on each fetus, see nothing to worry about…"

"Oh thank God" sighed Blair and Chuck intertwined their hands to reassured Blair she wasn't alone when she turned around to look at him.

"Oh my…" exclaimed Doctor Mayfair.

"What happened?" said Blair and Chuck at the same time looking at the screen now.

"Well the babies… they position… I can tell you the gender of the babies, do you want to know?

* * *

"I'm so sorry B" confessed Serena Wednesday morning when she stepped into Blair's room "I know I've been neglecting you but I was helping my mom with the Gala, I can't believe is this Friday"

"Don't worry S, I get it besides I've been busy myself too, Iz and Katy came for my help to make sure they didn't omit anything on their dorms' shopping list" explained Blair.

"Hey B what's wrong?" asked Serena noticing Blair's sad face.

"Nothing" replied Blair.

"Seriously what's going on, you know you can tell I won't judge you" mentioned Serena.

"It's just… I really wanted to go to Yale, don't get me wrong I love my babies and I wouldn't change them for anything on the world, but I…" commented Blair.

"Oh sweetie, I know how much you wanted to go to Yale, you still can maybe next year when the babies are a little older…" offered Serena.

"And do what?" responded Blair her voice getting louder "being back and forth from New York to New Heaven and just see my children every weekend?"

"No of course not" relented Serena "don't worry B, you still have options here on the city NYU or Columbia or…"

"Thank you S, I know, but right now my only concern are yours…" stopped Blair before she could spill it.

"My what? What were you going to say" insisted Serena.

"Didn't I tell you? Doctor Mayfair told us the gender of the babies they are…" began Blair suddenly her phone started ringing "sorry" mumbled Blair before answering her phone.

_"Hi princess, how is the beautiful and gorgeous mother of my babies?" greeted Chuck over the phone._

"Hi" replied Blair walking out of the room "I'm great and even better now that you call"

* * *

"Oh B you looked amazing" exclaimed Serena when the Waldorf family arrived at the Gala commemorated in honor of the 30th anniversary of Bass Industries.

"You too S" retorted Blair.

Serena was wearing a golden strapless dress and her hair was up in a fancy ponytail, Blair was showing an emerald green dress with spaghetti straps, her hair loose and the Erickson Beamon necklace adorning her chest matching Chuck's mom bracelet.

"Serena darling where's your mother?" intervened Eleanor.

"She was just right here you just missed her" replied Serena "but come in please"

"Thank you Serena" offered Harold guiding Eleanor inside.

"Ok where is you date?" said Blair moments after Harold and Eleanor leave them alone.

"He's on his way here, he just texted me" articulated Serena.

"Good, have you seen…?" began Blair but a male voice interrupted them.

"Here you are princess" interrupted Chuck now wrapping an arm around her waist standing next to her "you look stunning" kissing her cheek.

"Thank you Bass, you're not so bad yourself" contested Blair eyeing him wearing an impeccable Armani tuxedo and matching emerald green bowtie of course.

"Oh God" cried Serena looking behind Chuck and Blair.

"What?" asked Blair.

"He brought her…" informed Serena before storming away.

"Do you know what…" started Blair turning her head to Chuck when someone called their names.

"Chuck, Blair" greeted Nate making them twirl to face him "this is my date Bree Buckley she's a colleague, Bree these are my friends, Blair and Chuck"

"Nice to meet you" said Bree.

"Nice to meet you too" replied Chuck while Blair was glaring at Nate.

"Blair you look beautiful" intervened Nate noticing Blair's disapproving gaze.

"Thank you" whispered Blair.

"Why don't you go inside" commented Chuck breaking the awkward moment.

"Yes lets go Bree" mumbled Nate escorting her.

"How dares he?" hissed Blair.

"Oh no, no, no, don't do that, don't get involved between them" replied Chuck wrapping his arms around Blair's waist.

"Why not?" asked Blair.

"I've seen this happen way too many times, they like to fool themselves for awhile but they always get back together, don't worry they'll figure it out eventually" explained Chuck.

"Fine" relented Blair breaking their embrace to fix her cloth from nonexistent wrinkles before entering the ballroom "I just hope they're back together before the triplets are born, I want them to be Godmother and Godfather of the…" then a male voice interrupted them.

"Long time no see gorgeous" expressed a young man.

"Carter" exclaimed Blair.

"Baizen" hissed Chuck.

"Bass" retorted Carter.

* * *

Well now I ask you… do you want to know the gender of the babies or wait until they're born?

Thoughts?

I know the nursery room sounds like Madagascar met Finding Nemo I just hope you like the idea… if you want to see a picture of how might look like you can check this out it was the closest of what I imagined http:/ www. creative- baby- nursery-rooms. com/

I'm not a huge fan of Carter, so he's no sticking around for long I just needed him though.

Also I wanted to tell you I'm going to be out of town next week so it won't be an update for a while, I just hope you're still interested in this story and be here when I come back and I'll try to update as soon as possible.


	19. Author's Note

**Author's note:**

**1)** First, I really want to thank you guys for your reviews and your support, you have no idea how much I appreciate it, so I wanted to say a thousand thanks to all the people who takes the time to read my story and a SPECIALL thank you to the ones who review it, also thank you so much for all the story alert/favorite I'm still getting, when I started this I never thought it would get me this far, so that takes me to the next point...

**2)** I'm really really sorry for make you believe this was an update, the truth is I've tried so many times to seat down and write the next chapter but it just doesn't come out the way I want to, let me explained when S3 ended I was so mad –among other things- but the point is I was tempted not to watch S4 but then I heard about Leighton, Ed and Blake shooting in Paris and I thought for a second that maybe and just maybe there was a way for the writerS to fix the damaged they did to Blair&Chuck but now I'm just beyond pissed **(IF YOU'RE NOT INTO SPOILERS I RECOMMEND YOU TO STOP READING RIGHT NOW AND GO TO THE NEXT POINT)** I saw pictures of Chuck whit his new whore, buying her things and holding hands, so what is he going to do next? Taking her to the movies… well I say HELL NO I refuse to watch that crap after the season finale I expected Chuck to be the one to crawl and grovel back to win Blair again not to get rewarded with a new whore and parade her in front of B, making her watch him how happy he's now (which he's not and he won't be without Blair) and probably what I'm imagining has nothing to do with how things are going to be but I can't I just simply can't see Blair suffer once again because of Chuck after all the crap he pulled off towards the end of season 3 I have to say enough is enough, and some people say this will be like Marcus 2.0 but I don't think so, on season 2 when Blair came back and brought Marcus/James with her was to pissed Chuck because he ditch her, the basshole let her go to Tuscany alone so Marcus was her revenge sort of speak and for the photos I don't think this is the same, I just don't understand what is wrong with the f*cking writers, seriously why the hell Chuck can be sweet and nice to someone else when we was an ass to Blair, that is just so unfair so I'm so not watching S4

**3) **But don't get me wrong I will always ship Chuck&Blair to the end, just not the ones the stupid writers are delivering now so in order to not let my anger tainted my story I need some time to cool down a little… I promise I'll be back just give me a break (to watch S1 and S2 aka the real Chair) to remember why I love them so much to be able to finish my story

**4) **Again thank so much for your reviews that's the only thing now that make me want to see this through the end

P.S. Sorry if there was any mistake


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: English isn't my first language, so forgive me my typos.

Hi I'm back as I promised and I'm so so so sorry it took me so long to update but I really wasn't on the mood, I know this is entirely my fault for keep reading the spoilers seriously at this point all the I can do is laugh –literally I just can't get angry anymore so all the I can do is laugh at how ridiculous their SL are getting and how are they handling C&B this upcoming season, which reminds me God I miss S1 and S2- because if what I read is true they have completely ruined Chair at least for me, anyway…

I'm really grateful for all your words and support, really guys you have no idea how much that means to me, so for you here is the next installment of this story, I hope it's worth the wait and please let me know somehow if you're still interesting in it.

**Also if you don't want to know the gender of the babies you can skip the C&B part, I promise you won't miss a bit about the story, that part it's specifically for the people who want to know.**

Now I'm just going to shut up and let you guys go ahead and enjoy. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my love for C&B (yeah despite the spoilers and whatever the writers did to my Chair) just because they're so fucking amazing both C&B and Ed&Leigh

* * *

"Long time no see gorgeous" expressed a young man interrupting Blair and Chuck.

"Carter" exclaimed Blair.

"Baizen" hissed Chuck.

"Bass" retorted Carter.

"It's so good to see you again" intervened Blair.

"And it really was a long time, wasn't it?" observed Carter looking at Blair's blatant growing belly.

Then Chuck came near her putting an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him glaring at Carter.

"Yeah long time indeed" replied Blair noticing the gazes between Chuck and Carter.

Seeing Chuck's hold on Blair "Bass I heard you got divorce" commented Carter.

"And that's none of your business" replied Chuck coldly.

"Carter why don't you go inside I bet Ser…" mentioned Blair.

"Hey you're here now" interrupted Serena directing to Carter.

"Of course beautiful" replied Carter walking towards Serena passing Chuck and Blair.

"C'mon let's take our seats" responded Serena "Blair, Chuck"

"Yes we are just right behind you S" articulated Blair trying to follow her but Chuck stopped her "What?"

"How do you know him? I don't want that insect near you" hissed Chuck.

"Oh my Bass, I'd say green doesn't good look on you" said Blair amused fixing Chuck's matching green bowtie.

"Please" scoffed Chuck wrapping his arms around her "I don't trust him that's all"

"Yeah… well Serena does, the day I met Serena at Yale, she invited Iz, Katy and I to a party, Carter was the host" answered Blair "but what's the real deal between them"

"Carter's just my little sis' rebound guy, every time she breaks up with someone Carter is there like a lap-dog next day, she's been doing this since high school, he attended St. Judes" explained Chuck.

"And you think this time… it's not different" probed Blair.

"Women like to pretend they're complicated but I know better, and Serena is doing this only to annoy Nate, she know he abhors Carter" informed Chuck.

"Why?" asked Blair.

"The Captain... Nate's father was having some complications with his business and he was charged with fraud and embezzlement he was planning to flee the country but one of his colleagues, Carter's father, alerted the authorities and the Captain was arrested before he could get away"

"Oh my…" exclaimed Blair " and what about Bree?"

"They're just coworkers" offered Chuck "have you seen her?"

"Well she does look like a piranha" commented Blair making Chuck chuckled.

"She's redhead, trust me Nate has a weakness for blondes" relented Chuck.

"Ok if you say so" conceded Blair.

"Now let's go inside I need to talk to my father about something" articulated Chuck guiding Blair into the ballroom.

* * *

"Everything looks amazing Lilly" praised Blair while Chuck was talking to Bart a few feet away from them "but then again I never had a doubt if some can pull something like this off is you"

"Ok thank you Blair, you're so sweet" responded Lilly "and you look stunning darling and happy"

"Thank you I…" said Blair but now she was holding eyes with Chuck and lost the trail of her thoughts.

"Don't worry I can see why" intervened Lilly noticing Chuck's and Blair's gazes and added "and everyone else in this room too apparently"

"Well what can I say, I'm really happy" stated Blair.

"Yes of course you have every reason to be" contested Lilly "I mean you're healthy, the triplets are doing well and now Chuck and you can be a family a real family"

"Let's not get carried away" offered Blair "we're taking it slow and see how everything goes"

"That's very reasonable, and you still have time before the babies arrive" relented Lilly "and talking about babies I heard you're having…"

"Lilly" interrupted them Chuck "thank you so much for entertaining my date, but I think we need to take our places now"

"Yes that's a good idea I'm sure Mrs. McCluskey wants to start this right away" contested Lilly.

* * *

When Blair and Chuck reached their roundtable, there were Carter, Poppy and Gabriel, Elliot and Eric and next to him Bree, but no signs of Nate and Serena though.

"Poppy, Gabriel so good to see you" commented Blair.

"It's good to see you too" responded Poppy.

"Eric, Elliot, how are you?" asked Chuck.

"We're great thank you" answered Eric.

"That's good, so where's Serena?" intervened Blair.

"Oh Nate… needed to speak to her" informed Elliot.

"Here they are" mentioned Eric looking behind Chuck and Blair watching the blonde couple approaching.

"Hey S" exclaimed Blair when Serena reached the table "is everything ok?"

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" replied Serena now taking the seat next to Carter.

Then Blair took the seat next to her, leaving Chuck sitting next to Blair and Nate on the chair between Chuck and Bree.

"Are you ok?" whispered Bree when Nate sat down.

"Yes everything is ok" retorted Nate glaring between Serena and Carter.

"Anything you want to talk about?" questioned Blair to Serena.

"Later B" mumbled Serena.

"Sure" sighed Blair.

Then Mrs. McCluskey, one member of the board, took the microphone and requested everyone's attention, and she began explaining the history, evolution, progress and renovations of Bass Industries for the last 30 years.

At the couples table there was a small talk between Blair, Serena, Carter, Poppy and Gabriel, on the other side were Chuck, Nate, Bree, Eric and Elliot chatting a little though Blair and Chuck weren't speaking to each other their hands were intertwined and every once in a while Chuck lifted Blair's hand to kiss it and she turned around to smile at him.

Mrs. McCluskey continued with the awards for the employees and expressing her gratitude for being efficient, competent, and pursing success for themselves and the company.

"Hey" said Blair looking at Chuck then she came closer to him "is there something wrong?"

"No, why do you ask?" mentioned Chuck.

"You haven't stopped looking at your dad this whole time" pointed Blair.

"Nothing it's wrong" assured Chuck "it's just… I know he's up to something, he's been acting strange this past few days, and his lawyer has been visiting him a lot, hence I feel my dad is planning something"

"Maybe he's just changing his will now that he knows what are we having" offered Blair.

"Perhaps" relented Chuck "though I still think he's after something else"

"What did he say when you asked him?" articulated Blair.

"He said he was having some troubles with the new acquisition" replied Chuck.

"See that was all, nothing to worry about…. or do you think he's hiding something?" inquired Blair.

"No I… you're probably right, there were just legal issues he was solving" conceded Chuck.

"Ok… now did I tell you how handsome you look tonight Bass?" whispered Blair seductively near his ear making him shiver.

"Blair" warned Chuck now he was talking into her ear "you know we can't, at least not tonight"

"Why not?" asked Blair facing him "you said we couldn't do it again at my parent's, but now you moved to a new room in here, so let's just go upstairs" pleaded Blair after all they were at the Palace Ballroom, the same one of the brunch so many years ago.

"Fine meet me at 821 after midnight" agreed Chuck "and what are you going to tell your parents?"

"Oh they think I'm going to a sleepover with Iz and Katy" confessed Blair.

"My, my Waldorf, you had all this figure it out" started Chuck leaning to kiss her when everyone else interrupted them clapping.

Now Bart Bass was climbing the stage to direct some word to the audience, he reiterated thanks for the support all of Bass Industries' workers put every day to achieve excellence and….

"…and now I'd like to make an announcement… I think is time for me to take a step back and look at the big picture… to the future… I like what Bass Industries have become and I guess I have to confess that I've done my best but now it's my right to take a seat and enjoy the perks of all the work done by me, by you and specially by my son these past couple of years and like Mrs. McClusky said moments ago Bass Industries is always moving forward and in order to achieve that this ship needs a great leader and who better than Charles Bass who since came back from Australia has been improving Bass Industries and motivated us to reach successes always… now without further ado I'd like to introduce to you the new CEO of Bass Industries for the many years to come… Charles Bartholomew Bass"

"What?" is all Chuck could manage to whisper after hearing Bart's speech, was he serious? Was Bart giving him the company now? Now that was for sure Bart was hiding something and he needed to find out what sooner rather than later.

While everyone was clapping Blair only had eyes for Chuck, she knew that look granted Chuck was taken aback by the newest revelations but there was something else she couldn't put her finger on.

"Chuck" mumbled Blair "I think they're waiting for you… and Congratulations" putting a butterfly kiss on his lips softly then Chuck only nodded and got up; he reached the stage and took the microphone to thank his father for the great honor and all the people who formed part of Bass Industries some way.

* * *

After Chuck's speech was time for dinner but Chuck never made it back because all the people were congratulating him, Blair wanted to talk to him but she figure she would have time later, after all they were spending this night together thank God.

"B, can we go to the ladies room please" mentioned Serena moments after they finished their food.

"Sure" replied Blair eyeing Nate and Bree laughing in front of them, of course Serena didn't want to witness that and neither did she to be honest.

"Can you believe what Bart just did? No one saw that coming" expressed Serena now the she and Blair were on their way to the restrooms.

"Yeah I think neither did Chuck" informed Blair remembering Chuck's shocked face "but enough about Chuck and Bart, I wanna know what happened, why were Nate and you missing before?"

"Pfff" sighed Serena "well…"

***FLAHSBACK***

_"Hi Serena, Carter" greeted Poppy looking toward her friends causing Nate to stop his conversation with Bree to see the newcomers._

_"Poppy, Gabriel so good to see you" retorted Carter._

_"Elliot, Eric, hi" mentioned Serena ignoring the couple next to them._

_"Archibald" exclaimed Carter "aren't you going to introduce me to your lovely friend"_

_"Carter" admonished Serena._

_"Baizen stay out of my business" hissed Nate._

_"Of course, Serena and I are planning on having a good time" explained Carter holding Serena closer to him._

_"Serena can we have a word?" asked Nate though his tone pointed to be anything but a question._

_"Sure" replied Serena walking away from Carter and following Nate into the hallway near the restrooms._

_"Are you serious?" yelled Nate "Did you go back with Carter again?"_

_"Why do you care?" replied Serena "You brought that little witch and you know she's always been into you"_

_"Well it's not like I'm kissing her behind your back" exploded Nate._

_"Oh for the love of God" exclaimed Serena "I didn't kiss Dan he kissed me and it didn't mean anything to me"_

_"Then why didn't you say anything before?" asked Nate._

_"Because this is exactly what I wanted to prevent, you overreacting for something that didn't mean anything to me" expressed Serena._

_"You sure about that" whispered Nate._

_"Yes Nate, I told you it didn't mean anything" replied Serena more calm this time and continued "look I'm really sorry that ever happened but I can't change it so either we found a way to put that behind us and move forward or this is good bye and have a nice life"_

_"Serena you know I couldn't…" began Nate taking a step near Serena but they were abruptly interrupted._

_"Serena darling" exclaimed a middle age woman "I can't believe how much you have grown up, you're a wonderful lady now"_

_"Thank you Mrs. McClusky" replied Serena._

_"So where's that wonderful mother of you?" asked the older woman._

_"Right this way" responded Serena walking away with Mrs. McClusky after she looked back at Nate and he gave her his this-isn't-over gaze._

***END FLASHBACK***

"So what happens next S?" asked Blair.

"I don't know B, I don't know" replied Serena.

* * *

"Congratulations son" expressed Lilly finally embracing Chuck, she had to wait all the members of the board congratulated and welcomed Chuck as the new CEO of Bass Industries.

"Thank you Lilly" replied Chuck "I'm guessing you already knew the news you don't seem so surprise"

"Yes well…" confessed Lilly "but in my defense I only knew for a couple of hours, this morning I ran into your father and his lawyer signing the papers to make it official but he asked me to keep the secret he wanted to give you a surprise… so surprise"

"Indeed a surprise I'm still figuring this out" responded Chuck.

"There's nothing to figure out" intervened Bart coming behind Lilly "I told you before Charles all of this is your I'm just cutting the middleman"

"Well thank you dad" articulated Chuck.

"Enough with that, now Charles you have a family to think of, made them proud like I am of you" mentioned Bart.

"We all are" added Lilly.

"Well in that case I better go to look for her… them" corrected Chuck turning his head to seek for Blair watching how his brother was leading her to the dance floor.

"Why of course" said Lilly "go ahead"

* * *

Back at the couples table where Bree had excused herself to the ladies room and Poppy and Gabriel had gone to the dance floor Elliot, Eric, Nate, Blair, Serena and Carter were making a small talk.

"So Carter, what are the plans for the rest of the summer?" asked Blair.

"Well I'm helping my dad at his law firm with a case" informed Carter "you never know when someone my stab you on the back" looking at Nate.

"And that shouldn't be that hard, I mean you already enjoying being someone's bitch" replied Nate.

"Stop it both of you" intervened Serena breaking the intense looks between Carter and Nate. Suddenly Carter's phone started ringing.

"Excuse me I have to take this" commented Carter eyeing Blair.

"No problem" responded Blair.

"Hey Blair" began Eric "may I have this dance?"

"Sure I'll be my pleasure" relented Blair.

"Do you guys want a drink?" asked Elliot.

"No thank you" replied Serena.

"I'm good" whispered Nate.

"Ok I'll be right back…" mentioned Elliot "…in a while"

"So…" expressed Nate standing up and taking the seat next to Serena.

"So…" repeated Serena "look I told you we need to…"

"Move forward" interrupted Nate "Serena... you know I couldn't forget about you or not having you in my life, did you remember when me met? I told you… you could always count on me and I meant it, back then I couldn't do anything other than look out for you but now you must know how I feel about you, I love you"

"And I love you too Nate" confessed Serena "I swear there's no one else in my life, the thing with Dan just happened and I'm sorry for that, and Carter it's just here because I needed him to make you jealous I mean you brought Bree, so I thought that was going to balance things"

"Well it worked" contested Nate.

"So you… and Bree" probed Serena.

"I just needed a date" relented Nate.

"Ok that works for me" conceded Serena.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked Bree approaching them.

"Actually Bree…" began Nate to escort her out.

**C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B**

"How have you been?" started Eric now that he and Blair were in the middle of the dance floor.

"Excellent" replied Blair "the morning sickness are gone and Doctor Mayfair says everything it's right on schedule, so nothing to worry about"

"Yeah, and talking about Doctor Mayfair" said Eric "I had in good authority… well you know my mom she couldn't keep the secret any longer and she told me about the triplets, I mean you're having…"

"Oh yes, Doctor Mayfair was able to tell us the gender of the babies, and we're having two baby boys and one baby girl, apparently" affirmed Blair.

"That's great Blair congratulations" expressed Eric "I guess Chuck must be thrilled he only would have to worry about boys for one daughter instead of two or three"

"Well I think he's so happy about the two boys that he hasn't figured out about teenage girls and boys yet" laughed Blair.

"In that case let's keep it that way" agreed Eric.

"Just give him some time and he'll worry about it soon" relented Blair.

"So have you thought about names yet?" questioned Eric.

"Yes we have, we were thinking…" began Blair but the voice that always made her butterflies to start a party on their own interrupted them.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" said Chuck.

"No of course not" articulated Eric "she's all yours"

"Yes she is" retorted Chuck.

**C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B**

"Do you mind if I cut in?" said Chuck interrupting Blair's and Eric's dance.

"No of course not… she's all yours" articulated Eric walking away.

"Yes she is" retorted Chuck.

"Hey Basshole" protested Blair "I'm not a property"

"Trust me I know" chucked Chuck "not even Victrola's maintenance it's that expensive"

"Basstard" whispered Blair.

"You know I wouldn't have it any other way" and with that he leaned in to capture her cherry lips with his.

* * *

"Well now we only have to get rid of your lap-dog" said Nate after he sent Bree away.

"Of course" agreed Serena standing up to look for Carter "I'm already on it" walking away from the table.

"Hey Serena" began Carter coming to face Serena inside the ballroom "look I have to go, my dad needs some papers so I'm really sorry beautiful"

"Oh… don't worry" offered Serena taken aback she thought get riding of Carter would be a little harder "seriously it's ok"

"Okay, thank you Serena for understand, I swear I'll make it up to you some other day" mentioned Carter kissing Serena's cheek.

"There's no need" replied Serena "really Carter it's ok"

"Well see you around I guess" commented Carter looking for the doors.

* * *

When Blair and Chuck were in the middle of their passionate kiss, she felt a strong gaze upon them, so she opened her eyes and she wasn't so sure but she thought that she might saw Georgina lurking on the sides of the Palace Ballroom, the same salon were Chuck and Blair met for the first time, no that couldn't be true Georgina wasn't even on the country, so Blair dismissed her thought quickly about seeing Georgina in this place at this right moment… but now her insecurities started to kick in again, what if this was wrong? Being in here with Chuck swaying to the beat to the music, waltzing like there wasn't a tomorrow, kissing each other, being happy? God this was wrong… this was a huge mistake…

Chuck immediately felt something was going through Blair's head, he felt how she went rigid under his embrace so he knew something was bothering her, but what could it be? I mean they were here having a great time, everything was fine, she was healthy, their babies were doing excellent, so what could possibly be wrong? So he pulled away to face her…

"Blair" whispered Chuck looking into her eyes, but she was silent, she said nothing and her beautiful brown eyes were giving him no clue about what was going on, so he repeated "Blair, what's wrong?" walking her to a secluded area of the ballroom.

* * *

"So what do we do now?" asked Serena reaching the table.

"Perhaps… may I have this dance?" offered Nate.

"Why of course" replied Serena with Nate escorting her to the dance floor leaving unattended her phone not noticing when a little boy who was bored to death spot it and started to toy with it.

* * *

Blair took a deep breath before answering "This… this is wrong Chuck, this is a huge... no a gigantic mistake Chuck"

"What are you talking about?" asked Chuck confused; seriously everything was fine fifty seconds ago… literally.

"Don't you see it?" replied Blair "This wasn't supposed to be like this, this isn't my place… this was Georgina's life, she was your wife, she was going to have your baby, she was the one you were supposed to spend the rest of your life with, we shouldn't exist, what are we doing is wrong, I shouldn't be here, why can't you see it?" said Blair now her voice near breaking.

"Stop, stop, stop" yelled Chuck "where is this coming from? What happened to you?" then he continued and a more calm way "what are you talking about? This is not a mistake Blair, you and I are not a mistake did you hear me?" when Blair didn't respond he repeated "Did you hear me? Don't you remember when we met, I told you to look for me in the future… and you did Blair you found me again, you found us… and this" said Chuck now touching Blair's belly "this is the proof we were meant to be together all along, this is our story Blair, this is our way back to each other, this is fate saying we could be a family now" then he took a step forward to kiss her, to hold her, and never let her go…

… but Blair took a step back "no, no, no I'm sorry Chuck I can't do this" trying to walk away.

"Stop" pleaded Chuck taking a hold of her arm and turning her around to face him.

"I'm sorry" whispered Blair releasing her arm from Chuck's grasp.

"Blair please" begged Chuck.

"Fine… then give me a reason to stay here, give me a reason to believe this is true, that this is right…" said Blair.

"What?" asked Chuck.

"Tell me… three words, eight letters, say it and I'm yours" answered Blair.

"Blair I… I…" began Chuck but he never finished that line.

Blair gulped, her mouth and throat were burning her, but she couldn't say anything then she ran away… not noticing the person lurking on the shadows that conveniently heard the last part of their conversation or the lack of it better said.

"Fuck" cursed Chuck second later after watching Blair walking away from him, God what did I do? Fuck, fuck, fuck, "Blair wait…" yelled Chuck trying to reach the petit brunette before it was too late.

"Why are you in such a hurry little Chucky?" said the she-devil leaving the darkness blocking Chuck's way.

"What the fuck are you doing here Georgina? You know what I don't give a damn, just get out of my way" contested Chuck trying to pass Georgina.

"No so fast Chuck, we need to talk, I have a big surprise for you" relented Georgina stopping Chuck.

"I told you, get the fuck out of my way" hissed Chuck.

"Fine" replied Georgina moving aside.

* * *

"Blair… are you okay?" asked a male voice when she reached the gates of The Palace, tears were rolling down her cheeks.

God she couldn't think, she couldn't feel… well all of she could feel was like if someone was crushing her chest rather her heart, she couldn't even breath, God she have to get out of here.

"Carter? What are you doing here?" demanded Blair.

"Are you…?" began Carter, but obviously Blair wasn't in any condition to give him an answer "I… I have to go I was waiting for mi limo, do you need a ride?" offered Carter when his limo was pulling out in front of them.

"Yes please" replied Blair.

"Ok, I guess your charriot is here princess" expressed Carter opening the limo's door and helping Blair to climb in.

* * *

"Where the fuck…" gasped Chuck when he got to the Palace's entrance but he saw no one, it was like his little brunette had disappeared, puff.

He just saw a taxi drifting away but he missed the limo in front of the taxi swiftly fading away, then he pulled out his phone.

"Mike, I need you to found someone for me… by yesterday" ordered Chuck into his phone before shutting it down and going back to the party.

* * *

"Hey Chuck what's wrong?" asked Serena when he returned to the Ballroom with the strangest features all over his face she had ever seen him.

"Nothing it's just…" what? What he could say? Thought Chuck.

"Where's Blair?" questioned Nate.

"Oh she's… she left" responded Chuck and looking the confusion written all over the blondes faces he added "she had a sleepover with her friends, so she left" God he needed to find her a.s.a.p. and confessed his feelings for her, God why he had been such an asshole, of course he loved her, he had no doubt of that, but then why he couldn't just say it, I love you, I love you, I love you, God it was so simple, three syllables, eight fucking letters and yet the hardest thing for him to say, but can someone blame him, seriously this would be the first time he would say those three words to someone, to expose his heart, to give someone the opportunity to crush it if she felt like it, not that she would do it, buy why was so hard for him to do so…

"Are you okay?" intervened Serena bringing him back from his thoughts.

"Yeah it's just this whole night had been such a roller coaster" articulated Chuck.

"Yes, congrats man, so how does it feel to be the CEO of Bass Industries?" mentioned Nate.

"I don't know" relented Chuck, seriously what the fuck was the problem with people and feelings…

"Oh I love that song" said Serena dragging Nate back to the dance floor.

"See you later man" expressed Nate before disappearing of Chuck's sight.

"Sure" whispered Chuk.

"Sir… Mr. Bass" approached him a young boy.

"Yes" replied Chuck acknowledging the boy.

"I have something for you" offered the Palace's employee handing him a little piece of paper.

_Bart, you know where to find me_

No signature though he already knew whose handwriting it was.

* * *

"So where do you wanna go?" asked Carter now that Blair seemed more collected.

"I don't know… I can't go home" and not because she couldn't tell her parents the sleepover was cancelled but because she couldn't face Chuck and she knew that he knew that would be the place to find her.

"Ok, look right know I have to go back to the hotel to fetch some papers that my father needs, but you're welcome to stay the night" informed Carter.

"Thank you that's a great idea" answered Blair.

"Good, do you need me to call someone?" commented Carter.

"No thanks" contested Blair.

"But if you need anything please tell me" retorted Carter.

"Sure" replied Blair and she remained silent for the rest of the ride.

* * *

"Sorry I should probably go, I mean I don't want to bother you" expressed Blair moments after Carter sent some boy to deliver a file to his father, now both were inside Carter's suit at the Ritz-Carlton.

"Please, you're my guess you're not bothering me" replied Carter.

"Well I don't think you would say the same once you have to the take the couch for the night" articulated Blair.

"Trust me there are worst places where I had to crash in" explained Carter.

"Geez, spare me the details" exclaimed Blair.

"Fine… please make yourself at home, I just need to make a call" informed Carter.

"Thank you, really" confessed Blair.

"Don't worry" retorted Carter walking away dialing the same number he marked a few hours ago

"Pick up, pick up, pick up" mumbled Carter against his phone "Damn it Serena, answer me"

"Hey it's everything ok" requested Blair when Carter returned into her sight.

"Yes, it's just no one it's answering" said Carter shaking his hand grabbing the phone "I guess I have to call later"

"Ok… do you mind if I go to bed now? I'm really tired" expressed Blair.

"No, go ahead, I'll see you in the morning" conceded Carter.

"Night, see you in the morning" replied Blair closing the door behind her locking herself in Carter's room.

* * *

God, what was she going to do now? It's not like she was going to get some sleep, she had a lot of things to think about, or rather she didn't want to think of at all, like Chuck's lack of feeling for her… not exactly she knew he had feeling for her, she was sure of it, but why he refuse to tell her, why he couldn't say those words to her, face to face, he said those word to their babies while they were on Paris, so why he couldn't tell her… right because he was a coward.

Now morning was here, Blair felt the sun's rays through the curtains, so she knew she wasn't on her bed, with her pajamas or her night's sleep mask, but she was sure as hell that she had fell asleep very late, first thing when she reached bed last night was consumed with thoughts of Chuck, and her and their babies, but now she needed well more like the triplets were demanding a visit to the bathroom, so she tried to stand up on her own and that was when she felt pain from the lower abdomen to the her back and she released a scream.

* * *

"Damn it Serena, pick up, pick…" was Carter pleading to his phone, this was like literally the 20th call he made to Serena but she was answering, he wanted to make sure at least someone knew where to find Blair and let her know she was fine, but no Serena were picking up her phone, and his call was interrupted by a scream from Blair "AHGGGGG"

Carter went running into the bedroom to see what the hell had happened and why was Blair screaming… "OMG Blair you're bleeding" observed Carter looking at Blair who was touching her belly protectively.

* * *

Thoughts?

I repeat, I hope it was worth the wait and please let me know somehow if you're still interesting in it.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: English isn't my first language, so forgive me my typos.

Sorry for the low update but I had like a gazillion things to do, but here is now, so I just want to say that I'm really grateful for all of your reviews, without further ado go ahead and enjoy. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my love for C&B

* * *

**Ring!... Ring!... Ring!...**

"Someone please you just shut it down" groaned Nate.

"It's on your side" replied Serena rolling over Nate to grab the phone "Hello"

_"Good morning Miss Van der Woodsen, I'm really sorry to bother you but we found your phone, I thought you might wanted it back" informed a male voice._

"Yes thank you Dexter, could you send it up please" contested Serena.

_"Right away Miss Van der Woodsen" retorted Dexter._

"Mmm… I think I like this new accommodations" expressed Nate holding Serena tighter against his bare chess in the instant she was out of the phone.

"Well I didn't hear you complaining last night" informed Serena kissing Nate's lips.

"Why would I?" retorted Nate and both were remembering the events of last night.

***FLASHBACK***

_"I really love this song" mumbled Serena._

_"I believe you, you said that 3 minutes ago" explained Nate pulling her closer._

_"Ok… so what do we do now?" asked Serena._

_"We… we move forward" assured Nate._

_"Great answer Mister" said Serena before surprising Nate with a passionate kiss._

_"God, I really missed you" confessed Nate after the broke apart to take some air._

_"Me too, so what would you say if we continue this upstairs" offered Serena._

_"I'd say… what are we waiting for?" conceded Nate._

***END FLASHBACK***

"But…" began Nate rolling them over so he would be on top "I have to go to the bathroom first" then he put a butterfly kiss on Serena's lips when they heard a knock on the door.

"Go, I'll get that" informed Serena.

"Good morning Miss Van der Woodsen I believe this is yours" offered a young boy handing Serena her phone.

"Thank you" replied Serena before closing the door.

Then she went through her missing phone calls and she noticed a few calls from Chuck and the 20 –literally- calls from Carter, God she needed to end things with him once and for all, that's the reason when Nate came back from the bathroom she was finishing dressing.

"Are you going out?" asked Nate seeing Serena almost ready to leave.

"Oh… yeah I forgot I had lunch plans with Poppy, she just sent me a text to remind me, you don't mind right?" explained Serena while putting some earrings to match her summer outfit, thank God her step-father was the owner of The Palace so she, well practically her entire family had their own room at the hotel for emergencies… -like when she was totally wasted and she didn't want Lilly to gave her a lecture or she was on such a hurry- or desperate times.

"No it's ok, I have to go back to the office anyway I forgot to pick up some papers, so see you tonight" informed Nate.

"Sure" whispered Serena pecking Nate's lips and marching to the door.

* * *

"So you're telling me that you had all night and you didn't find her" yelled Chuck into his phone.

"Mr. Bass, I've been looking for her all night but she isn't registered anywhere under Blair or Audrey or Holly or any of the aliases you provided me" responded Mike.

"But she has to be somewhere…" retorted Chuck pissed, he had already went to the penthouse he gave her a few weeks ago only to find it empty, he called Iz and Katy but Blair wasn't with them, he knew she wasn't with her parents, and on top of that not even Serena was answering her damn phone "she has to"

"I'll keep looking" offered Mike.

"Please" whispered Chuck because what else he could do, he even went to Central Park she was fond of the ducks but nothing then he came back to his suit just in case she magically decided to appear here… but it was morning and not even a trace of her.

* * *

"We're here Miss" informed the taxi driver pulling in front of the Ritz-Carlton hotel.

"Thank you" said Serena offering the driver a bill and climbing out of the vehicle cautiously because there was an ambulance in front of her and she didn't want to obstruct their path until she noticed the person on the stretcher.

"OMG Blair what happened?" exclaimed the blonde coming near Blair and she could see the terror on her face and tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Serena" screamed relief Blair.

"Miss we need to hurry up" expressed one of the EMT to Serena blocking his way.

"Of course" replied Serena stepping aside.

"Oh Serena thank God you're here" said Carter walking to her "I've been calling you all night, what didn't you answer me"

"What happened to Blair?" asked Serena worried for the brunette and the triplets seeing how the EMT put Blair into the ambulance.

"I don't know, this morning I heard a scream and went to find Blair and she was bleeding" explained Carter.

"And why was she with you?" requested Serena.

"That's not important, now you need to call her parents and Chuck? I guess" retorted Carter.

"Yes I…" began Serena but the EMT interrupted them.

"Are any of you coming whit her?" questioned a young boy.

"We're both coming" offered Carter escorting Serena.

When Blair saw her friend again she started to sob "Serena I'm scared with if it's something wrong with the babies, what if…"

"Shhh" mumbled Serena sweeping Blair's tears "Calm down B, stress isn't good for the babies, nothing is wrong you'll see, now you need to relax and I'm gonna call your parents and Chuck"

"Please" whispered Blair taking deep breaths, yes right now she couldn't care less about a confession of feelings, she just wanted Chuck by her side telling her everything was going to be ok with their babies, that he would do anything to keep them safe, that's all she needed him, there, right beside her… them.

* * *

"Charles? What are you doing here?" asked Bart climbing down the stairs entering the Van der Bass living room "Did you ever go to sleep? Are you drunk?"

"Surprisingly no" responded Chuck "I just had a lot on my mind"

"What's wrong?" demanded Bart.

"That's what I wanna know" retorted Chuck.

"I don't understand, what are you talking about?" questioned Bart "Is everything ok with Blair and the babies?

"I… I don't want to talk about it, I want to know if is something going on with you, why that sudden change of heart? Why did you leave me the company now? Is there something wrong with you?" asked Chuck.

"No of course not, I told you, I've seen all the effort you put into the company, how you become a great man, the way you care about Blair and your children, I think you're ready for this… I believe in you, I'm so proud of you son" assured Bart.

"Ok" relented Chuck "It's just… Georgina said…"

"Georgina?" interrupted Bart "You know how low she can go to get to you, don't mind her Charles, you have now a family to think of, let me handler her, you just have to be there for Blair and your babies" mentioned Bart.

"Thank you dad, I…" started Chuck when his phone went off looking at the screen he answer swiftly.

"Serena where are…" said Chuck into his phone.

_"Chuck" interrupted Serena "I'm with Blair, met us at Doctor Mayfair's office now"_

"Serena what…" but the line went dead.

* * *

"Calm down Blair" order Doctor Mayfair "we need to run some tests, but I need you to be quiet, stress is not good for you or the babies so please take a deep breath and calm down, we're doing everything in our power to help you and the triplets"

"Ok, but please save my babies, whatever it takes you have to save my babies" pleaded Blair.

"Blair sweetie" intervened Serena brushing Blair's hear out of her face "don't do this, don't stress yourself…"

"Please Doctor" continued Blair ignoring Serena's request "you have to do everything to save my babies"

"Yes Blair, we're doing that but I need you to calm down" replied Doctor Mayfair.

"Of course" whispered Blair trying to relax for the sake of the triplets.

"Now Miss Van der Woodsen, could you wait outside while we run the tests" expressed Doctor Mayfair.

* * *

"You need to calm down too, everything it's going to be ok" assured Carter.

"That's what I want to think so" replied Serena.

"Do you want some coffee?" offered Carter standing up.

"Yes thank you, I didn't have…" began Serena when suddenly Carter was being punch on the face by no other than Chuck Bass.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" yelled Chuck, Serena immediately stood up trying to stop Chuck from punching Carter again.

"Chuck he didn't do anything, he was actually helping her" explained Serena.

"Yes" conceded Carter massaging the area now red for the punch "and I could ask you the same, last night when I found her she was already crying, so if someone did something to her it wasn't me"

"Hey" protested Serena holding Chuck back from trying to get Carter again "you need to focus on Blair and the babies now, stop this nonsense"

"Fine" hissed Chuck stepping back "What happened?" asked Chuck few seconds after.

"She was complaining about some pain in her lower abdomen and…" informed Serena.

"And?" pressed Chuck.

"And she was bleeding" finished Serena.

Then Chuck began with a closed fist to hit the wall.

"Chuck" screamed Serena "stop it, she's fine, everything is gonna be fine" trying to hug him but he step back.

"No Serena, this is my fault, if something happens to them it's gonna be absolutely my fault" retorted Chuck.

"That's not true, Chuck… look I don't know what happened between you two, but these things happen and it's not because of you" offered Serena.

Chuck only nodded and when he wanted to talk Dorota intervened "How is Miss Blair? Is everything ok with her and the babies?"

"We don't know yet" responded Serena.

"Serena, Charles, where is my daughter? How is she?" asked a disturbed Eleanor.

"Eleanor please calm down, you're shaking" commented Harold trying to hug Eleanor.

"Don't tell me what to do" hissed Eleanor refusing Harold's comfort "I want to see my daughter"

"Eleanor… they're running some tests, we have to wait…" offered Serena.

"I want to see my daughter" demanded Eleanor looking at Chuck.

"I'll look for someone to update us" said Chuck walking to the nurse station.

* * *

Now everyone was here waiting for the results, Serena on their way to Doctor Mayfair's office, called the Waldorfs and Chuck, Chuck informed Bart and Lilly who called Eric and Nate, even Dorota called Iz, Katy and Vanya.

So on the waiting room was a really disturbed Eleanor and Lilly, Harold and Bart were trying to comfort them, Chuck was pacing back and forth, Nate was talking to Serena and glaring at Carter who was making small talk with Iz and Katy, next to them were Eric and Elliot, and Dorota and Vanya offered themselves to bring coffee for them and were just returning.

"Mr. Bass" said a female voice and everyone stop whatever they were doing to look at Doctor Mayfair "Miss Waldorf is asking for you" he started walking almost running he needed to see Blair and know how were the triplets, the Doctor Mayfair continued "For now Miss Waldorf is stable and calm, we're waiting for the result"

"Is my daughter going to be ok? How about the babies?" asked Eleanor.

"Ms. Waldorf we need to wait for the lab results, but I can assure you Miss Waldorf and the babies are doing fine now" explained Doctor Mayfair.

* * *

When Chuck entered the room he released the breath he didn't know he was holding, though Blair seemed to be asleep, the beep of the heart machine was the indicator of live and for that he was grateful.

Blair felt his presence the second he crossed the door and opened her eyes, God the look on his eyes it was everything she needed then she whispered "Chuck"

Chuck hurried up to her side and hold her, she started to crying in his embrace, his own eyes watering, he let her be, a few minutes later her tears began to subside until she was able to catch her breath and voice.

"I'm so sorry Chuck, I shouldn't have run, this is all my fault" mumbled Blair.

Then Chuck took a step back and lifted her chin so she could look at him on the eyes "No Blair, this is my fault, I shouldn't have let you go in the first place, I should've told you…"

"Please don't" whispered Blair, because she really didn't need that right now, just him here with them, her family was complete now.

"But I do…" love you wanted to add Chuck, but if he said now, she would thought he was saying it just because the situation and no because he really feel it.

"I know" me too were the words on the tip of her tongue, but right now she didn't want words, she needed action, she needed proof.

"I'm so sorry, this is my entire fault" repeated Chuck again.

"No this is my fault" replied Blair.

"This is no one's fault" intervened Doctor Mayfair walking to them, both turned around to address her, they were so entangled on their conversation they didn't hear her opening the door.

"What happened?" asked Chuck and Blair said "Are the triplets ok?" at the same time.

"The babies and Miss Waldorf are fine now, what happened here with Blair is called slight placental abruption" informed Doctor Mayfair "this means, the placenta separates from the inside wall of the uterus causing the bleeding and the abdominal pain"

"But the triplets are ok, right?" demanded to know Blair.

"What cause it?" questioned Chuck.

"Nothing cause it per se, this is one of the risks of multiple pregnancy" assured Doctor Mayfair "now all you have to do Blair is have absolute rest, and our appointments would have to be every fifteen days now"

"That's all?" exclaimed Blair.

"Well yes, now I would like to keep you here Blair for a few days just to observe the evolution" said Doctor Mayfair "but everything it's fine now the bleeding stop, so there's no reason to believe the babies or you are in any danger now, so all that I'm asking for is for to be completely calm down and bed rest at least until our next appointment and we'll see from there"

"Of course" responded Chuck "I'll make sure she's stress free and on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy if I have to" making Blair frown.

"There's no need to be so severe, just make sure she's fine for the next couple of weeks, if anything change please let me know" assured Doctor Mayfair.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't risk my babies' health" affirmed Blair watching Doctor Mayfair leaving the room.

"Neither would I" whispered Chuck then he hug her and kissed her hair.

* * *

"You can't be still upset, if I haven't gone to see him, maybe we still wouldn't know anything about Blair" repeated Serena observing how Nate was glaring to Carter.

"Remind me again why you went to see him when you said you would be with Poppy" commented Nate.

"I told you I went to see him to finish things with him for once and for all, and I know you wouldn't be happy so I used Poppy as an excuse, but I swear there's nothing else" affirmed Serena.

"Fine" relented-hissed Nate holding Serena by her waist and kissing her lips "but no more lies Serena, no more secrets"

"I promised" mumbled Serena kissing him again and his phone started ringing.

"Sorry I have to take this, Lilly called and I never make it to the office" explained Nate.

"Sure no problem" replied Serena letting Nate go to take his phone call.

Moments later Serena felt someone behind her and turned around.

"I see you're back with Archibald" expressed Carter.

"Yes we're back together again, so I guess it's time for you to go, for good" announced Serena.

"Said what you want, but you know where to find me" replied Carter with a smirk on his face.

"I think you don't understand Carter, I mean it this time, we're done, I don't need you, I don't want you anymore, so do all of us a favor and be gone" assured Serena.

"Fine" relented Carter "Good bye Serena" walking away.

* * *

"Yes Rudolph… pleased bring the papers so I can sign them… yeah I don't know how long are we going to be here… thank you" explained Nate to the other person on the phone.

Then a few feet away from him saw someone leaving.

"Baizen" yelled Nate to grab Carter's attention.

"Archibald, now what do you want? To keep your girlfriend's bed warm?" pointed Carter.

"No what I want is for you to stay the hell away from her, from all of us, did you hear me?" asked Nate.

"Don't get your panties on a bunch Archibald, but don't worry if Serena wants me back, I'll be around" mocked Carter.

"Well I just hope you do not get tired of waiting because that would happen when hell freezes over" retorted Nate going back to his girlfriend.

* * *

"What is taking them so long?" requested Eleanor tapping her foot on the floor.

"Calm down Eleanor" offered Harold.

"I'm sure they're fine" provided Lilly.

"Mrs. Eleanor, Miss Blair and babies would be ok" apported Dorota.

"I just want to see my daughter, to know is she's ok" repeated Eleanor.

"And you will… soon, Doctor Mayfair said they were fine now, there's no need to worry Eleanor" affirmed Lilly.

"I just…" began Eleanor and then she saw Chuck approaching them "Charles how's my daughter and the triplets?"

"She's fine, Blair is doing fine now as well as the babies, Doctor Mayfair wants to keep her here a couple of days just for observation, but she's fine" informed Chuck to all his family and friends, it was good to know they weren't alone, his babies would always have someone there for them, who really care for them and not like him, who always had nannies or au pairs to take care of him because his father paid them to do so.

"I want to see her" claimed Eleanor.

"Of course, just to people at the time was Doctor Mayfair request" informed Chuck while Eleanor and Harold walked away.

* * *

"Hey what's with the face?" asked Serena "Chuck said Blair and the babies are doing fine"

"Good, that's great news" expressed Nate but Serena noticed a little discomfort on him still.

"Ok what's wrong?" demanded Serena from her boyfriend.

"Nothing… I just ran into Carter a few minutes ago and he said…" confessed Nate but Serena interrupted him.

"I don't care what Carter said, and neither should you, he likes to play with people minds but I told you, I don't want him I never did, you and only you it's what I need to be happy, I only love you" affirmed Serena.

"And I love you too, only you" repeated Nate "you're right, he's out of our lives now, and we should only worry about Blair and the triplets"

"Yes only them" replied Serena then she kissed him and he kissed again.

* * *

"Daddy" exclaimed Blair when Harold opened the door to allow Eleanor and him to enter Blair's room.

"Blairbear" responded Harold behind Eleanor.

Then Eleanor rushed to Blair's side and hugged her.

"Mom… mom it's ok, I'm fine the babies are fine" explained Blair but Eleanor didn't stop the hug.

Moments after Eleanor let go of Blair slowly, but Blair could see the tears rolling down Eleanor's cheeks.

"Mom everything is fine" repeated Blair seeing how distress Eleanor was.

"No Blair darling everything is not fine" whispered Eleanor then she grab Blair's face and started to kiss her all over, her forehead, her temples, her eyes, her cheeks, her nose, even her lips with tears still coming down.

Then Blair's eyes shared some tears too "Blair sweetie, I know I haven't been supportive about this pregnancy since day one, but I am now baby" offered Eleanor then she whispered "You have no idea how scared I was of something happen to you or my grandchildren, you're my baby, I was suppose to take care of you always and I didn't so I'm really sorry Blair, I wish you could forgive me some day" both mother and daughter where crying together and having the most honest conversation on their lives.

"Mom don't worry I don't have anything to forgive" offered Blair trying to clean her face.

"Yes you have sweetie, but don't worry I'm not going anywhere, there's a lot of issues we have to work out, but I can tell you I'm going to be here for you and your babies always, I'm gonna take care of you baby, I swear" then Eleanor put a kiss on Blair's forehead again and hold her tighter.

* * *

Thoughts?

* * *

Para mis compatriotas, si es ke hay alguien x aki leyendo esto, Felices Fiestas Patrias! Esperemos que todo ocurra sin percances este año =) y pues a disfrutar del mega puente! :-)


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: English isn't my first language, so forgive me my typos.

I'm so so so sorry you guys for the low update, but you know real life sometimes it's a bitch (like for real), anyway the next chapter is here now, I want to apologize in advance if this really sucks at this point I just want to finish this story, I've been having a hard time lately so this is my little escape from reality, he, he :), but it's been difficult to even take five minutes to seat down and write this for you, so again I'm really sorry for the low update and thank you so much for your reviews.

Anyway go ahead and enjoy. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my love for C&B

* * *

"So what did the doctor say?" asked Penelope watching Georgina entering the living room.

"He said I'm fine now" responded Georgina "I don't have to use this hideous medical collar anymore" putting said article over the couch "thank God it's been two and a half torturous months"

"That's good news G" replied Penelope "but… what are you going to do next? You think Bart can be more dangerous that this?"

***FLASHBACK***

_"… and now" explained the Doctor "all that we have to do is to put this Miss Sparks" arranging the collar around Georgina's neck "and you're all set, then you have to rest for the next couple of weeks until our next appointment, it shouldn't be a problem but if you feel any pain you can take this" said the Doctor extending a prescription "if that doesn't work out give me a call"_

_"Thank you Doctor" intervened Penelope grabbing the paper "I'll help her" then Penelope waited for the Doctor to leave the room and continued "What happened?"_

_"I don't know exactly but I have a pretty good idea who is behind this" explained Georgina._

_"Oh… you don't think this was an accident?" exclaimed Penelope._

_"Please this has written Bass all over it" began Georgina "I was on my way to see Chuck, it's been a week and he hasn't even look for me so I decided to pay him a visit so I was driving then out of the blue a car hit me on the back, nothing big… though my cervical is in so much pain and I can't move…"_

_"Mr. Bass" interrupted Penelope observing the man entering Georgina's room "what are you…"_

_"It's ok Penelope, I was expecting this anyway, leave us alone" commented Georgina._

_"Sure" whispered Penelope emptying the room._

_"I'm going to say this once Georgina" said Bart threatening "Stay away of my business and my son, you'd find I can be very persuasive when I need something to be the way I want… and if you ever tried to contact Charles or any other member of my family again… well you know accidents do happen, do they not?"_

_When Bart was reaching the door Georgina mentioned "You can't hide it forever Bart" before the senior Bass exited the room._

***END FLASHBACK***

"Of course he can be more dangerous than this, that's why I need to be extra careful in my next move" informed Georgina.

"Do you… have a plan already?" probed Penelope.

"Yes, and Chuck won't even see me coming" responded Georgina.

"What are…" started Penelope but

Georgina interrupted her "You know perfect timing is everything… right now little Snow White it's being guarded on bed rest by her dwarfs taking care of her and neglecting Prince charming, it's time for me to steal him, this should be easy"

"Whatever you say G" retorted Penelope looking at Georgina's smirk.

* * *

"I'm assuming everything went well yesterday with Doctor Mayfair's appointment or we wouldn't be here right now" pointed Serena now that she and Blair where about to enjoy lunch at The Russian Tea Room.

"Yes everything it's fine like it was the first appointment, and the second, and the third and the…" hissed Blair.

"Ok I take it Chuck's been a little overprotected" mocked Serena.

"A little?" exclaimed Blair "And it's not only Chuck, my mom too, both of them are driving me crazy S, I swear the triplets will be born with a serious case of neurosis if they don't stop now" assured Blair.

"That's only because they care" affirmed the blonde "because all of us care"

"I know and I really appreciate it" retorted Blair "but last month Doctor Mayfair said I could do stuff, I could go out cautiously though but no, nothing, they haven't allowed me to do anything, how am I here today it's still a mystery to me" grabbing the menu.

***FLASHBACK***

_"What are you doing? Where do you think you're going?" exclaimed Chuck seeing how Blair was trying to sit up from bed._

_"I need to go to the bathroom" informed Blair "What? Are you planning on doing that for me too" fumed Blair taking Chuck's offering hands to stand up._

_"I'm sorry I know I've been a little bit overdoing" relented Chuck "but Doctor Mayfair said you need to rest and do not even the minimum effort"_

_"Yes you're right, I shouldn't have…" mumbled Blair but her voice was becoming weak._

_"Shhh" replied Chuck now hugging her kissing her hair, then he pulled away to put a butterfly kiss on her lips sweetly to silence her "now go" murmured Chuck freeing her pointing to the bathroom._

_Moments later Eleanor crossed the door with a platter on her hands "Where's Blair? What's wrong? Did something happen to her?" asked Eleanor alarmed now that she noticed Blair wasn't on the bed._

_"No of course not" responded Chuck promptly "she's in the bathroom"_

_"Good" retorted Eleanor "I just brought her this" informed him putting the tray over Blair's dressing table with some fresh fruit, cranberry juice and Blair's pre-natal vitamins._

_"Oh mom you shouldn't have" mentioned Blair emerging the bathroom._

_"Nonsense darling, it's time" said Eleanor handing Blair the medicines._

_"Thank you" murmured Blair after swallowing the pills._

_"How are you dear? How have you been feeling today?" requested Eleanor watching Chuck helping Blair getting into bed again._

_"I'm great mom" replied Blair "though I'm not hungry" eyeing the bowl of fresh fruit._

_"What do you mean you are not hungry? Blair darling, you have to eat this is good for you and the babies sweetie" explained Eleanor her voice sounded concerned not reprimanding._

_"I know mom it's just that Chuck…" began Blair._

_"Yes Eleanor" intervened Chuck "I made her eat an omelet just half an hour ago, I made sure of it"_

_"Well that's wonderful news" contested Eleanor "in that case I will have Dorota to make that 'kotlet schabowy'***** you love so much for dinner, after all it would be a waste not to open that brut rose you brought Charles" because let's be serious that was her favorite._

_"Thank you Eleanor" mentioned Chuck watching her leave the room then he added "I think she's starting to like me"._

_"Please" scoffed Blair "I hope you're not buying her, she doesn't like you" continued Blair with a huge grind on her face "she's just happy she doesn't have to carry me herself downstairs now that you do all that work for her, you're aware I can walk perfectly fine, right?"_

_"Oh I know" conceded Chuck "but why denied me the pleasure to carry you around"_

_"Everywhere?" asked Blair._

_"What?" frowned Chuck "I didn't take you to the bathroom" added on his defense._

_"No, but you carried me to downstairs and back, to Doctor Mayfair's office, to the Lamaze classes and…" pointed Blair._

_"Hush… now what movie are we going to see?" asked Chuck._

_ C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B_

_"So what's next? Roman Holiday or Charade?" asked Chuck pulling out Breakfast at Tiffany's._

_"Ugh nothing" hissed Blair "I can't watch anything anymore" continued complaining Blair from her bed "I just want to go out, to breathe some fresh air"_

_"Blair" said Chuck walking towards her bed "you know what Doctor Mayfair said" now lying next to her on bed._

_"Yes but she also said" replied Blair "I could go out if I didn't walk much, please… just a round to Central Park… on your limo and I won't even complain when you carry me this time, please, please, I can't be on this bed anymore" pleaded Blair._

_"And what about…" offered Chuck kissing her lips "if (putting a kiss on her jaw) I (placing another kiss down her throat) make (another kiss) you (kiss) a (kiss) better (kiss) offer (kiss)"_

_"Mmm… I think I like this option more" relented Blair holding him closer to her now ready to kiss him on the lips._

_"See" began Chuck after they had to pull away to take some air "I knew I could convince you" then he kissed her again but this time they were interrupted by someone clearing its throat and Chuck tried to sit up swiftly._

_"Ahem" exclaimed Eleanor "I just wanted to see if you need anything" explained Blair's mother to the couple caught red handed on the bed._

_"Oh no thank you mom, I'm good" expressed Blair._

_"Yes I can see that" replied Eleanor serious._

_"And I think" intervened Chuck "that trip to Central Park it's not such a bad idea after all, I'll bring the limo around" informed Chuck walking out of the room to make the call._

_"Blair darling" started Eleanor now taking the place Chuck was sat just seconds ago "I know Charles and you are close, I just never realized how close you were, I think we need to talk"_

_"Ewwwww, mom, no, please" yelled Blair "and I think we had that conversation a few years ago"_

_"I'm aware of that… it's just I wouldn't like to see you get hurt or doing things you're not ready for…" explained Eleanor._

_"Mom, don't worry" said Blair "we are taking it slow, besides Chuck would never press me to do anything I wouldn't want to" and it wasn't needless to say she found herself very horny these days and she did want things to happen but Chuck was refusing her he explained her this was for hers and the babies' sake although not completely thank God Chuck was very experience and had magical finger and that tongue, ok Blair stop that thought or you're getting yourself horny in this moment…_

_"The limo is waiting" informed Chuck re-entering Blair's room._

_"Good, I think it's nice for you to take some fresh air darling" conceded Eleanor observing how careful was being Chuck lifting Blair into his arms._

_"Are you ready?" asked Chuck now that he had Blair up, he didn't want her to do anything not even walk if with that he could prevent whatever might happen._

_"Oh yes I'm ready" offered Blair looking into his brown eyes with all the lust she was feeling now after remembering how he could make her feel._

C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B

_"Blair" admonished Chuck they were on the limo and the sight of Central Park long forgotten from Blair's mind she was kissing his neck "stop it now" seriously he was starting to lose control._

_"No I want you" demanded Blair._

_"You know we can't" tried to explained Chuck but Blair wasn't hearing any of it instead she was pulling him closer to her._

_"Please" whispered Blair and that was all it took to convince him, so he kissed her passionately on the lips, and take a trip down her body, first her neck, her arm then he let himself to lose under her skirt…_

_ C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B_

_"Oh Blairbear, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Are you in pain?" asked Harold entering his daughter room and seeing Blair with tears rolling down her cheeks._

_"No it's just…" began Blair turning the tv off "Katherine was in love with Stephan but now he's in love with Elena, and also Damon, Stephan's big brother was in love with Katherine but she rejected him and then he was starting to fall in love with Elena and went to look for her and she rejected him too, it's just so sad, damn vampires why can't they just make up their minds"_

_"Well sweetie" offered Harold "love is not something you can control, either you feel it or not… and the heart wants what the heart wants"_

_"I guess you're right daddy, I just don't get why loving someone has to be so difficult" replied Blair._

_"Are we still talking about vampires?" questioned Harold._

_"Daddy…I…" whispered Blair._

_"You know he loves you… even I can see it, you sure must feel it" affirmed Harold._

_"I know how he feels about me, but why he can't tell me" mentioned Blair._

_"Maybe… because someone ask him not to do so" provided Harold._

_"That never stop him before" retorted Blair._

_"Sweetheart, both of you have been under a lot of pressure and stress this past months, now the Doctor Mayfair said everything was going well as it should be, you both can relax and talk about it, perhaps he's probably waiting for the right time to say it" explained Blair's father._

_"I suppose you're right… why are you always so wise daddy?" expressed Blair._

_"Oh Blairbear" exclaimed Harold._

_ C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B C&B_

_"Stop it" said Blair._

_"Stop what?" asked Eleanor, both of them were watching a re-run of Project Runaway but since the last commercial Blair could feel her mother observing her instead of the tv and that was very unusual on the eldest Waldorf._

_"All the staring" informed Blair._

_"Why? Is it wrong for a mother to observe her beautiful daughter? Since when is that a crime?" responded Eleanor._

_"No it's not… wait… did you just say I'm beautiful?" articulated Blair._

_"Of course you are" assured Eleanor "I'm so sorry darling if I never told you this before… you're absolutely the most beautiful and marvelous girl I've ever seen"_

_"Thank you mom" replied Blair with her eyes watering._

_Then they continued to watch the rest of the episode with Eleanor looking now at the clock every two minutes._

_"Mom is there something wrong? Do you have some errands to do?" asked Blair._

_"No darling of course not, I told you I'm not going anywhere" contested Eleanor._

_"Mom I get it, if you have things to do you can go out, just because I can't doesn't mean you…" commented Blair but they were interrupted by Dorota._

_"Mrs. Waldorf, Miss Laurel for you" informed their maid._

_"Thank you Dorota please send her up" ordered Eleanor._

_"Yes Mrs. Waldorf" answered Dorota leaving the room._

_"Laurel is here?" questioned Blair "I thought she was in Milan getting everything ready for the fall-winter fashion show"_

_"Well she was… until two weeks ago, I had an important task for her then so she came back to help me so I could take care of you dear" explained Eleanor._

_"Oh…" whispered Blair "so what was so important you have to bring her from Milan"_

_"You'll find out soon I guess" responded Eleanor as in cue Laurel was crossing the door into Blair's room._

_"Eleanor, Blair, so good to see you" mentioned Laurel._

_"It's good to see you too" said Blair while behind Laurel two girls were entering the room carrying what Blair presumed were dresses inside the black bags "what's with all of this? Mom what's going on?"_

_"This…" started Eleanor "it's a surprise for you" grabbing one of the bags and opening them to show Blair the new designs she made for her daughter._

_"Mother" exclaimed Blair while Laurel and the girls were doing the same "this dresses are amazing, they're incredible"_

_"What can I say? You have always been my best advertising darling, so I got inspired and here they are… just for you" assured Elenaor._

_"Oh mom thank you, thank you, thank you" yelled Blair hugging her mother on appreciation "I love you mommy"_

_"And I love you too baby" returned Eleanor "now it's time for you to put on show for us, don't you think?"_

***END FLASHBACK***

"Hello Earth calling Blair" exclaimed Serena trying to grab Blair's attention.

"Oh sorry I was just…" began Blair.

"Yeah, yeah, I know" finished Serena.

"May I take your order?" asked them their waiter.

"Yes please" contested Serena "I want the Kulebiaka without the mushrooms"

"I'll have the Boeuf Stroganoff" added Blair.

"Right away ma'am" replied the waiter walking away.

"So I heard you gave Eric the green light on the photoshoot thing" commented Serena.

"Yes of course, Doctor Mayfair said it shouldn't be any problem, so I told Eric yes, besides next week I'm reaching the seven months mark so I figured it was time to do so before this babies pop out of me" answered Blair.

"Wow so soon? Are you sure?" exclaimed Serena.

"Yes S, Doctor Mayfair explained us yesterday that in this type of pregnancy the babies are expecting to be born around week 32 and I'm around 30 so you do the maths" informed Blair.

"OMG I can't wait for the triplets to be born now" giggled Serena.

"Yeah me neither" relented Blair.

* * *

"Oh Serena, Blair darling, how was your lunch girls?" asked Eleanor when the BFFs climbed out of the elevator into the Waldorf penthouse.

"It was great Eleanor but since we can't do shopping we just settle for a movie instead" replied the blonde girl.

"Yes apparently it's all I can do now" commented Blair a little bitter.

"Oh dear don't make that face, and I have good news for you, Charles is already on the media room waiting for you" informed Eleanor.

"Thank you mother" responded Blair pulling Serena with her towards the media room.

"Hello beautiful" greeted Chuck the instant Blair crossed the door and put a kiss on her lips.

"Hello to you too handsome" mumbled Blair after their kiss.

"Nate? What are you doing in here?" exclaimed Serena noticing the blonde boy on the couch.

"I told you I would bring something" said Chuck contesting Blair silence question.

"What? You ran out of pop corns?" mumbled Blair against Chuck's lips.

"Oh you two cut it out" screamed Nate "let's watch the movie"

"So which one did you bring?" asked Serena since both brunettes were ignoring them.

"Well since I know you have a thing for Robert Downey Jr. I brought 'Sherlock Holmes' and 'Iron Man 2' so take a pick" offered Nate.

"Why thank you, and since I also have a thing for Jude Law let's start with 'Sherlock Holmes' then we can watch Scarlett Johansson kicking some asses" relented Serena.

"That works for me" articulated Nate.

Then the four of them had a great time watching the movies, and Serena being Serena started a pop corn battle, then Dorota make for them some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and the girls finished with the last box of Godiva's truffles Blair had.

* * *

"Mister Chuck, good you here, Miss Blair bad mood" informed Dorota the moment Chuck stepped out of the elevator the next morning.

"Thank you Dorota, let me see what I can do about it" replied Chuck taking the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" hissed Blair coming out of her bathroom watching the intruder seating on her bed.

"Well good morning to you too 'pumpkin'" replied Chuck.

"Don't call me that, and seriously what are you doing here?" repeated Blair with the same angry tone.

"Wow someone got off with the wrong foot this morning" commented Chuck.

"Well in order to do so I would have to be allowed to get off the bed on the first place, wouldn't I?" retorted Blair coldly.

"Blair" exclaimed Chuck.

"Is there something you wanted it?" intervened Blair before Chuck could lecture her again.

"Yes I noticed how my little sis finished your stash of Godiva, so I brought you something" explained Chuck while offering Blair a familiar box.

"Mmm… I noticed too" mumbled Blair still annoyed.

"Ok, I'll go I have a meeting and I can' be late" informed Chuck standing up in front of Blair.

"Do I look like I care?" murmured Blair unanimated.

"Fine I'll go now…" began Chuck walking away then he turned back coming near Blair.

"Did you forget something?" asked Blair kinda upset.

"Yes I forgot to tell you…" then he grabbed her and kissed her passionately and when he felt Blair starting to relax he pulled away "I'll be back later" hearing Blair whining about the abrupt separation of their lips.

"Whatever" yelled Blair watching Chuck leaving the room but now a huge smile on her face.

* * *

"…thank you Matthew, now Brandon how are we going with the new night club?" asked Chuck.

"Good Mr. Bass, we got the deal, we're signing the papers next Friday" responded Brandon.

"Ok, now Alysson how are the negotiations with Mr. Aranda?" demanded Chuck.

"We're doing fine Mr. Bass, in fact next week I'm flying to Madrid to settle things with Mr. Aranda" explained Alysson.

"That's great Alysson, and Freddy what about the new contract with Mr. Amato the contact from Egypt?" commented Chuck.

"Well Mr. Amato is thrilled to make business with you again Mr. Bass" expressed Freddy.

"Good so am I" relented Chuck "So Ben, what about…" but he was interrupted by the door opening showing his secretary.

"Cindy I remember telling you not to disturb us" said Chuck.

"I know Mr. Bass, but this is an emergency" replied Cindy swiftly before her boss got the chance to rip her head off.

"Is there something wrong with Blair?" asked Chuck while his heart started raising its beats.

"No this has to do with Victrola" said Cindy "it's been a fire on the VIP room Mr. Bass"

"Thank you Cindy, now get the limo ready I'll be out in five" order Chuck.

"Of course Mr. Bass" conceded Cindy leaving the room.

* * *

"So you sure nothing else happened" demanded Chuck while talking to the person responsible of the fire department.

"Yes Mr. Bass the fire has been controlled, we have yet to determine what cause it" informed the man.

"Thank you, I'll be in my office so when you found out please let me know" replied Chuck before walking away.

"What are you doing here?" hissed Chuck opening the door to his office.

"Hello to you too Charles" responded a female voice.

* * *

Thoughts?

***** Kotlet schabowy is a typical Polish main course for the Sunday dinner. This traditional breaded pork cutlet is a tasty choice anytime and anywhere in Poland. Quite similar to Austrian Wiener Schnitzel, it is usually served with mashed potatoes and sauerkraut. In some restaurants it can also be accompanied with pickled cucumbers (gherkins) or beetroot salad.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: First Happy New Year's Eve and I wish all of you an excellent New Year 2011

English isn't my first language, so forgive me my typos/misspelling, I didn't have much time to double check I just wanted to have this chapter out for you now after all this time.

You have no idea how sorry I am about the huge gap between updates but life has been pretty hectic these past weeks (first I got sick then my dad went to the hospital, now Thank God we both are fine) so once again I'm really sorry for the low update and thank you so much for your words and reviews, anyway next chapter is here now so go ahead and enjoy. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my love for C&B

* * *

"What are you doing here?" hissed Chuck opening the door to his office.

"Hello to you too Charles" responded a female voice.

"OMG, are you insane? You could've killed someone you psycho bitch" exclaimed Chuck connecting the dots, it was Georgina the one who caused the fire on the VIP room at Victrola obviously.

"Now, now, don't be such a drama queen, it was just a trick to have your attention" responded Georgina walking near Chuck.

"Fine" hissed Chuck "what the fuck do you want? I don't have time for your games Georgina" avoiding her and going to his seat behind the desk.

"Oh yeah I heard little Snow White it's been having some difficulties, I guess this world doesn't want your spawn roaming the Earth after all" mocked Georgina following him to his desk.

"Cut the crap Georgina, what do you want? You have 2 minutes and counting before I call security" said Chuck lifting his phone.

"Mmm… it seems someone hasn't getting any these days" observed Georgina walking to him again "why don't you let me to give you a hand" seating on his lap this time trying to rub herself against his body.

"Georgina" articulated Chuck acidly pushing her off of him "I don't think you bother to create a fire just to whore yourself out so…"

"Fine you're right" hissed Georgina straighten her cloth "I came here to discuss Bart"

"What about him?" asked Chuck.

"Oh please don't play dumb with me Chuck, you and I both know that Lilly may buy all the lies about Bart doing business in Europe, but you? Seriously?" expressed Georgina.

"He's not having an affair" stated Chuck.

"Again Chuck, you know he isn't hiding a mistress, it doesn't strake you that neither Mike nor Tyler or any other P.I. you got have nothing to tell you" mentioned Georgina.

"Because there is nothing to tell" yelled Chuck a little annoyed.

"Really Chuck? I never thought you were naïve but then again loves makes you stupid… oh I forgot you're incapable of loving someone let alone to tell her that" commented Georgina.

"Leave Blair out of this" ordered Chuck standing up and grabbing Georgina by her upper arm "now either tell me what you think it this I need to know about my father or get the hell out of my office and I recommend you to stay away from this island too if you know what's best for you"

"Geez" exclaimed Georgina moving her arm out of Chuck's grasp "since your being so kind I would tell you" now walking away from him then turn around to look him at the eyes "he's dying" informed Georgina harshly waiting a reacting from Chuck but she got nothing his façade was intact so she continued "it took me sometime but I got a hold of his doctor, a few years ago he had Gastric cancer, or rather stomach cancer, he did the chemotherapy that's why he spend a lot of time there, and he was doing well for the next years, he was on remission, but on his last check up, the results weren't what he had expected..." and still nothing from Chuck his face was frozen she was doing this to torture him and here he was motionless frustrating her so she added "…so poor little Chucky big bad Bart is making you an orphan" with a mocking voice.

"You're a manipulative psycho bitch" affirmed Chuck walking towards her again "why would I believe anything you say?"

"Well that I am but…" relented Georgina "this time I'm telling you the truth no one else dares to tell you"

"And what's in it for you? I know you Georgie" pointed Chuck standing in front her "we both know you don't give a crap about anyone as no one gives a crap about you, not even your parents give a shit about you"

"And Blair does?" retorted Georgina.

"I told you" snapped Chuck grabbing Georgina by the neck and pushing her to the wall "leave her out of this"

"Chuck you're hurting me" yelled Georgina struggling to break free from Chuck.

Then Chuck realized that in fact he was harming her physically but something else on her eyes told him there was some true about the topic they were discussing "oh poor little Georgie" began Chuck setting her free "you're showing your true colors, is that it? This is your vendetta against me just because I never care about you, are you trying to hurt me as you are by the fact that no matter what you did you were nothing more than a fuck at the end of the day and now you just can't face that I am actually in love with someone that isn't you a pathetic little girl always trying to grab daddy's attention because everything was more important to him than coming home to you"

"Stop it" screamed Georgina "Stop it… you don't mean that you don't love her, you can't love her"

"Oh but I do Georgina, I love her and the best thing is that she loves me back" assured Chuck now very convince about his own words, of course he loves Blair so why was he being an idiot and didn't tell her that for once and for all.

"Yeah well I don't think she is going to keep loving you if she knew all the nasty things you've done" expressed Georgina threatening.

"Don't worry G, she knows everything" informed Chuck "the worst thing I've ever done, the darkest thought I've ever had… every little detail she already knows, so if you go anywhere near Blair or any person related to her somehow even her kindergarten teacher would be the last thing you'd ever do"

"Duly noted" whispered Georgina walking to the door "I know you might not believe this" started Georgina without turning around "but at some point I did see a future with you… you, me, our baby but I guess that wasn't meant to be, I just hope you have time to say goodbye to your father, I know how much you care about him and I can tell he loves you" then she closed the door behind her.

* * *

"Oh Blair all of this dresses are amazing" praised Iz.

"Yes B, I cannot believe it… well actually I can Eleanor has always have excellent taste so this occasion wouldn't be any different" commented Katy.

"I know, my mom really outdid herself this time, they perfectly fit" said Blair, of course she was showing now her new Original Waldorf wardrobe to the girls.

"God I wish my new wardrobe were as amazing as yours now that I'm heading to college" mumbled Iz.

"I know me too I'm so totally jealous Blair" added Katy.

"But at least you are getting into college" pointed Blair.

"Oh Blair, we are going to miss you so much" assured Iz.

"Yes we are, I cannot believe that after all this years we have to part ways girls" expressed Katy.

"And I cannot believe it myself either girls, but I think this is an amazing opportunity for you, I mean Harvard and Princeton, unlike me…" confessed Blair.

"Please Blair don't be sad" exclaimed Iz.

"Yes you're right; I have something so beautiful to care about now" pointed Blair touching her rounded belly.

"Of course sweetie, this is amazing for you now" continued Katy putting her hand above Blair's "maybe later you'll have the time to do everything you want, you're a Waldorf after all"

"Truth words have been spoken" added Iz also putting her hand above Katy's "I know you Blair, whatever it is you want that's what you're going to get"

"Oh thank you girls, I'm really going to miss you" said Blair now no worrying about the future but the present giving birth the triplets was the next thing on her agenda.

* * *

"Charles! What a wonderful surprise!" greeted Lilly.

"Lilly, beautiful as always" praised Chuck "Is my dad home?"

"Why thank you son, and yes he's here, in his office of course" responded Lilly.

"It's so good to see you Lilly, now I'm going to see him" informed Chuck.

"Sure, go ahead" mumble Lilly.

* * *

"Oh Charles! To what do I owe this pleasure!" exclaimed Bart lifting his head from the papers on his desk noticing the visitor.

"Is it true?" asked Chuck firmly.

"What are you talking…" began Bart.

"Is it true?" repeated Chuck his face was starting to crack.

"Let me guess, Georgina" responded Bart.

"Tell me this is nothing more than another one of her games" yelled Chuck.

"Charles I…" said Bart calming "I wanted to tell you myself, I just didn't know how..."

"Does Lilly know? Does anyone? Were you really planning on telling anyone about this" reclaimed Chuck.

"No of course Lilly doesn't know anything about it and you know why, and yes I wanted to tell you but with Blair and the triplets I didn't want to give you another thing to worry about, you focusing on the babies and Blair must be your first priority" assured Bart.

"Ok" conceded Chuck the words finally sinking in, processing now his new reality taking a seat in the couch in front Bart's desk then slowly asked "what happened? How are you… really?"

***FLASHBACK***

_"Bart so good to see you" greeted the voice of an old man entering his office._

_"Richard I think we can afford to skip the pleasantries and just give me the result" responded Bart on his business tone._

_"Well Bart I…" began Richard._

_"Please Richard just tell me, were your suspicious correct?" demanded Bart._

_"Yes Bart I'm afraid the result were positive… you have Gastric cancer commonly known as stomach cancer stage-II that means the cancer has spread to the muscularis (middle) layer of the stomach wall and is found in up to 6 lymph nodes near the tumor I'm so sorry Bart" offered the Doctor "but with a endoscopic laser surgery***** and chemotherapy we can fight it"_

_"Ok, so what do we do now? When do we can start the treatment?" asked Bart his voice was cold like he was discussing the stock market instead a disease._

_"I suppose as soon as you talk about it with Lilly and Charles, we can st…" resolved Richard._

_"Well there's no need of that, no one has to know, so as soon as possible Richard" interrupted Bart._

_"But Bart this is important" exclaimed the Doctor "in these cases is the best when the patient has the family support, the chemotherapy process is difficult and hard for the patient, you would need Lilly's and Charles backup trust me"_

_"I understand that Richard" responded Bart "but I can't put Lilly through this again when Cece her mother die of cancer a couple of years after we got married she was devastated I can't do this to her again"_

_"Fine Bart I get it, but what about your son he at least deserves to know… you have to tell Charles" mentioned Richard._

_"I wish I could… I would if I knew where he is, he just dropped out of UCLA and went to Europe I lost track of him a couple of months ago" whispered Bart, now he was realizing his life could end any minute and the only person in this word he needed by his side was so lost as him, neither of them able to reach each other always putting barriers between them making for them impossible to have a real father-son relationship, and all of this was his fault he was the one always pushing Chuck away thinking this way his own bitterness and sorrow wouldn't reach his son but that also prevented the love and joy he felt towards Chuck to be shown, and now the future was sliding swiftly from his hands._

_"Perhaps" started the Doctor bringing Bart back from his own thoughts "this is the perfect opportunity for both of you to become close"_

_"Thank you Richard you might be probably right" relented Bart, maybe this really was their chance to make it right, and Bart's opportunity to amends things with his son._

_"Ok now let me see when we can began the treatment" commented Richard leaving the room._

_As soon as Bart was alone he pulled out his phone to make the call he should have done months ago instead as a wakeup call "Jack I need you to find Charles"_

***END FLASHBACK***

"Yeah dad I understand but Lilly and I would have been by your side through this, you shouldn't have done this alone" expressed Chuck after hearing Bart's explanation.

"I know Chuck but you are here now it's all that matters" assured Bart now he was walking toward Chuck to hug him the he continued "and no matter what I love you son and I'll always be here for you, I believe in you never forget that"

"I know, me too dad" whispered Chuck holding Bart tighter against him.

Then a soft knock on the door make them to pull away.

"Oh sweetheart dinner is ready… is there something wrong?" asked Lilly entering Bart's office.

"No of course not" contested Bart.

"Mmm it's just…" mumbled Lilly looking Chuck's face "are you staying for dinner son?" offered Lilly.

"Thank you Lilly but I can't I… I have to go" replied Chuck leaving the room without looking at Bart or Lilly.

* * *

"Are you ok? Is there something wrong sweetie?" asked Eleanor coming into Blair's room, Blair was passing back and forth before Eleanor interrupted her.

"Yes… no… I don't know, Chuck said he was coming later and he isn't here, and it's late and he's not answering his phone, I talked to Cindy his secretary and she said he left the office early and he didn't come back, I don't know where he is, if he's alright" expressed Blair all of her worries, this wasn't right, since she was confined to bed rest Chuck got as a routine to see her before going to the office, then at lunch he went to see again sometimes he stayed the afternoon if he didn't have work or in that case he would see her at night again only if it was just to say good night, but now he only went to visit her in the morning, he didn't make it for lunch and it was night already and no signs of him, nothing, nada, zero… God why didn't he answer his damn phone!

"I'm sure he's fine Blair, maybe he got stuck on traffic or something came up on the last minute" offered Eleanor trying to calm down Blair.

"Yeah maybe you're right, his stuck on traffic and he's on his way here" replied Blair not so convinced.

"Why don't I call Lilly and see if she has heard of him but in the meantime why don't you take your pills it's time sweetie" offered Eleanor.

"Oh yes, thank you mom for reminding me, I left them at the media room when I was with the girls watching a movie" responded Blair.

"Ok let me bring them for you" mentioned Eleanor.

"No I'll go" mumbled Blair "you better call Lilly and say hi for me, would you?"

"Sure darling, I'll call Lilly right away" articulated Eleanor.

* * *

God! life couldn't be so cruel, it shouldn't, it wasn't fair, dead always surrounded him first his mother, and he never got the chance to even meet her, then his baby granted Georgina was a bitch but his baby was innocent he never did anything to anyone and still he never got the chance to even be born, and now his father, Bart was dying, he was going to be alone, no one who give a damn about him, and it was probably Blair and his babies would die to, why? Why couldn't he have someone to care for him, to love him… why everyone around him has to die? Yeah for now Blair and the triplets were ok but why if they died to like his mother and father, after all this was his life everyone he care about, everyone he loves always die… those were the thought inside Chuck's head while pouring down another glass scotch while Arthur drive him around Manhattan.

* * *

"Did you call Lilly? What did she say?" questioned Blair seeing Eleanor stepping inside her room.

"Well I called her and she said that yes indeed Charles was there a few hours ago, but then he left and she hasn't heard anything about him again" responded Eleanor hesitating to give Blair the rest of the information.

"What? Is something else you're not telling me?" asked Blair noticing Eleanor body language she was slightly altered.

"Yes… well she said she doesn't know with certainty but she thinks Bart and Charles got into a fight, she said she has been asking Bart about it but he won't say a word" relented Eleanor.

"Thank you mom, I'll… I have to go to the bathroom" mumbled Blair locking herself into the washroom.

Oh God where the hell was Chuck and more important what stupid thing he must be doing.

* * *

"We're here Mr. Bass" informed Arthur pulling over in front of a building.

"Here?" asked Chuck where the hell was him "I didn't tell you where to go I just said drive" yelled hissed Chuck.

"I'm aware Mr. Bass but I got a call I just couldn't ignore" confessed the loyal chauffeur to his young and stubborn employer.

Then someone opened the door making Chuck to look at it "Blair?"

"Yes Chuck, Blair" responded Blair climbing into the limo seating next to Chuck "now you can keep driving Arthur"

"Of course Miss Waldorf" murmured the old man giving them privacy again.

They were there just silence Chuck was looking out the window and Blair was staring at him after a few minutes Chuck asked "What are you doing here?" his voice motionless.

"Talk to me Chuck, what's wrong?" whispered Blair moving closer to him.

"What's the point if I can't do anything about it?" responded Chuck now his tone sounded a little angry.

"Still… you now I'm here for you right? I'm not going anywhere" assured Blair coming near him again.

"Lies all of that is just crap, you're going to leave me too one day" yelled Chuck now looking at her.

"Chuck" said Blair now trapping his face between her hands "I'm not going anywhere… and if you know me like you claim to say you know me you know I won't let this go, so please tell me don't shut me out"

Chuck was looking into her eyes for a few seconds, he knew she was she won't let this go and besides he didn't want her to let go, he really needed her so much, he loved her, he didn't want her to leave him alone and he owe her the truth so he relented "He's… he's dying" was the only sentence he could say before breaking down, tears were rolling out his eyes without his control, he felt the air leaving his lungs and something was crushing his chest, so he just let go and started crying for real, Blair hold him thigh for the rest of the night becoming one person, let him know he wasn't alone she was his family and always will be.

* * *

"OMG this is incredible, is it yours Eric?" asked Blair while admiring the pictures on the Gallery.

"No actually that piece is from a friend of mine Aaron Rose" informed Eric.

"Well I haven't heard of him before but this picture is great it's probably the missing piece I've been looking for" announced Blair.

"Oh yes I've heard your new penthouse is almost ready" said Eric grabbing his camera.

"Yes almost, I have a huge empty wall and no idea what to do with it, I've seen a lot of paintings but none of them convince me, I even asked your mom for help and she borrow me Bex but nothing" explained Blair.

"In that case you can have this, it'll be my present" offered Eric.

"Oh no, no way I'm paying for this" then Blair corrected herself "well Chuck will pay for this"

"Fine as you wish" relented Eric "so what do you say if we start with the photoshoot"

"Yeah of course" mumbled Blair.

* * *

"Now just put your hands over your belly" mentioned Eric "yes like that… and we're done" informed Eric putting aside his camera.

"Well that's great because we have reservations" intervened a voice behind Eric.

"Chuck just in time" exclaimed Blair looking at him, after their ride through Manhattan on his limo a week ago everything was even better between them he actually rely on her, he was opening his heart to her again, she couldn't be happier well maybe there was still something else he could say that would make her the happiest woman on the world.

"I'll go… yeah" whispered Eric seeing how Chuck and Blair were staring at each other and then he got an idea.

"Hello beautiful" greeted Chuck kissing Blair sweetly.

"Hi handsome" responded Blair now with their foreheads against one another completely submerged in their own bubble ignoring the man behind the camera.

"You know you're the best thing that happened to me" stated Chuck putting his arms around Blair pulling her closer.

"I kinda figure that out but it's good to know" confessed Blair putting her arms around Chuck's neck and kissing him passionately.

"God I love you" expressed Chuck when they pull away for air.

"What_did_you_just_say?" whispered Blair slowly.

"I love you Blair…" repeated Chuck seeing Blair's shocked face "I love you I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you this but it's true I love you, I love you so much Blair Cornelia Waldorf"

"I love you too Chuck Bass, I love you so much it consumes me" replied Blair kissing him passionately again then when they pull away for air she added giggling "I love you" finally Chuck said he loved her and she loved him God her life was fantastic now the only thing that needed her life was to deliver the triplets and her life would be complete with happiness.

"Bye Eric we have to go" announced Chuck with the same huge smile on his face mirroring Blair's.

"Sure see you later guys" mumbled Eric happy to have witness the great love of the couple.

"Thank you Eric I had a great time and I hope I can see the result before your exposition" commented Blair.

"Of course as soon I have this I'll show you don't worry and again thank you so much Blair for agreeing to make the photoshoot for me" articulated Eric.

"Don't worry it was my pleasure, bye Eric" continued Blair before she and Chuck left Eric's gallery.

* * *

"OMG I can't believe the triplets are almost here" gushed Serena exiting Blair's building to climb their awaiting limo.

"Don't be so excited S, we are just going to a checkup appointment then Doctor Mayfair would tell us how we can proceed then" explained Blair.

"Still I can't wait to hold the triplets in my arms B" giggled Serena.

"I know me too I want to have them already here with me, but I'm also scare that something it's going to happened I can't explain it but it's like a hunch like…" mentioned the brunette.

"B, don't freak out please, you heard Doctor Mayfair she said everything was going smooth so there's no need to freak out yet" retorted the blonde.

"Yeah you're probably right, it's just…" began Blair.

"Good morning Miss Waldorf" intervened Arthur greeting the girls "Miss Van der Woodsen" opening the door for them.

"Morning Arthur" responded Blair.

"Oh I see my brother left you borrow his limo" observed Serena climbing the limo after Blair.

"Obviously he wanted me to be safe so he's driving with Caesar this morning" informed Blair.

"But he's gonna be there right?" asked Serena.

"Of course, it's just he had a meeting very early this morning, you know the Japan business so he needed to be there" explained Blair "but as soon as the conference is over he's going to meet us, he didn't want me to go to Doctor's Mayfair office by myself that's why he asked you…" then looking at her watch added "but I'm guessing by now he must be there already, we're so late but this babies make go to the bathroom every hour" complained Blair.

"Oh don't pout, my beautiful babies need what they need, and all of that it's going to be over very soon B, don't worry" expressed Serena.

"Yes, I want them here with me already I can't wait to hold them for the first time, to kiss them, to touch them, to smell them, I want my babies here now" mumbled Blair.

"I know me too B" replied Serena.

They were about to cross an avenue when out of nowhere a red Ferrari exceeded them even though Arthur was an excellent driver he couldn't prevent what in matter of seconds just happened the red Ferrari was rammed by a black BMW making the limo to collide with the red Ferrari as well.

Suddenly out there was a lot of noise, screaming, some people already dialing 911, some people were trying to see if the driver and passengers were ok, though they really doubted that it look like the Ferrari and BMW were total loss and the limo was in pretty bad shape as well.

"Miss are you ok?" asked a man opening the limo to the blonde woman.

"Yeah I think my neck and my back are in pain other than that I'm ok I think" responded Serena "what happened?"

"A car crashed the car in front of yours making you hit the car too" explained the man "is someone else here with you?"

"Oh God yes Blair, Blair" yelled Serena looking to the other side to see Blair "OMG Blair wake up, please wake up" pleaded Serena touching Blair's face but the brunette wasn't answering "Blair please wake up, wake up sweetie" repeated the blonde now with her voice broken and tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Don't worry Miss the ambulance it on its way" informed the man trying to calm down the beautiful lady.

"Please tell them to hurry up, she's pregnant and she's bleeding so much" yelled a freaked out Serena.

* * *

*****Endoscopic laser surgery: A procedure in which an endoscope (a thin, lighted tube) with a laser attached is inserted into the body. A laser is an intense beam of light that can be used as a knife.

About the cancer story I don't mean to disrespect anyone, one of my aunts suffered breast cancer (Thank God she's doing great now) and I know how serious that topic is for people related to cancer patients, besides all the information about Gastric (stomach) cancer got it from the web so I'm sorry if some facts are wrong I just hope I did it right telling the story again if something is wrong please tell me so I can correct it and my apologies again.

My intention with this story was to kill Bart by the end but throughout the chapters people commented about liking them this Bart, s**o I'm asking you should I or shouldn't I kill Bart?** That's totally up to you so please let me know if you want Bart dead or alive (ha ha I know that sounded like a song) , also I want to mention that perhaps next chapter would be the last, being honest I never thought this story would be what it became and seriously I cannot thank you enough for all your support and words to keep this story going, so again thousand thanks to all the people who read my story and especially the ones who took a minute of their time to leave a review a giant thank you for you all.

Again Happy New Year's Eve and I wish all of you an excellent New Year 2011.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: English isn't my first language, so forgive me my typos/misspelling.

**I'm really really really sorry** for the long update *tears*, I won't make you wait any longer lol just please read the second A/N at the end =)

Anyway new chapter is here now so go ahead and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my NEVER ENDING LOVE for C&B and E&L *sigh*.

* * *

"Pick up, pick up, pick up" was Chuck mumbling into his phone, he had been waiting for almost 10 minutes at the waiting room at Doctor Mayfair's clinic for their now weekly appointments, same minutes that Blair should have been there already, so of course he was starting to freak out, neither Blair nor Serena his blonde little sister were answering the phone. He was about to dial his phone again…

"Mr. Bass" a female voice interrupted him.

"Doctor Mayfair, my apologies, Blair should've been here lo…" Chuck began turning around to address the person.

"Mr. Bass" repeated Doctor Mayfair "I'm so sorry to be the carrier of bad news but I've been informed…"

"Bad news?" Chuck exclaimed.

"Yes, I've been informed…" continued Doctor Mayfair.

"Blair? What's wrong with her? What happened?" Chuck asked-yelled.

"She's been in a car accident but she's been transporting here as we speak, and as soon as she gets here we'll do anything in our power to help her and the triplets, I think it might be time to proceed with the delivery of the babies" assured the doctor walking back to prepare for surgery.

"I undestand" whispered Chuck then he found his voice again "Doctor…" making the middle age woman to turn around "I know… I know she asked you to do anything to save the babies but…" Chuck's whole word was crumbling but he was sure that whatever happen he couldn't lose her "…but if you have to choose please save her I know she would hate me for the rest of our lives but I'd rather have her hating me then… don't have her at all"

"Mr. Bass… Chuck I promise you that we'll do whatever we can to help them, all of them" offered Doctor Mayfair squeezing Chuck's shoulder before walking away again.

* * *

"Oh sweetheart, how are you? How's Blair? I came as soon as I heard" Lilly expressed rushing to hug Chuck "and Serena? How's my daughter?"

"Lilly thank you so much for coming" replied Chuck holding her tighter then he released her and said "I think she's gonna be ok, the doctors are with her right now but from what I heard she just had a few scratches and some neck and back pain"

"Thank God" Lilly whispered "and what do you know about Blair?"

"Nothing, they are performing a C-section and trying to save them all" informed Chuck when a hysterical Eleanor Waldorf walked in demanding to know about her daughter, behind her Blair's always faithful maid Dorota, soon Harold, Bart and the rest of family and closes friends joined them.

* * *

"How are you doing?" asked Eric offering Chuck a cup of coffee that the he refused. They were on the back of the waiting room, Chuck didn't want to talk to anyone so he isolated himself. The only person he wanted to talk was debating between life and dead inside an operating room, God he couldn't think about that, and there was nothing he could do to solve that.

"I guess for the first time little brother I don't have an answer for you" relented Chuck coming back from his thoughts.

"Maybe you should go outside, take some fresh air, clear your head" recommended Eric seeing the pain in every move, every breath Chuck made "if they're still inside must mean they're still trying to save their lives, right?"

"Yeah that must mean something" relented Chuck "you know I think I'm gonna take your advice and go out for some air" standing up and walking away.

* * *

"Serena!" Nate exclaimed "How are you? What happened? Do you need anything baby?" coming closer to his blonde girlfriend at her hospital bed.

"I'm fine Nate, I swear… and like I told my mom, I don't need anything right now, I just want to know how Blair and the babies are doing" Serena responded.

"Oh thank God you're ok" Nate whispered "the doctors are still inside and we haven't gotten any update" kissing Serena's temple then he added firmly "what happened? Arthur should've been more careful"

"This wasn't Arthur's fault" Serena defended "he was doing a wonderful job… it was just, I don't know we were just talking and out of nowhere a driver exceeded us and at the crossroad… I swear if that driver hadn't exceeded us, we would've been the ones to get mashed up by the other car" the blonde girl explained "I don't know where would be now…"

"Please don't think about it, now the only important thing is that you're safe and Blair and the babies would be okay, you'll see" Nate offered.

"How's Arthur? And what about the other drivers? Do you know something about them?" Serena asked worriedly.

"Hush, don't worry about it now…" Nate replied "Arthur… well he has a broken leg, but doctors said he'll be fine in a couple of weeks…"

"Well I guess after all that's good, we need to send him a fruit basket or something" Serena commented.

"Yes of course, I'll make the call later" Nate assured, gladly Serena wasn't asking anything more, he just wanted Serena focusing on getting well and out of the hospital, but if she knew that one of the drivers died instantly and the other one was agonizing at they were speaking and on top of that Blair and the triplets still in surgery Serena wouldn't be out of the hospital soon "anything you want".

* * *

"Oh poor boy, he was so young" whispered one of the nurses.

"That was such a tragedy, he was barely 19 years old" added her co-worker.

-God you really must be bored if your only talk is about your work- Chuck though while he was passing the nurse station on his way out of the hospital to take some fresh air.

"And the poor girl, brain death I cannot believe it, how these horrible accidents can happen" continued the first nurse.

"Poor Regina, she's such a beautiful woman, so young… but it's like she's dead already, she won't wake up anymore I'm telling you I knew a similar case a few years ago" the second nurse informed.

"Regina?" asked the first woman "Don't you mean Georgina?"

-Wait… what?- Chuck almost said out loud when he heard the nurses talking about a woman named Georgina so he turned around to ask them.

"Oh yes, you're right, she's Georgina, I guess I confused her name, my future daughter-in-law's name is Regina" replied the oldest nurse.

"Excuse me…" Chuck interrupted the ladies "my wife is in surgery right now, she was victim of a car accident and I heard the other victims were admitted in here too, do you know if there's a way to reach their relatives to offer them my condolences I believe one of the victims died in the accident" mentioned Chuck hopping to have the confirmation of the name of the people involved in the car accident, now he was contemplating this as an 'accident' no more, obviously someone was behind this act, he was seeing red, he had a pretty good idea who was the intellectual mind behind this, and he was out for blood.

"I'm so sorry sir to hear about your wife" offered the youngest of the nurses.

"That's terrible sir, but I'm afraid we can't released any information to anyone who isn't a family member" the old woman commented "I'm so sorry".

"Well, thank you anyway" Chuck whispered.

"Hey Judith… Mrs. Campbell is asking for you" said a young man nurse approaching the nurse station leaving some folders there and walking away on the opposite direction.

"I better go to see what does she wants" said the nurse to her young co-worker then she walked away.

Chuck had started to walk away very slowly he was so deep in thought he didn't hear when the nurse was calling his name until she reached him "What?"

"I'm sorry sir if I scared you…" apologized the young nurse "I just wanted to… I mean if you're still interested I can give you the information you were asking for, I think is really sweet what do you want to do" offered the girl of course she just was trying to use that as an excuse to talk to the handsome man in front of her.

"Thank you, I really appreciate that, your kindness won't be unnoticed" Chuck assured and he started following the young nurse back to the nurse station.

* * *

"How is my daughter? And the babies? What happened?" asked a hysterical Eleanor Waldorf when Doctor Mayfair was reaching the waiting room. Then everybody turned around to hear the news.

"Miss Waldorf is doing perfectly, she's sedated now and she will be in her room in a few minutes, the baby girl is doing great but one of the baby boys has some breathing problems but the pediatrician is with him right now" informed Doctor Mayfair.

A lot of Thank God, Dear Lord and Sweet baby Jesus were heard, the vibe was definitely happy now, yes one of the baby boys was having a difficulty but Doctor Mayfair assured them he was going to be okay, so now everyone could relax a little bit and enjoy the news about the triplets being finally born, the little baby girl and the two little baby boys.

More questions were asked and Doctor Mayfair answered them all, and the more important question everyone was doing now was, where was the proud baby father? "I'll go looking for him" Lilly offered.

* * *

"So this is the room?" Chuck asked when the nurse conducted him to the room of the girl barely alive after the 'car accident'.

"Yes this is it" the young girl affirmed.

"Thank you" Chuck replied "I can assure I'll talk to Mr. Bennett about your great service"

"Thank you sir, you're so kind" mumbled the nurse walking away, God this guy must be really someone important if he knew Mr. Bennett the owner of the private clinic, but what if Mr. Bennett found about she spilled the beans, she told the gorgeous man about the poor kid and the red-head woman, she shook her head not the man looked like he had good intentions so she wasn't going to think about it.

* * *

"Where are you Chuck?" Lilly was asking herself, she was just re-entering the hospital after looking for her son at the cafeteria, the babies' ward even the little chapel, then she went outside but there weren't any signs of Chuck anywhere, she was passing the nurse station when something caught her attention.

"Collette what did you do?" the old nurse scolded the younger one "Did you tell that man about Georgina's room? Why is he there?"

"I don't know what are you talking about" the young nursed replied.

-Georgina, wait Georgina could it be just a coincidence there's a Georgina in here, now I don't think so Lilly thought, so that's probably where Chuck was or not, either way she needed to know if the girl the nurses were talking about was the same Georgina she knew.

"Like Hell you don't know!" Judith exclaimed "but if you get in trouble I won't help you this time"

"Excuse me" Lilly interrupted the women behind the nurse station "where I can find my daughter-in-law?"

"What's the name of your daughter-in-law ma'am?" the old woman asked.

"Georgina… Georgina Sparks" Lilly responded.

"Right this way ma'am" the young girl said waiting for Lilly to follow her.

* * *

Oh shit!, was the only thought Chuck had when someone interrupted him, he was so close to achieve his goal, to finally get rid of Georgina Sparks, now he had her here lying on a bed, her brain completely gone and the only thing keeping her alive was the support breather, the only thing he needed to do was to switch off the device and Georgina would be gone forever.

"Chuck… what are you doing?" Lilly whispered watching Chuck touching the switch of the support breather, the young nurse explained Lilly about how Georgina was in a car accident, she had brain death and now they were expecting Georgina's parents to see what they wanted to do about her daughter.

* * *

A/N: First I want to say **I'm really sorry **for the huge gap between updates, but you know real life sometimes gets in the way lol, and please forgive all of my mistakes/typos.

Thank you so much for all of your reviews and support, seriously guys you really made my day/week/month lol and especial thanks to **tiff xoxo** for all of your reviews on the last chapter, thank you *kisses*.

Also I apologize for the short chapter which brings me to my next point, I wanted to say I haven't given up with the story I may be really slow lol but I swear I'll finish it lmao, and I really hope this little update didn't disappoint you (you got to see Blair is fine and the sex of the babies, well in case you already didn't know lol,) and what did you think about Georgina, was that really lame? What do you think/want to happen now?

I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, please let me know if you're still interested in this story (or my slowness made you give up on it lol)


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: English isn't my first language, so forgive me my typos/misspelling.

I hope with this new chapter all of your doubts are cleared, if not please let me know, for now go ahead and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my NEVER ENDING LOVE for C&B and E&L

* * *

_"And you're sure about this?" Georgina demanded._

_"Of course Miss Sparks, now every week he takes this rout at the same hour" the man assured._

_"Thank you, it was…" Georgina started._

_"Am I interrupting something?" Penelope intervened arriving at the table Georgina and probably her P.I. were 'talking'._

_"No of course not P, here Mr. Fitz was just leaving" Georgina announced._

_"It really was a pleasure doing business with you Miss Sparks" the man replied one last time before standing up and walking away._

_Then Penelope took a seat and began questioning Georgina "What are you doing? I thought you were done with all of that, leave Chuck and Blair alone Georgie"_

_"I will not, I want to make him pay, I would never leave them alone" a furious Georgina answered._

_"Make him pay? Are you hearing yourself? Make him pay for what? Not loving you? Not caring about? You don't love him Georgina you never did and neither did him, so please Georgie just… let him go" Penelope pleaded._

_"Just because I don't love him doesn't mean she can have him" Georgina yelled._

_"Look G, the reason I invited you for lunch today was to give you the news. I'm pregnant, you're going to be an aunt G you can start again. Didn't you meet Prince Alexi from Belarus while you were traveling? Give yourself a chance to start again maybe this time you can have the baby you want…" Penelope continued._

_"NO! I won't leave him alone, I would never leave him alone I have a plan and I'll go through it even if it's the last thing I do" Georgina informed._

_"You know what? You're impossible today Georgina, I have things to do now, so have fun eating by yourself" an upset Penelope said then she walked away._

"Are you there Penny?" a female voice asked.

"Yes Mrs. Sparks, of course I'll go see her" Penelope answered, coming back from her thoughts.

"Please do, we want all the people she met has the opportunity to say goodbye to her before… before we…" Georgina's mom added before start sobbing again.

"Don't worry Mrs. Sparks I'll go see her tonight" Penelope promised before hanging up the call.

* * *

"Chuck what are you doing?" Lilly asked.

"Lilly I…" Chuck began he turned his head to look at Lilly but his hand was still over the switch.

"Look Charles, whatever is you're thinking, whatever is you're feeling towards Georgina is over now, she's gone, you don't have to do anything, Doctors say she won't wake up" Lilly informed.

"I know… I heard, but I can't just walk away. What if she wakes up after all? I thought she was really gone that she would never hurt Blair and my babies… but right now all I can think is how Blair is fighting for her life and our children's because of what Georgina did, I can't risk to have Georgina back in our lives" Chuck said.

"Chuck please listen I came to tell…" Lilly started.

"What if she dies? What if she leaves me all alone mom? What if…" Chuck couldn't continue tears were pouring down his cheeks and his voice was so broken.

"Shssss" Lilly whispered coming close to Chuck and hugged him "that's what I came here to tell you, Blair is fine, the triplets are fine, the nightmare is over son" and then gently she pulled Chuck's hand away from the switch.

"Is she really ok? Are they ok?" Chuck whispered holding Lilly tighter.

"Yes they are, all of them son" Lilly assured while sweeping away her son's tears, probably Chuck didn't notice when he called her mom, but surely she did.

"Lilly I'm sorry I called you…" Chuck didn't know how to continue.

"Mom? It's okay Charles I always considered you as my own child and I'll be truly honored if you call me mom" Lilly replied.

"Thank you mom" Chuck mentioned before placing a kiss on Lilly's cheek.

"Now let's go to see those beautiful grandchildren of mine" Lilly announced pulling Chuck with her, leaving all the monsters and the darkness behind them.

* * *

"Is it true?" Serena asked.

"What? Of course Blair and the triplets are fine, everything is okay now Serena" Nate answered.

"Oh yes I heard Blair and the babies were fine, Eric and Elliot told me, I was asking about the boy. Bart was here when Mrs. McClusky called, her grandson was driving the Ferrari… he was the one who exceeded us and got crushed" Serena was sobbing and then asked again "Is he really dead?"

"Please Serena sweetie calm down" Nate whispered sweeping his girlfriend's tears away "that was so unfortunately but now there's nothing to do about it, please calm down" Nate insisted.

"I know Nate, it's just… I knew Kyle I think we even dated once; he was so young to..." Serena mentioned.

"That accident was tragedy, but you need to relax… I don't want you to get sick" Nate pleaded.

"You are so sweet Nate, I don't know what would I do without you, I promise I'll try to calm down now" Serena offered.

"Thank you that's all I need" Nate replied kissing her temple.

* * *

Blair opened her eyes after what it felt like a century "Hey beautiful" were the first words that greeted her into this new phase of her life –motherhood- "how do you feel?" continued the smooth and silky voice she wanted to hear for the rest of her life.

"A little dizzy and sleepy but happy, truly and utterly happy" Blair answered.

"Do you need anything gorgeous?" Chuck continued asking and took her hand and place a butterfly kiss.

"My babies" Blair whispered "how are they? I want to see them"

Chuck didn't know how to answer that and his forehead frown a little.

"What's wrong?" Blair semi alarmed asked when Chuck never responded and hold tighter his hand.

"Nothing it's just… one of the babies had a breathing problem but he's doing fine now" Chuck assured "he's fine now" kissing her hand again.

Chuck noticed his words and caress calmed Blair a little, then she continued "Oh, what happened? How is he doing now? I want to see him!" Blair demanded trying to sit and go looking for his little baby boy.

"Easy Blair!" Chuck exclaimed holding her back "he's fine and you'll see him, all of them in a second, I promise"

"Chuck" Blair whispered.

Chuck posed his lips soft and sweetly over Blair's and moments later he pulled away "They are fine, the nurses are giving them a bath and they should be here any moment"

"Well in that case… come here" Blair said putting her hands around Chuck's neck pulling her to him to be kissed properly like only Chuck knew how to kiss her.

They were both lost in the kiss, it was sweet, slow and full of passion… God he really missed kissing her and he was eternally grateful to God for keeping her alive, for giving him the opportunity of kissing her for the rest of his life and above all his new family, his beautiful and gorgeous brunettes little babies and his future wife, yeah we would make sure of that.

* * *

"I can't wait to have the babies at home" Eleanor expressed.

"At home?" Lily exclaimed "are the triplets going to live with you?"

"Well, Blair's the mother, she's my daughter so of course all of them are going to live with me" Eleanor informed.

"We can welcome them too, we have a place ready for Blair and the babies" Lilly assured.

"Eleanor…" Harold intervened "we have to ask Blair what she wants to do regarding the babies"

"Yes ladies" Bart added "we need to let Charles and Blair decide about those things, after all they are the parents of the triplets"

"But she's my da…" Eleanor started.

"Charles and Blair are wel…" Lilly began.

"The triplets…" Dorota interrupted them, grasping for air like she just had run a marathon, then happily she added "the triplets are being taken to Miss Blair, she's going to meet her babies"

* * *

*knock, knock, knock*

"Come in" Chuck replied.

"How's the new mother?" the nurse asked entering the room pushing the nursery car with the babies.

"Are they…" Blair whispered "are they my babies? Our babies?" Blair corrected herself looking at Chuck and she noticed how his eyes brighten a little bit more.

"Yes they are your babies" the nurse answered "they have been bathed and changed, they are ready to meet you now… so I'll be back later" the woman added looking at the new parents now mesmerized by the triplets and left the room quietly.

Chuck took one of the baby boys and handed him to Blair, he just couldn't believe he had his family here right now, he felt complete, and happy, yes thanks to Blair he knew what happiness felt like, and he eternally grateful to her for that.

"Hi baby!" Blair whispered holding her little baby boy for the first time, then she smelled him and kissed his forehead and pulled away to look at him again "I'm your mommy; it's so nice to finally meet you".

Then Blair moved to left space for her other babies, Chuck handed her the other baby boy and that movement wasn't lost on the remain baby inside the crib so she started babbling.

"Oh looks someone isn't happy now" Chuck mentioned and look back to take care of her little princess.

"Hey beautiful" Chuck said taking a hold of his gorgeous baby girl "already demanding daddy's attention" and moved aside softly the hair of her face "don't worry I have only eyes for you, but don't say this to your mommy or she won't like us anymore".

Blair couldn't be happier; here she was after all they went through, with her family her own family. Her gorgeous baby boys were exactly like Chuck they have the jaw, the lips, the hair and her nose and eyes; the baby girl was more like her, she had her chocolate curls, her nose and lips but his father almonds eyes, yes everything was perfect, she have everything she needed right here.

* * *

_2 weeks later_

"I still laugh every time I remember your mother's and my mother's face when you told them both of them you weren't to live with neither of them" Serena amused said. Seriously for her was priceless the shocked faces of Eleanor Waldorf and Lilly Bass when they learned their children and grandchildren had their own place and they wanted privacy. Then she proceeded to keep kissing her nephew.

"So do I" Blair agreed and put her hand above Chuck's the one on her knee, the other one resting along Blair's back "I honestly can't believe they thought Chuck and I didn't want to have our own space now the triplets are born". After all Chuck gave her this penthouse for the babies, to start their own family for all of them to have a home a real home. Chuck asked Blair what did she want to do about their living arrangement when she was still at the hospital, she said the penthouse was ready for them to live there and that she meant all of them, Chuck smile couldn't be bigger. Eleanor did protest a little but Harold said the Blair had the right to choose whatever she thought was best for the triplets.

"So what do you wanted to ask?" Nate commented still tickling the other little baby boy but not he got nothing not even a little grin.

"I thought you wanted us to baby sit tonight" Eric expressed.

"Tonight?" Blair exclaimed "are we doing something tonight?" Blair keep looking at Chuck.

"Yes we are, so you need to get ready and I'll pick you up at 8" Chuck answered into Blair's ear.

"What it's going on?" Serena asked "Does this has anything to do with you having me to make an appointment at the spa?" directing her question to Chuck.

"Yes it does" Chuck assured.

"What? Chuck what are you planning? And why wasn't I aware of this?" Blair a little annoyed said.

"You have nothing to worry about, this a surprise, so for now Serena and you have an appointment to pamper yourselves while here Eric, Elliot, Nate and I take care of the triplets" Chuck informed Blair and kissed her cheek.

"Oh… I like the sound of that" Blair pleased said and then added "but I thought we asked them to be here to…"

"Yes you are right" Chuck agreed "we need to ask you something" now addressing the other people in the living room with them.

"We" Blair began intertwining her hand with Chuck's "like to ask you to be the godmother and godfathers of the triplets"

"What?" Serena screamed.

"Of course man" Nate replied.

"It'll be my honor" Eric expressed.

"We would like Serena" Chuck started looking at her sister "and you Nathaniel" now looking at his best friend "to be the godmother and godfather of the baby boys"

"and…" Blair continued "for you Eric and Elliot to be the godparents of our little baby girl"

A lot of OMG's, yes and of courses were answered.

"So we're going to be godparents of little Chelsea" Eric said to Elliot.

"Oh you gorgeous baby" Elliot replied talking to the baby girl "we're going to spoil you so much"

"I can't believe I'm going to godmother of Chester and Chace" Serena squealed.

"We are going to be godparents of my little boys Chester and Chace" Nate said.

"Good now that's settle, Blair and my sis need to get going" Chuck intervened, honestly we has anxious about tonight, but he was so ready for this, he just wanted everything to be perfect for Blair, tonight was their night, their happily ever after.

"Oh and Eric" Blair commented "thank you so much for the pictures I honestly had no idea what to use, I saw a lot of paintings but none of them were worth enough to be here, so thank you so much"

"You have nothing to thank, it was my pleasure to do this for you guys, after all you did help me with the exposition" Eric responded. Little did he know he the pictures he took were the first time Chuck said -I love you- to Blair, to him they just looked so happy he couldn't help but capture that moment and as a thank you he took the time to work on a little project for Blair and Chuck, he put 9 pictures of them together in a big picture that now was the central piece of the living room.

"Now…" Chuck said holding Blair closer to him, giving her a kiss, a great kiss of regardless their audience and then he pulled away "go away with Serena, see you at 8 gorgeous"

"Fine we are going now" Serena said after she handed Chester to Elliot and took Blair's hand walking towards the elevator.

"See you tonight handsome" was the only reply Blair could say while she was being taken away by the blonde.

"Where are you going?" Nate asked noticing Chuck walking away.

"I need to pick up something from the safe Nathaniel, something that I'm going to need tonight if I want an answer" Chuck winked to Nate and kept walking.

* * *

A/N: I have no excuse for my tardiness, and I'm really sorry for the low update, but here it was the new chapter, so how was it? I hope you liked the C&B&the triplets part, and what about the names? Do you like them? I've seen in a lot of C&B fanfics their children named Charles, Charlotte, Audrey, Bart, etc so I just wanted to try something new, anyway if you like it let me know or even if you didn't like it lol


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: English isn't my first language, so forgive me my typos/misspelling.

New chapter, finally lol, go ahead and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my NEVER ENDING LOVE for C&B and E&L

* * *

"Chuck?" Blair asked out loud once she reached their living room and still no signs of Chuck and the triplets. She took the stairs.

"Chuck?" Blair tried again entering the nursery.

"Sshhh, babies asleep" responded a strong accent.

"Where's Chuck?" Blair whispered.

"Gone" Dorota replied.

"What do you mean gone?" Blair demanded "And Nate, Eric a…"

"Boys put babies asleep and they left and then Mr. Chuck said, help Ms. Blair" Dorota mentioned and stood up from the rocking chair and walked towards Blair "Now come, you need to get ready".

"Ready?" Blair exclaimed. "So you're involved in this too".

"I know nothing" Dorota quickly replied "Mr. Chuck said help Ms. Blair"

Blair nodded and added "Give me two minutes and I'll join you"

Dorota went ahead after she watched her protégé kissing the forehead of one of the babies.

* * *

"Mr. Chuck left this for you" Dorota offered Blair a black suit bag.

"Let see if Mr. Chuck still have excellent taste" Blair gushed pulling the zipper down.

"What is it Ms. Blair?" Dorota asked after a few second Blair didn't even blink.

"Splendid… the dress is just magnificent" Blair praised the gorgeous 'Oscar de la Renta' strapless red dress before her.

"It is" Dorota agreed.

"Help me to get ready" Blair exclaimed removing the dress from the bag.

"You look stunning Ms. Blair" Dorota expressed now looking at the young brunette after doing her hair in soft waves.

"Do you think so?" Blair asked spinning around showing off her dress. Dorota nodded. "What do you think…." Blair continued and touched her neck "pearls? The Erickson Bea…"

"No, no" Dorota responded shaking her head and walking to Blair's jeweler and pulling something from it "this" offering it to Blair.

"My locket? I haven't…" Blair began taking her old golden locket and examining it "… use it in a long time. Help me." And turned around so Dorota could place it.

"You look beautiful Ms. Blair" Dorota repeated.

"Thank you Dorota" Blair smiled at her always loyal maid. "Could you check if Mr. Chuck is downstairs already, I'll be down in a minute". Checking herself in her mirror.

* * *

"She'll be downstairs in a minute" Dorota announced.

"Th.. thank you" Chuck responded a second later coming back from his thoughts, he was going through all the small details to make this night perfect, he made sure of that, he was so nervous, nothing couldn't go wrong tonight, granted the day the triplets were born he was terrified but tonight could be equally devastating if something wasn't according to plan. The sound of the heels clicking against the floor made him look up and he was speechless before the beauty in front of him, the angel coming to him.

"Are you going to say something?" Blair broke the silence once she climbed out of the stairs, she was ecstatic with the way Chuck was looking at her but a word would be more than nice.

"Breathtaking… utterly and absolutely breathtaking" Chuck mumbled when he found his voice again, took Blair's hand posed a butterfly kiss to her knuckles. "Shall we?" Chuck offered Blair his arm.

"Of course" Blair responded linking her arm with his.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me where are we going?" Blair requested a few seconds later the limo pulled away from their building, during their ride on the elevator both were so quiet, they could feel the tension, both were anxious; it was ridiculous not even for their first date in Paris they were acting this way.

Chuck thought about it, opened his mouth, thought again and replied "No".

"That's what I thought" Blair mumbled to herself.

"We aren't going that far" Chuck gave as a clue.

"Okay" Blair whispered, gah! The anticipation was killing her, she knew something was going on, Chuck was up to something, but what could it be. She had been so absorbed with the babies and consulting a new pediatrician about Chester's breathing problem and the result was the same, her baby boy was healthy, nothing was going to happen to him, thank god, but she forgot to pay attention to Chuck, well no that she didn't care about him, for god's sakes they were even sleeping in the same bed, -mind you her mother thought Chuck was sleeping in one of the guest's rooms-, she definitely needed to keep up with Chuck too so he didn't leave her behind.

"We are here" Chuck broke the silence again, she didn't notice when the limo stopped, she needed to step up her game.

"The Palace?" Blair exclaimed taking in in the surroundings.

"Yes 'The Palace'" Chuck offered with a smile finally, feeling happy about Blair's surprised face, and the butterflies in his stomach began a party too.

* * *

"Do you remember this place?" Chuck asked opening the doors for the Ballroom of The Palace.

"Of course Chuck" Blair replied rolling her eyes "we were here no long time ago for Bass Industries' Gala" although for some reason the place was in the dark, the only apparent light seemed to be coming from a corner of the Ballroom.

"I know" Chuck chuckled "but I was wondering if you remembered this place, a few years back… a brunch" and magically some of the lamps in the room shined, giving the room the feel of warmness and careness.

"The first time we met?" Blair murmured a little skeptical while Chuck kept leading her towards the small light in the corner, and she recognized a table and two chairs, of course this was date! Though what it was weird was the table wasn't in the center of the Ballroom but in the corner.

"The first time we met" Chuck relented.

"And you were wondering because…" Blair began.

"No reason in particularly…" Chuck responded reaching the table "… just wanted to know if you remembered" moving one of the chairs to offer her the seat.

"I remember" Blair mentioned, took her seat and added "thank you".

Chuck only nodded and took the seat in front of her "Are you hungry?

"Yes I'm…" Blair answered and out of the blue two waiters were serving them dinner and as soon as they came they were gone, and the sound of a piano could be heard in the background almost like a whisper.

"So how was your day with Serena?" Chuck requested his face so serene and peaceful now.

"It was amazing…" Blair began with a smile after she took a deep breath that relaxed her completely.

* * *

They talked about Blair's day at the spa, she asked about his day with the babies and they were finishing dessert when Chuck put a little black box, like a little black kind of a ring box, in the middle of the table.

"What is this?" Blair almost yelled, was he really doing this? Like that? What about one knee down, didn't she deserve at least that courtesy? She gave him three babies, were living together and he just puts the box like that in front of her.

"Open it" Chuck encouraged her suppressing a smile to her reaction, it worked, he threw her of balanced everything was going happening according to plan.

"What is this?" Blair repeated and when Chuck only stared at her all annoyed she took the little box and opened. A little gasp was her response.

"Do you like it?" Chuck murmured.

"My…" Blair barely articulated grabbing the object from the box "…my hair, I knew you kept it, but… why?"

"Do you remember what you said to me when you gave me that?" Chuck expressed looking at Blair's hand.

"_You can give it to me when I found you in ten years_" Blair whispered like it was yesterday when she gave to him a part of her. And now ironically he gave her a part or three parts of him to her.

Chuck nodded "You found me. I guess it was time to give it back"

"Thank you… I guess" Blair said touching her locket with her other hand "How…"

Knowing Blair was asking about Dorota's involvement Chuck relented "I just ask her to make sure you wore the locket tonight"

"Clever move Bass" Blair approved of Chuck details for this night and she was happily surprised after almost giving her a heart attack with that little box.

"A little toast?" Chuck added offering Blair a flute whit champagne.

"I don't think I should be drinking" Blair refused, after all she was breastfeeding their babies.

"Just this one, I swear…" Chuck pleaded, he really needed Blair took this glass "… humor me" added with a sweet and soft voice.

Blair looked into his eyes "Sure" accepting the drink.

"To our future, to us" Chuck said lifting the flute.

"To us" Blair repeated and took a small sip of her drink and something sparkling at the bottom caught her attention missing Chuck's move.

Blair completely shocked was removing the small item from the bottom of her glass when Chuck's voice interrupted her.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf would you do me the honor of becoming my wife and make me the happiest man alive?" Chuck finally asked.

Blair just couldn't believe it, in front of her on one knee was Chuck Bass asking her THE question and she had the most beautiful ring she had ever seen in her hand, she was petrified, speechless.

"Blair?" Chuck whispered, he made a question and he needed an answer hopefully it wouldn't be negative, his life depended of that.

"Yes yes yes I'll marry you" Blair started with a whisper and by the end of the sentence she was yelling. Chuck took the ring from her hand and placed it in her finger where it should stay forever. She stood up from her seat and brought Chuck with her and kissed him like her life depended of that.

The broke apart for air and Chuck kissed her again suddenly he was lifting her and spinning her around, she was the happiest woman, she was laughing and by the look on Chuck's face he was feeling the same.

After a few kisses Chuck said "Did you realize this was the same spot where we met?"

"Nooo" Blair replied laughing "the same place where my chair was the first time we met?" Was he talking about the same spot where they met? Where he was conveniently almost on one knee in front of her? Blair felt this was like a déjà-vu, talk about 'closure'. Was really that? Or was it **FATE** bringing them back together? Where you have always belonged… like coming home.

Chuck nodded with the biggest smile on his face "May I have this dance?"

"You may" Blair conceded noticing now the soft music; it sounded familiar for some reason.

* * *

They were dancing peacefully, just enjoying each other closeness, being able to hold each other just because you can and she finally recognized the song…

…_I'm gonna love you more than anyone_

_I'm gonna hold you closer than before_

_And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free_

_I'll be free for you anytime_

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone…_

"Do you like it?" asked Chuck breaking the silence; he wanted to make sure she had whatever she wanted.

Blair nodded and added "I love it, it's gorgeous" lifting her hand from his shoulder to inspect the ring shinning from her finger.

"It was my mother's…" Chuck informed "we can chan…"

"No" Blair interrupted him "it'd be my honor to wear it" and softly she kissed his lips.

Chuck was spinning around Blair when the ring caught the light from one of the lamps and shinned again…

*FLASHBACK*

"_Go" Blair ordered._

"_I don't want to go" Chuck replied lifting the hand of his baby boy and kissing it again._

"_Chuck!" Blair admonished "They all want to meet the babies, they won't go until they do, so the sooner they are gone, the sooner we'll be left alone" Blair reasoned._

"_I understand… but I don't want to leave you alone, I don't want to leave my babies alone" Chuck mentioned._

"_You're not leaving us alone, you're just going to get our family and friends to know our babies" Blair added now with a sweet voice._

"_Fine" Chuck relented "but only because I want them gone as soon as possible"_

"_We'll get rid of them as soon as possible" Blair agreed._

_C&BxC&BxC&BxC&BxC&BxC&BxC&BxC&BxC&BxC&BxC&B _

"_Is everything okay son?" Lilly asked noticing Chuck coming to them at the waiting room._

"_Everything is wonderful" Chuck answered "Blair and I would love for all of you to meet our family" announced the happy man._

"_That's wonderful, can't wait to meet my niece and nephews" Serena gushed hearing Chuck's new, she was arriving the waiting room via wheelchair driven by her blonde boyfriend and Chuck's best friend._

"_I'm afraid you'll have to wait your turn little sis… first Eleanor and Harold" who quickly stood up and started walking "then you dad" Chuck said looking at Bart and then looking at Lilly with a shy smile added "and you mom"._

"_Of course son" Bart replied._

"_Wait… did you just say…" Eric began._

"_Mom?" Serena finished._

"_Is there… a problem with that?" Chuck wondered, of course there was a problem with that, Lilly was their mother not his, and though Lilly said he could call her mom, maybe his step-siblings didn't want that… _

"_No actually…" Eric started._

"_It was about time big bro" Serena completed._

_Chuck nodded smiling at his siblings and went back to Blair and their babies, their family… his family._

"_Harold can we…" Chuck said out loud catching up with the Waldorfs before they reached Blair's room "Can we have a word?"_

"_Of course Chuck" Harold articulated and then looking at his wife continued "go ahead, we'll join you in a minute"_

"_Good, I just want to hold my grandchildren for the first time" Eleanor responded and opened the door._

"_What did you want to talk about?" Harold began "Is there something wrong with my daughter or the triplets? _

"_No, no of course no" Chuck informed "I... well do you remember you asked me about dealing with my personal affairs before starting something with Blair... I did, I got divorce, she's out of our lives now, I love your daughter and she loves me… so I just want your blessing to ask her to marry me" pocking out of his jacket a little black box and revealing a gorgeous 8 carat diamond ring light caught the side of the ring and shined showing a almost faint rainbow line between the two men._

"_Chuck you don't need my blessing…" Harold observed Chuck's surprised face "you already have it son" squeezing Chuck's shoulder._

"_I was… I was to propose today, after the appointment I wanted to take Blair to the pond she's so fond of and ask her…" Chuck took a deep breath "but now…"_

"_Chuck… they're fine now, everything is going to be okay" Harold reassured Chuck "I'm pretty confident you'll have the chance to ask her"_

"_I'll make sure of it, I just wanted to be spontaneous, but I guess I'll have time to figure something else out, more personal" Chuck informed and added "Ready to meet your grandchildren?"_

"_Why of course" Harold replied trying to open the door "… and Chuck, I'm sure she'd love whatever idea you came up with, she loves you"._

"_Everything okay?" Blair questioned once she saw her father and Chuck entering the room._

"_Everything is perfect" Chuck announced._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

"What were you thinking?" Blair asked she was touching Chuck's hair.

"The day the triplets were born" Chuck whispered kissing the inside of the arm Blair had in front of him.

"What about it?" Blair continued with the questioning removing her arm and placing it against Chuck's chest.

"I… I wanted to say thank you for my dad" Chuck replied.

"I didn't do anything" Blair said.

"Well whatever you said to him it worked… he told Lilly, he's starting the treatment next week, he wants me to be there" Chuck explained.

"I just reminded him of what he was going to miss" Blair informed looking Chuck directly into his eyes then she rested her head in his chest remembering that day too.

*FLASHBACK*

"_Hello there!" Lilly greeted entering Blair's room._

"_Hiii!" Blair replied noticing the men behind the blonde woman._

"_How are you Blair?" Bart asked._

"_Completely happy" Blair retorted._

"_Aren't they the most beautiful babies you've ever seen?" Lilly gushed moving her fingers in the air trying to catch the attention of the babies inside the bassinet but it was useless they were asleep._

"_They are" Blair agreed and tried to reach the glass of water next to her bed._

"_Here" Lilly handed her the glass._

"_Thank you" Blair mumbled._

"_Do you need anything else?" Lilly enquired. _

"_Please Blair, whatever you need let us know" Bart added._

"_Thank you I'm fi…" began Blair she saw an opportunity so she took it "you know what Lilly, I'd love some cranberry juice, would you mind to get it?"_

"_I'd be my pleasure Blair" Lilly contested._

"_Chuck would you…" Blair was looking at Chuck but he obviously understood he was already opening the door for Lilly._

"_I cannot thank you enough Blair, you don't know they joy you have given me" Bart spoke after a few second they were left alone he was still looking at the sleeping babies "if there's anything you want or need, please let me know, there won't be anything enough to say how thankful I am"_

"_There's nothing to thank about, these babies are the best thing that ever happened to me" Blair responded "but… I think there's something you could do for me"_

"_Name it" Bart quickly cried._

"_I just want you to be around… I'd like my kids to get to know their grandfather…" Blair murmured, she didn't know how to ask Bart not to give up, not to break Chuck's heart by not giving the cancer a fair battle._

"_You know?" Bart whispered "I don't…"_

_Blair intervened "Chuck needs his father too, he loves you and I know you love him too… once a great man told me 'give Chuck a chance' and I couldn't agree more that man was right, just think about it"_

"_I… I'll think about it" Bart relented._

"_Is everything alright?" Lilly questioned re-entering the room._

"_Of course" Blair smiled to Lilly while Bart kept looking at his grandchildren and then at his son._

"_We brought you some cranberry juice and apple juice" Lilly informed._

"_Thank you so much" Blair said._

"_Is everything alright gorgeous?" Chuck asked her once his lips were upon her ear and then he turned to look at his dad._

_Blair was looking at Bart and then looked back at Chuck "Everything is wonderful handsome" and placed a butterfly kiss on his lips._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

"What were you thinking Mrs. Bass?" Chuck softly said.

"I was think… wait what did you just call me?" Blair frowned.

"Mrs. Bass" Chuck repeated "you better get used to it".

"I love how that sounds… can you say it again?" Blair pleaded.

"Mrs. Bass" Chuck relented "I can't wait for you to be my wife, it has to be soon".

"How soon are we talking about?" Blair enquired.

"Soon like three months soon" Chuck announced.

"What? Are you insane? Three months isn't enough time to coordinate a wedding" Blair exclaimed.

"It is when you're Chuck Bass" Chuck stated.

"No, no, no" Blair refused "Three months it's too soon, to many things to care of, and the babies need of all our attention"

"All you have to take care of is your wedding dress, I have the right people for this job and you know the babies and you are my first priority, always".

"But…" Blair protested.

"No buts, I have this under control, you have nothing to worry about, only to look beautiful on our wedding day" Chuck explained.

"We are getting married in three months!" Blair exclaimed.

"We are getting married in three months!" Chuck repeated.

"I love you Bass" Blair said.

"I love you too Bass" Chuck mumbled and kissed her.

"Not a Bass yet" Blair corrected him after they pulled away for air.

"I'm looking forward to that day Waldorf" Chuck informed and kissed her again.

* * *

"You look so stunning B" Serena cried watching Blair in front of the mirror in her gorgeous Waldorf Original wedding gown.

"Stop it S. I don't want to cry and ruin my make up before the ceremony" Blair admonished.

"I can't believe today is day, it seems like yesterday when you guys told us the news and asked Nate and me to be the best man and maid of honor" Serena explained while remembering that day, it was two days after Chuck and Blair informed them about being the godmother and godfather of the triplets, they invited all of their family and close friends to inform them about the wedding news, of course Nate was going to be best man and Serena maid of honor again, but unlike Chuck's last wedding they really felt honored to be part of the wedding, Eric, Elliot, Iz and Katy were also part of the wedding entourage.

"Blair it is time" Eleanor announced entering the room. After Eleanor, Serena and Dorota helped Blair with the wedding and all, she went to get dressed and make sure Harold was on time too "your father is already downstairs waiting for all of us, let's get going"

"Of course" Blair replied and Serena helped her with the dress.

"You look so beautiful darling" Harold praised once Blair was downstairs.

"Thank you daddy" Blair said receiving a kiss on her cheek from his father.

"Chop, chop, chop" Eleanor pressed "or we are going to be late"

"Today is my day so I think I can be fashionably late" Blair mentioned.

"Why of course dear, but let's get moving anyway" Eleanor responded.

"And what about my babies?" Blair asked.

"We got them" Iz replied carrying Chace in his little tuxedo.

"Don't worry B" Katy added showing Chester in his little tuxedo too.

"We can handle them" Serena assured holding Chelsea in an little dress the same color of the maid of honor.

"Okay let's go then" Blair took a deep breath and then took her father's arm.

* * *

This was it. This was her happy ending. Their happy ending. It was all Blair could think of, she had been so nervous on her way to the church but once she saw the Chuck at the end of the aisle waiting for her, to intertwine their lives forever for good she couldn't help but feel relaxed. Thank god her father was guiding her because she couldn't notice anything else all she could concentrate was Chuck's face, he was so happy, so peaceful, calmed, relaxed just waiting for her to be his wife, to be his forever. Blair couldn't hear the words the priest in front of her was saying she only had eyes for Chuck and the same for him, he was looking into her eyes, into her soul. They both could burst of happiness and joy this very moment… when the words "Now I present you Mr. and Mrs. Charles Bass" were heard somehow in the background they turned around to look at their families and close friends witnessing their happiness, enjoying their moment too.

* * *

"So are you finally going to tell me where are we going for our honey moon?" Blair asked once their jet took off.

"Of course not Mrs. Bass, why to ruin the surprise" Chuck replied.

"I can think of a ways to get it out of you" Blair seductively said seating on Chuck's lap, since they had to wait the regulatory 40 days after Blair gave birth to the triplets to have sex again, Chuck offered to wait for their wedding night to make it more special and Blair agreed. She felt awkward with the baby weight still on her body after delivering the babies even Chuck assured her plenty of times she wasn't fat and she was the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes on. She believed him but she really appreciate the time for her body to return to her former shape.

"Stop the torture Mrs. Bass" Chuck hissed when he noticed his own body reacting to his hot and gorgeous wife ministrations "Remember compromise".

"Fine" Blair relented stopping the friction and rubbing against Chuck's body. Blair was reluctant to be away from their babies for two long they had to agree to a small honey moon and Chuck said he would handle that and to torture Blair it would a surprised.

"But we can always enjoy the foreplay" Chuck explained kissing her again. And again, and again, and again.

* * *

"Paris?" Blair exclaimed once they climbed out of the plane.

"This is only our first stop" Chuck informed.

"First stop? Bass you can't be serious. You promised we only would be away 3 days… I need my babies, I miss them already" Blair commented.

"We are going to be here for one day" Chuck explained once they were inside the limo "we are spending the next two days in some other place".

"Is this the same room?" Blair asked when she recognized the floor the stopped. The same floor she was in the last time they were in Paris together. The same room they made love for the first time.

"It is" Chuck confirmed and swiftly swept her off her feet to cross the threshold of their suit.

"Oh Chuck Bass always a romantic" Blair laughed while Chuck kept carrying her into their suit.

"Only for you Mrs. Bass" Chuck replied closing the door of their bedroom with his foot.

The last thing heard was a gasp from Blair noticing all the candles and the flowers decorating their room.

* * *

"Good morning Mrs. Bass" was the first thing Blair heard when she woke up next morning.

"Good morning Mr. Bass" Blair greeted kissing her husband's lips.

"Ready for your present?" Chuck asked.

"Present?" Blair exclaimed "Chuck I didn't get anything for you" frowning.

"No need to, you already gave me the best present ever" Chuck assured her.

"Yes our babies are the best thing about me" Blair mumbled.

"That too, but I was talking about you, now you're completely mine" Chuck blushed.

"I was always yours, I'm yours Chuck forever, always have always will" Blair murmured.

"Good because I'm yours forever" Chuck said leaning to kiss her.

"So where's my present?" Blair requested after they broke up their kiss.

"Here" Chuck replied taking from the night stand three envelopes and handing them to Blair.

"What's this?" Blair articulated shaking the envelopes but she couldn't hear a thing.

"Open them" Chuck suggested.

Blair sit up on their bed and start opening the first envelope, it was a white sheet of paper and her eyes couldn't believe what they were reading.

"Are you kidding me?" Blair seriously asked.

"No… and I thought you'll be happy more than happy actually" Chuck offered.

She quickly opened the other two envelopes and read the same lines.

"How did you do this?" Blair demanded.

"I just filled the applications I didn't do anything" Chuck explained "Blair this was your work, you got in, I promised I didn't have anything to do with this just completed some papers, that was all".

"Omg thank you Chuck I can't believe it" Blair jumped Chuck and started kissing him.

"This was more like the reaction I was hoping for" Chuck replied between the furious kisses Blair was providing.

"Shut up Bass" Blair hissed kissing him again after few kisses she added "but how can I decide between Yale, Harvard or Columbia and what about the babies?"

"Blair you can do this, I'm behind you 100%, whatever you want to do I'll be there, if you want to go to Yale we can move to New Heaven, I know what you're capable of, you can do it, we can do it" Chuck assured.

"Okay I'll think about it… now why don't you let me show you how grateful I am Bass" Blair said pushing Chuck back to their bed.

"I'm all yours" Chuck mumbled.

* * *

"I'm really going to miss Tuscany" Blair commented looking for the last time from the terrace of their suit before they had to go back to Manhattan. After spending all day at their suit in Paris, Chuck flew them to Tuscany. Blair was expecting some exotic location but never this a beautiful and romantic city. They visited a lot of places. They were truly happy enjoying each other's company and of course at night they showed each other how much they loved.

"I knew you would love this place" Chuck whispered in here ear, he was holding her from behind, his hands over her belly and her hand over his.

"It is magical" Blair relented.

"We can come back soon… and bring the babies this time" Chuck said knowing Blair wouldn't leave their kids alone for so much time again anytime soon.

"I like the sound of that Bass" Blair sighed.

"The limo is ready sir" a male voice informed them.

They turned around to address the boy "Thank you" Chuck replied and added "Shall we love?" offering his hand to Blair.

* * *

"Surprised!" everyone screamed once Blair and Chuck reached their penthouse.

"Wow this is really a surprised" Blair commented.

"Thank you" Chuck added.

"I just wanted to do something nice for you guys" Serena offered.

"Thank you S" Blair said hugging Serena.

"I believe some is anxious to see you" Dorota intervened pushing the stroller with the triplets.

"My babies!" Blair exclaimed hurrying to Dorota's side to grab her babies.

"I think they missed you man" Nate expressed hugging Chuck.

"I miss them too Nathaniel" Chuck replied.

"So good to have you back" Nate commented.

"I'm happy to be back" Chuck contested and went to see his babies.

After a while and everyone hugged and greeted everyone, they ate and now were enjoying dessert when Serena spoke.

"Nate and I have some news" Serena said trying to grab everyone's attention.

"Yes Serena and I like to tell you something" Nate confirmed.

"We are getting married" Serena announced showing off the big rock of her finger.

What, congratulations and omgs were heard around the house.

"Congratulations S" Blair said and Chuck added "Congratulations brother".

"I…" Dorota began "I'd like to tell something too"

"Of course Dorota, what is it?" Eleanor asked.

"Well I… we…" Dorota stuttered.

"Vanya…" Blair requested.

"Is there something wrong?" Chuck enquired.

"Nothing wrong" Vanya quickly said "tell them" looking at Dorota.

"We are pregnant" Dorota announced.

"Omg congratulations" Lilly, Harold, Bart said.

"Well since we are sharing" Blair began moments later everyone congratulated Dorota and Vanya "there's something I'd like you to know".

"What is it B?" Serena excited asked.

"I'm going to Columbia next fall" Blair mentioned.

"That's amazing Blair" Eric and Elliot said, and everyone else praised Blair's decision.

And then all of them kept enjoying dessert and all the good news.

* * *

"I thought they would never leave" Blair commented now Chuck and her were tucking in their babies.

"Even thought it was nice to see them, I was looking forward this moment, just us and our babies" Chuck expressed now hugging Blair after finishing covering the babies with a blanket.

"Me too, I really enjoy this moment just us" Blair added "Goodnight angels".

"Goodnight princess" Chuck said too.

"I missed them, I don't want to leave them again at least not so soon" Blair informed.

"I know I missed them too, so much, maybe next time we can bring them with us" Chuck relented.

"I approve of that idea Bass" Blair murmured.

"Now why don't let me show you another good idea I have in mind Bass" Chuck whispered in Blair's ear.

"Mmm… I like the sound of that" Blair mumbled pulling her husband with her out of the babies' nursery room.

"I love you Mrs. Bass" Chuck said.

"I love you too Mr. Bass" Blair whispered kissing him.

**The End.**

* * *

A/N: I cannot say enough thank you thank you thank you so much for your words and reviews throughout this journey, when I published the first chapter I never thought how far this would go, I'm so happy for all of your support and for making this a great journey for me, and believe me I'm so so so sorry for the huge gap between chapters but life is a real bitch sometimes.

The song was "I'm gonna love you more than anyone" by Gaving DeGraw.

So this was the last chapter I really hope it didn't disappoint you, it's a little bit sad for me =( but it had to end lol, (I'd like to write an epilogue, but I can't make any promise) just please let me know what did you think about the last chapter and/or the whole story, was it good? Did you like it? What didn't you like? I'd love to hear from you.

Anyway some final words to you:

THANK YOU SO MUCH! *kisses*

xoxo


	27. Chapter 27

Hi! I'm back :) I really wanted to give you this last installment of the story, so here we go.

This chapter is **rated M** just to be safe.

Now go ahead and enjoy.

Nothing is mine and excuse any mistake/typo, etc, etc, etc.

* * *

_Eight years later…_

"I'm home Mrs. Bass" Chuck greeted his wife holding her from behind kissing her neck once he found her in the kitchen their kids MIA.

"That's great news Mr. Bass… I really missed you" Blair said resting her head against Chuck's shoulder and pushing away the empty thrash and the spoon.

"Good because I missed you too" Chuck relented still kissing Blair's neck making her moan "where are the kids?"

"Oh you know, they took off after their father and they really enjoy being in the rooftop" Blair complained.

"Well I think the swimming pool has more to do with that fact than really just have a thing for rooftops" Chuck explained.

"I think that's more likely" Blair whispered biting her lips trying not to groan at Chuck's ministrations.

"Was that ice-cream?" Chuck asked noticing the thrash for the first time.

"Yes it was... is that a problem?" Blair mumbled.

"No, not at all… I was just trying to remember when was the last time you ate ice-cream and you ate hamburgers?" Chuck exclaimed.

"Yes after I left the office and went to pick up the kids from school I was craving this huge hamburger so we went to eat them" Blair informed "and how do you know? Did your princess call you?"

"No my '_Queen_', this time it was one of your precious boys… Chester" Chuck said, now his hands were exploring Blair's body

"Oh! He was really fond of the fries" Blair articulated… barely.

"Yes he was absolutely fascinated by them" Chuck commented. "Is Dorota with them?"

"Of course, our kids decided to throw a party and invited all of their cousins" Blair said now turning around to properly kiss her husband after all the previous foreplay.

"So Serena really brought little Anne Lillian?" Chuck exclaimed grabbing Blair and lifting her on top of the kitchen counter and she quickly hooked her legs around Chuck's waist.

After pulling away for air she answered "You know Serena can barely move, Nate brought her, poor S this second pregnancy really has her all exhausted thank god she can go into labor any of this days" working with the buttons of Chuck's shirt.

"I really think my mom is right and they're having a boy this time… I still find ridiculous they want to be a surprise… again" Chuck exclaimed while removing Blair's garter, he adored Blair's stockings but in moments like this they were really annoying.

"You know S, she loves this, she says it's fun not knowing… I could never do that" Blair groaned feeling how Chuck was pulling off her thong and she hurried up to unzipped Chuck's pants "I like to be in control".

"I can see that" Chuck chucked noticing the lust in Blair's eyes "and Eric brought the twins?"

"Yes on his way to the gallery he brought little Taylor and Tyler… isn't it wonderful they could adopt the babies after all?" Blair asked, but her mind was really concentrated on Chuck kissing her neck and his grand grabbing and rubbing her tights.

"I'm so glad for my brother, Elliot and he really deserve to have those kids with them… and Anna is with them too?" Chuck whispered in Blair's ear giving her a little love bite making her moan.

"Yes, yes, yes" Blair groaned feeling Chuck's finger touching her most secret spot "Yes Chace asked Dorota to bring Anastasia too" Blair could finally add.

"Looks like someone's ready" Chuck observed.

"Stop teasing me you Basshole" Blair playfully smacked Chuck's chest then grab him and kissed him wildly.

Chuck had no choice so he relented and plunged into her. They used to make love all over the penthouse, of course when the children weren't there, but something about Blair's urgency left Chuck questioning himself. This time their love making was wild, rough, full of passion and electricity, no that other times weren't like that it was just this time for some reason it felt different… better, more especial. After a few more thrusts, moans, love bites, and possibly some scratches on Chuck's back, they both reached their picks and came together resting their heads in each other's shoulders, they wait to recover their breaths.

"Wow that was…" Chuck began after he found his voice again.

"Incredible" Blair sighed.

"Yes… and different" Chuck continued.

"You felt it too?" Blair exclaimed.

Chuck nodded "What was that?"

"I don't… know, it reminded me of something but I can't remember what" Blair said, Chuck tried to pull away but Blair didn't allow it "Where are you going?"

"To collect evidence" Chuck responded looking down at Blair's missing thong scared on the floor, Blair unhooked her legs and let Chuck go "we don't want the kids or anyone else seeing this right?" Chuck added toying with the thong and waving it before Blair she tried to reach for it but Chuck put it on his pocket winking at Blair.

"Fine" Blair hissed pushing him away and climbing down the kitchen counter then added "Do you want something to eat"

"Why? I already had dessert" Chuck affirmed "no thank you, today we finally signed the deal with…"

"Mr. Abrams said yes!" Blair exclaimed.

"Yes we closed the deal, my dad was there so went out to eat to celebrate" Chuck explained.

"Congratulations Mr. Bass! I knew you would do it" Blair murmured and then kissed Chuck again with wanton.

"Mmm… someone really missed me" Chuck mentioned before lifting Blair again, she hooked her legs around his waist like a natural reflection "why don't we take this to the bedroom? I'd hate to be interrupt…

Blair didn't even bother to answer she was so busy kissing more like ravishing Chuck.

* * *

"How was your day?" Chuck finally asked, they were enjoying the bliss of their post coital glow in each other arms, three rounds on a row mind you.

"Exhausting" Blair sighed playing with Chuck's chest hair "Leyla and I are seriously considering hiring two more people for our Law Firm" Leyla was a good friend of Blair during law school after she finished Columbia and now they were partners on their new law firm.

"Even though I hate seeing you so overwhelmed with work" Chuck commented holding Blair closer if that was even possible "that's great news, you ladies are expending".

"Tell me about it, after last month that we won the Moore case, we got buried on more papers and cases than ever, we surely need the help" Blair explained, her hand kept her way down Chuck's body.

Chuck was drawing little nothings on Blair's back "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You're doing it right now" Blair confessed her hand now more close to Chuck's low abdomen.

"Mmm… someone seems insatiable tonight" Chuck mumbled rolling Blair underneath him.

"Are you… complaining?" Blair groaned Chuck was sucking that spot on her neck that set her on fire.

"Not at all…" Chuck whispered then he suddenly stopped.

"What? … what's wrong?" Blair immediately exclaimed noticing Chuck going rigid.

"I just… I think the last time you were this insatiable… you were pregnant with the triplets" Chuck said.

Blair didn't say anything for a few seconds, she was contemplating the idea, trying to remember when was the last time she had her period, though Chuck seemed pretty sure about her condition and then she spoke "Do you… do you think I'm pregnant?"

"Why else would you explain your cravings?" Chuck chuckled reminding his beautiful pregnant wife about her previous junk-food immersion.

"O.M.G. I'm pregnant" Blair almost yelled looking at Chuck's eyes they were sparkling, happy, she was kinda shocked still.

"I think we're pregnant Mrs. Bass" Chuck stated kissing Blair's lips with passion.

After they had to break their kiss for the almost need oxygen to keep breathing "Chuck we can't be sure until I take at least one pregnancy test…" Blair protested she didn't want to get her hopes up and then be disappointed, they weren't planning on getting pregnant again, at least not right now, but she certainly would be sad now if she really wasn't and she knew Chuck was feeling the same way.

"There's only one way to make sure you really are pregnant love" Chuck mumbled between butterflies' kisses all over Blair's body and like that he buried deep inside her.

"I'm_going_to_make_an_appointment_with_Dr._Mayfair_first_thing_in_the_morning..." Blair managed to say between pants and groans and moans keeping up with Chuck's pace and rhythm.

* * *

"Omg I can't believe it! I can't wait to give the news to everyone" Blair said facing Chuck once they got out of Dr. Mayfair's office once again.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" Chuck said kissing Blair then he lifted her and span her around.

"Chuck!" Blair exclaimed "put me down"

"No, I just want everyone to see how happy I am we're having a baby" Chuck mentioned putting Blair down, maybe she wasn't feeling well "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Chuck" Blair assured him kissing his lips sweetly "you just got me by surprised…" Blair took Chuck's face between her hands "I'm perfectly fine I swear" she remembered now how overprotective Chuck could be regarding her health.

"Okay…" Chuck kissed Blair again and the added "we have to tell the triplets first"

"I know" Blair agreed "I was thinking maybe taking them to the zoo, if they don't take the news too well, we could always bribe them, I think your princess might not like it"

"I'm sure she's going to love the news as well as your little angels, but someone is totally going to use this to her advantage and get the pony she wanted" Chuck expressed.

"Oh, 'butterfly' is going directly to the Hamptons house, is the barn ready?" Blair pointed.

"Yes since last week, now her highness can ask for whatever she wants" Chuck assured his wife.

"Good, I don't want my baby girl _"fake-sobbing"_ for butterfly again, how did she even picked that na…" Blair was telling Chuck about the last time they went to the zoo and Chelsea saw the pony and named her 'butterfly' and throw a tantrum because she couldn't take the animal home when someone interrupted them.

"Chuck? Blair? How do you guys got so fast in here? I just talked to Lilly and Dorota" Nate asked them.

"Blair thank god you're here, I'm scared" Serena said hurrying to hug Blair.

"S, calm down, I'm here, what's wrong?" Blair murmured holding the blonde back.

"My water broke and we came here as soon as possible, but I didn't remember the contractions being this pai…" Serena stopped talking feeling a contracting hitting her again and turned to talk to Nate and scream "this is the last time you idiot".

"Of course baby! You mentioned that twice on our way here" Nate calmed relented taking Serena's arm to support her "come, they are waiting for you" helping her to move.

"Blair aren't you coming?" Serena turned back after a few steps noticing the brunette wasn't by her side.

"Yeah, yeah of course" Blair responded smiling at Serena, then the blonde began walking away again and Blair turned to see her husband "Shut up!" smacking playfully Chuck's chest trying to erase the grin on his face "that's going to be me in seven months" Blair groaned.

"And you're going to be the most beautiful grumpy pregnant woman I've ever seen" Chuck assured her "I love you".

Blair couldn't help but melt to her husband's sweet words "I love you too" kissing him again passionately.

* * *

I hope it really disappointed you, so this is really the end lol, hope you liked it =)

Thank you so much for all of your support through this journey *kisses*

xoxo


End file.
